


Suddenly Wives

by glowparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Trip, Fluff and Drama, Intoxicated/drunk, Las Vegas, Post-season6-canon, Vacation, a bit of coercion with no harm's intent, alternative universe - kind of, dub-consensual in a way that made them do it, getting married, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 114,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowparrilla/pseuds/glowparrilla
Summary: Henry realizes his family needs a break after all this fairytale crap and drama, so he suggests his two moms and his grandparents go on a trip to Las Vegas. He has been dreaming of a vacation for a long time, and why not Vegas? Regina is obviously reluctant at first, but everyone convinces her that they all need a break.However, the unexpected happens:One day during the trip, Emma and Regina are left alone and decide to get drunk. A lot of flirty comments and provocations later, Emma surprises Regina with a suggestion the brunette wouldn't have expected in a million years: to elope. It gets a bit complicated in the morning after when they have to deal with the consequences. Will they get past everything that happened in Vegas and go on normally with their lives, or chaos will come first?





	1. Flight to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another SQ story, and I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. These women are a big part of my life, and I will never stop loving them.
> 
> PS: It takes place in season 6, but in my version, Emma rejects Hook after he proposes and breaks up with him. He leaves the town eventually and Emma is single, as well as Regina because Robin has passed away.

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Regina has no idea why she is doing this, so she uses the two hours on the way to Boston to think about her latest decisions. She is leaving Storybrooke for a few days with the Charmings, and she doesn’t know how she feels about it, to be honest.  
****

Two hours later, when they arrive at the airport, they quickly move to the waiting line of the flight, and then she realizes that this vacation trip is actually happening for _real_. She is going to Las Vegas with the whole Charming family because her son had insisted they needed a break from all the ‘ _fairytale crap’._ Those were his exact words, which she, of course, scolded him for. Who would have thought that Henry, _the fairytale lover,_ would have gotten tired of its crap?

With a shake of her head, Regina crosses her arms and looks around, finding _everything_ and _everyone_ annoying. She sighs dramatically loud on purpose, which calls Emma’s attention.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” she says grumpily.

“I can’t believe _you_ are still complaining, Regina,” Emma responds, seeming annoyed, and then continues, “ _You_ need a break. _We_ all need a break. Henry was right. It’s the right _and_ best thing to do.” The blonde is probably this much annoyed because Regina has been complaining _a lot_ the past few weeks prior to the trip. Well, it’s how she reacts when she’s anxious. It’s natural for her.

Regina sighs again, then says, “So the right thing to do is to go to a city that is considered the _City of Sin?_ Really, Emma?” she asks wryly, arching her eyebrows at the blonde woman.

“Well, it’s one of Henry’s _dreams_ to go there, so that’s why we’re all going,” Emma replies matter-of-factly.

“That’s what concerns me, Miss Swan. Our son is only sixteen-years-old and he wants to go to a city where people commit sins and do crazy things!” She grumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Well, you have a point there, Gina. But I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it!” the blonde admits with a warm smile.

“Obviously _not_. Look at those _sickly_ lovebirds over there.” Regina points at Snow and Charming, who are embracing and kissing each other on the line to Starbucks. 

“ _Aww_ , Regina, you know how _cute_ they are together,” Emma starts sarcastically and Regina smirks at her. “I want to be just like them one day,” the blonde continues with the tone and Regina lets out a low chuckle at Emma’s poor impression of her parents.

“Me too, dear. It would be _amazing_ to find _true_ _love_ like Snow White and Prince Charming did,” she imitates the tone and soon both of them start laughing at each other’s sarcasm. 

A jumping Henry with hands full of candy approaches them and Regina rolls her eyes at the sight. “Oh, my God! I’m so excited!” the boy says with a wide grin as he puts a handful of M&M’s inside his mouth. Regina shakes her head disapprovingly at the scene. 

“Emma, look at your son’s eyes — they’re dilated because of the amount of candy he has ingested. I told you not to give him _any!”_ she scolds, even though her voice doesn't sound as firm as she wanted it to be. 

“Relax, Gina. It’s supposed to be a fun trip. Henry can enjoy whatever he wants and so can _you_.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid anymore,” Henry mumbles with his mouth full. “I don’t get overly excited when eating candy,” he tries a confirming tone, but that doesn't convince his moms. 

“You do, Henry, just like your other mother. Please, don’t give her any,” Regina supplies with a hidden smirk.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Emma questions defensively, narrowing her eyes at Regina.

“That you eat like a child.”

The blonde crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at Regina. “You’ve said that before.”

“So, what?” Regina mocks. 

Emma rolls her eyes, then says, “It’s getting annoying.”

“ _You_ are annoying,” Regina quickly remarks back.

“No, you-”

“For God’s sake, _Moooms_! You two are both acting like children and I’m the youngest here!” Henry exclaims, looking annoyed himself.

“Look who’s talking: the sixteen-year-old boy who has his mouth full of candy,” Emma teases, and Regina sniggers, standing by her side to stare at their son.

“You’re _both_ teasing me now, so I’m going over to my Grams-” he turns to look over at Snow and Charming and grimaces, turning back to his moms with regret expressed on his face. “Never mind.”

Well, this is going to be a long trip, after all. 

* * *

∞

 

Fifteen minutes later, they enter the plane and start looking for their seats. Regina is really hoping Snow hadn't messed up and chosen a place where she would be alone. She would rip the woman’s heart out if she had. She lets out a relieved breath when she sees the role of chairs Emma is pointing at and quickly sits in the middle, with the blonde by her left side and Henry by the window. Luckily, she isn't alone at all. Snow and Charming are seating beside Emma on the other roll of chairs, with an unknown man by the window.

Regina looks at Emma and observes her relaxed smile as the blonde stares back at her. The brunette only inhales slowly and buckles her seatbelt tightly around her waist. She turns her head to the right side and sees Henry with his face glued to the small window. He seems even more excited now and Regina takes _another_ deep breath. It isn’t going to be long until someone discovers that she is scared of heights. Regina _really_ hopes Emma just falls asleep as soon as possible so she doesn't notice. But then… Regina will be alone. She can’t stand facing this _alone_. She’d freak the hell out.

“Emma, it’s really safe, right?” Snow asks by her seat; her eyes showing a little bit of worry, as well as her _shadow_ , Prince Charming.

“Yes, Mom, very safe. It’s very relaxing, actually. You guys are going to love it.” They nod as an answer and Regina starts inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm herself.

The plane starts moving and her heart races frenetically inside her chest. Biting her lips forcefully, Regina grabs her cell phone and sends a text to Zelena so she can distract herself a little bit. She asks if everything is okay with Robyn and Neal. The Charming’s almost didn't agree to come because of having to leave baby Neal with Zelena, but Regina had assured them that it was okay. Her sister is trustful now and she's proud of her.

Her phone buzzes in her lap and, as she reads the message, her lips twitch in a small smile; her heart also calming a little bit at the words: 

**_They’re okay, Sis! Having plenty of fun with each other and I. Hope you have a good time and please do not forget my souvenir. Xoxo._ **

Regina is so happy that her relationship with Zelena has changed. It feels amazing to have a sister that cares a lot about you and your happiness… _just like the person beside her right now._ The infuriating blonde that isn’t _so_ infuriating anymore. She turns to look at Emma and finds the blonde staring curiously at her phone.

“Who are you texting?”

“Zelena. I asked how things are with the babies.”

“And how is it?”

“She said it’s good.”

“I’m glad,” Emma says, there is a voice coming from the speakers which Regina assumes is the pilot’s voice. Only then, she realizes that the plane had stopped moving.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this flight was approved. Make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you.”_

“Oh, no…” she murmurs quietly, putting her phone on airplane mode and holding the chair’s arms tightly.

“Yay, it’s gonna fly!” Emma says excitedly and leans forward to look at Henry. Regina follows her gaze and finds her son passed out on the seat beside her, his mouth open as he drools on the chair, looking like he was far away from this world. 

“How can he be this calm?” she asks with incredulity.

“He said he loves flying. It reminds him of Neverland and when he flew with Pan.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad he has at least some good memories from that place.”

“Yes, me too.”

The plane’s motor makes a very loud noise and Regina groans, closing her eyes for a few seconds as the horrible fear of dying and _vomiting_ fills her stomach. Her heart is beating uncontrollably fast and she can’t calm herself. A warm hand touches hers and she jerks away hastily, opening her eyes to find green confused ones staring at her. 

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma sounds worried as she touches her hand again, her face just a few inches from Regina’s now.

“I’m-” she starts, but can’t finish as the motor of the plane sounds louder and louder in her head. She closes her eyes again and grips the sides of the chair tighter, feeling her knuckles turning weak as well as her body.

“Regina, are you afraid of flying?”

“I’m-” again, she can’t mutter a word, feeling fear crippling her bones. 

“Hey, look at me.” The blonde grabs her chin and turns her face to hers. “There’s no need to be afraid, Regina.”

“Too late, Miss Swan,” she murmurs, trying to focus on the green eyes staring at her.

“Hey, no. Don’t be afraid. Everything is going to be okay. This is safe, I promise.”

“Tell that to my racing heart. I feel like I’m going to die, Emma. I have no magic here to save us and-”

The blonde interrupts her nervous rambling with a chuckle, “No, you’re not dying, Regina. It’s safe,” she reassures.

“Safe my _ass!_ How can this huge machine fly with tons of people inside? I understand Zelena flying on her broom with magic, but not _this_. These _people_ don’t have magic. They’re stupid, how can they-”

“Hey,” the blonde interrupts again amid laughs. “You’re not thinking straight. I promise you this is perfectly safe and that you don’t need to be afraid at all. I’m right here by your side. Won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

A shiver runs down through her spine when Emma grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. She swallows the lump in her throat as she gazes longingly at their joined hands. 

“I’ll protect you as I always do, okay? No need to worry. Let’s just enjoy this opportunity. Flying is amazing.” Regina smiles weakly at the blonde. “Hold tight, we’re going.”

Regina squeezes the hand in hers as the plane starts moving at an incredibly fast speed, and then, the wheels leave the ground. She closes her eyes tightly but is forced to open it when a warm hand cups her cheek and starts caressing with light touches.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Emma says, and Regina obeys, feeling breathless at the sight: Emma’s sweet grin, her face again so close to hers. Her heart calms instantly as she looks into the ocean of the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. “I’m here and everything is going to be okay. Just enjoy the feeling.”

Long minutes pass as she keeps her eyes fixed on the green ones, none of them saying a word, just… _staring_ at each other with fondness. Regina is feeling much better now, but she is obviously not able to look away, though. The warmth she is feeling right now is so incredible. She doesn't want to miss this sensation…

A levitating feeling fills her body as she continues to stare into green eyes. “Are we really flying?” she asks, her voice low and husky from her dry throat.

“Yes, Gina, we are. It feels good, doesn't it?”

“Yes. It’s almost… _magical_.”

“I know. I love it.” Emma rests her head on the chair but still doesn't look away. “You should take a look at the window. It’s beautiful outside.”

Regina leans forward, instinctively pulling Emma with her — because their hands are still intertwined and she doesn’t want to let go anytime soon — and looks at the view in the window. “Wow,” she mutters in awe, loving what she is seeing. “It’s indeed beautiful.”

“I know,” Emma says, inching closer and leaning her front against Regina’s arm. That causes a _weird_ sensation in Regina’s stomach that she doesn't want to think about right now. 

She looks at Henry for a split second and smiles at his peaceful expression. She places a kiss on his forehead and turns to Emma. The blonde yawns and Regina chuckles at her.

“Gina, do you mind if I sleep? I’m so tired.”

“It’s okay, I-I’m okay.” Regina starts untangling her fingers from the blonde’s hand when the latter tighten their grasp.

“No, don’t let go. I’ll be sleeping, but I’m still with you. If you feel bad again, just wake me up, okay?”

Regina smiles fondly at her. “Okay.”

Emma nods reassuringly, yawns once more and closes her eyes whilst placing their intertwined hands on her own thigh.

Regina exhales and looks around. Most people on the plane are already sleeping, but unfortunately, she can’t. She glances at the role of chairs beside them and sees Snow and Charming sleeping, curled up with each other and hands intertwined as well. She looks down at her hands with Emma’s and feels that warmth inside her chest again. Her eyes move to the blonde’s peaceful face and Regina smiles when she notices that Emma is taking deep breaths, that saying she is sleeping soundly already.

Looking intently at Emma, Regina’s mind brings her the memories of their past. _This_ Emma looks better now, brighter and happier than she’s been in years, and it feels… _healing_.She feels a lot like the Emma she first met a few years ago: fierce, brave, kind, caring… She isn't with that disgusting pirate anymore, so she is back to _normal_. That’s all Regina had wanted: Emma to become herself again. _Fucking_ Hook had changed her completely and the previous shining blonde had become a lifeless, blind and stupid version of Emma. Regina couldn't accept the fact that _her_ Emma was becoming someone like this… but she also couldn't do anything at the time. Everyone knew that she didn't like Hook, and her best friend wouldn't listen to her complaints about the pirate. Until one day, the blonde was caught by surprise and came to Regina for advice. That memory is still very vivid in her mind as she is reminded of it once again:

**“Regina, I need your help!” Emma exclaims after just barging into her house. Her eyes are wide and worried and confused, all at the same time.**

**“Emma, what happened?” she asks, feeling very worried herself as she walks towards the not-so-calm blonde.**

**“I’m here because Hook _proposed_.” **

**The instant pain in her chest affects her lungs and she finds it difficult to breathe. There is a pang in her heart that makes her want to rip it out of her chest. She blinks away the tears that threaten to fall and asks breathlessly, “Wh-what? He proposed?”**

**“Yes, but… I… I said no.”**

**Relief fills her whole body as she tries to hide a smile. “You said no?”**

**“Yes! But now that I’ve realized what I did and… and I think I… regret, maybe?”**

**A punch in the face would hurt less.**

**“Why do you regret?” Regina questions, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.**

**“I was supposed to say yes to him, right?”**

**Regina takes a deep breath as her brain keeps screaming the word ‘no’ in her head loud enough for her to freak out. “Have a seat,” she says, pointing to the couch. They both sit in silence while Regina tries to avoid those emerald, confused eyes. “Tell me exactly how you feel.”**

**“Right now?” Regina nods. “Um… I… I feel confused and maybe a bit guilty,” the blonde says unsurely.**

**It hurts Regina immensely to ask that, but… as a friend, she has to. “Why didn't you say yes?”**

**“Because I… I simply don’t _want_ to marry him!” the blonde blurts out loud, making gestures with her hands. “I-I’m not ready for that,” she says in a much calmer tone. “He’s rushing things and it’s all too fast. Sometimes I just don’t want him to touch me, and I don’t want him to kiss me because it feels weird and I… I don’t want him at _all_ anymore!” Emma confesses and Regina thinks the butterflies in her stomach might be having a party at this exact moment.**

**“It’s a good thing that you didn't say yes, then.”**

**“But I feel guilty that I didn’t. After everything we’ve been through together, all he has done for me and I for him… it will all go to waste if I don’t accept it.”**

**“Emma, your feelings for him have to be considered. You just said that you don’t want to be with him at all anymore.”**

**“But… that’s not right. I shouldn’t feel this way.” The blonde looks down and starts playing with her fingers. Regina has to fight the urge to cup her chin and make her look into her eyes.**

**Instead of all that, she just keeps talking with her hands safely in her lap. “Why not? You’re not in charge of your feelings. You can’t choose who you really like or your… carnal feelings for someone.” Regina knows about these feelings all too well. Being able to avoid them all this time had been extremely hard for her.**

**“I went to _fucking_ hell for him. That should mean something, right?”**

**Taking a deep breath, Regina decides to ask the question that she fears most the answer, “Do you love him?”**

**A few seconds of an excruciating silence later, the blonde stutters, her eyes fixed on a spot on the wall, “I… I don’t know.”**

**“How do you feel about him?” Regina insists, feeling curious to know everything Emma feels for the _handless wonder._**

**“I just… sometimes I feel really bad when I’m with him. I’ve been trying to forget all the things he said to me when he was the Dark One. It didn't look like love to me. I know that darkness had taken over his heart, but… when I was the Dark One, I didn't do what he did. I still had good feelings about my family that it was buried inside me, but it was still there.”**

**Regina nods in agreement. She is simply loving that Emma is opening up to her. She feels important in the blonde’s life. “You’re too good for him.”**

**The blonde flashes her a small smile and their eyes meet. “You’ve said that before.”**

**“I know, and I repeat it: you’re too good for Hook. He doesn't deserve you.”**

**A few seconds in silence which Emma fixes her eyes on Regina’s. That makes the brunette squirm a little bit under the intense scrutiny, but she manages to appear deadpanned.**

**“Yeah, maybe you’re right. He doesn't deserve me.”**

**Regina tries — yes, she tries to hold back a smile and don’t show her happiness, but… Hearing Emma say that out loud makes her heart jump in excitement inside her chest as the partying butterflies fly crazily in her stomach.**

**“I don’t want to be with him anymore. I want to have time for myself. I want to enjoy my son’s company. I want to spend more time with my parents and little brother and…” The blonde grins at Regina, her eyes showing fondness. “And friends.”**

**“I’m glad you decided that, Emma. It was about time for you to be free from the pirate’s hook.”**

**“You’re right,” the blonde continues to smile and leans closer, causing Regina’s heart to flutter. “I’m glad we’re friends, Regina.” Emma surprises the brunette when she hugs her tightly; their knees touching in the meantime and Regina can only sigh in relief, smelling the coconut scent of Emma’s hair.**

**“I’m glad too, Emma.”**

That memory brings a huge smile to her face and a calming feeling in her heart. Regina had never imagined that Emma would make that decision. She thought the blonde was lost and blind for the pirate, but surprisingly so, Emma had seen what she really needed to see: that Hook wasn't worthy of her love.

Hours pass as Regina keeps watching the clouds outside the small window. She is so happy now. Everything is working fine for them, and no more curses are being cast. They are enjoying family time and Regina feels like nothing bad is ever going to happen to them again.

She is dispersed from her thoughts when a heavy head rests on her shoulder. It’s Henry’s, sleeping peacefully and breathing calmly. A few minutes later, her other shoulder welcomes another heavy head: Emma’s. Regina grins absentmindedly, watching her son and her… _best friend_ curl up against her.

* * *

 

∞

It is already dark when the plane lands in Vegas. While they are waiting for their luggage at the departure gate, Emma starts teasing Regina — as always. And no, they would _never_ stop teasing each other.

“I can’t believe you’re afraid of flying, Regina.” 

“Can you please forget that?” Regina asks, touching her forehead to avoid a future headache.

“How can I? It’s so funny!” Regina rolls her eyes. “I’ll tease you _forever_. You know that, right?”

“Where’s the sweet, loving Emma who was saying such calming words a few hours ago?”

“She’s gone. Now,  _this_ Emma is going to provoke you mercilessly,” the blonde says, pointing to herself as Regina tries to glare at her, which is hard because she wants to grin like a _fool_.

“You’re infuriating, Emma Swan.”

“I love when you compliment me,” the blonde replies sassily.

“It wasn't a compliment.”

“Noted,” Emma smirks and Regina rolls her eyes, hiding a smile.

With their luggage in hands, Emma calls something named _Uber_ for the three of them, and another for Snow and Charming. In the car, Emma and Henry keep their faces glued to the window, watching outside as the city comes into view.

“This is awesome! Look at the lights! There are so many!” Henry exclaims with a huge smile and wide eyes. They had barely arrived and her son is already freaking out.

“I know, right? It’s magnificent! I wanna go out there,” Emma responds, and Regina just rolls her eyes at them both.

“Calm down, _children_. We’ll have the whole day tomorrow to enjoy the City of Sin,” she says annoyed, rolling her eyes once more at the puppy face Henry is making.

“Why can’t we enjoy it today, Mom?” the boy asks with a pout.

“Because it’s too late and it’s bedtime for you.”

“Bedtime only for _me_?” he asks, seeming outraged. “What about you two? If I’m not touring today, you two aren’t either,” he finishes adamantly.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’re all staying at the hotel tonight. Let the fun begin tomorrow,” she hears Emma sigh loudly beside her. “Feeling annoyed, Miss Swan?”

“Not in the slightest,” the blonde replies wryly and Regina rolls her eyes for the tenth time that day. 

They arrive at the fancy hotel a few minutes later. Regina has barely a second to put her suitcase down before Snow starts pulling her towards the reception to get the information about the bedroom arrangements.

“So it’s one honeymoon suite for Mr. Nolan and Mrs. Blanchard and one family luxury suite for Mrs. Mills and Mrs. Swan-”

After hearing that, Regina immediately interrupts the woman, “Did you just say,  _Mrs_. Mills and _Mrs_. Swan?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” the receptionist questions with concern.

Regina is about to protest when Snow cuts her in, “No, there isn’t. Please continue.”

“Right. Um, and the son’s couple, Henry Daniel Swan-Mills.”

“ _Couple?_ _Swan-_ Mills?” She asks defiantly, glaring at the receptionist, her tone demanding explanations.

“Regina, it was Henry’s idea to put his name like this. He was with me when I was booking the rooms,” Snow explains calmly.

“But-”

“What’s wrong with it, anyway?” The pixie-haired woman questions. “We’re _family_.” 

That instantly warms her heart, so she smiles at Mary Margaret. She takes a look behind her shoulder and sees Emma shuffling Henry’s hair playfully and David laughing at them. That warmth fills her body again and she grins, unable to stop herself.

“I’m sorry, may I continue?” the receptionist asks in a hesitant voice, shooting a frightened glance at Regina. The woman continues as she sees Mary Margaret nodding. “Mrs. Nolan, your room with your husband contains one nuptial bed, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and a living room. Mrs. Mills, your room with your wife-”

“Hey, you _stop_ right there.” Regina points her finger accusingly at the receptionist at the same time she feels a presence behind her. _Emma._

“Why is it taking so long?” 

“Are you the wife-” the receptionist starts again, but Regina continues to point her finger accusingly at her, causing Snow to chuckle by her side. 

“Emma, go back to Henry. I’m solving a problem,” she chides without looking behind her back; still glowering at the frightened receptionist. _Who this woman thinks she is?_

“What problem?” the blonde asks, putting her hands on her waist as she glances back and forth between Regina and the receptionist. “And why did you call me 'wife'? That’s my dad over there, lady.” She points behind her back, probably at David. The receptionist blushes hard as Emma also starts glaring at her.

“Emma, go back to Henry. Let me take care of this.” With one last glare at the receptionist, Emma nods and reluctantly leaves. What currently bothers Regina now is that Snow White is still giggling by her side. “Why are you giggling at, _Snow_?” Regina snarls, letting out a derisive sound at the back of her throat. Ignoring her former enemy, she focuses on glaring at the embarrassed receptionist on the other side of the balcony. “And Emma and I are not married. You made a mistake with the names,” she explains calmly, trying to control her breathing.

“I’m sorry, Mrs- um… Miss. I’m really sorry, uh, but that’s how Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan filled the papers. We just printed it,” Regina glares one more time at Snow and then shakes her head negatively when she realizes that the woman was muffling a laugh. “May I continue to tell you the arrangements?”

She closes her eyes, trying to gain some patience and finally supplies, “Yes, please.”

“Miss Mills, your room with… um, Miss Swan and Henry Swan-Mills contain two beds: one queen-sized luxury for the wives- uh, sorry, I mean, for Miss Mills and Miss Swan and one bathroom. The other bedroom contains a king-sized bed for the boy and a bathroom. The parents’ bedroom and the teen’s bathroom is separated, and between these bedrooms are the kitchen and the living room.”

When Regina takes in all this information, her eyes widen in bewilderment as she growls, sounding nervous, “Did you just say there are only _two_ beds?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Mills. That’s how it was asked of us.”

“I- no, Emma isn’t my- ugh!” Regina looks at Mary Margaret with a fulminating glare. “This is _your_ fault! You solve this. And we need _three_  beds.”

“Miss, we can’t-”

Regina makes a gesture for the receptionist to shut up and walks away towards the other Charmings with an irritated expression. The trip had barely started and she already has a headache.

“All solved?” Emma asks with a sweet smile, causing her insides to warm up at the sight.

“Your mother messed it up, as always. She’s going to solve it by herself.”

“What happened?”

“There are only two beds in our room.”

“One for Henry and one for you… _and me?”_ the blonde asks unsure.

“Precisely.”

Regina realizes a blush is appearing on the blonde’s neck and feels herself starting to blush as well. The thought of sleeping beside Emma for four days hasn't crossed her mind until now.

“I thought my mom knew how to count?” Emma asks wryly and Regina snorts, thinking about Snow White and her _stupidity_. 

“I guess she doesn’t, apparently.”

Speaking of Snow, she is now walking hastily towards them with an annoyed face. “I’m sorry, but you two are going to sleep together,” she says dead-serious and Regina blushes immediately after hearing ‘sleep together’ and feeling _very_ uncomfortable. She shoots a glance at Emma and realizes that the blonde is red as a tomato. “I mean, sleep on the same bed,” the short-haired woman corrects, but that doesn't make the tension and the blush disappear. 

“I-I could sleep in Henry’s bed. It won’t be a problem,” Emma comments and Regina feels a little bit disappointed at that. _She doesn’t want to admit why she feels disappointed, though._

“Okay, you two solve it with him. Now, David and I are going to our room. See you tomorrow at breakfast at 8 am. Good night.”

And Snow walks away, leaving them both alone to blush in peace. 

“Moms!” Henry approaches and their attention is directed to him. “Let’s go! I want to sleep so tomorrow will come sooner.”

“Good idea, kid.” They get in the elevator and soon arrive in the big hotel room. “Henry, there was a problem with the beds, so I’ll have to sleep in yours, all right?” Emma says casually, passing the card on the sensor of the door.

“What? _Why_?” he quickly asks, his face showing annoyance. 

“Because Mary Margaret made a mistake when she booked the rooms.”

“Ah, c’mon! My bedroom is not as big as yours, so you should stay with Mom.”

“But there’s only one bed, kid.”

“What’s the problem with that?”

“It’s-” Regina sees the struggle and suddenly decides to interrupt.

“Emma, you can sleep in my bed. That’s not a problem. Our son needs to have a bedroom to himself, apparently. God knows why’s that,” she says, seeing Henry’s cheeks blush hard.

“Uh, o-okay. Good night, kid,” Emma places a kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Henry. Sleep well.” Regina does the same, and walks away, going to her… um, _hers_ and _Emma’s_ bedroom. She hears the blonde’s boots behind her and starts feeling very nervous about the decision she had just made.

She is going to sleep in the same bed as Emma Swan for the next four days. _Four days._ Regina is really hoping that she won’t lose control and… well, snuggle into Emma while in her sleep.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the blonde’s hesitant voice, “Do… um, do you want to shower first?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll just grab some clothes.” Regina opens her suitcase and grabs her very _short_ silky-dress for the night. Well, while packing, she had imagined she’d be alone in a separated room and there wasn’t going to be anyone sleeping beside her in bed. It turns out she chose her favourite kind of clothing to sleep on, which is _not_ appropriate for sleeping with a _friend_. Oh, and to add more, she has forgotten her robe to put on top. _Great, Regina. Just great!_

She finishes grabbing everything she needs, including personal products, and walks into the bathroom, not batting an eye to Emma. She hasn’t even got dressed yet and is already feeling embarrassed. 

Wasting time in the shower, Regina avoids the traitorous thoughts that are disturbing her mind about sleeping beside Emma Swan. She shouldn't be nervous, right? They’re just going to _sleep_. And the bed is big enough for both of them not to even _touch_ each other during sleep.

After putting the silky nightdress on, she realizes it is _way_ shorter than she remembered. How _bad_ is that? Looking disapprovingly at herself in the mirror, Regina starts brushing her teeth. After applying some lotion on her legs and arms, she leaves the bathroom holding her breath.

Emma is laying on the bed, the remote in her hands as she flips the channels on the TV. Regina had a plan in her mind to run fast and lay under the covers, but that is impossible with Emma _sprawled_ on the middle of the bed. But, well, that surely is a stupid plan because seconds after Regina gets out of the bathroom, those emerald eyes are on her, staring at every inch of her body from her head down.

Shifting uncomfortably, Regina says in a small voice, “You can go now.” 

The brunette walks over to the bed while Emma gets to her feet — still not being able to deflect her eyes from Regina’s every step. _Why the hell is she doing that?_

“Um, I… I’m going.” Emma grabs the pile of clothes that are on the bed and walks hastily to the bathroom. That’s when Regina starts breathing properly again. She had felt very uncomfortable under Emma’s look, and also, what she hated to admit to herself is how warm her body had become. That warmness is soon going to disturb her even more, causing her to shiver just to have Emma close to her. _Why her body has to act this way? That’s not fair!_

As she hears the shower on, she decides to stop thinking about all of this and focuses her mind on something else. She searches for a book inside her bag and starts reading.

Ten minutes later, the door of the bathroom opens and Emma appears wearing a white tank top and very _short_ shorts. The blonde walks over to her suitcase and, instead of folding and putting neatly inside, she simply throws her clothes at it. Rolling her eyes, Regina tries to hide a smile at that action, while trying not to look at Emma’s bare, toned legs.

When she thinks Emma is going to lay under the covers, say goodnight and sleep, she gets surprised by the blonde’s sudden rambling:

“Look, thank you for letting me sleep in this bed with you, but…” the blonde takes a deep breath before continuing, “I need to tell you that I’m not a peace sleeper, all right? I move a lot through the night, I’m clingy and I may steal the sheets all for me.”

Regina suddenly feels dizzy. What does she mean with _clingy?_

“Clingy?”

“Yeah, clingy. I usually look for a body to warm me or just… _snuggle_ with,” Emma is blushing hard and Regina really hopes her own face is blank as a ghost, even though she kind of feels the heat coming up from her neck _and_ in the pit of her stomach, warming up her whole body.

“Oh,” that’s all Regina can mutter. She still feels dizzy by the blonde’s previous words. But instead of letting this conversation get even more awkward, she replies with a nervous smile, “Well, I guess I will have to get used to that, won’t I?”

“Sorry, Regina. I really _can’t_ help it,” Emma explains, her face showing embarrassment.

“I’ll just kick you out if you annoy me too much,” Regina replies with a smirk.

Smiling knowingly, the blonde shrugs. “It’s totally okay for me if it comes to that.”

“All right, then. I guess we should try to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I’m sure Henry will be really annoyed if we sleep in.”

“You’re right, let’s sleep.” Emma lays under the covers and Regina quickly turns the bedside lamp off, turning to the opposite side of the blonde. “Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Emma.”

.

.

Emma didn't snuggle with her that night. But in the morning, as Regina slowly opens her eyes, she feels a warm breath against her neck and realizes that Emma is so very close to touching her, but still doesn't. Smiling like a fool, Regina stands up to start the day.


	2. Sightseeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for kudos and comments. I really appreciate your support.
> 
> As for what it was said in the summary, the 'eloping' part will eventually happen. The first three chapters are basically 'family time' in Vegas. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is the shortest of the fic, but the next ones will be longer, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

After getting ready in the bathroom, Regina expects Emma to be awake when she comes back, but apparently not. The blonde is still breathing heavily and doesn't look like she’s any close to waking up. Not thinking twice, Regina grabs one of the pillows laying on the bed and slams onto Emma’s face, causing the blonde to startle out of bed.

“Oh, look who’s up! _Sleeping Beauty!_ ” Regina teases and watches as Emma tries to glare at her, which she can’t because one side of her face is marked by the position she slept in and she looks _cute_.

“I’m _loving_ to sleep beside you if that’s how I will be woken up every day,” the blonde mumbles with sarcasm.

“You’re a heavy sleeper. You didn't hear the alarm clock, so I had to use drastic measures,” Regina answers matter-of-factly.

“You hurt my face, okay?” Emma mumbles with a pout.

Chuckling, Regina mockingly asks, “With a _pillow?”_

Emma rolls her eyes, then wipes her hand on her sleepy face. “What time is it?”

“Late. Now, get up and get ready. Henry already knocked on the door and he’s extremely anxious.”

“Fine, fine, I will.”

* * *

 

∞

**M &M’S WORLD LAS VEGAS BLVD**

“Okay, Henry. Don’t get hyped. This is a one-time thing,” Regina says, muttering out a sigh when Henry keeps looking giving her a bored expression. “I still can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“It’s M&M’s, Regina! Let it go!” Emma complains beside her, nudging her lightly on the ribs.

“You know how our son gets when he eats _candy_ ,” she adds with a worried look.

“But it’s a one-time thing. Let him enjoy this opportunity.”

“Fine. Here’s my credit card.” She extends it to Henry, who beams goofily at her. “Buy as much as you want,” she continues and then points an authoritative finger at him. “But be aware that if you end up sick after eating so much candy, you will stay at the hotel by _yourself_ while the Charmings and I enjoy Las Vegas _without_ you,” she emphasizes, watching as Henry’s eyes widen. After letting out a long sigh, he nods at her, grabs the credit card and runs away from them. 

“Wow,” Emma says. “That was harsh.”

“That was _wise_ , Emma. You should learn with me sometime,” Regina replies sassily.

“I would have said just the same, all right?” The blonde retorts defensively. “Cut me some slack.”

“Sure you would,” Regina replies sarcastically with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Emma snorts, nudging the brunette’s side with her elbow (again).

Snow and Charming quickly approach them with matching grins on their faces. “David and I are going to enjoy some of this sweetness fun,” Snow says. “Will you two join us?”

“I thought we were coming here only for Henry, but apparently, the _whole_ Charming family is fond of M&M’s.”

Snow rolls her eyes at Regina’s snarky comment and intertwines her arm with David’s. “Will you join us, Emma?”

“I will, eventually.” Emma leans in closer to her mother and _pretends_ to whisper, “I will make sure to take Regina with me when I go. She just needs some time to accept the chocaholic side of hers.”

“I can hear you, Emma, and this won’t work,” Regina interjects, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Have fun, Mom and Dad!” Emma waves goodbye and turns to Regina, who regards the blonde with annoyance.

“C’mon, Gina, it’s just small pieces of chocolate. You should try some!”

“This is only _fat_. It’s not even tasty,” she protests.

“How do you know if you haven't tried _yet_?”

“I just don’t-”

“Let’s go, you need to try M&M’s.” 

Emma grabs her wrist and starts pulling her to walk. 

“Emma-”

“Regina, you’re in Vegas and you must try everything this magical place has to offer.”

“Magic place? Really, Emma? Is that how you want to define this city?” Regina questions with amusement.

The blonde rolls her eyes. “ _Fine_ , it’s not as magical as Storybrooke, but still, it’s kind of magical for non-fairytale characters.”

“Which doesn't include _me_ , by the way,” Regina points out.

“Ugh, stop being so uptight, Gina,” Emma whines. “Come have some fun with me.” Emma pulls her wrist again and Regina smiles, letting it go. _For now._

She is kind of worried about how this ‘sightseeing day’ with the Charming family in Vegas is going to go. She hasn't checked their touring plan and isn’t aware of any of the places they had scheduled to visit. Regina really wasn't in the mood for joining this trip when Henry came up with the idea, but surprisingly so, she accepted everything of their _ridiculous_ terms and now she is here, enjoying family time with the fairytale characters she once cursed. Well, after so much they’ve been through together, she barely thinks about the curse anymore. She had been forgiven and that’s all that matters now.

* * *

 

∞

Thirty minutes later, after walking the huge M&M place with Emma, watching as the blonde bought as many colourful sweets she could, they decide to sit in one of the couches near the playground area. Regina had tried the small chocolate and liked it, which caused a smug smile to appear on the thin lips of the infuriating blonde she now calls her best friend.

Henry approaches them a few minutes later with his arms full of bags of different M&M’s. Emma immediately high fives the grinning boy and praises him for buying more candy. Regina just smiles while rolling her eyes, because that’s what she does when she’s around these Charmings. They’re extremely sweet and kind and _ridiculous_. So that’s her reaction every time.

“Regina, open your mouth,” Emma says with an affirming tone, and the brunette looks with confusion at her.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“No.”

“Do it, Mom! Emma will try to throw an M&M in your mouth from afar.”

“Geez, Hen, don’t ruin the surprise,” Emma fake-scolds her son. 

“She won’t let you do it, anyway,” he says with a shrug and Regina rolls her eyes at the two of them.

“You have only one chance, Miss Swan.”

“I really thought we were past the ‘Miss Swan’ thing.”

Regina shakes her head. “We will _never_ be past the ‘Miss Swan’ thing. Now, do it.”

She opens her mouth slightly and observes the concentrating face Emma does while preparing herself to throw the M&M inside Regina’s mouth. Surprisingly enough, the blonde achieves her goal and the brunette chews the greasy chocolate once again.

“Yes!” The blonde exclaims, doing a cheering gesture with her hands; Henry quickly copying her movement.

“You did well, Ma!”

“Thanks, kid.”

Smiling fondly, Regina thinks about how happy she actually is right now.

* * *

 

∞

**THE ROLLER COASTER AT THE NEW YORK-NEW YORK**

“What is this huge, weird thing we’re looking at?”

“That’s a roller coaster, Regina,” Snow explains, looking fondly at the brunette.

“And how do you know the name of this… _thing_?” Regina winces, glancing between her former enemy and the huge _machine_ in front of her.

“I’ve done some research before coming.”

“That looks dangerous,” she declares. “Emma, was that your idea?”

“No, it was _my_ idea, Mom,” Henry intervenes, causing Regina to glare at him.

“And how do you know this is safe, Henry?”

“Most roller coasters are safe. They wouldn't risk putting people’s lives in danger so easily like this,” he imparts. “They need the money, you know?”

“Right,” she responds reluctantly.

Regina is extremely opposed to the idea of this ‘roller coaster’ thing. It doesn't look safe at all, but she would go on a ride just to satisfy her son and see him smile. Besides, Emma is staring at her with an amused smile, silently challenging her to go. Now, she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Even Snow White and her Prince Charming are going, so why wouldn't she? Probably because she’s afraid of heights, but she doesn't need to remind them about her ‘scared moment’ on the plane again. It was too embarrassing and she’d rather forget.

They sit on the first chairs of the roller coaster, right at the front. Snow and Henry sit just behind them, and David behind Henry with a random person.

“I can’t believe I’m taking the Evil Queen on a ride in a roller coaster!” Emma exclaims with a smug smile, glancing at the brunette with such joy that makes her roll her eyes and her heart to _swell_ at the sight. “And also my fairytale parents! How crazy is this?”

“I’m loving it, Emma!” Snow says excitedly behind them.

“Me too!” David replies behind her.

Regina stays in silence the whole time, just thinking about heights and how scared this is for her. She grasps the protection around her neck tightly, not even bothering to look at Emma anymore. She is naturally embarrassed by her fears again.

When the roller coaster starts to move and inclines to go on a higher level of height, Regina loses it. “Seriously Emma, did you bring us here to _die?!” S_ he snaps, feeling angry and super scared.

“Regina, this is perfectly safe, stop worrying so much,” the blonde assures with a relaxing tone.

“How do you know that? It’s obviously one of the most dangerous things in the world!”

Emma chuckles and then says, “It’s not, Regina. You’re just too uptight. So, please, just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Her heart is beating so fast against her ribcage that she thinks she will have a heart attack right now. Instead of showing her weakness, she snarls, “If something happens in this atrocity you call roller coaster, I will kill you.”

“What if I’m already dead?” The blonde retorts sassily. 

“Then I’ll kill you _twice._ ”

“I love how you say the nicest things to me,” Emma comments wryly, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

It is getting closer to the top, she realizes. Regina can’t see anything else besides the blank spot of the supposed road the car is going to _‘fall’_. _Is that when she is going to die?_

Trying to be calm, she asks casually, “Is this like the airplane without the wings?”

“Oh, Regina,” Emma lets out a dry chuckle. “This is _nothing_ like the airplane. It’s wild and adventurous and crazy and-”

“I’m going to _kill_ you for dragging me into this,” Regina murmurs harshly under her breath, glancing at the blonde with her best murderous glare.

“But it wasn't me! Henry said he wanted to come. I just followed his suggestions,” the blonde defends herself.

“But _you_ challenged me to go on this stupid car ride and now we’re all going to _die_.” 

“You’re the most dramatic person in the world, Regina.”

Regina is ready to reply with a snarky comment, but when she looks forward, she realizes that they are on the top and the car is moving slowly as if to prepare all the riders that _death_ is coming.

“I’m scared, Emma. I’m scared!” she exclaims nervously, looking with a panicked face at the blonde — who now also seems a bit worried.

“It’s gonna go wild in a few seconds. Hold my hand if you want, Regina. Here,” the blonde moves her hands beside her and Regina quickly pulls one hand of the protection around her neck to grasp the blonde’s hand. 

And that’s when she screams. 

The roller coaster goes down the high path in a velocity she has never experienced before. It is so high and her hair is flying wildly with the wind. Her hand grips Emma’s harder, not even caring if her nails are causing damage to the flesh. Regina is _terrified_ and she needs support because all she can do now is hold Emma’s hand and let out her fears by her lungs with screams. She hears the blonde laughing happily by her side, and then her screams of joy. 

“Woohoo! Yeah!” A finger starts drawing soothing circles on her hand and she instantly calms a little, still listening to the wild wind and the screams of Henry, Snow, and David behind her. “Regina!” Emma says loudly through the wind. “You need to open your eyes and enjoy the view!” 

That’s when she realizes her eyes are closed. 

“No!” She answers, feeling the adrenaline through her veins and also the warmth of Emma’s hand calming her.

“Please? You need to see this. I’m holding you.”

_I’m holding you._ Suddenly feeling immensely courageous, Regina opens her eyes and sees the view. It’s magnificent! Completely wild, fast and furious. The city is beautiful.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think it’s incredible,” she murmurs with a smile, glancing at Emma and loving the way she is smiling back.

* * *

 

∞

**THE HIGH ROLLER**

When they leave the roller coaster, Regina glances at herself in the mirror and realizes how _disheveled_ she looks. Her hair is completely wild; the waves totally out of place. She tries to fix it for at least ten minutes, while Emma laughs at her, trying to fix her own messy curls.

“Did you like it?” The blonde asks with a sweet smile.

“It wasn't _that_ awful,” Regina replies nonchalantly. 

“It was so cool!” Henry says excitedly between small jumps.

“Yes, Henry, it was really cool!” David replies, giving the boy a high five and a side hug. 

“Where are we going now?” Regina asks Emma, who’s still smiling _pathetically_ at her.

“We should eat before the next attraction.”

“There is another _attraction?”_ Regina asks accusatory. When she thought this insanity was over, she finds out that it’s _not_.

“What do you guys think about Mexican food?” Emma asks, ignoring Regina’s question completely.

“Best idea!” Henry answers excitedly and they all nod in agreement.

After a great Mexican dinner, they follow the sightseeing plan and go to the last attraction of the day. Something called ‘The High Roller’. Regina now knows that everything related to ‘high’ and ‘roller’ is _bad_. When she takes a look at the gigantic wheel in front of her, she gulps loudly.

“Why everything we have to do in this city involves heights?” She asks while looking at the smug blonde beside her.

“Because it’s fun, Gina! And this one is the biggest in the world at a staggering 550-feet-tall,” Emma imparts.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No,” the blonde replies with a smirk.

“Emma, you’re really making Regina face her fears today, aren't you?” Snow comments with an arched eyebrow.

“Who said I have fear?” Regina replies defiantly, not wanting to show weakness in front of Snow White — her former enemy that became a friend.

“You’re afraid of heights, Regina. We all know that by now and it’s okay, no need to get defensive.”

“Sorry,” she murmurs apologetically. “Apparently, your daughter wants to give me a heart attack.”

“Mom, you’ve faced more dangerous heights attractions today and yesterday,” Henry interjects. “This will be the easiest and most relaxing one, believe me,” he assures.

“Okay, dear,” she replies calmly, taking a deep breath.

Regina is tired of complaining about heights. She is facing her fears today, and she should be happy about it.

* * *

 

∞

When they reach the top of the high roller, Regina looks at the view and feels breathless by its beauty. So many lights are all over the city, and everything seems to be alive, just like she is feeling now. _Alive and happy and loved._ Everything is so different from the previous six years. She finally found a family and nothing could make it better than that. _Well, something very specific could make it even better. But only if she is brave enough._

But no, she can’t. She _won’t_. They’re just friends and nothing else will come out of it. Maybe the solution is to bury these feelings deep down in her soul. 

Can she do that? Is it possible?

Regina feels a presence beside her and turns to look at the blonde, standing with her hands in her front pockets and a loving grin on her face. “It’s beautiful, isn't it?” 

“It’s marvellous. I will never forget this view.”

“Me neither. I will never forget any second of this amazing trip.”

Regina smiles, feeling her heart warming at the words. “It’s all great so far.”

With a chuckle, the blonde adds, “So far, eh? Don’t worry. It’ll continue to be even better.”

“So I’ve been hoping.” 

They both share smiles, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I’m glad you came, Regina.”

There is a glint in the emerald eyes. A glint that, somehow, makes everything look easier, better, _hopeful_.

“I’m glad too,” she murmurs, barely audible.

Regina closes her eyes for a minute, and that’s when she realizes:

_No, it isn't possible._

* * *

 

∞

When they arrive at the hotel, everyone is so tired that they just go to their respective rooms, shower, and crash into bed. Emma doesn't even bother to put some shorts on. She just crawls into bed with her white tank top and blue panties — which catches Regina’s attention immediately. She swallows hard, trying to look away but she surely can’t. These damned feelings are excruciating. _It is not damn possible._

She drifts off quickly after Emma stops shifting beside her, but then, something wakes her up in the middle of the night, around 2 am. She shifts slightly and is ready to turn to the other side when she realizes that there is a body pressed firmly against her back. _Emma._

Taking deep breaths, she tries to close her eyes again to go back to sleep. But suddenly, she has to open them immediately as warm lips meet the curve of her neck. Emma finds a way to nest her face into Regina’s neck and it makes her whole body shudder. _Oh, Clingy Swan._

Smiling like a fool, Regina closes her eyes and sleeps like an angel.


	3. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! It makes me really happy to know that you are enjoying the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

On the next day, Regina notices that Emma, surprisingly, wakes up before her. She is actually awakened by the blonde calling her _Sleeping Beauty_ in her ear, just like she had called the blonde yesterday, but Emma’s warm voice in her ear causes goosebumps to appear all over her body. _Damned Swan._

“Did you have a good night of sleep?” The blonde asks softly, sitting on the bed beside her.

“Yes, until you ruined it,” she sneers, moving into a sitting position.

“Just paying back for the other day.” Emma shows off her tongue and gets off of the bed. “Get up, Your Majesty. The sun is bright outside and so is our son.”

“Henry has already left the room?”

“Yes. He’s in the pool with my parents. He was tired of waiting for us.”

Regina wipes a hand on her face, trying to send her laziness away. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten.”

Her eyes widen instantly. “ _What?!”_

Regina had never, in her entire life, stayed asleep this long. She is a morning person, and waking up late isn't her style at all. Apparently, last night, she literally slept like an angel by Emma’s side.

“Yeah, it’s true, Your Majesty. You slept in today.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Thirty minutes, max. My mom came here earlier to see if we were okay.”

Regina has no idea of _how_ they were laying in bed when Snow came in. She remembers Emma’s face resting on the crook of her neck, but that’s it. She really hopes they hadn't ended up in a compromising position when Snow appeared.

“And why didn't you go with them?”

“Didn’t want to leave you alone.”

_That’s sweet._

_Damn, stop thinking about how kind and great Emma is. You’re friends. That’s it. Stop!_

“Thanks. Uh, what’s the plan for today? More sightseeing?” She asks, sending away her traitorous thoughts.

“No. We’re staying at the hotel to enjoy the pool and the food. Mom said she booked a spa for you and her. She seemed excited about it.”

Her heart warmed at that. Snow trying to bond with her? That’s really nice.

“What about you? You’re not going to the spa?”

“Ah, it’s not my thing. I prefer playing in the pool.”

“Did you just say, ‘ _playing’_ in the pool?” She asks with a smirk, finding it amusing.

“Yes, Regina. Call me childish or whatever, but I like it. And you’re surely gonna like it too when Henry and I throw you inside.”

“One can dream,” Regina teases and stands up, walking to the bathroom.

“You’ll see, Your Majesty,” Emma teases back with a serious voice, which makes Regina laugh at the tone.

* * *

 

∞

Regina changes into her bathing suit, rubs sunscreen on her body and face, applies some waterproof mascara, puts her sunglasses on and is ready to enjoy the day. When she leaves the bathroom, she finds Emma sprawled on the bed wearing _only_ a blue bikini, looking at the ceiling with a bored expression.

“Why did you take so… _oh!_ ” The blonde stops talking when she lays her eyes on Regina. 

The brunette feels slightly uncomfortable under her friend’s look because… _well_ , Emma has never stared at her — more precisely at her body — so intensely like she is doing now. Maybe it’s because Regina is wearing a bathing suit for the first time in her life and Emma can’t cope with the fact that the Evil Queen is wearing one.

“What now?” Regina asks, putting her hand on each side of her waist in a defensive manner as she tries to pretend that she isn't blushing under the blonde’s scrutiny.

“You look… _wow,”_ the blonde drawls, gazing intently at Regina’s form.

“ _Wow_ in what way? Is it bad?” She demands, noting that Emma’s eyes stop on her face, at last _._

“It’s just… I’ve never seen you wearing a bathing suit before.”

“No one has, Miss Swan.”

“No pools in the Enchanted Forest?” The blonde teases with a smirk.

“No, Emma. There are no pools in the Enchanted Forest. Only lakes, but most of them are full of dangerous magical creatures.”

“Sounds fun.” Emma is still smirking and that is somehow disconcerting Regina as the blonde returns staring at every inch of her body. “But seriously, you look good in it. I like it.”

Regina gives her a small smile and then shrugs indifferently, as if it doesn't matter to her, which it _does_ , by the way. “Thank you.”

“How did you get these, anyway?” She motions to the bathing suit. “It’s not like Storybrooke has a summer store, right?”

“Of course it has! Where do you think your parents bought theirs?”

“I didn’t even know they owned bathing suits.” The blonde shrugs absentmindedly. “But you… I never pictured you wearing one, so…”

“Just because I’m a queen?”

“Yeah, uh… I’m just surprised at how it looks on you,” Emma says, at last, causing a blush to appear on both their cheeks at the blonde’s sudden rambling. “Uh, shall we go have fun in the pool, now?”

Regina quickly shakes her head negatively. “ _You_ are going to have fun _in_ the pool. I am going to lay on the lounge chair and relax.”

Emma scoffs. “Sure, Your Majesty.”

The brunette rolls her eyes as she grabs the cover up for her bathing suit inside her suitcase. She observes Emma putting on some shorts and heading to the door without putting anything to cover her bikini top part. She follows the blonde to the door and they start walking the way down to the pool in comfortable silence.

Well, not exactly comfortable when Regina realizes the blonde has been glancing — kind of unabashedly — at her body as they walk in the hallways. _Why is she so obsessed with Regina’s bathing suit?_

They arrive at the pool area right on time to see Henry, Snow, and David ready to jump in the pool while holding hands.

“It looks like the infuriating _fools_ are having fun,” Regina comments sassily and receives a playful nudge from Emma. 

“Seems like the infuriating _Queen_ will be having fun, too.” The blonde wiggles her eyebrows as she alternates her eyes between Regina and the pool that the Charmings and Henry have just jumped into.

Pointing an accusingly finger at Emma, she says with seriousness, “Don’t even think about it!”

“I’m not gonna do anything, Gina.” The blonde shrugs as a smirk forms on her pink lips.

“You better not,” she snarls and walks away to the pool chair. She takes off her cover-up, folding neatly on the chair and then lays down. She watches as Emma walks slowly towards her, shorts already discharged on the floor, staring at her with a mischievous smirk on her lips. “What?” Regina snarls. “What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing, Gina. I’m just observing you.” The blonde crosses her arms over her chest and keeps staring at Regina fixedly, still with that mischievous smirk on her face.

“Moms!” Henry shouts from inside the pool as he tries to swim to the border. He gets up, water falling from his body, and walks towards Emma and Regina. “Hey, Ma!” He hugs Emma tightly and the blonde doesn't even mutter a word about the soaked state of her son pressed against her earlier dry body.

“Hey, kid! How’s the pool?”

“Great! I can’t wait to swim with you and Mom!” He glances at Regina who quickly shakes her head negatively.

“The Queen is a _cat_. She doesn't like water, kid.” Regina glares at the blonde and throws the bottle of sunscreen at her — it hits her right at the stomach. “Ouch!” Emma rubs the spot the bottle had hit her and pouts at Regina.

“I _do_ like water, Miss Swan.”

“Yeah?” The blonde asks mockingly. “So give Henry a hug.”

Regina looks at the soaking form of her son and notices he’s grinning broadly, probably waiting for the hug to happen. But, no. Pool water? _Disgusting_.

“I’m sorry, dear. I don’t like pool water and you’re full of it.”

“C’mon, Mom! It’s just normal water.”

“It’s not, Henry. Do you have any idea of the number of people that get into a pool? Can you imagine the _zillions_ of bacterias in that water? It’s disturbing, dear. I can’t get in. And you shouldn’t either.”

“That’s a load of crap,” the blonde complains, rolling her eyes. “Don’t believe her, kid. She’s just too sophisticated to do something fun.”

“Miss Swan-” she snarls the blonde’s last name, which she knows Emma hates.

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me. Just agree with me that you are too sophisticated to do something fun.”

“I am _not.”_

“So come in with us, Mom!”

“Henry, no.”

The boy looks at his blonde mother and asks, “Ready, Ma?”

“I’m ready if you are,” she says and he nods, turning to look back at Regina who is looking warily at them.

Oh, she is not liking this conversation. Not at all.

“Free hug!” He shouts excitedly as he walks towards Regina with his arms wide open.

“Henry, no!” She extends her hands up in a defensive manner, but her son hugs her either way, soaking her torso completely. She hears Emma laughing and desperately feels the need to have her magic to throw the blonde in the pool with a flick of her wrist.

However, they surprise her:

Henry parts from the hug and when Regina realizes what is happening, it’s already too late. Emma picks her up in bridal-style and jumps with her in the pool.

When she feels the water covering her whole body, she panics instantly. It’s not as if she _knows_ how to swim.

Desperately seeking for air, she moves forward to the light she can see underwater. Finally, what looked like eternity, she emerges and tries to breathe. When her feet doesn't find the ground, she panics again.

“Emma! I don’t know how to swim!” She shouts, as her head gets halfway into the water again.

“What?!”

“Help me!”

It doesn't take long for strong arms to reach her around her waist and bring her body close to the other. Regina still doesn't feel safe enough, so she clings to the other body, circling her arms around a neck and wrapping her legs around a waist. She breathes in again, more calmly this time, and opens her eyes, finding worried green orbs gazing right back at her. Emma’s face is so close that Regina suddenly forgets about the drowning moment she’s been through seconds ago.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know how to swim,” she mutters, looking alternately between green eyes and pink lips.

“Now I know that.” Emma smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Regina barely hears the blonde’s words when she realizes what her body is doing. The feeling of the half-naked body pressed to hers is maddeningly arousing. She doesn't even remember how panicked she was minutes ago. What she is feeling now is what conquers her mind.

Emma is holding her so tight as if Regina will just slip away from her arms in any minute. Her worried eyes show how much she cares about Regina, so the brunette just… inhales deeply, feeling her nose twitch in slight pain.

“How are you holding us up without drowning?”

“The ground is right below my feet.”

“What? How?”

“I pulled you away from the deeper side when you screamed for help.” Regina sighs, feeling embarrassment and a bit of panic settle in again. “That’s why you didn't want to get in the pool? Because you don’t know how to swim?”

“ _That_ , and also the bacterias. I was dead serious about that, Emma.”

“Well, you’re already inside now. The bacterias are all over you, Your Majesty.” Emma gives her a cheeky grin that causes her insides to melt.

They’re still so close that Regina finds distracting to speak. And she wonders if Emma is going to release her anytime soon. It doesn't seem so.

“Mom! Emma! Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, kid. Your mom says she’s fine. She just doesn't know how to swim.”

With Henry so close to them, Regina thinks that Emma will let her go. But no, she’s still holding Regina tightly against her body. Her legs around the slim waist haven't moved an inch, by the way.

“You can’t _swim_?” He asks surprised as Regina nods sheepishly. “Sorry, Mom. We didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, dear.” She smiles weakly at him and turns to look at Emma. “Don’t _ever_ do that again,” she says seriously. Even though she likes the _position_ she’s in with the blonde right now, she surely doesn't want to go through the almost-drowning again.

“I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Regina nods and looks at Henry. “And where did you learn how to swim?”

“Ma taught me during the year in New York.”

Regina _hates_ that year. She hates the fact that she doesn't have the memories of what Emma and Henry lived together. It makes her a little bit jealous, even though she knows she shouldn't be feeling like this.

“Oh.”

“May I release you now, Your Majesty?”

“Is the floor really that close?”

“Yes, Regina. Hold on to me while you look for it. I’m still gonna be here.”

Regina loves how Emma is so caring about her fears. She mocks her, yes, but she’s always so kind. It makes her heart melt.

She unwraps her legs off of the slim waist, still holding on tightly to the neck, and then, slowly, puts her feet on the ground.

“See? That was easy, wasn't it?”

“Yes, I guess.”

“What happened? We heard some screaming.”

Oh, finally the sickly lovebirds decided to stop making out in the corner to come to see what was happening. If her life depended on these two, she’d be already dead.

“Mom doesn't know how to swim, so she almost drowned. But Ma saved her on time.”

“Oh! Regina, are you okay?”

“Yes, Snow. I’m _fine_.”

* * *

 

∞

Later that afternoon, Regina finally gets to enjoy some minutes of peace under the sun, sunbathing her skin, when Emma and Henry approach her and offer to teach her how to swim. Obviously, the brunette quickly denies because, besides having to be in that disgusting water again, she would also be under the risk to drown. So no, absolutely not.

“Mom, it would be cool for you to learn,” Henry supplies with his begging tone. 

“You know I don’t like pools, Henry.”

“I know, but can you do this for us? For Emma and I? Think about the family time we’d been having together while teaching you.” Regina ponders at that and she knows he has a point. “Besides, staying all day getting _tanned_ is the most boring thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Totally agree with the kid,” Emma says with a nod.

“Ugh, you two,” she mumbles irritated. “ _Fine,_ you can teach me how to swim.”

Mother and son cheer as they grab Regina by the hand and pull her towards the pool.

* * *

 

_∞_

It turns out that learning how to swim isn't that bad. With Emma holding her all the time and Henry by her side, everything seems easier — even though sometimes she might find herself distracted by the lingering touches underwater with the blonde.

“You can do it, Mom!” Henry shouts encouragingly at her as she tries to swim laps, this time with no one by her side. She feels courageous but still doesn't dare to go to the deeper side of the pool.

Regina manages to swim from one wall to another, without putting her feet on the ground. That causes huge grins to appear on both Emma’s and Henry’s faces. Regina can’t help to grin back. The moments they are having on this trip are so special. She can’t feel happier than this, can she? That’s what family is like.

“I’m so happy we’ve all decided to have this trip,” Henry says with a smile. “I love having the family all together,” he continues and Regina’s eyes water at those words.

“I love it too, kid,” the blonde says as she ruffles the boy’s hair playfully. 

“Me too. It’s wonderful,” Regina comments and is suddenly surprised by the crashing hug Henry gives her. She hugs him back just as tightly and watches as Emma approaches with a smile. 

“I love you, Moms,” he murmurs and Regina is about to cry. She closes her eyes and lets a single tear slip; though she’s still smiling happily. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist and then she realizes they’re all hugging. 

It feels deliciously comforting. They _are_ a family and no one can say otherwise.

“We love you too, Henry,” she mutters with a cracked voice; her heart fluttering tellingly at these declarations and moments altogether.

* * *

 

_∞_

It’s after four o’clock in the afternoon that Regina and Snow leave Henry, Emma, and David in the pool to go to the spa. The brunette can’t _wait_ to get a great massage. It would do wonders to her body and soul, and send her stiffness away.

She is about to put her head in the hole of the massage table when Snow asks her an intriguing question:

“Regina, do you miss Robin?”

The brunette ponders for a few minutes and then answers defensively, “Of _course_ I miss him.”

Her response is not what she has been thinking of saying. She _doesn't_ miss Robin. She has everything she needs here, with Henry and Emma and the rest of her family. She doesn't even think about him anymore. There are moments that she really wonders if the soulmate-tattoo story had been real. Maybe Tinker Bell had made a mistake? Maybe soulmates aren't even real at all!

“Do you really?” The short-haired brunette asks dubiously.

If only Snow knew what Regina truly feels. She wonders what would be the Princess’ reaction if she knew that Regina has feelings for her daughter.

“I… uh, yes.”

“Did he make you happy?” 

Regina starts reviving the memories with Robin. Well… yes, she was happy with him, _sort of._ “Yes, but not all the time. We had more problems than good moments.”

“I remember that. To be honest, I don’t think he was the right one for you.”

“You don’t?” She asks surprised. She didn't know that more people thought that way about Robin and her.

“I don’t. I think that if it was true love, he would never have chosen Marian over you.” When she hears that, Regina realizes that it still hurts. “He didn't fight for you. He just gave up and moved on to the easiest option.”

Regina nods and looks away. Snow is right. She had been so stupid to get involved with a selfish man like Robin.

“True love is different. You don’t just give up on it. You _fight_ for it, until the only way to end it is death.”

“And so says the expert on true love,” Regina sneers and hears Snow giggling.

“I’m not an expert, but I surely know what it is and what it feels like.”

“I see.” She rolls her eyes. Well, Regina can’t say she doesn't admire at least a _bit_ of what Snow and Charming have. They share true love and that is precious. She wonders if she’ll ever find that for herself one day.

* * *

 

_∞_

“Hmm,” Regina murmurs as she exits the bathroom, feeling extremely warm and relaxed by the steamy shower and the great massage she had a few hours ago.

“Good day at the spa, eh?” She hears the blonde’s voice and starts walking towards her figure which is lying motionless in the bed.

“Yeah, it was great, I-” when Regina takes a closer look at the blonde, she instantly opens her mouth in shock. “Emma! What happened to you?”

“Um, I… I got a little sunburned.”

“A _little_ bit? You’re as red as a shrimp!”

“Kind of. Forgot to use sunscreen.” Emma smiles sheepishly, pointing awkwardly to herself.

“You _forgot_ to use sunscreen?” Regina repeats, not being able to believe in such stupidity.

“Yeah, I forgot. Didn’t know I was going to be like this, though.”

“It’s the _sun!_ It burns, Miss Swan! I can’t believe you’re thirty-four now and forgot to use sunscreen. Even Henry who’s a teenager remembered to use it, _Emma!”_

“Ah, c’mon, Regina. It’s not that bad. It’s just a little bit sunburned. Nothing major.”

“Oh really? If I were to slap you right now, you wouldn’t scream in pain?”

“Uh, no, I… I wouldn’t,” Emma stutters, seeming non-convinced with herself. 

“I’m going to slap you so hard that you will _never_ forget to use sunscreen again,” Regina snarls as she takes a step closer to the bed.

“Regina, I don’t think that’s necessa-” Regina doesn't let the blonde finish and just slaps her on the arm; not too strong and not too weak. 

“ _Ouchhhh!_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!” Emma squirms on the bed as she rubs the spot Regina had just hit.

“Next time, remember to use it, _idiot!”_

“Geez, thanks. Don’t get all mad on me, Gina.” The blonde pouts at her, still rubbing her burned arm.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just… concerned. The sun is dangerous, did you know that?”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you,” Emma says wryly and Regina rolls her eyes, trying to hide a smile. “So… what should I do about it? You’re the experienced Mom so… I guess you should know what to do, right?”

“Yes, Emma, I _do_ know what to do.” Regina walks to her suitcase and grabs a moisturizer for sunburned skin. “Here, use that.” She gives it to Emma — who is still lying lazily in bed, half of her body covered by the duvet.

“You really came prepared, didn't you?”

“Of course, dear. I’m _always_ prepared.”

Emma is smirking at Regina while she opens the moisturizer to smell the liquid. “Smells good. Um, so, Regina, can you help me out?” The blonde asks hesitantly. “I can’t reach my back and that’s where it most hurts and _now_ my arm and-”

“You want me to rub it on you?”

“Yes, if that wouldn't be too much to ask,” the blonde replies with a sheepish smile. Regina couldn't help but find that cute.

Okay, so she is actually being asked to rub moisturizer on Emma’s back. Is this serious? She is being asked to… _touch_ the blonde? 

For a few seconds, Regina remains petrified, only thinking about her hands running on the strong back muscles and maybe even more areas-

“Is it too much to ask?” Emma asks with embarrassment in her eyes.

“Uh, no, Emma, it’s fine.” Regina makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. “I’ll do it for you.”

“Yeah, great! Thanks,” the blonde cheers and turns on the bed to lay on her stomach. 

The brunette pulls the duvet aside, finding out that Emma is wearing only panties like yesterday night. Her heart flutters at the view of the firm, sunburned ass covered by a Calvin Klein white panties.

“Lost your pants?” She asks sassily and the blonde just shrugs with her face buried in the pillow. 

“They’re just useless. Especially now that my whole body burns.”

Regina inhales sharply. “I’m going to start. May I pull your shirt up?”

“Yes, Gina. Feel free to do whatever you want.” 

_Oh, that’s tempting._

“Okay.” Biting her lower lip, Regina decides to sit on Emma’s ass to have more balance over her body and be more comfortable. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, Gina,” comes the muffled reply.

Regina didn’t think this through, apparently. It is clear to her now. She is literally _sitting_ on Emma’s ass, wearing only her short, silky nightgown and underwear. Her core pussy at the warm contact and she suddenly wants to move against Emma’s ass to seek friction and then-

“Everything okay?” Emma’s voice averts her from her naughty thoughts and she curses herself mentally for going too far.

She clears her throat before saying, “Yes, don’t worry. I’ll start now.”

Taking a deep breath, she pours the fresh moisturizer in her hands and reaches over to touch the smooth skin of Emma’s exposed back. As she rubs up and down, her own ass also moves, causing slight friction against her pussy. _Tempting. Tempting. Tempting._

Focusing on what she is doing, Regina decides to move to the toned arms, where she rubs softly on both of them. Then, she reaches the back again, now rubbing up, under the tank top that covered Emma’s shoulder blades. Feeling the soft skin under her fingers, she starts putting more pressure, massaging the nodules. A slight gasp escapes the blonde’s mouth when Regina touches a soft spot. The brunette notices that Emma’s breathing becomes ragged as she follows the path of the column with her fingers, going lower until it reaches the line of the white panties.

Regina is feeling extremely warm between her legs and this is embarrassing. She really hopes Emma won’t notice how aroused she is becoming.

Gulping loudly, she asks, “Do you want on your legs as well?”

“If you’re willing to do it, you can rub everywhere because it literally _hurts_ everywhere,” comes the muffled reply again and Regina smiles.

“I thought so.”

She pours more moisturizer in her hands and starts rubbing on the thighs and calves. When she thinks she’s done a good job in that area, she goes up and rubs Emma’s ass cheeks. The blonde gasps again and Regina loses her breath for a moment.

Closing her eyes and trying to normalize her breathing, she gets off of the blonde and tells her, “Turn around.”

Emma quickly turns and then, their eyes meet. Regina notes that the blonde’s pupils are dilated and that makes her chest heave. 

“Should I continue?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yes, please,” Emma replies and then closes her eyes. _Thankfully._

Once more, Regina sits on Emma, and this time, it becomes even more _tempting_. Their centres are slightly touching, so Regina has to take another deep breath and focus on her task.

She stares at the exposed toned stomach and her instincts tell her to run her tongue through the warm flesh. _Fuck. She can’t have these thoughts!_ Luckily Emma has her eyes closed.

Her hands continue the work and reaches the space of the toned stomach, going up and down. She starts making a continuous pressure with her fingers and then, Emma opens her eyes, startling Regina slightly when she looks up.

“Your hands are so soft and amazing, Regina. It feels like magic because it’s _soooo_ good,” the blonde murmurs with a lazy smile while looking deeply into her eyes.

With such compliments, touches, and feelings, Regina responds disconcerted, “Um, thanks, but I’m not using magic.”

Emma smiles roguishly and closes her eyes again, so the brunette continues with her work. After she finishes rubbing the toned stomach, she gets off of Emma’s lap and starts rubbing on her legs and calves. When she is close enough to touch her panties, the blonde’s thighs slightly part away and Regina feels her heart flutter inside her chest.

_Okay,_ she says to herself. _This is okay._

Feeling bold, her hands reach the space where the panties aren’t covering and rub a little bit. That’s when she hears another gasp.

_Not okay anymore. This is too much. Too fucking much._

When the brunette looks up, she finds dark, green eyes regarding her intensely. _Well, that’s enough for today._

“Done,” she says, avoiding the green eyes. Regina has to calm herself and forget about the small glint of lust she saw in those eyes. _Was it real?_ “Feeling better?”

With a lazy voice, Emma replies, “Yeah. The moisturizer is very refreshing. And you’re a great masseuse.”

“Thanks, dear. Now, I believe we should sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

Regina quickly gets off of the bed and walks to the bathroom to wash her hands. She grasps the counter to steady herself and takes deep, long breaths. Then, she feels ready to face the blonde who causes the weirdest feelings in her body.

* * *

 

∞

That night, it doesn't take long for Regina to wake up. It is barely midnight when that warm body inches closer to hers. The warm breath is again on her neck, bringing shivers to her body. Surprisingly this time, an arm circles her waist and brings their bodies so close that Regina can feel her ass finding its warmth between the apex of Emma’s thighs. _Oh, my God._

That isn't all, apparently. A leg finds its way between her legs, inching closer and closer until it reaches her sex. Without any further fidgeting, that’s how Emma decides to remain the whole night whilst Regina tries not to freak out at the proximity and the feelings she has on edge for this woman.


	4. Intoxicated and Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reach the chapter that changes everything! I really hope you like this! <3

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

It’s day four in Vegas and Regina is about to freak out _._ She had slept through the night with Emma clung to her like a koala bear while trying to feel less aroused from the touches of that woman. The blonde had warned her about it, but of course, she didn't believe it would be _that_ clingy _._ Of course she wouldn't have pictured Emma Swan for someone who liked to cuddle. Well, does she even remember how they slept last night? Hopefully not.

“Why are you staring at the fruits like you want to murder them?” She jumps when Emma’s voice whisper in her ear. Regina turns to face her, trying to look less nervous or _angry_ or whatever expression she is letting it show right now.

“I just… can’t pick one,” she says nervously.

“Strawberry is the best. Choose that one,” the blonde says with a smirk, and then walks away, so _finally_ Regina can breathe properly and focus on something else besides Emma Swan’s body and her _clingy_ trait.

She chooses strawberry and cranberry, adds some yogurt and granola on top of it, making a yogurt salad. Then, she walks to the table where all the Charmings are seated. She barely settles her breakfast on the table when Snow starts speaking with excitement:

“I have an idea for today!”

“What is it, Grandma?” Henry asks, looking curious and eager.

“Why don’t you two take a day off to yourselves?” Snow suggests, looking at Emma and Regina.

“What do you mean?” Emma asks with a frown. 

“You took care of Henry this whole time, now it’s our turn. We know how tempting this city is. You two need to have adult fun like Charming and I have been having.” Snow wiggles her eyebrows at David who smirks, causing Emma to blush hard as her mouth gapes in shock. 

“I didn't need to know that, _Mom!”_ She complains as Regina grimaces.

“Gross,” Henry complains too, grimacing as he avoids everyone’s eyes.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Snow apologizes between smirks exchanged with David. “What I’m trying to say is that you and Regina should go out and enjoy the city as much as you can. Tomorrow is our last day here.”

Emma nods at her mother. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Mom. I’d like that. What about you, Gina?”

That idea goes completely _against_ Regina’s plans for the day. She had planned to avoid the _infuriating-blonde-owner-of-her-thoughts-and-feelings,_ but apparently, she wouldn't be able to do that. Quite the opposite, actually. She’d spend the whole day _alone_ with Emma Swan because she can’t say no. _She doesn't want to say no._

“Yes,” she replies shortly, focusing on eating her breakfast.

“Great! I’ll find some cool stuff for us to do, then.”

* * *

 

∞

After breakfast, Regina decides to enjoy a bit more of the sun by herself while Henry and the Charmings stay in the pool. Emma is nowhere to be seen, and that’s something Regina is grateful for. She doesn’t need to spend any more time alone with that woman. Being curled up with Emma’s body last night had felt like she belonged in those arms, but the reality of the day is nothing like that. Emma only spoons her because she likes to sleep curled up with someone. If it weren’t for her _spontaneous trait,_ this wouldn’t be happening. And the blonde would surely spoon anyone in sight if it wasn’t Regina laying by her side.

She is slightly surprised, to say the least, when Emma approaches her all of a sudden, wearing only a red bikini that barely covers her parts properly. She has what looks like two fruity drink in her hands, and extends one glass to Regina when she comes fully close to her.

“What is this?”

“Alcohol.”

“Emma, it’s still morning.”

“So, what? We’re in Vegas.”

Regina rolls her eyes, but accepts the drink, taking a generous sip right after. The alcohol isn’t strong enough, but it’s good for now. Perhaps if she focuses on her fruity drink and the sun, her eyes won’t drift over to the spectacular lean body that now is laying on the lounge chair beside hers.

“I thought you were going to sleep for a while?” Regina asks, implying what she knew Emma had told her before she left their room.

“I slept for thirty minutes, planned what we’re gonna do today and now I’m here.”

Regina swallows hard, remembering that she still will have to go out with Emma alone during most of the day.

“What did you plan for us?”

“That will be a surprise. But for now, this is part of our adult time together.” The blonde motions to their bodies then lifts her drink into the air.

“Drinking by the pool?”

“Yeah. We will leave after lunch. Is that okay?”

Regina reluctantly nods, taking another generous sip of her drink. The most important thing she needs to go through today is alcohol; that she is sure of.

After lunch, Emma calls that Uber guy again and they head to the ‘secret location’ Emma hadn't said yet. Regina is becoming nervous each time their bodies inch closer on the seat. It is _ridiculous_ to feel this way. But her stupid feelings won’t let her avoid the blonde beside her. Trying to relax a little bit, Regina starts a small conversation — which doesn't come out so gentle as she expects:

“If you’re taking me somewhere related to heights, I won’t think twice about killing you, Miss Swan.”

“Ugh, here we go with ‘Miss Swan’ again,” the blonde grumbles with a roll of her eyes.

“Where are we going?” Regina insists.

“To somewhere very sophisticated. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Sighing loudly, Regina awaits for the arrival of this mysterious place.

* * *

 

∞

**GONDOLA RIDE AT THE VENETIAN**

“You brought me to fake _Italy_?”

“How do you know Italy?”

“Miss Swan, what do you think I am? _Stupid?”_ She scoffs.

“No, I’m very surprised, actually. I didn't know you knew things about the outside of the Enchanted Forest,” the blonde comments with derision.

“I spent twenty-eight years in a town with nothing to do. When the internet became a thing, I wanted to discover more about the outside world.”

“Cool! And what do you know?”

“I know many things. Mostly about the continents and countries there are all over the globe.”

“Would you like to visit these countries someday?”

Regina ponders for a few seconds. “Yes, I’d like to.”

“We could go together, you know?” Emma nudges her waist gently, and Regina feels her heart sink at the thought of travelling with Emma all over the world. “It could be a huge best friend’s trip.” 

Oh, right. _Friends_. That’s all they are: friends.

“Yes, it’d be interesting. Shall we go on with our plans?”

“Of course.”

It is better to avoid talking about any plans for the future with Emma. Regina doesn't know for how long she is going to be able to hide her feelings for the blonde if they continue this _behaviour_ of extremely _close_ friends.

* * *

 

∞

“I should have specified my conditions before we left the hotel because you clearly want to kill me, Emma.”

“What are you talking about? This doesn't involve heights.”

“No, but it involves _water_. What made you think that I would want to get in a boat?”

“It’s not a boat, it’s a gondola. It’s for fancy people like you, Regina. You should like it.”

“It’s _dangerous_.”

“Of course not. It’s just a river and a boat. Nothing will happen to you.”

“What if I fall in the water? They didn't give us a lifesaver, so if I fall, I might die.”

“You can swim now, can’t you?” Regina scoffs, hating all these fears she has. “I would jump right after you, anyway. You shouldn't worry, Gina. Let’s just enjoy the bracing breezes.”

She reluctantly nods and says, “Fine.”

Emma helps Regina to get in the gondola and they sit side by side. The tour guide presents himself and starts explaining everything there is around the fake river. But Regina can’t pay much attention to what he’s saying as her focus is on Emma sitting beside her: the blonde has an expression of relaxation on her face and she looks gorgeous under the sunlight. _So_ gorgeous that Regina has to look away a second later not to drool over the woman.

“Are you okay?” She feels a soft hand on her arm but doesn't dare to look at the blonde again. “You look tense,” Emma adds and Regina tries to lighten up her expression.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, it’s… it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” The blonde flashes her a fond smile and Regina tries hard not to _die_ right there.

A few minutes later, when they’re about to pass under a bridge, the tour guide says with a smile, “Couples usually kiss each other for good luck when we pass under this bridge. Feel free to do it if you want.”

Regina blushes immediately at his assumption. _Oh, God._

“Um, we’re not-” she starts. “Together, no,” Emma finishes before her while scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Regina glances at the blonde and realizes that she’s blushing as well and refuses to look back at her. Well, in spite of the embarrassment, this situation is slightly amusing.

“Oh,” the man looks disappointed somehow. “I’m sorry, I thought you were.”

“Uh, no problem… it- it’s okay,” Emma replies awkwardly and refuses to look back at Regina during the rest of the ride.

When it’s finally over and they’re out of the gondola, Regina tries to forget about the weirdness about a lucky _kiss_ and focuses on her curiosity to know what they’re going to do next.

“Where are we going now?”

“Excited, are you?” Emma teases with a light nudge to Regina’s waist. She’s smiling in that charming way she probably doesn’t even know she can do it, and that’s what makes Regina’s knees go weak.

The brunette looks away in an attempt to put herself together. “I’m just curious. Will you tell me or not?”

The blonde shrugs as if it doesn’t matter. “We should go back to the hotel.”

“Already?” Regina automatically asks, feeling a bit disappointed all of a sudden.

“We need to get ready for the night.”

“But it’s still 2 pm in the afternoon,” the brunette protests, pointing to her wristwatch. 

“Yeah, but you take a long while to get ready, so we shall get going now.”

Regina squints her eyes at the blonde. “What are you up to, Miss Swan?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “It’s a surprise.”

The brunette scoffs, finding all of this annoying. Regina hates surprises because it makes her too anxious.

The ride back to the hotel is silent: Emma keeps watching the exciting city by the window while Regina wonders and wonders what the hell the blonde has planned for tonight.

“You can use our suite,” Emma says when they get in their room. “I’ll use Henry’s.”

Regina only nods in response, moving to get away from that woman as soon as possible. Her feelings are already on edge and she should give some time to herself to calm down. As long as Emma doesn’t cling herself to Regina again, she’s fine. _Probably_.

* * *

 

∞

Regina is done showering thirty minutes later as she preferred staying longer to think and enjoy the steamy water cascading on her tense shoulders. She picks two towels: one to dry her hair and the other for her body. When she gets past the bathroom door, she is immediately startled by Emma laying on the bed.

“Took you long enough,” the blonde comments as she sits up to stare at Regina.

“Are you… are you done getting ready?”

Emma rolls her eyes but gives the brunette a small smile. “Yeah, of course. I don’t take thirty minutes in the shower.”

Regina clears her throat when the blonde gets off of the bed and approaches her with precise steps. Let me remind that Emma is fully clothed — tight blue jeans, a white blouse, and red leather jacket — while Regina has only a thick towel covering her naked body.

“I take long showers,” the brunette explains with her voice low. Then, she eyes Emma’s body from head to toe. “Is that what you’re wearing for tonight?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Where are we going?”

Emma shakes her head. “I’m not telling you. Just… wear something nice, or sophisticated, I don’t know.” 

“I _always_ wear something nice and sophisticated,” Regina retorts matter-of-factly.

“Good point,” Emma agrees with a smirk.

“Emma, if where we’re going is nice and sophisticated, why are you wearing casual clothes? And honestly, why did you bring this hideous red leather jacket to the trip?”

“It’s my favourite one and you know it.”

“Yes, but you should vary a bit, don’t you think?”

“I changed my style a few months ago,” the blonde adds with a nonchalant shrug.

“Those horrible dresses you wore when you were with Hook made you look like a nun, Emma. That didn’t look like you _at all._ ”

“Ouch, that’s harsh. But I kind of agree with you. They were horrible.” Regina nods promptly. “So, now I’m wearing what I’m most comfortable with. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“Yes, but you should wear something more formal for tonight since you say it’s ‘sophisticated.'”

“Well, it is. But what should I wear? I don’t have many options.”

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a step closer to the blonde. “First of all, take this off.” Without thinking twice, she slips her hands under Emma’s red leather jacket and pushes the heavy fabric off of her body. The action makes her stomach flutter at the excitement of her hands touching this part never touched before of Emma’s body. _Oh, God._ After swallowing, she points to the basic blouse Emma’s wearing and says, “Take this off, too.”

Emma arches her eyebrows at her but does it either way. Regina’s breath catches in her throat when her eyes meet the newly exposed skin of Emma’s chest and abs, the rest only covered by her black bra.

“What now?”

Regina clears her throat, coming out of her reverie and walks to her neatly packed suitcase to find a blouse for Emma. She chooses a silky red one with golden buttons that would make it so easy to rip it off... Oh, God. That _one_ fruity drink has been enough for today.

“Now, you put this on. And maybe change your blue jeans to black ones. It’ll fit better.”

“Okay,” Emma says as she grasps the blouse from Regina’s hand. What Regina isn’t expecting is for Emma to bring the fabric of the brunette’s shirt to her nose and sniff it profoundly. _Fuck_. _Why is she doing that?_ “It smells like you.”

Regina blinks, then swallows, then blinks again — almost unable to breathe properly. She fidgets with her towel, then tightens it around her naked form. “Yes, I guess it does.”

She watches as Emma puts the blouse on and realizes how beautifully it fits her. Then, the blonde rummages for black jeans in her suitcase and puts it on quickly while Regina just stares at her movements. When she’s done, she places her hands on her waist and looks at Regina expectantly.

“Is it good enough now?”

“Yes.”

To be honest, it’s _too_ good — so good that she can’t stop staring.

“It’s your turn now,” Emma says, pointing to Regina’s towel.

“Oh… right.”

“Do you know what you’re gonna wear?”

“I guess so.” Emma nods at her but doesn’t move a muscle to leave the room. “Emma?”

“What?”

“I need to change.”

Emma looks confused for a few seconds, but when the realization hits her, her eyes widen and her face reddens. It would be cute if this situation wasn’t awkward enough.

“Right. Cool. Call me when you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

When Emma finally leaves, Regina takes a deep breath to steady herself and her thoughts. She needs to take it easy. There’s a long night with Emma ahead and she needs to be in control of her feelings and emotions.

Regina chooses a fitted tank zip red dress with a small slit on the front. After brushing and drying her hair, she starts applying makeup, choosing a crimson lipstick and dark shadow for her eyes. Emma is already by the door waiting when she opens it, being greeted with a beautiful smile from the blonde.

Let’s just make it clear that all control she had over her feelings completely vanished when Emma smiled at her like _that_ , by just looking at her from head to toe.

“You look… really majestic.”

Regina clears her throat, trying to pretend she isn’t blushing, then says, “Thank you.”

God, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

 

∞

**THE CASINO AT BELLAGIO**

“Have you ever been to a casino before?”  
****

“No, Emma. This is… _wow_.”

“I know, right?” The blonde flashes her a smile. “Do you know how to play these games?”

“Do you see me as someone who would know how to play casino games? Seriously, Emma?” She asks mockingly.

“Well, no, but _I_ know, so you should learn with the best.”

“You haven't started yet and is already flattering yourself. I can say that I saw it coming.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but there is a smirk on her face. “Wanna be my _Lucky Lady?_ Maybe I can actually win something if you’re with me.”

Regina arches her eyebrows at that. “What does a Lucky Lady do?”

“Nothing but standing by my side and cheering if I win something.”

Right at this moment, a pang of jealousy fills Regina’s stomach as she imagines Emma with another _Lucky Lady._ She can’t hold her tongue when she asks, “You’ve had a Lucky Lady before?”

“Um… sort of. She was more of a… an _acquaintance_.”

Regina crosses her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling defensive, and scowls at the blonde. “Sounds boring. Besides, you’re not going to win, Saviour.”

“I wish you had more faith in me, Regina. You don’t know half of my skills.”

“Hm,” she murmurs, hating herself the second after her mind daydreams about the erotic world where Emma shows her all her amazing skills in _bed_. Regina has always wondered what those long, slender fingers would do to her-

“Are you coming, Your Majesty?”

Oh, she would definitely be coming if Emma were touching her between her legs-

“Earth to Regina?” She comes out of her erotic trance when Emma’s waving hand is in front of her eyes.

Her face burns with embarrassment, so she quickly walks into the casino trying to maintain a serious expression. 

_Fuck._ She can’t keep thinking about erotic stuff with Emma, for God’s sake!

* * *

 

_∞_

Regina spends the following hour walking with Emma around the table games as the blonde observes the people that are playing. Apparently, she knows exactly what she’s doing and Regina is having none if. _Of course Emma knows how to gamble. Of course._

“Are you done looking around, Miss Swan?”

“Bored already, Lucky Lady?”

“Slightly.”

“So, hold on because our fun is about to start!” Emma says eagerly, waving her hand like an overly excited child. To Regina’s surprise, the blonde holds her hand and pulls her towards some of the huge, sparkly machines in the corner. “We’re going to start with the jukebox, to see if you’re really giving me some luck.”

Regina only nods in response, feeling a little bit distracted by Emma’s hand grasped on hers. She watches dazedly as the blonde slides a coin into the slot of the jukebox and waits with bright eyes for the machine to respond. When random fruits appear on the screen and Emma’s excited expression changes to a slightly disappointed one, Regina assumes they didn't win.

“Well, no luck here, Gina. Let’s try with something else.”

They start walking again, _hand in hand_  until they reach something Emma called _craps_. Regina had never played any of these games, so she feels a little bit out of place, knowing that she won’t be able to help Emma with her knowledge.

“All right, we’re gonna play craps. The game is simple: it’s played with two dice. A throw of 7 or 11 is a winning throw; 2, 3, or 12 is a losing throw; any other throw must be repeated. You understand?”

“Yes, but what am I supposed to do?”

“Be my Lucky Lady, like I’ve said before.”

“That’s foolish, Miss Swan. I don’t want to be your lucky _acquaintance_ ,” she snarls, realizing only after that she must look like she’s jealous.

“You’re not my lucky acquaintance, Regina. You’re my best friend,” the blonde answers, and Regina notices that she has that knowing spark in her green eyes that makes her heart flutter.

“Fine. Let’s start.”

Emma grins as she slides a few of her tokens to the table. “I’m going to throw the dice. Will you blow it for me?”

“Blow the dice?”

“Yes, to give me luck.”

Regina narrows her eyes at her but does it either way. Emma smiles after she’s done and throws the dice. She is extremely surprised when it ends with a 5 on one dice and 6 on the other, totalling 11. 

She’s completely taken aback by Emma’s arms pulling her close and embracing her while she mutters animatedly in her ear, “Yay! We got this, Gina! You’re the best Lucky Lady!”

Regina breathes in and out, instinctively taking in the scent of Emma’s hair as she tries to calm herself down. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck and closes her eyes in the process; just enjoying the incredible feeling. 

When they part from the tight embrace, Regina sees the huge grin on the blonde’s face and can’t help to grin back, even though they had just started playing and won the first throw of dice.

“Let’s continue,” the blonde says as she places a hand on the small of Regina’s back and turns to grab the dice. “Ready, Lucky Lady?”

She feels kind of invincible with that hand on her back, and surely it’s a stupid sentiment, but she can’t help it. She just grins brightly at Emma, blows the dice, and watches how it works for them.

* * *

 

∞

**THE BAR AT HYDE BELLAGIO**

They’ve been playing for one whole hour, realizing that luck is really on their side tonight. Emma told Regina many times already that she’s the good one; she’s the Lucky Lady that made them win one-hundred dollars. The brunette had been overly impressed with the turn of events at the craps table. She didn't think they would keep winning, but they did. And when their money reached one-hundred dollars, Emma decided they should stop and spend it wisely.

And by spending it wisely, of course, the idiotic blonde had meant with drinks. _Of course._

Now they are in the terrace of Hyde Bellagio, sitting on the barstool of the fanciest bar in Vegas and sipping their expensive drinks. It’s been thirty minutes since they’ve arrived and started drinking. Emma gave some suggestions to Regina of what to drink and now she’s on her fourth sample. She had liked all of them, especially the famous Cosmopolitan from New York.

“Are you hungry, Your Majesty?”

“A little,” she answers as she sips her Mojito.

“Wanna eat some fries?”

“Seriously, Emma? Is that your _only_ option for dinner?”

“Well, right now, _yes_. We’re here to drink, so the fries will be just a snack.”

“Fine, dear. Order your precious fries,” she responds with mock-offense and continues to sip on her drink, feeling the refreshing alcohol fill her veins.

When the barman brings the fries, the blonde immediately reaches out to grab one after another. “So,” Emma starts with her mouth slightly full, which makes Regina roll her eyes at the lack of mannerisms. “You’ve tried Piña Colada, Cosmopolitan, Margarita and Mojito. What would you like to try next?”

“Four drinks is sufficient, don’t you think?”

“Of course not!” the blonde protests with a lopsided grin as she drinks a large sip of her Jack with Coke. “I know that the only exciting thing you’ve drunk before is your _beloved_ apple cider, Regina.”

“That’s not true,” she protests back, sounding not so convincing as she expected.

“It’s not even that strong,” Emma continues judging her cider, which makes her roll her eyes in response.

“You crashed your car after you drank it, Miss Swan.”

“I saw a fucking wolf, Regina. I was baffled!”

“Of course you were,” she mutters with mischief while the fateful night she met Emma Swan replays in her mind.

“Anyway, you need to keep trying all these drinks. You need to get to know the real world, ya know?”

She rolls her eyes once more, trying to ignore the exciting butterflies that Emma gives her for no important reason. “Fine. What’s next?”

The blonde grins roguishly and raises her arm to call the bartender. “One Caipirinha, please.”

“What is this… _Caiperinha_?” Regina asks with confusion, knowing for sure that she isn't pronouncing this foreign word correctly.

“Caipirinha, Regina. It’s a Brazilian drink. It’s very strong.” The blonde winks at her and she immediately loses her breath.

_Please don’t do that again if you want me to remain calm and not attack you with my mouth,_ she thinks as she closes her eyes, gulping loudly.

“Here you go.” The bartender has barely enough time to place the drink on the counter before Regina grabs it steadily and drinks a large sip.

“Whoa, woman! Easy there,” the blonde mutters with a chuckle, as she touches the brunette’s arm to calm her down.

“Let me _taste_ it, Miss Swan,” she hisses under her breath as she feels the strong alcohol burning her throat, making her dizzy instantly.

A cheeky grin is directed at her with eyes showing mischief. “You’re getting drunk, aren't you?”

“Never,” Regina quickly answers, sipping more of her Caipirinha. No, she isn't drunk yet. Just a little bit tipsy. 

“Oh, really? If you’re not drunk enough, let’s drink more, then. I really want to see the Evil Queen drunk.”

“Why are you calling me the Evil Queen now? You never do,” Regina questions with a pout.

“Because it’s just… _sexy_ , ya know?” Emma purrs with an impish grin and Regina nearly chokes on her drink.

“ _Sexy?_ ” her voice sounds hesitant when she asks.

“Yeah. Anyway, will you dance with me?”

She hastily turns on the barstool to regard the blonde with confusion. “You want to _dance?_ Why?”

“Because we’re here to have fun and the dance floor is right there waiting for us.” The blonde has a lazy, sweet smile on her face that almost makes Regina melt right there.

“You know I don’t… dance _much.”_

“Of course you do. You’re Regina Mills. What _can’t_ you do?”

Regina grins, trying to hide it by taking another sip of her Caipirinha. “I appreciate the compliment, dear. But I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“It’s just for fun, Gina! I don’t know how to dance either.”

“You’re really persuasive,” Regina protests while standing up, slightly unsteady.

“I know,” the blonde replies with a smile. “Do you need a shot of courage?”

“Maybe,” she replies without thinking first. _Shit, she shouldn't continue drinking, should she?_

“Hey, barman! Two shots of the best tequila you have.” He nods and pours two shots of golden Jose Cuervo for them.

They quickly down the strong liquid and then Emma grasps Regina’s hand and pulls her towards the dance floor. They barely reach the dance floor when Emma spirals Regina, bringing their bodies surprisingly close together.

“Oh,” the brunette lets out a gasp when their chests are only an inch away from touching. “That was… _unforeseen_.”

“I know. That’s the tequila courage working in my blood.”

Regina smiles, losing herself in the immensity of green eyes. “What kind of dance is this?” she asks when Emma guides her arms to encircle her neck.

“Middle school slow dance?” the blonde replies unsurely while swaying her hips with Regina’s; her hands pressed firmly on the brunette’s waist. After a while of silence, the blonde asks, “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Regina quickly responds, blaming this boldness on the amount of alcohol she has ingested. “It’s good. But I’m getting a little bit dizzy.”

“It’s the alcohol conquering your mind,” the blonde says with a raspy voice. Regina’s breath hitches when said blonde leans in closer and presses their cheeks together, continuing to sway absentmindedly.

Regina breathes in the flowery scent and lets herself get lost. Get lost in all of this: Las Vegas, alcohol, dancing, and _Emma_ altogether.

A few minutes later of just absorbing the place, the music and the closeness between themselves, Emma breaks the silence when she murmurs in her ear, “See? You’re an awesome dancer.”

Regina tries hard not to shiver with the proximity of that mouth whispering in her ear and replies, noticing the sudden huskiness of her voice, “That’s the easiest dance in the world, then.”

* * *

 

∞

Twenty minutes later, they decide to sit on the love-seats in the background of the bar, where they can watch the other people dancing on the dance floor. New drinks in hands, they sit side by side, their thighs and arms touching.

“How are you feeling tonight, Your Majesty?”

“I’m feeling good and tipsy.” 

No, she isn't only tipsy anymore. She is slightly drunk, but not _that_ drunk. It could be worse.

“Tipsy? That’s boring. We need to get you drunker, Evil Lady.”

“Evil Lady? Are you serious, Miss Swan?” Regina asks mock-offended, turning to regard the blonde and realizing that their faces are _dangerously_ close. 

“Sorry, that's not right. I simply forgot that you are a _Lovely_ Lady,” Emma says, grinning impishly.

“Hmm,” Regina purrs in response. “Much better.”

“What about we drink more shots and make this night remarkable?”

“This whole trip is already remarkable. I never thought I’d be doing this with the whole Charming family.”

“Life is unpredictable. You never know what’s coming next,” the blonde says with a lopsided smile.

“It seems that way, yes. I never thought I’d be drinking in a bar in Las Vegas with the Saviour who was meant to break the curse I so worked for.”

“After all we’ve been through together, we’re finally having a break. I like this. Us. It feels good. Everything is better now.”

“Yes, it is.” 

_Us._ Regina keeps thinking about that one-syllable word that could mean so much.

“Are you happy, Regina?”

“Yes, I am very much happy. I have a great son, family, friends, a crazy sister… It’s all great.” 

_Besides the fact that you’re in love with your best friend and don’t know what to do about it._

“I’m happy too. Cheers to that.” The blonde raises her glass and Regina follows her movement.

“Cheers to our happiness.”

“Cheers!” They clink their glasses and drink a large sip of each of their drinks. “Ready to make this night even more remarkable?” 

It’d be remarkable if they kissed right now, that’s for sure.

_No. Don’t think about that, Regina. Just don’t._

Sending her thoughts away, she asks, “What do you want to do?”

“I want to get drunk with my best friend.”

She rolls her eyes, but can’t stop the smirk that forms on her face. “Fine, let’s get drunk.”

Grinning widely, Emma raises her hand to call the barman. He quickly walks towards them and Emma orders two shots of tequila. He soon comes back with two small glasses and a full bottle. He pours the liquid for them and is ready to leave when Emma stops him: 

“You know what, man? Leave the bottle.” He smiles and walks away, leaving the bottle behind. The blonde looks at Regina and they both grin mischievously, downing the shots and feeling the liquid burn inside their throats.

* * *

 

∞

One bottle of tequila later, Regina realizes she is in a level of _drunk_ that she has never experienced before. She actually has never even passed the third glass of cider. But this time, she has crossed her limits and all of what she is feeling is plenty _new_. Her body is wobbly as well as her brain and she laughs at any stupidity Emma says.

“Re-giiiina,” Emma starts between hiccups. “You’re hilarious when you’re drunk.”

“I am not _durnk_ , Emma. _You_ are,” the brunette protests, stabbing her finger playfully against Emma’s chest.

“You just spoke a word totally wrong. Regina, you’re drunk as _fuck_.”

“Am not.” The brunette pouts as she nudges the blonde sitting close beside her. “Hmmm, my legs are a little bit wobbly,” she comments while caressing her legs absentmindedly. 

“That’s a sign that you are drunk, Mayor,” Emma murmurs in her ear and Regina jumps as goosebumps cover her whole body.

“So are you,” she answers hoarsely, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

“Yes, and I admit it.”

The warmness of their arms and thighs pressed together is suddenly gone when Emma stands up.

“What are you doing?” Regina asks without thinking.

“Come here,” the blonde says with a flirtatious smirk which does crazy things to her insides.

Regina moves to stand up but ends up tripping on her feet and falling onto Emma, who quickly reaches out and grabs her by the waist, steadying her. The brunette bursts into a fit of the giggles as Emma grins cheekily and pulls Regina closer by the waist, encircling her arm around her as the brunette steadies herself by holding onto Emma’s neck; that brings their faces and body extremely close. Regina hums approvingly at the warmth and great feeling.

_It feels immensely good to be wrapped in Emma’s arms like that._

The fun fact is that after Emma had claimed the tequila bottle for them, the mood had become more flirty. Regina is past the state of thinking _straight_. She is loving every minute that she is spending with Emma, melting every time the blonde touches her for no reason or just brings their faces really close while laughing out loud. 

Something that she didn't know it could happen while super drunk is that you can become very aroused. And between alcohol and touches and Emma Swan very close, Regina became aware of the uncomfortable burning feeling between her legs. It is excruciating to feel this way and not do anything about it. But apparently, that’s how they are making the night remarkable. By getting drunk and aroused together. _Is Emma aroused as well?_ Smiling seductively, she entangles her hands in blonde curls and brings their faces so close that she can feel Emma’s hot breath mingling with her own. Her eyes stare at the pink lips a few inches away from hers and she suddenly wants to close the distance between them and give in to her feelings for this woman.

A coquettish grin appears on the blonde’s face as she asks, “What are you thinking?”

“About the power of alcohol over me,” she replies hoarsely, grinning back.

“Feels good to be drunk, doesn't it?” Regina nods promptly. Emma’s grin widens, and suddenly, she turns Regina to the other side, her back now pressed tightly to the blonde’s front. The brunette lets out a gasp at the feeling and hums approvingly once more. Regina has to hold back a moan when warm lips meet her neck. “Feels so good to be with you,” she hears the croaky murmur against her skin and her chest flutters tellingly at those words. 

“Emma…” Regina gasps, reaching out to place a palm against the back of Emma’s neck, feeling the blonde’s breath coming hot and heavy against her ear.

“You smell so good, Regina,” another croaky murmur and then, teeth and lips start teasing her neck mercilessly. The hands on her waist pull her tighter, the action causing her ass to grind against Emma’s pelvis instinctively. With that, Regina doesn't hold her desire and a low moan escapes her mouth. 

Emma moves her lips up, reaching her ear. “You know what we should do?” Regina hums positively for Emma to continue. “We should get married,” Emma says while nibbling her neck.

The brunette stiffens immediately. Did she listen correctly?

“Get married?”

“Yes. It makes so much sense. Us… _together_.”

Her drunken brain can only process one thing at a time. Does Emma want to marry her?

“You want to… _marry_ me?” Regina asks hesitantly, not knowing exactly how to react to that.

“Sometimes I think we’re meant to be,” the blonde mutters in her ear, causing her body to shiver. “And marrying you would make everything real.”

She gasps when Emma grinds onto her ass, causing more arousal to pool between her legs. Regina grasps the arms encircling her waist and, finally, intertwines their fingers.

Regina can’t believe she’s hearing this. It all sounds like a crazy dream to her.

“It feels too good to be true,” she responds huskily, closing her eyes at the feeling of the blonde behind her.

“I know. Would you like to make this night remarkable with me, Regina Mills?”

Without hesitation, she replies, “Yes, yes I would.”

“And what would you like to do after, hm?”

A grin breaks on the brunette’s face as she wonders all the dirty things she wants to do to Emma. “I’d like the night to last longer.”

She feels Emma’s smile against the skin of her neck. “You deserve long, long nights of pure pleasure.”

“That’s all I want, _Em-ma_ ,” she teases the blonde by saying her name slowly. In a sudden, the blonde turns Regina’s front to her again and their eyes lock.

“Yeah?” Emma murmurs between ragged breaths against her plump lips. Regina grins as the blonde’s fingers caress her lips all the way as if she is getting to know them.

Emma leans in for a kiss, and Regina lets her. She can’t control it anymore. She won’t. She doesn't want to. She _wants_ Emma. Now. Tonight. _Forever._

Her mouth tingles deliciously at the first touch of pink lips on hers. Her lips are immediately caressed by a tongue requesting entrance which Regina readily grants, resisting the moan begging for release as the tongue slides into her mouth and tangles with her own. 

Emma’s mouth tastes like tequila and something spicy. It drives her crazy because she can’t believe she is kissing Emma Swan; the woman she has been desiring for _so_ long.

Emma’s hands move to run through Regina's hair, gripping the thick locks tightly as she angles the brunette’s head to deepen the kiss. Regina, however, cannot maintain the kiss any longer and buries her face in the nape of Emma’s neck, panting hard. Still not believing that this is happening. That this is not a dream.

“Emma?” She lifts her head to gaze at the blonde and finds dark eyes full of lust looking right back at her. 

Regina thinks. Thinks about what had been said completely out of the blue… How tempting everything is and how much she _craves_ for it, even though it must not be the right decision in the end.

But she wants it. She wants Emma for once and for all. She _needs_ her.

Emma suddenly disentangles her body off of Regina’s, and right then the brunette thinks this is all going to stop; wonders if Emma has come to her senses. But no. The blonde is grinning brightly at her, with a certain determination in her eyes the mayor has seen only a few times. 

“I… I don’t have a ring with me, but…” Emma approaches the table close by the love-seat and grabs the red rose inside the vase. “Let this rose be the symbol of tonight. Of _us._ ” Regina gasps, speechless, alternating her gaze between the red rose and the green eyes fulfilled with lust and happiness. Emma kneels on one knee and grins at the brunette who is looking astonished and expectantly at her. “Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, the Evil Queen of Fairytale Land, my… _my_ Lovely Lady… Will you marry me?”

Regina’s whole body is shaking. The brightness of Emma’s smile is making her insides melt and her heart to pump so hard against her chest. A matching grin breaks on her face while her eyes hold back tears of joy and surprise. _This is really happening._

Without a second thought, she grasps the blonde’s hand which is holding the red rose and says, “Yes, Emma. I will marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always enticing ;)


	5. Honeymoon Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Now, before you read:
> 
> 1) I’ve read about eloping in Vegas and I know it’s illegal to get married drunk. But in this case, let’s pretend it is not because the same happened in Friends and it’s easier for me this way. 
> 
> 2) Flashbacks are in bold.
> 
> 3) A friendly reminder that this story is EXPLICIT. Don’t read it if you’re not comfortable enough.

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

The sun is brightly invading the room when she opens her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. Her head is pounding, but her body is so incredibly relaxed and satisfied. At the same time, though, it feels like she had been running on a marathon all through the night. Remembering the amount of alcohol she drank last night, she is not even supposed to be awake just yet. Yes, there was a _lot_ of alcohol last night. A lot of visiting new places, just her and Emma. They danced, incredibly close; kept drinking more and more at the fancy bar and…

Emma surprised her by telling her they should get married. She said they were meant to be, and explained that marrying Regina would make everything real. _Oh, my God._

Emma kissed Regina for the first time last night and it was the best kiss of her _life_.

A smile forms on her face as she is reminded of the amazing and sexy kiss. But the ache in her head increases as she tries to remember more. What happened after? They kissed and then…?

_The proposal! Oh, God… Holy shit._

Emma picked the rose from the vase on the table and kneeled on one knee in front of Regina. **“Let this rose be the symbol of tonight. Of _us,_ ” **the blonde had said.

_Fuck_.

Regina looks to the other side of the bed, not able to see Emma’s face, only the curls of her messy hair that is not covered by the blanket. She lifts her arm to rub soothing circles on her forehead, trying to relieve the annoying headache she has. Regina turns to the other side, looking for a glass of water or basically anything to drink so she can hydrate her throat. Instead, she finds a piece of paper and the red rose from last night laying on the nightstand by the lamp.

She grabs the rose first and brings it to her nose to smell it on instinct. It’s still alive, just a little bit withered. Regina has no idea how the rose got back to their hotel room. Actually, Regina doesn’t know how _she_ got back to their hotel room. But the most important question is: did they really elope last night?

Her familiar signature on the paper calls her attention when she drops the rose onto de nightstand again. She inspects the paper with a frown, finding the title on top saying: marriage certificate in capital letters.

At first, it feels like it’s just confusion. She is staying calm and just staring, trying to comprehend. Then, when realization starts creeping in, Regina forces herself to stay calm and tries to convince herself she is still just _confused_. Soon enough though, the truth starts overpowering her.

All her doubts are gone. Yesterday, she eloped to Emma Swan while intoxicated in Las Vegas. _Holy shit._ She had promised to herself once that she would _never_ get into the traps of marriage again. But last night, somehow, she decided it was a good idea. 

Her cider _never_ did this to her. Just one of the many reasons her selection is superior. Regina had never drunk to excess before. Never lost control in such a way in her whole life.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Regina lets out a gasp and closes her eyes, trying to breathe properly.

_It was real. Something that felt like a dream, had actually been real._

Regina wonders what happened after the wedding. She wonders if all the promises said at the bar actually happened because she literally has no clue. It’s a complete blank in her mind.

Opening her eyes again, Regina takes a look around the untidy hotel bedroom. There are pieces of clothes _everywhere._ Coming to her senses, she quickly pulls the sheet over her body and realizes that she is completely naked. _Oh, God. Did they have sex? For real?_

The mattress shifts slightly and Regina suddenly realizes that Emma must be awakening beside her. She watches as the blonde moves downwards, her hair disappearing completely under the covers as well as body. Regina feels rather alarmed, not wanting Emma to wake up and also wanting the blonde to awake so she can end Regina’s doubts. However, the brunette is not sure she is cable of dealing with this right now. 

But she can’t stop watching as the blonde continues shifting, her left arm moving under the blankets to lay on the empty side where Regina’s body should be. The brunette had shifted to the edge of the bed on her way to inspect the marriage certificate and the rose, so now it looks like Emma is searching for her, or just a body to cuddle.

Regina hears a grumble from under the covers, and when Emma’s hand finally finds a body _, Regina’s body_ , the blonde releases a low hum of pleasure as if she’s happy to have found a body beside hers.

The brunette acts on instinct, moving her body so she is laying on her side, facing the rose and the paper. She quickly shuts her eyes to pretend she is asleep as the blonde moves her own body closer. It sends a wave of shiver down her spine when Emma’s naked body comes in full contact with her back; full, soft breasts with nipples hard as a rock touching the bare skin of her back, causing slick heat to form between her legs instantly.

“Mmmm,” she hears another low murmur and a hot breath against her neck. Emma’s hand suddenly caresses her ass cheek and follows up a path to the curve of her waist until it reaches the space between her breasts. Regina tries to control her breathing but finds it impossible when said hand moves and grabs her right breast, whose nipples are also extremely hard.

_Oh, fuck._

Lips are pressed on the skin of her neck, and it moves downwards, following a path of wet kisses to her shoulder. While kisses and light nibbles are left on her shoulder, Emma’s right-hand teases her breasts mercilessly. That action causes Regina to arch her back and move her hips, her ass grinding slowly against Emma’s bare pussy as she releases a low whimper.

Regina still has her eyes closed, pretending she’s asleep when Emma moves backward but her hand holds the brunette by the hip, pulling her to lay on her back. Emma pulls the duvet down, exposing Regina’s breasts to the chill air of the bedroom; her nipples hardening even more if that’s possible.

She feels Emma slowly hovering over her body. Her heart skips a beat when a hot mouth latches around her nipple, teasing with a tongue. Another strong shiver runs down her spine, and Regina has to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning again. It’s bad enough her toes curl and her body presses into Emma’s greedily, wanting as much of the other woman as possible.

It’s stupid to keep her eyes closed now since she’s completely awake. But she’s scared of what will happen when she does open them; she’s scared of what she’ll see in green orbs. She’s scared this is just a dream that she doesn’t want to wake up from.

She feels more wetness forming between her legs and immediately craves to rub on something… _or someone._ To her surprise, her desire is accomplished when a leg finds its way between her legs, rubbing against her exposed sex. 

The blonde releases the current erect nipple with a pop, following a path up with her tongue this time, finding the exposed skin of her neck again. There are so many sensations happening to Regina’s body right now that she can barely think straight. She just wants to lose herself to this temptation and pleasure she’s surprisingly receiving.

She can’t hold back another moan, and this time, it comes out louder. The kisses and bites on her neck make her shudder as the knee between her legs increases on the pressure, making her wetter each second.

The hot tongue traces a path down again, getting to her nipple where Emma flicks and licks, and the only thing Regina can do is grab the blonde’s curls to encourage the woman. The hand that was previously on her breast travels down slowly, reaching her bare pussy. When Emma’s fingers are about to touch the length of her sex, a loud ringtone fills the room.

The blonde jumps away, startled, and falls on her back on the bed, covering her eyes with her previous _busy_ hand.

Regina’s chest is heaving and her eyes are finally open again. She is trying to breathe properly but finds it extremely difficult. Her sex is _aching_ for release. She is extremely wet all around her inner thighs. _Fuck._ She just wants Emma back on top of her.

She watches by the corner of her eye Emma grabbing her cellphone with shaky hands and turning it off quickly. Regina notices the blonde is also _not_ breathing properly.

Regina closes her eyes and licks her dry lips. Her mind wanders to the night before: all the dancing and heated kisses… The wedding she has no idea how it happened… and then, the doubt if they actually made the night _remarkable._ They probably _did it_ since they’re both naked and… the _demonstration_ that happened a few seconds ago _._

However, she still needs to ask. She needs to hear the truth coming from Emma’s mouth. Swallowing her pride, Regina asks with a breathy voice, “What happened last night?”

Wide, green eyes turn to look at her. Regina confidently looks back, finding sheer desire and confusion expressed on those deep orbs. “What do you mean what happened last night? You don’t remember?”

“No,” Regina lies.

The glint of hurt and disappointment she sees in emerald eyes does no good to her insides. _Is Emma sad that she doesn't remember?_

“We eloped last night,” the blonde answers with a small voice.

“What happened after we eloped?” Regina insists. She desperately needs to know _if-_

“What I woke up doing to you minutes ago is something _similar_ to what happened last night,” the blonde snarls, and that makes Regina wince. _Is Emma angry that she doesn't remember?_

She clears her throat, not daring to look at the blonde anymore. _Okay, that’s too much talking for such a delicate topic._

“I’m-” Emma starts, but is suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

“Are you two alive in there?” Snow asks behind the door and they both startle at the voice. None of them respond, not knowing what to say. They hear a muffled grumble on the other side and suddenly, the doorknob turns.

Regina acts on impulse and hides her face and whole body under the duvet. She hears Emma sighing loudly beside her as the door barges open and Snow enters.

“Emma? Oh, you’re awake! Where’s Regina?” The brunette scans the messy bedroom with her eyes and then narrows them at her daughter.

“She’s… um… she’s hiding under the covers.” When Regina hears that, she slaps Emma on the arm, cursing the _infuriating blonde_ for telling the truth. _She could hide in there, couldn't she?_ “Yeap and she just hit me because I told you the truth.”

One more slap and then Regina uncovers her face, giving up her hiding plan. “Hello, Snow,” she says while glaring at Emma.

“Hi! Um… why are you two still in bed? It’s 10 am already.” 

“We lost track of time,” Regina replies, trying to sit straight, but then she remembers that she is naked and holding the duvet to cover it all up and still _lie_ about it is a hard task.

“What happened last night?”

“Nothing!” they both answer in unison, glancing weirdly at each other.

The green eyes of Snow White scan the bedroom once again, stopping on the duvet covering their bodies, then specifically on a spot on Regina’s neck. The pixie-haired brunette takes a few short steps towards them, pointing to Regina.

“What?” Regina asks, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden approach.

“Uh, what… what is that on your neck?”

“My neck?” The brunette instinctively touches her own neck while looking at Snow with confusing.

“Oh, God…” Emma mutters beside her, her face ten times redder than usual.

“How…” Snow wonders aloud, then continues, “Emma?”

“Mom-”

“Did you do that, uh… to Regina?”

“What is _it_?” Regina desperately asks, touching everywhere on her neck to find whatever is it. And when she finds it, it hurts to even touch it. _Had Emma bitten her? Given her a love bite?_

“Oh, my God, are you two _naked_ under the blanket?” Snow asks awkwardly, pointing her index finger at them stupidly.

Regina watches as Emma’s eyes widen as her own does the same. Blushing hard, she quickly hides her face under the duvet again. _This is not happening. This is not happening!_

“You _are_ naked!” Snow shrieks weirdly, putting her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my God!”

“Mom, stop-”

“Did you… um, did you two-”

“Yes, Mom. Yes, we did,” Emma interjects with annoyance. 

Regina slaps her thigh again, lowering the blanket so that only her eyes are visible.

Snow tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace. “Well, it sounds… _fun_. Um… I’ll leave you two to get dressed.” 

She turns to leave when Emma calls her:

“Mom, wait!”

“What is it, sweetie?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not!” Snow replies, seeming tense by the question. “Why would I be? It’s your sexual life, sweetie. I can’t intervene in that, even though it’s with women you now decide to have sexual intercourse with.”

Emma is blushing so hard that Regina thinks she is going to explode. “Um… _thanks_?” Snow smiles and is ready to leave again when Emma calls her once more. “Mom! There’s something else you should know.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but I don’t want to hear the details of your sexual intercourse with Regina-”

“No, it’s not _that,”_ the blonde rolls her eyes, her blush increasing in red tones Regina has never seen before. “We were very drunk last night so… one thing led to another and…” 

“And you had sex, I get it,” the short-haired woman supplies with a light blush on her cheeks.

“No! I mean, yeah, we did. But we also… we-we eloped.”

Snow blinks repeatedly at them for long seconds as if she doesn’t speak their language. And then, “You did _what?!”_ Snow shrieks again and Regina curls her lips up in distaste at the loud sound.

“We eloped as in ‘got married’ in a chapel while drunk. That’s what we did.” The blonde sighs.

“Emma! Regina! What were you thinking?!” Snow touches her forehead as her face becomes red with anger.

“Uh-”

“Having sex is _one_ thing. Getting married is totally another! How did one thing lead to the other?” The brunette asks harshly.

Emma glances at Regina, seeking for some support. The brunette can’t say anything. She is still speechless by all of this morning’s events.

“We were drunk, and… _very_ _close_ , so I… I proposed and Regina said yes.”

Snow’s mouth becomes slack-jawed as she stares at each of them alternately. “You _proposed?”_

“Yes, Mom, I proposed,” the blonde says dryly.

“What kind of _drugs_ did you ingest last night?!”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Blame the Mexicans for the strong tequila.”

“ _Emma!_ I-I'm so shocked!”

The blonde shrugs nonchalantly and glances at Regina briefly, but the brunette is looking blankly ahead.

“Your father needs to know.”

“No, Mom. There’s no need-”

“He _is_ going to know. Henry, too. You and Regina are going to get dressed, go downstairs for breakfast and tell them everything! Are we clear?” Emma denies with her head and is ready to protest again when Snow points an accusing finger at her. “ _Are we clear?”_ she asks harshly, her jaw trembling in nervousness.

“ _Fine_. Now, please give us some privacy.”

“Don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting right by the door,” Snow commands as she leaves puffing out invisible angry smokes, then closes the door loudly behind her.

Without even looking at Regina, Emma stands up — let me remind you that she is completely naked — and walks to the bathroom. Regina’s whole face burns by seeing the complete exposed body of the blonde that she so desired to see before. But well, Emma is clearly angry at her for not remembering. Regina is angry at herself for not remembering. For God’s sake! How could she forget the most remarkable night of her life? _Fucking tequila!_

* * *

 

∞

Fifteen minutes later, when they’re done showering (separately, of course) and get dressed, they head to the elevator along with Snow in excruciating silence.

“Oh, there they are!” David exclaims happily, pointing at them while they approach the table he and Henry are sitting at the breakfast lounge. “Did you have fun last night?”

Regina exchanges a look with Emma, feeling extremely uncomfortable about this situation. _Damned Snow White that had obligated them to tell Henry and David._ Regina doesn’t even know how to start. She has no idea _how_ they eloped because she doesn’t fucking remember. _Ugh_.

“Oh, they sure did, David. Lots and lots of fun!” Snow supplies sarcastically. “You have no idea of what _level_ of fun they achieved yesterday.”

“Mom, don’t make it worse, please,” Emma pleads, her cheeks blushing already. Regina feels her own face getting warm at the thoughts.

“Will you tell them or should I?” Snow asks impatiently as she crosses her arms stubbornly and stomps her foot on the floor.

Glaring at her mother, Emma starts, “Dad… Henry… We have an announcement.” The blonde glances at Regina and then continues, “Last night-”

“What happened?” Henry interjects, and Regina feels her hands sweat. She can’t possibly look at her son right now. She is so embarrassed.

“Regina and I… uh, we had a lot of fun the whole day, um, yeah, pretty much fun. And also… we… we drank a lot of alcohol, so… you know, we got drunk-”

“That’s all? You two got drunk?” David asks with a smirk.

“No, that’s not all,” Emma says dryly. “We got _very_ , _very_ drunk,” she emphasizes. “And we did something unexpected.”

“What did you do?” Henry asks, his face showing extreme curiosity.

Viewing Emma’s face of discomfort, Regina decides to blurt out, once and for all, “We eloped.”

Wide eyes and shocked faces snap at her, making her want to dig a hole in the floor and disappear forever. Emma seems to want to do the same.

“You _what?!”_ David and Henry question in unison.

“That’s right, guys. Regina and I eloped in an Elvis Presley Wedding Chapel,” the blonde says dryly again, shooting a quick glance at Snow who is still stomping her foot against the floor, arms crossed over her chest.

Silence fulfills the table, except for the tinkling of forks and knives all over the restaurant. Unfortunately, it doesn't last as long as Regina wanted.

“You two _eloped_ in Vegas while drunk?” Henry asks, a funny glint in his eyes. “How cool!” He continues excitedly, beaming at them.

His reaction is a bit surprising to Regina, but she decides not to dwell on that right now. Maybe later when everything is settled.

“Not cool when you have to deal with it on the morning after, kid,” Emma comments, smiling weakly at him.

“Wait, Emma, how… how did this happen?”

“It’s a long story, Dad.”

“What are you guys going to do?” Henry asks once more.

“We haven't figured it out yet, kid,” Emma says, glancing at Regina by the corner of her eyes.

“Mom, you haven’t said much,” Henry supplies, looking at Regina. “How do you feel about all of this?”

Regina takes a deep breath before starting, “Well, it wasn't the wisest thing to do, my darling.” She gives him a small smile while feeling the blonde’s burning gaze on her face. _She doesn't dare to look back._ “I-I’m going to get some breakfast.” She hastily walks away from the tension that is forming between them all. Besides, it’s hard enough being close to Emma and having all those feelings on the edge.

She still doesn't remember _anything_ after Emma proposed. It’s a complete blank in her brain. But the memories from this earlier morning… Well, that is surely going to be hard to forget. Judging by what Emma had woken up doing to her body, Regina assumes they’ve had a very wild night-

“Regina.” 

She jumps when she hears the blonde’s voice so close and turns back to stare at her. “ _Emma,_ ” she murmurs under her breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Why wouldn't I be?” She replies defensively.

“What happened between us-” the blonde starts, but Regina quickly interrupts her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

She knows what’s coming. She knows that Emma is going to say that everything had been a _mistake_ and they should get a divorce as soon as possible. So, _no_. Regina doesn't want to talk about it. Not now. _Not ever._

“We _need_ to talk about it, Regina,” Emma insists, gazing so deeply into her eyes that the brunette has to avert the look.

Sighing, she says, “I know we do, but here is _not_ the place. We’ll have plenty of time to do so later.”

The blonde takes a deep breath and replies, “Fine.” 

And she walks away as Regina’s heart sinks in her chest.

* * *

 

∞

When the Charmings finish their breakfast, they go to their room with Henry, who says he doesn't want to disturb them if they need to talk. Silence fills the table when she and Emma are left alone. They aren't even looking at each other, and that is hurting Regina immensely. But still, they _can’t_ talk right now.

“Is now the right time to talk?” 

This is surely _not_ the right time. _There’s never a right time to be rejected._

Regina had a terrible experience with marriage. Those painful moments of her life still torment her during her sleep sometimes. But now she finds out that she broke a promise to herself. She feels ridiculous and stupid… but also, she can’t cope with the fact that the woman she has developed feelings for is going to reject her after _she_ was the one who proposed. 

“I already finished,” she says, already standing up and grabbing her plate still half full with food. _No, she hasn't finished yet._

“No, you haven’t, Regina,” the blonde retorts, standing up as well. When Regina is about to leave, a hand grasps her wrist gently. “We _need_ to talk about it and you _know_ that.”

“I need to tidy up my suitcase,” that is the last thing she says before disentangling her wrist from Emma’s grasp and walking away.

She gets in the elevator and looks back only once, finding the blonde watching her every movement with a pained expression on her face. When the doors of the elevator close, she finally lets the unwanted tears fall from her eyes.

Angrily wiping the tears away, she punches one of the metal walls and rests her hand on it, fighting back tears that want to continue falling.

_Of course, her life can’t be good all the time. Of course, she can’t be happy. Everything is fucked up and she doesn't know what to do about it._

* * *

 

  _∞_

The next time Regina sees Emma is when they head to the lounge to check out of the hotel. The blonde had actually asked her Henry to grab her suitcase for her, because, apparently _now_ , she doesn't want to face Regina anymore.

Speaking of Henry, he’s watching her all the time, and it’s not a surprise when he approaches her by the couches and sits by her side to hug her. She knows he’s worried.

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay?”

Regina tries to cover all her pain behind a smile she shows to him. “Yes, my prince. I’m okay.”

When they’re done checking out, Emma calls two Ubers for them.

“Ma, I’m going with Mom. You coming?” Henry asks with hope in his voice.

Green eyes meet brown in a silent confrontation. Regina watches Emma swallow then sigh, and, for a moment, the brunette thinks Emma is going to comply with his son’s wishes. But no.

“No, kid, I… I’m going with my parents. I’ll meet you there.”

Henry sighs behind her, his arm, now stronger with his age, hugs Regina tighter by the side. “Let’s go, Mom.”

The ride to the airport is silent between mother and son. They both keep watching Vegas through the window, silently saying goodbye. When they get to the airport, the flight is already boarding, so they’re soon getting on the plane.

“Henry, sweetheart, I need you to go sit with Emma and David,” Snow says when she approaches Regina and Henry. “Is that okay?”

The brunette didn’t book any of their flights but is slightly glad that their seats are far from each other this time.

“But why? I want to stay with Mom.”

“I need to talk to your mother, okay? We can switch seats later if you prefer.”

“Fine,” he grumbles, then places a chaste kiss on Regina’s cheek and leaves.

Neither Snow or Regina say anything after Henry is gone. The brunette just follows her former enemy as she walks on the narrow corridor, looking for their seat. Fortunately, she can’t see Emma from here.

After some excruciating long minutes of silence which Snow uses to stare fixedly at Regina with a serious expression, the younger brunette finally breaks the silence, “You married my _daughter_.”

Rubbing her forehead with both hands, Regina replies quietly, “Can we please _not_ talk about that?”

“No. We _are_ going to talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to say, Snow,” she snarls, looking away from the pixie-haired brunette. She just wants to sleep and pretend this day never existed.

“Regina, you got drunk and married my daughter,” Snow says pointedly.

“You said that already,” Regina replies with annoyance.

“Regina, what you’ve done is _serious!”_

“It wasn't my fault, Snow! She was the one who proposed,” she tries to defend herself, even though she feels partially guilty. She had said yes, after all. 

Thinking about last night, Regina wonders if she would _ever_ have the power to say no. Here’s why: you’re invited to spend the whole day _alone_ with your best friend, whom you’ve developed _romantic_ feelings for. Your best friend is a woman who is very sweet and kind and beautiful. She takes you to romantic places and says the nicest and funniest things, always making you laugh. She invites you to drink, and then to dance with her. You dance like couples — even though you’re only friends — and things go down from there. You decide to let it go and start _feeling_ too much. When you realize, she’s seducing you, kissing your neck and then your mouth and it’s all so good, so wonderful and you find yourself extremely aroused. It looks like a dream that you can’t wake up from. But no, it’s _not_ a dream. It’s all real. She _is_ real and you are _in love_ with her. 

She flirts mercilessly with you and says she wants _more_. Says she wants what _you_ have been craving for this whole time. And then, all of a sudden, she asks you to marry her as if that is the easiest thing in the world. As if she had been thinking about that decision for _months_. And you want that. You want _her_. So you say yes because everything you’ve ever wanted has been thrown in your arms and the only thing you can do is _take it_. 

“Regina, are you listening to me?” Snow’s voice disperses her from her thoughts. Then, she realizes that her chin is quivering and her hand is covering her mouth. _Well, thinking about last night hasn't done her any good._ “Are you okay?” The younger brunette continues with worry, touching Regina’s arm.

“It’s my fault too,” she says, swallowing her tears as her heart clenches. She knows what she feels now. And it hurts.

“Yes, it is, Regina. Two can’t decide to get married alone.”

“I know.”

After a few seconds of silence, Snow asks, “How did it happen?”

Regina hastily denies with her head. “I’m sorry, Snow, but I won’t tell you that. I prefer to stop thinking about it.”

“But Regina-”

“No,” she interrupts harshly. “I don’t want to.”

“You know that this marriage is real, right?”

“I know,” she answers shortly.

Snow is observing her intensely, and that becomes very uncomfortable for Regina. After long seconds of that, the younger brunette finally says, “You and Emma are avoiding each other, aren’t you?”

“It’s the wise thing to do, isn't it?” she grumbles, rubbing her forehead. She is starting to have a headache.

“Of course not! You two should talk about it, and soon.”

“Maybe we need time before we do that.”

“Yeah, maybe. You two got into a very complicated situation.”

“It’s not that complicated, Snow. Emma and I will just… _end_ this when we talk to each other.” Saying it out loud feels like someone is ripping her heart out.

“You _want_ to end this?”

“That’s what Emma probably wants, isn't it?”

“I don’t know.” Snow shrugs. “Why don’t you ask her?”

“Can you please stop?” Regina demands, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

“Sorry,” the brunette gives pause. “I just… don’t want my daughter to get a divorce. It’s horrible.”

“What do you know about divorce? You’re happily married!” Regina protests, exasperated.

“I don’t need to be divorced to know that it’s horrible, Regina.”

Taking a deep breath, Regina says, “Yeah, it must be horrible.” 

And that’s not what she wants. 

That decision is surprising even for her. How come she wants to stay married, after all she’s been through?

It’s simple. This time you love the person you married to.

“Well, I guess Emma will stay with David and Henry during the flight. Is that okay with you?”

“I don’t care,” she replies harshly, turning to face the window as she hears the pixie-haired brunette sigh.

Of course, she cares but Snow doesn’t need to know that. The fact that Emma had asked to switch seats with Snow had hurt her badly. That actually seems to be the blonde’s decision then. To avoid her and not talk about this. Emma is probably thinking that all of it had been a mistake and maybe they’ll _never_ talk to each other again.

Fighting back tears, Regina grabs the sleeping pill from her purse and gulps it with water. She is surely not going through this flight awake again.

* * *

 

∞

The ride back to Storybrooke is silent — just like this whole awkward day had been. David is driving and Mary Margaret is sitting on the passenger’s seat. In the back, Emma and Regina are seated with Henry in-between them. The boy keeps exchanging looks between them, but Regina doesn't _dare_ to look at him nor Emma.

“Moms, I want to ask you something,” he starts, looking between his two mothers. “Just… don’t start fighting again, okay? You’ve come so far already, and I don’t want that tension from before. You two are friends now. That’s what matters.” Emma and Regina glance at each other at the same time and look away quickly. “Please, say you’ll try,” he begs with a sad voice and that hurts Regina even more. 

She doesn't know what to think about that. It doesn't only depend on her. She has no idea what to do or what her _wife_ is thinking about doing besides rejecting her.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Emma says, ruffling the boy’s hair with a weak smile on her face.

“Mom?” He gazes at Regina and she nods slowly, smiling sadly.

“Everything is going to be okay, Henry,” she murmurs, looking fondly at him. She shoots another glance at Emma and finds concerned eyes looking back at her. 

Everything is _not_ going to be okay.

* * *

 

∞

The first thing she does when she’s dropped back home is to prepare a hot and relaxing bath for herself. Diving her head under the water, Regina tries to forget all those thoughts about Emma and their forgetful night together. It doesn’t work, though.

When she’s done with her bath, she checks her phone and sees a few texts from Zelena asking her when she was coming to visit. Maybe going to her sister’s house and asking for advice would help her deal with this.

Ten minutes later, Regina gets in her Mercedes and drives fast towards Zelena’s house.

She barges on the door loudly and releases a sigh when Zelena opens with a smile. “Hey, sis! How was the trip?” Regina enters the house immediately and starts pacing in the living room. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“Many, many things. But the most important of all is that Emma and I eloped.”

“Pardon me?”

“Emma and I eloped, Zelena!” She snaps.

“ _Eloped?_ ” Regina nods affirmably. “Bloody hell, Regina!”

“I know.”

Zelena has an astonished expression on her face when she asks exasperated, “But-but… how?”

“We spent the whole day together yesterday. She was so sweet and kind, and then, at night, she took me to a bar. We started drinking a lot and… and we danced and I realized how close we were getting intimately and how everything was so good, so I just went with it when she started flirting with me. It looked like a dream, Zelena.” She stops for a few seconds to regain her breath and continues, “She started kissing my neck, seducing me and then… she suggested that we should get married; that it would make so much sense if we were together and I just… I lost my mind. She proposed to me and I said yes.”

“She _proposed_?! Emma Swan proposed to you?”

“Yes! She grabbed the rose on the table, kneeled in front of me and simply proposed with the sweetest words. I just couldn't say no, Zelena. After the whole day, she simply says that we should get married and be _together_. How could I say no to that? That’s all I’ve been waiting for since… since… I don’t even know when!” She confesses loudly, feeling helpless.

“Hell, sis. You need to tell me everything so I can help you. But please, try to breathe first. You’re freaking out.”

“Yes, I am freaking the hell out!”

Regina tells Zelena the whole story: since the beginning of the trip until the very end, when they departed ways in Storybrooke. When she finishes telling it, Zelena has a shocked expression on her face. Regina doesn't blame her, though. She herself is still very shocked about every single thing that has happened on this trip.

“I can say that things have changed between you two a _lot_ during this trip. A whole bloody lot, sis. What are you going to do now?”

“That’s why I’m here, Zelena. I have no idea what to do.”

“You still don’t remember anything about what happened after she proposed?”

“No, nothing. And this is _killing_ me! I _need_ to know, Zelena. What if we… what if-”

“Yeah, you had sex, Regina. That is rather obvious.” The brunette rolls her eyes at her sister. “You should try a memory spell. It could work.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea, but… what about Emma? Do you think she’ll ever talk to me again?”

“If she has balls, she will. Just wait for it. I’m almost sure she’ll come along.”

Regina nods and takes a deep breath, finally able to breathe properly as she sits on the couch. Zelena is the only person who knows Regina’s feelings for Emma and has known it for quite a while. She’s the only one Regina trusts well enough with her deepest, secret feelings for the saviour.

“Come here, sis. Everything is going to be okay, don’t worry,” the redhead says as she makes a gesture with her hand for Regina to come closer. Her sister’s arms wrap around her and she feels comforted instantly. Regina is so glad she has Zelena by her side. At least she knows she’s not alone in a moment like this.

* * *

 

∞

Regina is in her car, driving her way back home after just dropping Henry off at the school. Since last night, after she had said goodbye to the Zelena, the brunette realized she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in that trip and, mostly, trying to remember what had happened during the night with Emma, which she had no absolute memory of it. She couldn't sleep either, because her thoughts wouldn't let her. 

Last night, around 1 am Regina realized she had insomnia. Her mind kept going back to how everything happened and all she wanted to remember was the _honeymoon._ She needed to get this over with, so she decided to follow Zelena’s advice and try a spell to bring her memories back. After trying one, two, three times, she gave up, feeling completely unsatisfied when it didn't work. She had become mad with herself for being so incompetent. _Why couldn't she manage an easy spell? What was happening to her?_

Emma had said she remembered it all, and Regina felt a little bit guilty about that. Well, maybe it was better _not_ to remember anything. It could be worse if she had to think all night long about the sex with Emma Swan. Everything is already too awkward, so it’s better if she doesn't remember… even though she feels immensely curious about how it happened or how it felt to touch Emma.

She is walking the garden path to her front door when she spots blonde curls and red leather jacket on her porch _. Emma._ Her heart races inside her chest and her hands start sweating instantly. _Damned Swan._

As the brunette hesitantly walks closer, she realizes the blonde is sitting on the stairs and seems to have been waiting for a while there. Emma quickly stands up when she views Regina and puts her hands in her jeans back pockets. There is a faint blush on her face and Regina imagines hers is probably like this too. This is awkward and she doesn't even remember anything yet. Just imagine how it will be when she does. Or _if_ she does, one day.

“Hi,” the blonde says with a sheepish smile.

“Emma,” the brunette answers shortly. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what to do. Maybe Emma had come up with a solution for their… _problem?_ Maybe she is here to sign the divorce papers? Regina doesn't want to acknowledge the pain in her heart as she thinks about that. 

“I believe we need to talk.”

Emma isn't going to give up and Regina knows she has to stop being stubborn and finally talk to the blonde. They can’t stay this way forever… _right?_

“Yes, we probably should. Want to come inside?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

They walk in quietly, the only sound coming from Regina’s stilettos and Emma’s boots. The brunette walks to the study, expecting Emma to follow her.

“Suit yourself.” Regina motions to the couch and Emma sits quietly, while the brunette sits on the armchair close to the fireplace, just like on the day they first met. 

They spend long minutes in silence until Emma starts speaking with a hesitant voice, “So… uh, did you, uh, did you remember anything else?”

Regina knows what Emma is talking about, but she doesn't want to give away that she had been thinking about this too, and _too_ much, to be honest. So, she decides to pretend she doesn't know what the blonde is talking about. “Anything else? What do you mean?”

Emma quickly avoids her eyes and starts looking around the study as if she hasn't been there too many times already. Regina notices that the blonde is… _screaming_ internally as the blush on her cheeks increases. “You know what I mean, Regina,” the blonde growls, rolling her eyes. “You still don't remember anything that happened after… um, after we left the bar?” 

“I-” Regina is interrupted when something similar to a flashback invades her mind, stopping her immediately:

**“Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage?”**

**Without hesitance, Emma answers with a cheeky grin, “I do.”**

**“Regina Mills, do you take Emma Swan to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage?”**

**Her heart is about to come out of her chest when she says, “I do.”**

**“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Brides, you may kiss each other.”**

**Emma grins brightly, causing butterflies to appear inside Regina’s stomach.**

**She grins back, loving this feeling.**

**Her lips part when the blonde leans in. Their noses touch and Emma presses a soft kiss on her lips. And that is the most innocent kiss she has ever received.**

“Regina?” She is brought back to reality when she hears Emma’s voice and realizes where she actually is. “You didn't answer my question.”

“I-”

Once more, she is interrupted by another flashback:

**She is signing her name on the paper that makes this wedding real: the marriage certificate. Her hand is trembling and her heart is pounding as Emma supports her decision by placing her hand on the brunette’s back.**

**“Thank you for choosing our chapel!” The man impersonating Elvis Presley says.**

“Regina?” Dispersed again by Emma’s voice, Regina gazes at her worriedly. Why is she having these flashbacks _now?_ “Can you focus on our conversation, please?”

“I _am_ focused,” she protests, trying to be angry at the blonde, but suddenly, a shiver runs through her spine and her mind is taken by another flashback:

**They are at the entrance of the hotel, pressed to a wall close to a palm tree when the blonde murmurs in her ear, “Come here, you.” And pulls Regina against her body to then press their lips together. The brunette is caught by surprise, but soon gives in to the kiss and the amazing feeling of the slim body pressed to hers. An eager tongue invades her mouth and she moans, feeling shivers all over her body and also the slick heat between her legs.**

“Regina!” She shakes her head, trying to focus on the present and also trying to understand why she is remembering this _now._ “You’re not even listening to me!” The blonde protests.

“I- um, sorry. I was distracted for a moment.” And she would continue to be distracted from now on as she can’t stop thinking about that kiss and what possibly happened _next_.

“Are you less distracted _now?_ Because we barely started talking,” Emma says irritated.

“Um, _yes_ , go on,” Regina lies, nodding her head.

“I was thinking about what Henry said…”

Regina _wants_ to listen to Emma. She really does, and basically _needs_ to, but… somehow, she can’t. It is not only her mind that is having flashbacks. Her _body_ is kind of having it too. _Which is very weird, by the way._

**“We should go upstairs. It’s honeymoon time,” Emma purrs in her ear and Regina loses her breath for a few seconds.**

**“Do you want to?” She drawls, not actually believing that Emma has suggested that for the second time. All of this just looks like a dream.**

**“Yes, Regina.” Emma grasps her chin and caresses her jaw. “I want you so bad you have no idea.”**

“Regina, I’m feeling really stupid here with you not even caring about what I’m saying.”

“Oh, um,” she murmurs awkwardly, feeling the slick heat between her legs. _What is happening to her body, for God’s sake?_ “I-I need a drink. Wait here.” She quickly stands up and starts walking away from the study and… _Emma Swan altogether._

“But there’s a bar right here!” She hears the blonde protesting but doesn't bother to look back and just walks towards the kitchen. She feels relieved when she doesn't hear Emma’s boots behind her. She needs a few minutes to think about what is happening to her right now.

_What is this?_ Could it be the spell she had cast last night? Could it be working only now when… when she saw Emma? Well, that probably is the answer to the flashbacks, but that isn't all. It isn't just _memories_. She isn't just remembering — she is actually _feeling it_ , vividly and-

**As the door opens and they get in, her back is gently pressed to the nearest wall, causing a surprised gasp to release her mouth. Hot lips find her neck and kiss all the way up to her jaw and then her lips. It’s a fiery kiss which Emma entangle their tongues deliciously and Regina goes crazy with all the sensations her body receives.**

**The blonde’s hands are on her waist, pressing her hard against the wall and, also, pressing their bodies extremely close together, so she feels every delicious inch of that hot, toned body. Regina is so aroused that she can barely think about anything else besides those lips on her… _everywhere_. That’s all she has ever wanted. And it’s clearly happening right now.**

**She might die in any second.**

**Emma’s devious mouth start a path down her neck until it reaches her chest, where she kisses and nibbles every single space of skin, soon reaching the round of her breasts and licking the part that it isn't covered by her red dress. She releases a needy moan, feeling her panties completely soaked by now.**

Her mind is back to the present and she takes a deep breath, placing her hands on the kitchen counter to steady herself. _No, it can’t be true. No, she can’t be feeling everything so vividly. This is crazy! She can’t remember this right now when Emma is just in the other room waiting to talk to her about all of what they did._

Even though she knows that her body is receiving the same feelings from the night she spent with Emma, she still has the need to be _sure_. Breathing raggedly, she pulls her tight skirt up to her mid-thigh and follows the path to her sex. She lets out a loud gasp when she touches her own folds, sliding her fingers through the length of her vagina as she realizes how aroused she is. 

“Regina, are you oka-” the blonde walks in _exactly_ when Regina has her hands in her panties. _Great timing._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Swan!_

She quickly pulls her hand away from her private parts and tries to roll down her tight skirt. But surely it has been too late. Emma’s face is already completely red as well as Regina’s. The blonde is looking fixedly at her hand that was previously _busy_ and that is so, so _fucking_ embarrassing. Regina doesn't know what to do. _Or say_.

“What are you doing?” Emma asks with a breathy voice.

“I-I’m grabbing a drink,” she replies, walking to the fridge trying to pretend that nothing awkward has happened seconds ago.

“Between your _legs?”_ The blonde questions with a high-pitched voice, causing Regina to cover her face with her hands immediately at that.

“Emma-”

“What’s happening, Regina? Why are you acting so weird?”

“I-I don’t know,” the brunette manages to answer, still facing the fridge as she hears the sound of boots on the floor, approaching her.

“Are you feeling all right?” Emma insists, and then her hand touches the brunette’s arm, caressing softly.

“I’m _fine,”_ Regina dismisses the contact — _all of that not to feel the shivers that the blonde’s touch causes on her skin_ — and walks away to the other side of the kitchen.

“No, you’re not, Regina.” 

Of course, Emma would protest and follow her to the other side. _Of course._

“What’s happening with you?”

“Nothing!” She replies harshly and walks away again, going to the study.

“Stop walking away from me!” The blonde snaps, walking hastily after her, seeming aggrieved.

**Her front is turned to the wall as Emma’s hands skim her shoulders and back, playing with the zipper of her dress.**

**“May I?” The blonde murmurs in her ear and Regina takes a deep breath.**

**“Yes,” she replies, shivering when cold fingers meet her skin as teeth nibbles her earlobe. A gasp escapes her mouth at that, and she feels the blonde smile against the skin of her neck.**

**Emma slides the zipper down slowly while she presses open-mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin of the brunette’s back. Regina bites her lower lip hard, feeling her arousal increase as the hot mouth continues to go lower.**

“Are you daydreaming?” She hears Emma’s voice again, and this time, she isn't in her flashbacks anymore. The blonde is still in her house, staring at her with an intrigued expression.

“No, I’m… I’m _fine.”_ Regina looks away from the blonde and starts glancing around, all to avoid the tension in the room and _also_ the fact that she’s extremely aroused _because_ of Emma, so Regina can’t look at her right now.

“No, you’re not,” the blonde scoffs. “There’s something happening to you that you’re not telling me.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina replies, “It’s none of your business, Miss Swan!”

“Regina…” Emma takes a deep breath before continuing, “I came here to talk civilly with you about our situation and you’re not even listening to me! You keep walking away, and then when I find you, you’re with your hands between your legs… I mean, there _is_ something happening.”

Regina feels her face getting warm once more and she is helplessly embarrassed. She knows this stubborn blonde all too well and she is not going anywhere until she hears an explanation.

Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling her heart beat fast inside her chest. “You really want to know what I’m feeling?” She asks, trying to sound calm; but inside, she is freaking the hell out.

“Yes.”

“I didn't remember anything yesterday, _anything_. But after you came here today, I… I couldn't focus on you because… because I was having flashbacks of our night together and I still am,” Regina explains, feeling her hands sweat a little bit.

“Flashbacks? So you’re… remembering everything?” The blonde asks curiously.

“Uh, I… yes. And it’s very… uncomfortable,” she stutters, avoiding the piercing green gaze on her.

“Why is it uncomfortable?” Emma grumbles and Regina notices that she seems disappointed with that.

“These flashbacks are not normal, they… they are _vivid_. Real. As if it’s happening right now, all over again.”

The blonde narrows her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I’m feeling everything I felt that night… Vividly.”

Emma’s eyes widen as she asks hesitantly, “That’s why you were… um, touching yourself?”

If there was a hole here right now, Regina would surely be inside it. _Deep. Forever. And she would be dead of shame._

“ _Oh._ ” 

Regina bites her lower lip, sensing that another flashback is coming… and from the previous one, she knows that now it will be _worse_.

“I think I need to sit,” she says, walking quickly towards the bigger couch. Emma sits beside her, looking concerned. But Regina doesn't have time to say anything. Her head rests on the back of the couch and she lets herself get lost in the next flashback:

**The path of kisses follows up until it meets her shoulder blades. Warm hands push the straps of her dress, caressing her arms and waist on the way down. The dress falls on the floor, useless, and Regina shivers when those strong arms encircle her waist, hugging her tight from behind.**

**Emma is doing everything so calmly and being so caring… Regina wants to melt in her arms and live there forever.**

**Hands skim her breasts, playing with her nipples, causing Regina to jerk backward at the movement, her ass automatically filling the space between the blonde’s legs. Emma’s left hand squeeze her breast softly while the other hand makes its quick way down, under the brunette’s panties. Regina hums pleasingly when fingers start playing with her slick folds.**

**“You’re so wet, Regina,” the low voice rasps in her ear and Regina gasps, reaching with her hand behind her back to tangle her fingers in the blonde curls, bringing Emma’s face closer.**

**“Kiss me,” and Emma joins their lips, starting a languid kiss while she teases Regina between her legs.**

“Regina?” She opens her eyes to find green ones gazing intently at her, and too _close_. “You were… moaning.”

Her eyes widen slightly, looking deeply into the green orbs and losing herself in there. She is so aroused; so close to the edge that pretending she isn't feeling anything to this _present Emma_ isn't an option.

“I’m feeling too _much,”_ she murmurs, looking at pink lips only a few inches away from hers. “I need…” She starts, getting lost in thoughts about the feeling of Emma’s fingers playing with her sex. She closes her eyes to savour the moment and, instinctively, uses her hands to pull her tight skirt up until her upper thighs. Her body moves on its own as she straddles Emma’s lap, tangling her fingers in the blonde curls, bringing their faces only a breath away.

Her eyes close and her mouth opens in a gasp as another flashback takes over her mind:

**Her front is pressed against Emma’s tightly while they kiss fervently. Regina’s nipples rub against the fabric of the blonde’s blouse, and that is so damn pleasurable; but not as much as it would be if Emma were naked.**

**“Too many clothes,” she murmurs against pink lips and then moves her arms, pulling that hideous jacket away from the blonde’s body.**

**While kissing, Regina realizes that they’ve been walking back towards the bed. When her hands are about to undo the buttons of Emma’s jeans, her legs hit the side of the bed and she falls, instinctively pulling Emma down on top of her.**

**Regina moves her hair away from her face and shuts her eyes. She knows what she wants Emma to do. She has been longing for her touch for many months, even _years_ , after she realized how attracted she is for the blonde. And now, here she is, ready to fulfill all of her sexual desires. **

**Emma leans over, her mouth latching around a nipple and Regina lets out a strangled moan, her insides craving for more of the blonde’s touch. The aching and throbbing she is feeling is growing to almost unbearable; she can’t wait anymore. She doesn't want to wait anymore. She needs Emma _now_.**

**“ _Emma,”_ she begs, seeing the smug smile on the blonde’s face as she nibbles and licks her breasts.**

**“Patience is a virtue, Regina,” the blonde provokes and the brunette takes a deep breath, biting her lips forcefully to prevent herself from screaming of frustration.**

**Her core aches, her nipples are stiff inside the blonde’s mouth. She needs Emma naked and on top of her — inside of her.**

**“Emma, _please_ ,” she begs and rounds a leg on top of the blonde.**

**“What do you want, Your Majesty?” The sexy voice murmurs in her ear.**

**“I want you naked, inside of me. _Now,”_ she commands adamantly, feeling her core throbbing between her legs.**

**Regina watches the blonde smile broadly, and then, she is taking off her clothes, slowly, making Regina even more impatient by the minute. When Emma is completely naked kneeling on the bed, Regina loses her breath as she gazes at every bit of exposed skin.**

**“Like what you see, Madam Mayor?” Regina closes her eyes, releasing a shuddering breath. Emma calling her Madam Mayor does crazy things to her. She might just combust from pleasure.**

**Deciding not to waste any other moment, Regina pulls Emma down and joins their lips forcefully, starting a passionate kiss. She moans into the blonde’s mouth as their bodies come in contact, skin on skin. The sensation is so incredible that Regina wraps her arms around Emma’s back and circle her legs around the blonde’s hips, pulling her in closer, causing their bodies to press deliciously together. It fits perfectly as if it was made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm.**

**She can feel the blonde smiling against her throat before she nips her collarbone and slides her lips lower. Regina’s heart rate quickens as she imagines what is coming next. She has no idea if she’s able to hold on for too long if Emma greets her with her tongue.**

**The blonde keeps going down, placing open-mouthed kisses on her skin. Regina’s chest heaves when Emma's hand slides up the inside of her leg until she reaches the soft silk of her panties. With deft fingers, Emma slides the lingerie down Regina's legs and her fingers quickly back up, starting to draw lines up and down her sex while her mouth still leaves heated kisses on the brunette’s smooth skin.**

**Regina squirms beneath her, feeling the sensations all at once. She just can’t wait for Emma to do everything she wants with her. She can’t wait to orgasm and scream the blonde’s name out of her lungs. She has waited for so long. This is it now.**

**The skilled fingers keep teasing her between her legs while the mouth that had stopped to tease on her stomach starts to descend, causing Regina to arch her back slightly with anticipation. Emma presses a wet kiss on the line of where her panties previous where, and Regina watches intently as a moist tongue darts out of pink lips and starts tracing a wet path down until it reaches her swollen clit. At the same time, a slender finger pushes inside her and she moans loudly, biting her lower lip as she receives the pleasure all at once.**

**The blonde's lithe tongue moves along the length of her slit, and settles on her clit, running a slow circle around it before moving down again. Regina moans again and again as her fingers find their way to Emma’s scalp, encouraging her to continue and, _God,_ to _never_ stop. **

**The brunette feels her walls tightening and, suddenly, there’s another finger inside of her. Emma fucks her precisely, steady-sweet and curls against her g-spot as she tongues her intently.**

**Regina closes her eyes and her mouth opens slightly, sensing her orgasm coming in full force against her. She moans, clutching her thighs around Emma’s head as her hands grasp blonde locks tighter. She gasps with every tingle that rocks through her and writhes against Emma's hand as she feels her orgasm shattering through her.**

**“ _Emma!_ ” She screams her name as her back arches off of the bed, receiving the last licks and nips on her clit. **

**Regina is still shaking when the blonde hovers over her with a smug smile on her lips. She grins back as Emma kisses her longingly, making her taste herself on the pink lips.**

Her eyes open hastily when she realizes that the atmosphere in the room is different. But Emma is there, in the present, green eyes gazing intently at her with _sheer desire._ Regina’s mouth is merely one inch away from Emma’s and she realizes their chests are heaving and they both are breathing raggedly.

Her sex is still throbbing pleasurably after the great orgasm she’s had, and she can’t think straight as the sensation still overbears her while there are dark, green eyes locked with hers.

She realizes that her hands are around the blonde’s neck while the latter grips her waist tightly. The excruciating silence is broken by a breathy voice: 

“Did you just-” 

Regina stops Emma by touching her lips with her fingers. Now she realizes what has happened. She just had an orgasm _in front of_ Emma while she daydreamed about their night together. Her eyes widen and she finds herself in complete shock.

“Regi-”

The blonde starts again, but Regina is quick to press her fingers harder against thin lips, shutting the woman once more. 

“You shouldn't have seen this,” she manages to say, and realizes that her voice sounds like pure sex; very throaty and raspy.

“I saw it,” is the blonde’s short reply as she bores her eyes deeply into Regina’s.

“You have to leave,” she says while getting off of Emma’s lap. The sensations are killing her. Emma can’t stay. 

“You’re having flashbacks of our night together,” Emma murmurs as if coming to the reality of the heaviness and seriousness of what is happening.

“Leave,” she snarls, pointing to the door.

“Regina-”

“We can’t talk right now.”

“But-”

“ _Emma!_ ” She protests, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment.

Without saying anything further, Emma stomps out of the house, slamming the door loudly.

Regina lets out a long sigh and rubs her forehead. _Fuck, Swan_. 

She doesn’t know if the flashbacks will continue now that Emma is gone. But to be prepared, she quickly goes upstairs to her bedroom and locks the door behind her. If it’s coming again, she needs to have some privacy. 

Barely a minute later, another flashback arrives and she lets her mind wander off to that pleasurable and _remarkable_ night with Emma Swan: 

**She is not tired in the least, so she quickly triples over, making the blonde lay on her back as the brunette adjusts herself on top. She smiles and continues to kiss the blonde. Her core aches pleasurably when Emma’s hands grab each of her ass cheeks and she grinds her centre against her skin. Regina purrs, parting the kiss as she presses herself back so that her ass grinds against Emma's pussy. The contact is deliciously pleasing, and she moans, feeling the blonde’s arousal all over her ass.**

**The blonde sits up and uses her hands to pull Regina into an embrace, bringing her down with her after. Emma starts a sloppy kiss, slipping her tongue into the brunette’s mouth as her hands descend to the round ass once again. The blonde grasps the tight, round globes possessively and grinds Regina’s centre down against her stomach. They continue to kiss fervently until Regina stops and moves her mouth to the stiff nipples. She teases mercilessly with flicks and nips of her tongue and looks up when she hears Emma moan.**

**A disappointed grunt leaves the blonde’s lips when Regina stops teasing her nipples to kiss her mouth briefly. She smiles seductively as Emma’s eyes bore into the skin of her bare breasts and keep staring downwards until Regina’s glistening sex.**

**Regina bites her lower lip as she moves on top of the blonde, sliding lower; she pulls Emma’s left leg up and sits right on the blonde’s soaked sex. The sensation is intoxicating as she feels the contact of her own pussy with Emma’s.**

**Regina’s hands skim over the woman's curves and cups her bottom, lifting Emma up against her; she grinds their centres as she watches the blonde pull the sheets tightly with her hands. Their eyes keep locked into each other and she sees the amazing glint of fondness and pleasure in those green orbs.**

**She starts moving her body faster, grinding harder on Emma’s core, feeling the amazing sensation of their soaked vaginas together and their arousal mingling.**

**Emma releases the sheets and Regina watches as the blonde’s fingers rub along the sculpted juncture of the brunette’s hips and then search around to grab at the firm globes of her ass. She then realizes that Emma is obsessed with her ass. She smiles knowingly and grasps the firm hands that are on her ass, encouraging the other woman to hold on tighter.**

**She sees Emma biting her lips forcefully at the same time she grabs her ass tightly while Regina rubs their pussies harder each second. Her second orgasm of the night is coming and she knows Emma’s coming too. She groans with the thought of the blonde squirming beneath her, and that is quick to throw her over the edge. Regina slows her movements as the orgasm comes crashing onto her, causing her to throw her head back. She feels strong arms embracing her back as a hot mouth bites her neck hard, ready to leave a strong love bite. Regina yelps loudly, hearing Emma’s strangled moans against her neck as they both move slowly in sync, savouring the last sensations and emotions of this earth-shattering orgasm.**

**They both fall on the bed, Regina on top of Emma with their legs still entangled in a messy way. Her head rests on the blonde’s chest as she tries to regain her breath, now feeling the bite on her neck burn.**

**“ _Fuck,_ that was… wow!” Emma drawls huskily and Regina smiles.**

**“Hold tight, dear. I’m not quite done with you yet,” Regina purrs in her ear as she moves her body lower until she’s well positioned between the blonde’s legs. _Regina desperately needs to taste Emma Swan._**

**Emma moans loudly when Regina parts her folds and allows herself to thrust her tongue inside the hot, clenching hole; she teases the entrance and watches as the blonde squirms beneath her with no care in the world.**

**Emma’s body shakes wildly when Regina’s tongue dip between her folds and curl under her clit, making swirling motions. She puts a digit in, and moves it around, already feeling the soft walls tightening around her finger. As her tongue works tirelessly on the blonde’s swollen clit, she adds another digit and soon is knuckle-deep inside Emma.**

**Regina watches Emma's face as her orgasm builds. It's the most gorgeous sight she has ever seen and it starts a new fire roaring in her belly. Suddenly, the blonde’s hips raise sharply off the bed and her entire body stills and then shakes, loud cries and soft curses escaping her mouth.**

**Emma comes hard, one hand grasping tightly at the sheets and the other at Regina’s hair. The sight is so breathtaking that Regina can’t avoid staring at her intently, loving to see what she has caused to the blonde woman. She can’t control when her heart flutters tellingly at the sight.**

**Emma surprises her when she wraps her arms around her back and brings their body flush together. The blonde peppers sweet kisses all over her face, making her giggle. Emma turns her to the other side and settles herself behind her, in a cuddling position. _Oh, clingy Swan._ An involuntary smile forms on her face when she remembers all the nights they slept like this on the trip.**

**The blonde pulls the covers over them and puts an arm around her waist, inching her body even closer, if that’s possible. A soft kiss is pressed to her neck, and then Regina realizes the blonde’s breathing has slowed down and she probably fell asleep.**

**Regina smiles to herself and lets her tired, drunken brain finally rest.**

Regina opens her eyes in a halt, looking wearily around her. She is in her bedroom in Storybrooke, not in Vegas. She’s alone, not with Emma.

For God’s sake… what was that night?

She takes off her skirt along with her panties and touches her sex, realizing how wet and swollen she is. Now she knows that none of it had been a dream. It was all real. And she remembered it in the most unpredictable way possible.

Now that she knows how wonderfully pleasurable her night with Emma was, how is she supposed to face the blonde again without letting it show any of her feelings?

One thing Regina knows for sure and is finally able to admit it to herself is that she is madly, deeply in love with Emma Swan and has no idea what to do about it.


	6. The Crazy Way To Deal With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a total game-changer in the story, and it surely holds a lot of emotions ;)
> 
> This chapter is mostly from Emma's POV, and you'll know how she feels about it all.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

It has been four days. _Four_ days that Regina hasn't seen Emma. It is obvious that the blonde is avoiding her, and Regina herself can’t say that she isn't avoiding Emma either. They both have been avoiding each other and all of this has become very hurtful for the brunette. Yes, technically it was _her_ fault. She was the one who didn’t want to talk the morning after they eloped. She was the one who sent Emma away after the… _incident —_ that was the most embarrassing day of her life, and also, to be honest, the most _pleasurable flashback_ ever.

If her feelings for Emma were on edge before, now they are about to burst out from her body and scream on the rooftop. Since she had remembered, she hasn't stopped thinking about everything Emma made her feel that night.

The past few months, ever since Emma was with Hook, Regina had been in denial of her feelings for the blonde. But after the whole engagement ordeal and Emma suddenly deciding she should break with up the _handless wonder_ , Regina started being more freely about her sentiments. Everything around them had become better and the brunette just decided to let herself go. She freed herself from denial and started feeling more _intensely_.

But now, everything she had on control, fell apart. Regina has no idea of what to do and she is afraid of what might happen from now on. Will Emma continue to avoid her? Will Regina be able to face the blonde without blushing?

* * *

 

∞

It is the tenth time this night that Regina can’t stop twisting in her bed. For some reason she _doesn't_ want to acknowledge, she can’t sleep. Especially because a shining, smiling blonde is invading her mind 24/7. She glances at the alarm clock on her bedside table and notices it is 1 am and she hasn't slept a wink since she laid in bed. Thankfully, Henry isn't in the house to hear her scream of frustration if she somehow decides to do it.

Regina spends the next long minutes of what is supposed to be her rest, looking at the ceiling and thinking about how great Emma had made her feel. She curses herself for being so stupid to not be able to _push_ these thoughts away. Why can’t she do it? Why is it so-

Her thoughts are suddenly disrupted by the sound of the doorbell. _How weird…_ Who would be on her doorbell at this time of night?

She quickly gets out of bed, puts on a silky robe on top of her fleecy camisole, and walks hastily downstairs to the main door. She takes a glance at the peephole and isn't expecting to see the shining curls of blonde hair standing on her doorstep.

She quickly opens the door to see a grinning and probably _drunk_ Emma trying to stand.

“Regiiiiina! It has been so long since I’ve seen you!” The blonde stumbles over to hug her and Regina quickly reaches out for her, hugging her back awkwardly.

“Emma? What are you doing here? It’s… 2 am!” she says, her tone a little bit surprised to see the person who is troubling her sleep right there in front of her.

“I know, I know. I just… needed to see you.” The cute pout Emma makes definitely makes Regina go weak in the knees.

“Are you… drunk?”

“Probably,” Emma replies with a smug smirk. “I’ve been drinking the whole night, but I can still walk straight.” The blonde pulls away to show a demonstration of her walking to Regina, which results in her almost falling on the floor. “See?” she smiles childishly, and Regina arches her eyebrows at that. Emma simply _cannot_ walk straight.

“Emma, why were you drinking tonight?” she asks whilst putting both her hands on her own waist in an authoritative manner.

“Because I’ve been trying to forget our night together.” Emma takes a step forward. “I… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

_Oh._ Regina isn't expecting to hear that. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she feels her body shiver after thinking about that night in Vegas as well.

“Regina, I… I can’t forget it. I don’t _want_ to forget it,” the blonde explains between gestures and Regina finds herself speechless. She doesn't know what to say to that, so she tries to control her breathing: _inhale, exhale._

After a few seconds of intense scrutiny by both parts, Regina finally regains her voice and says, “It’s cold in here. You should come inside.” She opens the front door further for Emma to enter.

The blonde walks in with no trouble, almost looking sober right now. Regina is ready to take Emma to the study, so she can talk some sense into her when all of a sudden her back is gently pinned to the wall as the blonde presses her lean body against Regina’s. She becomes breathless instantly with the sudden proximity, and her body feels like it’s on _fire_.

“Emma,” she breathes out, trying to think coherently as she stares at the blonde’s mouth a few inches from hers.

“Regina, I… I’ve missed you,” Emma whispers while her cold hand cups her face and caresses her cheek. “I’ve missed _everything_. Literally everything we did in Vegas.” 

Emma kisses her gently, then her lips start tracing a path to her jawline, following to her neck where the blonde kisses and nibbles, slowly and teasingly, causing her legs to turn jelly such is the exhilarating feeling to be kissed and touched by Emma again. Said lips travel north, going to her chest and Regina has to hold back a moan this time. A wave of arousal courses through her body as Emma’s left-hand caresses the space between her breasts, ranking her nails on the way down and stopping at the tie of her robe.

“Emma…” she murmurs with an unsteady voice, trying to get control of the situation. “Emma, you’re drunk, you should-”

The blonde pulls away a few inches to look _unabashedly_ at Regina. “We were drunk when we eloped and had _sex_.”

Regina _knows_ that and remembers very well now how that happened. However, it’s not wise to do anything right now while Emma is drunk.

Trying to control her breathing, she carefully places a hand on Emma’s chest and pushes her away gently. “I know. But it’s different now. Let’s go upstairs. I need to put you to bed.”

The brunette starts pulling Emma towards the stairs, but the latter halts in her step to say, “Are you taking me to _your_ bed? Because I don’t want to sleep without you anymore,” the blonde gives her a cute pout that nearly melts Regina at that revelation, but she simply decides to ignore the feeling and use her self-control to act coherently.

“Emma, you don’t know what you’re saying,” she grumbles, looking away from the pleading green eyes focused deeply into hers.

“I know _exactly_ what I’m saying. I’m drunk, but I’m not a liar,” the blonde confesses with blunt honesty and Regina has to close her eyes and take a deep breath, feeling weak in the knees when she hears all these confessions. But… that can’t be true, right? That must be the alcohol speaking instead of Emma.

“Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Now, let’s go upstairs.”

The blonde just grins cheekily and grasps Regina’s hand so she can take her steadily upstairs.

“The bathroom is that way.” Regina points to her suite when they get to her bedroom. “There’s a spare toothbrush on the bottom shelf that you can use it. Do you need any pyjamas?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks, Gina.”

“Can you manage to do all that by yourself?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

With a sweet smile, Emma leaves for the bathroom and Regina finally starts breathing properly. Well, not properly enough because Emma is going to come out of the bathroom soon and will sleep in her _bed_ , and then Regina will breathless again for having that woman so close to her. Fuck. _What did she have in her mind when she decided that letting Emma sleep in her bed was a good idea?_ And drunk Emma is certainly not safe enough; anything related to alcohol is not safe enough for them.

The noise of the door opening in the silent room causes Regina’s heart to beat like crazy inside her chest as if she has been running for the past few minutes. When she thinks it can’t get worse than Emma sleeping in her bed, Regina realizes that the blonde is wearing nothing but a tight, white tank top — braless, for the record — and red panties, just like she did in Vegas.

Regina isn't sane anymore. _This is too much. Too much to see. Too much to feel and remember…_

Clearing her throat, she motions to the bed. “Suit yourself.”

The blonde smirks in response while laying under the covers. Regina is about to do the same when a hesitant voice questions, “You won’t take off your robe?” 

Blinking once, _twice_ , Regina realizes Emma really had asked her to take off her robe. Something deep in the pit of her stomach tells her how much she wants to be naked and writhing under Emma, kissing her and letting the blonde take her mercilessly. That thought causes her to take her robe instantly, looking at Emma as the blonde stares unabashedly at Regina’s movements. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this so much! Regina, you have no idea how many times you _killed_ me in Vegas,” Emma says, her voice a bit slurred as she stares at every inch of Regina’s body. “You and this sexy body of yours, half-naked all the time… Holy shit. _”_ Emma lets out a moan and Regina tries really hard to prevent the flashbacks of their night together coming to torment her again.

Instead, she focuses on what the blonde just said about her _body._ It could be true. It could be not. After all, for all Regina knows, Emma could be faking everything just to have sex with her. Regina can’t do this. She has too many feelings to deal with and can’t possibly accept the fact that Emma only wants her for sex right now. But is she strong enough to reject the woman in charge of her feelings? Especially right now that they’re in bed together, _half-naked?_

When she’s done laying under the covers, a hot body quickly inches closer to hers and snuggles into her chest. Regina swallows and murmurs on automatic, “Emma…”

“What, Gina?” the blonde asks softly with her head buried in Regina’s neck. “ _God_ , you smell so good,” Emma says while nuzzling in her skin.

A hand touches her neck, and then it descends its way toward her breasts, where the blonde teases her nipple over the silk camisole. Regina stops breathing for a moment, receiving amazing arousing sensations as those skilled fingers touch on her sensitive skin.

Her chest heaves when said hand descends until it reaches the line of her panties. Emma pulls her camisole up and puts her hand inside Regina’s panties quickly, starting to tease her already soaked folds.

“Emma…” She murmurs helplessly. It feels so good to be touched by _her_. Regina realizes she might just _combust_ right now.

“Regina…” the blonde moans in her ear. “You’re so wet for me.”

Regina’s eyes roll at the back of her head as she feels those fingers playing with her wetness; caressing all over her slit wisely, touching all the right spots.

It’s tempting. _Oh, so tempting._ Regina could just let Emma take her now like she has been craving for all these days. But no, it’s not _right_. Emma is drunk. They can’t do this again.

_What if she just wants you for sex? When she’s drunk, she’s aroused and maybe that’s all she has been thinking about tonight,_ Regina thinks to herself.

So, she decides to stop:

She pulls the blonde’s hand away from inside her panties and commands, “Emma, you need to sleep.”

“Why?” Even in the dark, Regina can see a pout forming on pink lips.

“Because you’re drunk and we both know that is not wise to continue with this.”

There’s hurt in her voice when Emma asks, “You don’t want to?”

“We shouldn’t,” Regina answers crisply, turning to the other side, so she could face away from those enticing green orbs.

Long minutes of silence pass until the blonde says in a small voice, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just sleep, Emma.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” she says quickly. “You should stay.”

Regina says nothing more and neither does Emma. The blonde just snuggles closer to the brunette and soon, her breathing becomes calmer.

Regina can’t sleep, though. She keeps thinking about everything the blonde had said and finds herself completely confused by it.

* * *

 

∞

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

Emma wakes up to an empty bed, feeling the soft, cold sheets around her and no sight of Regina. The memories of last night come quickly to her mind and she slaps herself on the head, finding out seconds later that she shouldn't have done that. She has a hangover and a stupid headache. _Fuck_. She basically groped Regina last night. She was so drunk. Again! Why did she fuck up everything? Why did she drink so much?

She stands up in a hurry, puts the rest of her clothes on and goes downstairs. Regina has probably left for work by now, so she can leave without being unseen. When she gets on the sidewalk, she starts running, feeling the cold breeze against her face as she tries to deal with this hangover. She realizes a few minutes later that her feet have taken her to her parents’ loft. Maybe talking to someone will make her feel better. 

Emma gets in without knocking, still breathless from her quick run and finds Mary Margaret cooking something in the oven and Neal playing on the floor with his toys.

“Hello, Emma! Why are you… breathless?” Her mother asks, looking worried.

“I just came back from a run.”

“Hmm,” Mary murmurs as she scrutinizes Emma’s shape. “Why didn’t you pick up Henry last night?”

“Oh, uh…” she scratches the back of her messy hair. “Well, I just…”

“Where is Regina?” Snow blatantly asks, which causes Emma’s eyes to widen instantly.

“What- why would ask me that?”

“Well, sweetie, you’re wearing yesterday’s clothes, which means you didn’t go home last night. And Regina’s house is the first place I’d imagine you to go,” Snow explains with a funny glint in her eyes, and there’s even a smug smirk on her face as if she knows it all.

Emma groans, covering her face with her hands. Her mother is just so perceptive. Giving up, she just blurts out, “I think Regina will never talk to me again.”

Snow turns off the oven and leans on the counter to face Emma. “Why’s that, sweetie?”

Emma sits on the stool by the counter to face her mother more closely. “I kind of fucked-up everything last night.”

“Emma!” Snow scolds with a frown. “Your little brother is right there! Don’t say bad words.”

Sighing, the blonde grumbles, “Sorry. I’m just… _lost_ , you know?”

“What did you do last night?” The pixie-haired brunette asks curiously.

“I basically drank the whole evening and then went over to Regina’s. After four days of not seeing her, my drunk brain decided to go over there and disturb her.”

Snow’s eyebrows arch in curiosity. “What happened at Regina’s?”

“I said some stuff that I shouldn't have said-”

“Bad stuff?”

“No, the opposite, I guess. I said that I missed her.”

Snow looks at her with pity and says, “Oh, sweetie.”

“Don’t, Mom. Just _don’t.”_

“What’s wrong with saying the truth, anyway? She’s your friend and you miss her. There’s nothing bad with that.”

“Yeah, but I… I kind of _groped_ her?” she says carefully, frowning at her own bad choices.

“Oh… did you… uh… have sexual _-_ ”

Emma covers her face with embarrassment. “No, no. We didn’t… _this_ time… only because she stopped me and told me to go to sleep.”

“Well, that was probably a wise decision. You two can’t get drunk together anymore. God knows what you would do if you two were drunk like in Vegas again.”

Emma winces. “It’s… it’s better if we don’t talk about that, all right?”

“It’s just hard to forget,” Snow says with a frown. Then she ponders for a while and continues again, “Emma, I’m confused about something. May I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset, honestly. Did you _want_ to… um, have sexual intercourse with Regina?”

_“Mom!”_ Emma grumbles uncomfortably, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

“I know it’s uncomfortable, but… but it seems that you went there for one thing only. You wanted sex with Regina and she rejected you.”

“I didn't go there for _sex_!” the blonde protests, feeling her cheeks on fire.

“Why did you go there for, then?”

“I… I missed her and I wanted to see her. That’s all.”

“And you couldn't do that _sober?_ During daylight?” Snow reprimands.

“I’ve tried once. It didn't go well.” 

She swallows at the reminder of the memory: Regina having an orgasm in her lap as she received all the flashbacks from their night together. That had been a roller coaster of a day, that’s for sure.

Emma swallows then continues telling her mother, “Yesterday I decided to drink and have some tequila courage.”

“Oh, how _wise_ of you, sweetie,” Snow replies sarcastically with judging eyes.

“Look, Mom, I know it wasn't wise of me and I know Regina’s upset. I didn't come here for you to scold me. I came here for some advice. I need to talk to Regina, but I just don’t know _how,”_ she explains with frustration.

“There’s no right way to talk with Regina, especially about such a delicate topic.”

“I know that.”

“But you need to get your friend back,” Snow encourages.

“But I don’t know how to do that!” Emma exclaims, waving her arms up in annoyance.

“It’s easy, Emma. Just apologize and everything will be okay.”

“What if she doesn't want to _listen_ to me? Or even won’t accept my apology?”

“Emma, I don’t know! You have to try before saying it won't work.”

“These are just the possibilities, Mom. I’m just being realistic.”

“You’re being _pessimistic!_ You’re her best friend, and she cares a lot about you. I’m sure she’ll listen to you and accept your apology if you at least _try_ to apologize.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.” The blonde shakes her head and stands up. “Are you going over to Regina’s?”

“No way!” She exclaims and her mother looks very disappointed at that. “I can’t face her after last night.”

“Emma, don’t do this-”

“I’ll just give her space and let time fix it by itself.”

And then she leaves, feeling an incredibly heavy weight on her back about all of this. _Why is she so stupid?_

* * *

 

∞

Two days later, Emma is still avoiding Regina. She is feeling helpless and stupid again, and has no idea what to do to change her sour mood… or her actions, per se. She wakes up after ten on a Saturday, along with a sleepy Henry, and goes downstairs to have breakfast with him. They’re both in complete silence as they pour bowls of cereal for them to eat.

Her phone rings, showing that it’s her mother and Emma grumbles under her breath. Snow has been annoying Emma since the day she told her about what happened with Regina and keeps encouraging her to talk to the brunette. But Emma is not confident enough to face Regina yet.

_“Good morning, Emma!” Her mother greets chirpily._

“Morning,” the blonde answers with no excitement at all. Snow’s chirpy voice is always suspicious.

_ “I was thinking… why don’t we have dinner at your house tonight?” _

“Uh… if you cook, yeah, we can.”

“Oh, great then! I’ll invite Regina and Zelena.”

“What? Why?” Emma quickly asks, sensing the defensive tone in her own voice. She is still embarrassed and doesn't want to see Regina anytime soon.

_“Because we’re a family and we need to have dinner together?”_ Snow mock-asks.

Emma realizes her son is watching her curiously, and she doesn’t wish him to know what is her current situation with his other mother. She smiles awkwardly at him and excuses herself from the table to speak with Snow.

When she’s out of his earshot, she answers, “I’m not _ready_ to face her yet, Mom,” Emma says, knocking her forehead weakly against the wall in the foyer.

_“Too bad we already invited her and she said she’s coming,”_ Snow says, and Emma can _sense_ that her mother is smiling through the phone.

“Ugh! _Why?”_ She whines like a stubborn child.

_“You have to face your problems, Emma,”_ her mother says with a scolding tone. _“It’s been two days already.”_

“Whatever!” she says annoyed and hangs up.

Fine. Maybe it _is_ time to face Regina. Maybe she’s being too childish and scared of the consequences. She should just rip the bandaid off and see what happens, after all.

* * *

 

∞

Emma is sitting on the couch while she watches baby Neal playing on the floor. She has been thinking about dinner for the whole day and how she’d face Regina without blushing or being too awkward. She tried to find a solution but had come with nothing. Her heart races when there’s a knock on the door. Her eyes meet Snow’s across the kitchen and she sees her mother smiling mischievously at her.

“Emma, honey, can you please get the door?” She glares at her mother and sighs loudly to prove a point and crosses her arms stubbornly over her chest. She knows who’s behind that door and she doesn't want to open it. “Just face it already, Emma! It’s time!” 

Emma stands up and stomps furiously on the way to the door. She glares one last time at her mother before taking a deep breath and turning the doorknob. Her heart is beating so loud that she’s afraid that the brunette behind the door will hear it. 

Regina is who she sees first. She rakes her eyes through the stunning brunette in front of her and observes carefully the red dress that shows her impeccable curves. The lips painted with crimson lipstick makes Emma’s mind wander to two nights ago when she kissed her again. 

Their eyes lock and Emma feels her legs wobbly. Her heart is about to jump out of her chest and she doesn't know what to do. She’s frozen.

“Careful not to put the house on fire, _children_ ,” Zelena interrupts the frozen moment with a smug smile. “Your eyes are flaming with something I recall as _sheer desire._ ”

Regina clears her throat and follows her sister with Robyn in her arms as she enters the apartment. “Excuse me,” the mayor says as she passes by Emma. The blonde instantly smells the sweet fragrance of Regina’s perfume and closes her eyes instinctively, enjoying the amazing scent.

“Regina! Zelena! I’m so glad you came!” Emma hears Snow’s exclamations of joy as she closes the door behind her.

“Auntie Ginaaaaaa!” Neal exclaims as he runs toward the brunette. “I miss you.” He hugs her legs with his tiny arms and Regina flashes that beautiful smile at him that is only reserved for children.

“I’ve missed you too, Charming Boy.” She picks him up and peppers some kisses on his chubby cheek. Emma’s heart warms at the scene and she smiles fondly at them, not being able to control herself.

Her smile quickly fades away when she realizes that Snow and Zelena are squinting their eyes suspiciously at her. _Weird._ Henry and David come from the backyard and Emma observes them: there’s a faint glint of mischief in their eyes that the blonde finds odd. It seems like they’re hiding a secret… But Emma is not sure.

“Hey, Mom,” Henry says as he hugs Regina with Neal between them.

“Hello, my prince. How was your day?”

“It was nice. Grandpa was teaching me sword fighting again,” he tells her with a smile.

“That’s great, Henry! I hope you’re doing well.”

“He definitely is,” David comments with a smile.

“David, come help me with dinner,” Snow says from the kitchen and David does as told like a trained puppy.

“I wanna help too!” Henry exclaims out of nowhere, walking away from Regina to the kitchen.

“Sis, do you mind looking after Robyn for a few seconds? I want to see if Snow needs more help.”

Regina barely has time to nod when the redhead puts Robyn in her other arm. Emma thinks about this sudden attitude of Zelena wanting to help Snow… Since when they’re that close? _This smells suspicious._

Emma looks forward and sees Regina kind of struggling to hold two chubby toddlers in her arms. Her feet move before she can forbid them to and she’s suddenly close to the brunette. Her face burns when she realizes what she has done, and when chocolate eyes bore into hers, she starts shifting awkwardly. _Damn._

“Um- h-hi,” she stutters embarrassingly and curses herself for being so _weird._

“Hi.”

“Want some help with the babies?”

The brunette clears her throat before moving her arms and giving Neal to Emma. “Yes, thank you.”

“Noooo! I wanna Auntie Gina!” Neal complains, gesturing his chubby arms toward Regina.

“Guess we’ll have to switch,” she mutters, extending Neal to Regina. During the switching motion, their fingers brush slightly and Emma receives goosebumps. _Fuck._ She hopes Regina doesn't notice.

When she’s finally holding Robyn and away from Regina’s warm fingers, she looks away from piercing brown eyes and focuses on the blonde baby in her arms.

Regina clears her throat and walks toward the couch, where she sits with an excited babbling Neal in her lap. Robyn starts playing with Emma’s blonde locks and she smiles at the girl, her attention being captured again by Regina one-second later.

“ _I’mma_ hungry, Auntie Gina,” she hears her brother’s whiny voice.

“That’s not how you say it, dear. It’s _I am,_ not _I’mma.”_

Emma grins at that. Regina always being Regina, regardless of ages.

“Em,” Robyn’s voice brings her out of her bubble.

“Yes?”

“Mama say you like Auntie Gina.”

If Emma was drinking something, she would surely have choked.

Smiling tightly, she responds, “Yes, I-I like Regina just as much as I like my whole family.”

“No,” the little blonde girl insists and Emma frowns. “Mama says that you has to be together.”

“She said that huh?”

The little girl smiles cheekily. “Yes!”

Emma is petrified by what Robyn just said, especially she being so young to even talk properly and understand stuff. But she tries to act normal and just smiles awkwardly because she _cannot_ fight this over with a toddler. 

She doesn't like Regina. Well, not the way Zelena means.

_Right?_

* * *

 

∞

Dinner thankfully comes soon and Emma watches as everyone is all smiles… except for Regina and Emma herself. She observes the brunette often but never lets her realize that she’s staring. She observes the rest of the table’s occupants as well and finds out that everyone is actually acting _oddly_. Zelena and Snow are glancing mysteriously at each other while they feed their toddlers. David and Henry are often talking excitedly to each other, but then, some times they just look at Emma and Regina with a pained expression.

This is surely the _weirdest_ dinner Emma has ever had with her family. And she guesses Regina agrees too.

When everyone finishes eating their food and dessert, they head to the living room to be more comfortable and to have some coffee while they chat casually. Emma watches intently as Neal, Robyn, and Henry (surprisingly) play with toys on the floor, but suddenly her attention is brought to the adults when she hears her father’s voice:

“Emma and Regina, we need to talk to you both,” David says with a serious expression, putting his hands on his waist as he stands up from the couch. Henry looks at him and quickly stands up as well, changing his previous sweet expression to a serious one. 

“What… is going on?” Emma asks, feeling anxious already.

“Emma, sit beside Regina,” Snow says, pointing to the couch in front of her. 

“W-why?” She stutters, not understanding what the _fuck_ ishappening.

“We need to talk,” Snow insists, and Emma does as told, sitting quietly beside Regina but leaving a large space between them in the middle of the couch while David, Zelena, Snow, and Henry keep standing in front of them. “Anyway, we all here have concerns about your _problem,_ so, these past two days we met to come up with a solution.”

“Problem? What problem?” Emma quickly asks, not liking where this conversation is going. She had talked to her mother about Regina and she doesn't want her to tell _anyone_ _else_ , obviously. Why is she doing that now _and_ in front of Regina?

“Your marriage situation,” David answers, still with that serious expression.

“What were you four _gossiping_ about?” Regina snarls as she glares at all three of them, except for Henry.

“Sis, everyone knows that you two have been avoiding each other for _days_ ,” Zelena says with exasperation.

Emma glances at Regina and realizes she is avoiding her sister's judging eyes.

“Yes, we all know that you two haven't been able to solve this properly for some unknown reason that you _refused_ to share with us,” David adds. 

A blush creeps on her cheeks as she remembers _again_ the day when Regina _revived_ all her pleasurable memories from their night together. She takes a quick glance at the woman beside her and notices that she is blushing as well. 

_Geez, Dad, thanks for reminding me of that crazy, arousing day,_ Emma thinks to herself.

“So, you decided to solve our problems for us?” Regina interjects, her voice sharp. She looks very angry right now.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Regina. It wasn’t my intention to intervene at first, but you two don’t make it easy. And all we want is harmony in this family but what you two are doing is the opposite of that,” Snow counters.

Regina sighs loudly whilst glaring at everyone in the room. Henry keeps observing both his mothers with a grim look, his arms crossed over his chest just like his brunette mom.

“What did you come up with?” Emma grumbles impatiently.

“Well, everyone present here decided that you two should stay married and be a real couple.”

“ _What?_ ” They both ask in unison, glancing sideways at each other.

“You’re clearly out of your mind, Snow!” Regina says, sounding nervous. 

“We all agreed that that’s for the best, right, David? Henry? Zelena?”

They all answer a ‘yes’ in unison and continue to pay attention to the conversation.

“But that’s not up to you guys to decide!” Emma protests, feeling betrayed for some reason.

“Yes, it’s not up to you!” Regina agrees. “Besides,” she continues with a dry voice, arms crossed over her chest. “Where on _earth_ would Emma Swan be committed to a serious relationship?” 

“Hey!” the blonde protests, turning to look at the irritated brunette beside her. “Of _course,_ I can be committed to a serious relationship!”

“Oh, really?” The brunette asks mockingly. “Your past relationships were so good, weren't it?” Sarcasm drips from her voice and Emma clenches her teeth in anger. _Regina has no right to mock her about that._

“Yours were clearly _perfect_ , right, Regina?” She asks, using the same tone of sarcasm. 

“You said _no_ to Hook’s proposal,” Regina says matter-of-factly.

“You were the one who said I was too good for him!” She exclaims, exasperated.

“Oh yeah, and I meant that!”

“Good, because what you are implying now is _wrong!_ ”

“Wrong? Dear, you’re scared of commitments. Everyone knows that!” Regina mocks again and Emma grits her teeth.

“I am _not_ scared.”

“You _are_ scared, Emma. You ran away from every single relationship you’ve had.”

“I didn't run away.”

“You did. You still do!”

“I am not-”

“Enough, ladies, enough!” David interrupts and both Regina and Emma glare at him.

“We knew that this would happen,” Snow says fretfully.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asks, looking quizzically at her mother.

“Arguments and stupid fights,” Henry interjects, causing his mothers to look surprised at him for speaking. He hadn’t said anything until now. “You told me that you would try _not_ to fight and make things awkward. Look at you two now — all over each other’s throats just like when you first met,” he says disapprovingly.

“Henry-” Regina starts, but the boy just shakes his head, making her stop.

“Please, fix this,” he mumbles at his grandparents and leaves the room, looking extremely sad. That breaks Emma’s heart in tiny little pieces. She glances at Regina again and notices that her face demonstrates the same feeling.

“Henry is very disappointed with you for all of this,” Snow comments, looking disappointed herself.

They don’t reply to that. They can’t. There are too many emotions to deal with right now.

“Good thing we know how to fix it. For Henry’s sake, of course,” Zelena supplies with a wicked grin. _That may not be good._

“You can’t fix it. This is _our_ problem,” Emma protests again, already tired of this conversation and the arguments with Regina.

“But the situation is _extreme,”_ Snow says. “After all you’ve been through together; first as enemies, and then friends and then _best_ friends! This simply can’t stay like this.” They both sigh loudly, still refusing to look at each other. “Zelena?”

“I’ve created a spell,” the redhead says.

“A spell?” Regina asks curiously, arching her eyebrows. “What spell?”

“It’s called _Swan Queen.”_

“Zelena…” Regina starts with a warning tone and Emma views the murderous look on her face as she _glowers_ at her sister.

“We asked Zelena to create a spell that _obligated_ you to be with each other, at all times,” Snow explains calmly, seeming too smug about this.

“ _What?!_ ” Regina asks exasperated while Emma still doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know anything about spells, and so far, she didn't know it could exist a spell like _that_. “ _Why?_ ”

“To solve your problem, obviously. If you can’t face each other for good and fix this by yourselves, we’re intervening,” Zelena says, her wicked smile never wavering. 

“You can’t do this!” Emma shouts, feeling outraged by this attitude of her own family against her — _them_.

“It’s already done.” Zelena winks and then waves her hand at them.

Green smoke quickly surrounds them and Emma feels her body receiving a magnetic force. All of a sudden, she is _poofed_ right beside Regina on the couch, causing the skin of their arms and thighs to touch.

“What… what have you done?” Regina stutters, glancing at Emma sideways and turning to look at a grinning Zelena.

“What they asked me to,” she says while gesturing at the Charmings. “To bring you _close_.”

“Did you put rings on our fingers?” Emma asks outraged as she gazes at the shiny golden diamond ring around her finger. Regina quickly looks at her own hand and tries desperately to take the ring off.

“These engagement rings are bound to the spell. It won’t come off, Regina. Don’t even try.”

“Mom, Dad, why are you doing this to us?” Emma asks with gritted teeth. _She can’t believe this is happening._

“Because that’s the option you left for us.”

“And before you ask, Henry agreed to it,” David adds.

“What does this spell do?” Regina asks sharply, ignoring Snow and David.

“Oh, just some very _interesting_ things that you will find out on the way,” Zelena says, waving her hand indifferently.

“What does it do, _Zelena?”_ Regina snarls and Emma feels the skin of her arms tingle when Regina’s presses harder against her.

“The rules are simple: first of all, you can’t stay 8-feet apart from each other. If you do, the spell will simply bring your bodies close together.”

“Close? What do you mean?” Emma asks hesitantly, even though she already knows what kind of _close_ Zelena means.

“Just like you are right now. Maybe even _closer_.” The redhead wiggles her eyebrows and Emma shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Also, if you fight or have _even_ a small argument, the spell will know and once again will bring your bodies extremely close,” Zelena continues, causing Emma and Regina to look at each other briefly. “Even if you _think_ about starting an argument or confronting each other, the spell will read your minds and do its job.”

_Oh, fuckity fuck._

“That is _insane_ , Zelena! You crossed a line! You all did!” Regina snaps, seeming outraged. She stands up from the couch and starts stomping furiously towards her sister’s direction. At the same time, Zelena, Snow and Charming walk backward, so when Regina is close enough to them, green magic brings her back directly into Emma’s lap.

“Oh! It works perfectly!” Zelena exclaims ecstatic, clapping her hands next. 

“Why can’t I _move_ my body?” Regina snarls, glaring at everyone in the room.

The position they are in is slightly uncomfortable. Regina is trying to get off of Emma’s lap, but somehow, she can’t move an inch. It’s like she is frozen. 

“Because that’s the spell doing its job. You’re probably thinking about how bad you want to leave because it’s Emma you’re sitting on.” The blonde blushes hard at that comment, trying _not_ to think about the pressure of Regina’s ass on her lap. “If you relax and enjoy it, it’ll free you soon.” Regina glowers at her sister and stops trying to move.

Emma sighs loudly and asks with a roll of her eyes, “How do we break the spell?” 

“It’s simple,” Snow says. “You just have to do what you should be doing by now: be married.”

Emma feels Regina tense in her lap as her own body becomes rigid. _Oh, God. Why her parents have to be so intrusive?_

“We’re already married, you _morons!”_ Regina snaps angrily.

“Oh sis, did you misinterpret Snow White?” Zelena asks sarcastically. “It means that you have to actually _accept_ that you are married, be a _couple_ for real. Be the _Swan Queen.”_

Emma shudders. _Holy fuck. That’s… that’s fucked up._

“The spell will only be broken if you do that. And we all know that it won’t be easy,” Snow says. “We apologize for causing all of this, but you two asked for it.”

“Bullshit!” Emma exclaims, feeling annoyed by all of this. _Doesn't she have a choice on the matter?_

“I will find a way to break this spell!” Regina declares, irritated.

“Good luck with that, sis. As much as you try, the spell will sense that you want to be apart and, instead, will bring you together again.”

Huffing loudly, Regina tries to get off of Emma’s lap again.“You will pay for this!” The brunette threatens, pointing an accusing finger at them all.

“And you will thank us in the end, Regina,” Snow says, looking fondly at the angry brunette on Emma’s lap.

* * *

 

∞

“Your parents are the most infuriating people I’ve ever met. _They_ should be the ones who people call evil, _not me!”_

“Include your wicked sister in that too! She’s no piece of cake!”

“Of course she isn’t! She’s my sister. How did you expect her to be?” The brunette asks wryly.

Ignoring the sarcastic question, Emma asks instead, “What are we going to do?”

“Break the spell, obviously,” Regina answers matter-of-factly.

“Do you know how?”

“Not yet, but I will find out. It mustn't be that hard.”

“Did you hear what Zelena said? It will bring us… you know, _together_ again.”

“She may be bluffing. It’s Zelena we’re talking about, Miss Swan.”

“Here we go with ‘Miss Swan' again,” Emma complains.

“Let’s go to my vault. Maybe I can find something there that relates to this spell.”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go to the vault. It’s late!”

“I’m trying to break the spell, Miss Swan! Isn't that what you want?”

“You’re the one who’s so willingly to break it. I just want to lay down and pretend this day never happened.”

“Oh, that’s so you, Miss Swan. Running away from your responsibilities. _So_. _You_.”

Emma puts both her hands on her waist and takes a step closer to the brunette. “You love judging me, don’t ya?”

“That’s my favourite pastime, actually,” Regina responds, also taking a step closer.

“You’re such a pain in my ass,” Emma grumbles.

“And you’re an irresponsible brat.”

“ _Brat?_ I’m no fucking brat-”

There it is again. 

The force of magic that brings their bodies together, pressing strongly close; their mouths now only a breath away.

“What the fuck?” Emma releases her breathy question, alternating her eyes between red lips and chocolate eyes.

“What did you do?”

“It’s not me, it’s this fucking spell!”

Regina sneers and looks away, trying to be less uncomfortable about that proximity all of a sudden.

“I can’t move again,” the brunette comments, looking a bit uneasy.

“Neither can I,” Emma ponders for a moment. “What do we do?”

“We should have gone to my vault when I said so!”

Emma sighs. “It’s late, Regina. Can we just deal with this tomorrow?”

“Oh, and when do you expect to sleep if we’re damn _glued_ together?”

Emma rolls her eyes and looks away once more. Regina is infuriating. She can’t believe this is happening.

“We won’t stay like this for too long, I guess.”

“Do you want to wait without doing anything?”

“Do you have another option? Because I don’t,” Regina huffs impatiently and they let the conversation die in uncomfortable silence.

Long seconds pass as they keep trying to avoid each other’s eyes. It’s excruciating to be in this position: so close and yet, so far away. Emma just wants to sleep it off and wake up from this nightmare.

Two minutes later, a sensation of freedom fills her body. She moves her legs backward and realizes they are now free. Both of them let out a deep breath of relief as they continue to avoid each other’s eyes.

“What now?” Emma asks curiously, wanting to know if Regina will continue to confront her.

“I’m leaving.”

“Without me?”

Huffing, Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I can’t leave. What do you want to do, Miss Swan?”

“I want you to stop calling me ‘Miss Swan’ for starters.”

“No, I won’t.”

“No?”

“No.”

She rolls her eyes. “We’ll sleep here tonight.”

“I won’t sleep in this house.”

“Why not? There’s a bed that fits both of us.”

“I want to sleep at _my_ house, Miss Swan.”

“Regina, can you please just agree with me at least once?” She places her hands on both sides of her waist and continues, “We’re both tired as fuck, and everything I want to do is sleep. My bed is right upstairs, so what’s the problem?”

“I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed that disgusting pirate used to sleep on,” Regina points out with a grimace.

Emma sighs, resting her hands on her waist in a defensive manner. “It’s been a long while since he slept here, Regina. And the sheets are changed!”

“So, what? His germs must have infested the whole house.”

“God, you’re such a drama queen.”

“I am being cautious with my own health and you should too.”

“What do you suggest? That I burn the fucking house?”

“Wise choice, dear.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

Regina scoffs. “Right back at you, Miss Swan.”

“Can’t you just forget he existed and just sleep here tonight, please? I’m so tired.”

“No, I-”

“Ugh! Hook and I didn’t even have sex!”

Regina blinks at her repeatedly, looking speechless. Then, after several seconds, she says, “What?”

Emma is blushing furiously, unable to look into the brunette’s curious eyes. “We didn’t have sex.”

“You mean in your bed?”

“No, I mean… _ever_.”

Regina visibly swallows. “Are you certain of what you’re saying right now?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I’m serious, Regina. I thought I would let him, you know? But I just… we got busy with all the dark one stuff and there was never time.”

Regina stays in silence, only absorbing it.

“We… we made out sometimes, of course, but when he tried to move further, I didn’t let him and I don’t know why.”

The brunette is still silent, not sure at all of what to say.

“So, if you’re worried that you caught his _germs_ when you had sex with _me_ , there’s no need to. I didn’t.”

Regina’s cheeks heat up. “Emma, I never said-”

“Whatever,” Emma grumbles, making a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Can we sleep here or what?”

“Fine. We’ll sleep here tonight, but only for tonight.”

Emma nods and is ready to walk away to the bathroom when she stops in her tracks, remembering that she can’t do that _without_ Regina.

“Ugh, I want to pee and brush my teeth. _Alone_ ,” she complains while glaring at Regina. The brunette glares back, seeming to just realize the hugeness of the spell.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Miss Swan.”

Emma huffs loudly and says, “I guess we’ll have to work it out, then.”

They go upstairs quickly, side by side, towards Emma’s bedroom. After waiting ten minutes for Regina by the door of the bathroom — because she surely demanded to go in first — Emma is finally able to go in and do her necessities. While she brushes her teeth, she wonders what is going to happen from now on. How they’re going to work this out, she has absolutely no fucking idea. Well, one thing she’s sure of is that Regina is going to be a pain in the ass as long as they have to deal with this spell and no, she’s not excited for it. Not in the slightest.

When she comes out of the bathroom, Regina is wearing matching blue silk pyjamas that she probably magicked for herself. Emma just wished Regina was wearing that silky dress like two nights ago when Emma asked her for sex. _Fuck. Don’t think about this now. Don’t think about sex with Regina Mills. It’s not a safe place._

Emma knows she’s helplessly blushing, but she pretends that nothing is happening even though Regina is watching her curiously. They lay side by side in Emma’s bed, and start glaring at the ceiling. Both of them are angry at their family for their intrusive attitude, and both of them don’t know what to do next. Well, today, there’s nothing else to do. Tomorrow would surely be a more difficult day.

Emma still wonders what is going to happen, and she cannot wait until tomorrow. She needs Regina to give some clarity to her mind.

Not able to control herself, she asks hesitantly, “So… what happens tomorrow?”

It takes long, excruciating seconds that feel like _hours_ for Regina to answer, “I guess you’ll have to move in with me.”

Emma gulps loudly. “That’s our only option?”

“If I had another, do you think I’d suggest that?” Regina responds sharply.

“Well, why don’t you move in with _me?_ ”

“I don’t like this house.”

“Why not?”

“We both know mine is better, Miss Swan.”

“Why is it better? Because it’s white and… _huge?”_

“It’s better in every way, Emma. _You_ are moving in.”

“Ugh.”

“Stop huffing,” the angry brunette grumbles.

Emma releases a long, suffering sigh just to bother the brunette.

“Go to sleep, Emma.”

Emma frowns and turns her head on the pillow to gaze at Regina. “ _You_ go to sleep, Regina.”

The brunette turns her head as well and they’re both facing each other angrily. “Why do you always have to act like a petulant child?”

“Why do you have to be so uptight and boring? Geez, gimme a break! _Ugh!_ ” she huffs on purpose because she knows it will piss Regina off. 

The brunette rolls her eyes and turns her head to the ceiling again. “This spell is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!” Regina exclaims dramatically.

“Oh, really? Among all the other _terrifying_ things you’ve been through, being stuck with your best friend is surely the worst? Gee, thanks, Regina.”

Emma won’t lie and say that she’s not hurt by what Regina said. Among everything crazy they’ve done the past few weeks, it still doesn't justify the harshness of the brunette with her. _Maybe it does. But she doesn't completely deserve it, right?_

“Well, when you put in that way, it doesn't sound right,” Regina sort of apologizes, but Emma is still hurt and she doesn't want to reply to that, so she just stays in silence. A few seconds later, the brunette continues with a dry voice, “What bothers me is that they _coerced_ us to be together. I hate this! They shouldn't have done that.”

“Of course, they shouldn't have. Now you’re stuck with me for God knows how long,” she replies harshly, and turns her back to Regina. She’s tired of their arguments. She’s tired of everything that happened today. She really just wants to forget and sleep it off.

Long seconds later of Regina sighing and probably thinking of what to say next, she hears, “You’re not a burden, Emma. The spell is.”

“It doesn't seem that way to you,” Emma answers with an accusatory tone. 

She’s surprised when Regina snaps again, sounding even harsher than before, “Ugh, don’t be so dramatic, Miss Swan! I know very well that this spell is also a burden for you, too.”

She shrugs childishly and says, “Whatever. Tomorrow we will look everywhere in that vault for an antidote. Hopefully, we’ll be apart from each other soon!” 

They are fighting so much about the spell that Emma completely forgets about the consequences, thus when she hears the common _poofing_ sound of magic and feels Regina’s body tightly pressed against her back, she remembers why they _shouldn't_ be fighting. 

Because the spell would bring them _closer_ and that’s extremely uncomfortable, especially if they are _fighting_.

She stops breathing for a few seconds as the idea of that hot, marvellous body pressed against her back hits her straight on the core. _Fuck. She can’t think about two nights ago when she touched Regina so intimately once more… No, she can’t. That should be forgotten._

“I can’t believe they put us through this,” she hears Regina’s breathy voice against her neck and tries _not_ to think about what that sexy voice does to her body. 

Emma doesn't say anything. She can’t. All these sensations are too much for the first night of their burden, and she doesn't want to think about what’s going to happen on the next days if they keep fighting and the spell brings them so close like this. 

She is going to _suffer_ because the only thing she can think about now is having sex with Regina Mills. 

Emma knows it’s wrong. But it’s not her fault her mind is so dirty and Regina is so _hot_. It’s not her fault that she doesn't need to be drunk to know that she’s helplessly _attracted_ to Regina. 

It’s not her fault that they’re under this spell… Right?

.

.

Maybe a little bit, but just… a _little_ bit is her fault.


	7. It Hurts to Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Enjoy another chapter! Thank you for reading :D

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

It’s not surprising to Regina when, on the morning after, she wakes up with Emma’s arms around her. She remembers last night when they started fighting and the spell had worked, so she fell asleep with her front pressed against Emma’s back. It had been _very_ awkward because they were fighting so much before and seconds after, she was glued against Emma’s back. _Completely against her will, because she hadn't wanted that at the time._

Regina had tried to sleep after the spell had worked, but Emma’s harsh words kept repeating themselves in her mind and hurting her immensely:

**“Tomorrow we will look everywhere in that vault for an antidote. Hopefully we’ll be apart from each other soon!”**

Emma’s words hurt her then and _still_ hurts her now. But she’ll surely look for an antidote if Emma wants to be apart from her. She doesn't want to get hurt even more than she already is.

Also last night, Regina told Emma that she’d have to move in. She wasn't thinking at the moment when she said that. Actually, it was the first thing that came to her mind and she just blurted it out. They’re married and married couples should live together, right? Especially now that they’re under a spell and _cannot_ be apart from each other in any circumstances.

But the fact that Emma Swan would be living in her house, sleeping in her bed, eating her food daily together with their son caused her heart to flutter with the feelings of domesticity. But no, it shouldn’t feel like this. They’re not together for real and are only doing this because they were _obligated_ to. 

With determination, Regina decides that they will find an antidote and this will be over as soon as possible!

* * *

 

∞

 

When the _Bitter Emma_ woke up, they worked it out together and waited patiently by the door for the other to finish their necessities in the bathroom. The blonde wanted to have breakfast, but Regina thought it was better to start looking for an antidote soon.

Now, they are in her vault, searching for _anything,_ really, that might help them. Her first option is to look at her books, but Emma’s first option is _obviously_ to touch everything she finds amusing and strange.

“Stop touching useless objects!” Regina snarls, pulling a box full of potions off of Emma’s hands.

“Maybe this could help,” the blonde replies dryly, pouting slightly after she’s left without the box in her hands. _Such a childish adult._

“The answer is in the books, not in the objects, Miss Swan,” she says as she picks a book from the shelf and starts flipping the pages.

“What if Zelena used objects to create the spell?”

“Of course she used objects, Miss Swan. Every spell needs objects.”

“Yeah, so that box may-”

“The _books_ , Miss Swan. Use the books from now on,” Regina says with annoyance and she hears the blonde huff in response.

She continues to flip the pages of the book and watches with the corner of her eyes as Emma hesitantly grabs a book from the shelf as well. The blonde squints her eyes at the front page, then she turns to look at Regina with bewildered eyes.

“Regina! The title says, ‘Swan Queen Project!’” She lifts the book in her hands to show it to the brunette.

“What?” Regina asks, grabbing the book from Emma’s hand in an instant. “This… _name_ is what Zelena called the spell last night.”

“I know! The antidote must be inside the book,” Emma says with an exciting smile.

“Well, I don’t know about that, Miss Swan. Why would Zelena leave her spell book in _my_ vault where she knew we would come to look for a way to break it?”

“Uh…” Emma seems to be thinking for a moment, then continues, “When you say it like that, it doesn’t make sense, no.”

“Of course it doesn’t. She’s tricking us with something. This can’t be too easy.”

“Well, but do you really think there is another way to break the spell in there?”

“I don’t know, but it might. She told us yesterday that the only way to break the spell is if we accept that we are married and be a… um, _couple_ ,” Regina says carefully, watching as Emma swallows thickly.

“Yeah, but she left the book here, in your vault. That must _mean_ something, right? We should still take a look at it.”

Regina nods then takes a deep breath before opening the book carefully on the first page. Emma leans closer so she can read as well:

_The Greatest Spell In All The Realms,_

_Created by Zelena Mills_

The brunette snorts. “So presumptuous!”

“You can say that again,” Emma agrees.

Regina turns another page:

_∫The intention of this spell is to bring two idiotic and stubborn women together_

Regina snorts again. “Idiotic and stubborn? Who does she think she is?”

Emma chuckles. “Your sister?”

The brunette sighs with irritation. “Fair point. Here we go.”

Next page:

**_∫Special ingredients_ **

_Marriage certificate_

_Red roses_

_Magnetic handcuffs_

_Strand of Emma’s and Regina’s hair for DNA_

_Strand of Snow and Charming’s hair for True Love connection_

“How did she get our marriage certificate?” Regina asks the blonde, who frowns for a few seconds.

“I… I brought it with me to Storybrooke.”

“Why?”

“It’s a legal document with our names in it, Regina. I had to.”

“And how did Zelena manage to get her hands on that?”

“Henry is part of this too, so I guess he got it for her.”

“This is so messed up, Miss Swan.”

Emma releases a shaky breath. “I know.”

They continue reading after that:

**_∫Basic ingredients_ **

_Red candle for passion and lust_

_Pink candle for care and nurture_

_Balm and catnip to promote love and happiness_

_Caraway to promote lust and fidelity_

_Cinnamon to promote vigor and libido_

Regina can tell that Emma is also feeling a bit shaky and breathless after reading these… ingredients. What each of them promotes is what worries the two women.

“Zelena really is a wicked witch,” Emma mutters beside Regina.

“She is.”

**_∫Rules_ **

_If they move 8 feet from each other, they are brought closer_

_If they fight, they are brought closer_

_If they have a small argument, they are brought closer_

_If they swear at each other, they are brought closer_

_If they think about leaving each other, they are brought closer_

_If they try anything to break the spell that is not compatible with the main idea of the spell breaking, they are brought closer_

Regina looks at Emma with a worried look and views the same sentiment in emerald eyes. Despite Zelena telling them basically all of this yesterday, reading it right now makes it feel more real.

_∫_ **_Consequences_ **

_When brought closer, they will stay pressed together for a short while until every emotion is calm enough to be set free again_

“What does she mean with that? ‘Emotion is calm enough?’” Emma asks.

“Well, I imagine it’s mostly about when we fight and our emotions are taking over ourselves. We will be… close together for a while and we have to breathe calmly and send all the negative feelings away for the magic to wear off.”

“Zelena really worked hard on this, didn’t she?” 

“She probably did. I don’t know for how long they planned this.”

“My mom said they decided this in the past two days,” Emma says as she remembers their conversation from last night. “But maybe Zelena has been creating the spell already, even before my mother came up with the idea to make us stay married.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that Zelena was planning something against us beforehand.”

“Yeah, but… why would she do this? I mean, why does she care so much if you and I are on good terms or not?” Emma asks curiously, and that makes Regina blush.

She remembers very well telling Zelena that she has feelings for Emma, and her sister had been extremely supportive. And she is the only one who knows how Regina feels for the blonde, hence all the ideas and sudden meddling in their lives.

“Regina?”

“What?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I just… don’t know why. She must have a reason,” she lies, not able to think of a better response.

“Their reason is the same: keep us married. But… it’s just weird why she would start this by herself.”

“You don’t know if she started it by herself.”

“Well, no, but it’s the most likely answer. She can’t create a spell so strong like this in two days. Even _I_ know that’s impossible.”

Regina sighs. “Yes, it is.” When Emma is about to protest again, the brunette holds her hand up, silencing her. “Let’s read the next page. Maybe there’s something related to break the spell.”

Emma nods, then the brunette turns to the next page:

∫ **Tricks to break the spell**

That’s all it says, though. Nothing else.

“Where is it?” Regina asks as she stares fiercely at the blank page saved by the title.

“This is weird, why is it-”

The book is suddenly thrown at the floor with a magnetic force, causing Regina to lose her breath when her back is pushed forcefully against the bookshelf and Emma is instantly pressed against her body; her right knee between Regina’s legs, touching the apex of her thighs. Their faces are so close that she can feel the blonde’s warm breath on her face, which brings goosebumps to her whole body. _Oh, my God._

_How the hell they ended up like this in a matter of seconds?_

“What did you do?” She whispers on automatic, trying to sound exasperated, although she can’t because of the pressure and warmth coming from that hot body and thigh on her.

“I… I didn't do anything. You were the one holding the book. I just… the spell… you… and I… like this,” the blonde stammers awkwardly while Regina blushes _hard_.

“The spell must have sensed that we’re looking for a way to break it,” she supplies in a small voice, noting Emma’s face is blushing as well.

“I guess so, yeah. You think the page was blank or it just didn’t appear to us?”

“I’m not sure. I’m as confused as you are about this whole ordeal.”

They both sigh in unison. “So… now what?” Emma asks.

“We have no other option but to wait for the spell to wear off,” Regina supplies uncomfortably as she feels the warmth of the knee between her legs more intensely.

“Last night we waited for about three minutes, I think.”

“We were very angry at each other last night. I guess it took this long because we couldn’t keep our emotions calm, like Zelena mentioned in the book.”

“But now we’re calm, right? I know I am. Are you?” Emma rambles, that faint blush still on her face.

Of course, Regina is _not_ calm enough to control her emotions. This position is rather uncomfortable… and _too much_ for Regina to bear.

“Let’s just wait, Miss Swan,” Regina says with seriousness, trying to think about something else besides Emma’s warmness coming from her body.

They spend the next couple of minutes avoiding each other’s eyes and trying to pretend they are in a normal position whilst Regina doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that she’s becoming aroused each passing second. 

It’s a relief to them both — mostly for Regina — when the magnetic force of the spell wears off and they’re a safe distance apart again. 

The brunette takes a deep, relieving breath and pulls Emma by the wrist as she walks with her toward the spot where the book has landed on the floor.

“We have to try again,” Regina says confidently. 

“But… it might activate the spell.”

“I know, but maybe something else appeared under the title.”

Emma nods as Regina bends over to grab the book carefully. She smiles broadly when the thick material fills her hands and she can open the cover. When her eyes are about to catch a new glimpse of that page, the well-known magnetic force of magic pulls the book away from her grasp and she ends up with her back pressed against Emma’s front as they fall onto the floor with a hard thud.

“Hell!” Regina curses the same time as Emma does, “Fuck!”

“It did it again,” Emma says behind the brunette’s ear.

“We can’t read it.”

“It sucks. Zelena sucks,” Emma grumbles, shifting awkwardly with Regina sitting on her.

“She does indeed,” Regina murmurs absentmindedly, unable to think about anything else as Emma moves under her, causing her pelvis to grind gently against the brunette’s ass. Luckily, they aren’t facing each other, so Emma can’t see that Regina is blushing _again._

“Can we go have breakfast after the spell wears off? I’m fucking _starving_.”

The brunette rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder. “Must you be so crude?”

“I just am _really_ starving.” 

“I thought you wanted to be apart from me as soon as possible, Miss Swan.”

It’s the blonde’s turn to roll her eyes. “A normal day for me starts _after_ breakfast, and you dragged me out of bed when the fucking sun was barely showing up in the sky.”

“If it was up to you, we would be sleeping until now!”

“Obviously, because it’s still eight thirty!”

“Well, eight thirty is late for _me_.”

“Yeah, yeah, for someone so uptight, it must be a shame to wake up barely after 8 am in the morning,” the blonde says wryly. “But there’s nothing we can do now, Regina. Let’s take a break and have some breakfast because if we don't, I might faint.”

“Fine! But you have to promise we’re coming back later.”

“Why? There is no other way to break it.”

“We have to keep looking, Miss Swan,” Regina answers sharply and looks away, but not before catching a glimpse of the annoying look Emma throws her. “I’m going to text Henry to meet us at Granny’s. We need to have a serious conversation with him.”

“Oh, yes. That kid is in big trouble!”

* * *

 

 

∞

 

They silently walk over to a vacant table at the diner and sit to wait for Henry. The boy comes through the door a few minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, Moms! Where were you this morning?” He asks with a cheery voice, although his eyes show that he’s slightly curious about where they’ve been so early on a Sunday morning. Henry had gone to sleep over at his grandparents’ house last night, after the heated conversation they’ve all had.

“We went to the vault to look for an antidote for the spell,” Regina says dryly.

“Ah,” he murmurs with disappointment. “You were trying to break the spell…” his voice is not cheery anymore and he just seems disappointed and sad now. “Huh, I saw that coming.”

It hurts Regina to see her son _this_ sad, especially if it’s _her_ fault, but she can’t help to scold him for what has happened. “Henry, we’re not happy with what you’ve done.” 

“C’mon, Mom!” Henry whines. “I’ve done what I had to do. My Grandparents are right, and you know that.”

“Of course they aren’t, Henry!” Regina scolds again. “They had the idea to put us under this insufferable spell so we could be close to each other against our will! That’s up to _us_ to decide, not them, not _you_.” Regina points her index finger at him, her eyes flaring with anger.

“I know it wasn't the best of ideas,” he exhales. “But we were out of options, and we didn't want to live with that tension anymore. It was making me very upset the way you two were treating each other, so we all decided it would do you some good, after all.”

“I don’t know about good, kid. The spell makes us _miserable_. We have to do everything together and it’s embarrassing,” Emma speaks for the first time and Regina notes that she’s irritated as well.

“Dear, you have to tell your grandparents to release us from this. It’s stupidity and they should’ve realized that by now.”

“It’s not stupidity, Mom,” he whines again. “It’s your _chance._ ” The hopefulness it shows is his eyes is disconcerting, so Regina wonders what he has been thinking about.

She turns her head to the side and finds Emma staring at her with a confused expression.

“Chance for what?” Emma asks while still staring at Regina.

“Chance to make things go back to normal again,” the boy answers with a small smile.

She turns to look at Henry again. “Things _are_ normal between us, kid. We were just… not talking much,” Emma finishes with a shrug.

“That’s right and you need to help us break the spell, young man.”

“Haha, nice try, Moms. But that won’t happen. You’re not even looking at each other properly!” He blurts out exasperatedly. “How do you expect me to believe that things are _normal_ between you?” Emma huffs loudly and slouches on the booth, seeming frustrated with their son. “ _And_ , I’ve made a decision.”

“What is it now? You’re leaving us?” The blonde mock-asks with arched eyebrows.

“Uh… sorta,” he answers hesitantly.

“ _What?!_ ” Regina snaps and looks with astonishment at Henry.

“Calm down, Mom, I’m just going to stay with Grams and Gramps for a while… just, you know, until you two get on better terms.”

“We _are_ on better terms!” Emma snaps this time, slapping her hands on the table. That calls all the attention to them. She continues on a quieter tone, “Henry, you can’t just make this decision on your own. You’re fifteen!” The blonde hisses with indignation in her voice.

“My grandparents agree with my decision, so… I will live with them for a while because Ma will move in with you, right?” He asks Regina.

Emma and Regina exchange a tense look and nod reluctantly at their son.

“That’s the _only_ option you left for us, Henry. I’m very disappointed with you.”

“Me too,” Emma agrees.

“You won’t be disappointed in the end, Moms, I promise.” 

He stands up from the booth.

“Where are you going?”

“Grams and Gramps just arrived and we’re going to have a picnic at the park.”

“And you didn't _invite_ us?!” Emma asks, seeming outraged.

“We sort of want to give you some space.”

“Space? With a spell that prohibits us from staying 8 feet apart from each other, you want to give us _space?”_

“I mean space from _us._ You two can stay together at all times and have fun.” He grins mischievously and waves goodbye while he walks away with no care in the world.

Emma and Regina are left speechless, with their mouths hanging open trying to swallow the fact that their son has just _left_ them — literally.

They’re still in a confining silence when Snow appears by their table with a hesitant smile. “I believe Henry just told you his decision.”

“Mom! You’re encouraging Henry to be apart from us! What is _wrong_ with you?”

“I’m not encouraging him of that. I just said that he can make his decision on his own because I’m sure he doesn't want to live in a house where his moms will only find reasons to fight again.”

Regina is taken aback by that because she _knows_ that they’re going to _fight_ and she also knows that Henry wouldn't want to see that. 

She looks at Emma and notices she has a gloomy expression on her face. “Give us some space, Mom,” the blonde says in a small voice, seeming defeated. “We’re not on good terms with you. Actually, with no one in this family.”

“I know it’s hard for you, but it was necessary. I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

And with that said, she leaves with Charming and Henry, that are waiting by the door.

“She is _infuriating!”_ Regina scowls as she watches the Charming family leave with their son.

“She’s completely out of her mind, honestly,” the blonde sighs.

Granny appears by their table with a notepad in her hands. “Morning! What can I get you?”

“The biggest breakfast package you have to offer, please. Oh, and do you have vodka?” Emma asks dryly, only receiving Granny’s mocking smile and arched eyebrows as an answer.

“And a small fruit salad for me, thank you,” Regina says.

“Noted. Nice matching rings you have there, by the way,” the old wolf says before she leaves with a smirk on her lips.

Regina’s eyes dart down to her hand and then she remembers that she has a golden, diamond ring around her finger. Only now that she observes it closely she realizes how beautiful the piece of jewelry is. She looks at Emma’s hand splayed on the table and the ring looks so stunning around her finger. Their matching hands together look so… _real._

“I forgot we had this,” Emma mutters with a blush on her face, taking her hand off the table and putting it on her lap.

They stay a few minutes in silence, each taking in their current unchanging situation in their thoughts; their chances of breaking the spell now only minimal.

Emma’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts when she says, “So… I will have to move in, huh?”

With a sigh, she avoids the green eyes piercing through hers and answers, “Unfortunately yes, Miss Swan.”

* * *

 

 

∞

 

After breakfast, with a lot of reluctance, Regina follows Emma into her house to get some clothes. It’s kind of weird being there again, since last night, when they had slept so close to each other.

“I’m done.”

“That’s all you’re going to take?” She asks while staring suspiciously at the small backpack Emma has in her hands.

“Yes, I assume we will break the spell soon, won’t we?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina answers, “Hopefully. Let’s go.”

The path to her house is silent. Regina only imagines the next days from now on and how they’re going to work while being extremely _close_ together because they won’t surely stop fighting in the meantime.

When they arrive, Regina walks quickly to her study with Emma trailing behind her. She starts looking around for any kind of books that might help them break the spell — which is highly unlikely since the spell was created by Zelena and the only ‘antidote’ they have is on the book they _can’t_ touch.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for a solution for our situation,” she answers grumpily.

“Of course you are,” the blonde growls as she throws herself at the couch lazily.

“What do you think you’re doing, Miss Swan?”

“I’m laying down.”

“Why aren’t you trying to help me?”

“Because I just had a big breakfast and I need to lay down, so my stomach will relax. Gimme some time, all right?”

It’s not a surprise to Regina when she sees the blonde laying too comfortably on her couch just about to fall asleep. She sighs but doesn't say anything. She feels tired too, and maybe sleeping now is a good idea. Well, technically Emma doesn't give her any other option now that they are magically _bound_ to each other. So, Regina decides to take a nap too but on the opposite couch, knowing she still will be close enough for the spell not to work.

* * *

 

∞

When she wakes up, she realizes she’s laying on top of someone. And this someone smells like flowers and Regina knows all too well _who_ smells so wonderfully like this. She lifts her head in a halt, realizing that her whole body is laying on top of Emma’s. The big emerald eyes are staring amusedly at her and she _hates it_ but also can’t help to find them beautiful.

“Can’t sleep without me, can you?” the blonde teases and Regina can’t stand it. She gets off of Emma’s body and stands in front of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

“The spell must have worked while we were asleep.”

“I think it doesn't want us to sleep apart from each other.”

“It seems likely, Miss Swan.”

“It is 5 pm now. We practically slept the whole afternoon.”

“Oh,” she looks at her watch to be sure and realizes it’s true. “I’ve never slept in the afternoon.”

“Well, _I_ have,” the blonde says simply. “I guess that living with me will make you a lazy person, Regina.”

“You must be out of your mind. I will never be as lazy as you.”

“Sure. I’m hungry now. Can we eat?”

That’s how it’s going to be from now on. Eat and sleep the whole day with Emma Swan. Feeding her teenage son must be easier somehow.

Two hours later, when they finish eating dinner and cleaning the kitchen together, Regina walks carefully to her bedroom, Emma trailing behind her in silence. The brunette keeps wondering how she’s going to deal with this whole crazy situation. Emma is going to have to sleep in her bed with _her,_ just like it was on their vacation in Vegas. Except for this time they’ve had sex and things are extremely awkward. 

She watches as the blonde puts her backpack on the small chair close by the vanity and looks around, seeming curious. She doesn't comment on anything though, which is a good thing.

“Um… Regina?” Emma calls and the brunette takes a deep breath before looking at her. “I kind of want a shower. How are we going to work that out?”

Another deep breath and she feels defeated. _Fuck Zelena for making her life so damn hard._

“I guess the one who’s not showering stays by the door waiting.”

“All right. May I use your bathroom?” The blonde asks, surprising Regina with her politeness. 

“Yes, but don’t take too long.”

That’s how it goes. Regina stays ten minutes by the door reading her book while Emma showers. When the blonde comes out, she’s dressed in a tight, see-through white tank top and black panties. _Shit._ She should be used by this view by now, but apparently, she’ll never be used to Emma Swan dressed like this so close to her, especially now that Regina knows how she looks _naked_.

“You’re staring, Madam Mayor.” The smirk that is thrown her way does _no_ _good_ to her insides. _God, why?_

“I’m not,” she denies, because she always will, and gets into the bathroom quickly to avoid curious eyes.

She inhales and exhales at least five times to calm herself down, and then begins her long, _cold_ shower. When she comes out wearing her matching blue silk pyjamas, she finds Emma glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You took _twenty-minutes_ in there, Regina,” the blonde says irritated.

“So, what? It’s my bathroom,” she retorts with a shrug.

“I was here waiting this whole time and it’s _unfair_.”

Regina just sighs in response and walks over to the bed with Emma stomping angrily being her. She lays under the covers and watches as Emma does the same with an annoyed expression on her face. They each turn to the other side, not wanting to face each other a minute more, and try to fall asleep.

Regina is almost falling into the deep world of dreams when she feels someone tugging at the blanket. Her eyes open immediately, and she tugs back, not wanting to feel cold. Impressively so, the blonde who’s beside her decides to tug at it _again_ , making Regina angry instantly.

“Emma, stop tugging at the covers!” She chides.

“ _You_ stop. I’m trying to sleep.”

“I am trying too, so _stop.”_

“I’m not the only one.”

The brunette huffs impatiently and scoots closer to the blonde in a way that would have enough of the blanket for them both. Her ass meets Emma’s, and she shivers instantly. _Shit. That wasn't a wise decision._ Surprisingly so, the blonde does the same, scooting even closer, so their backs and assets are on full contact. Now, they won’t have to tug at the blanket, apparently. They’re so close that the blanket is good enough to cover both of them.

Regina releases a low sigh of contentment and falls asleep almost instantly with Emma’s warmth so close to her body.

* * *

 

 

∞

 

The next day, after having breakfast at 9 am because Emma wouldn’t wake up earlier, they finally go to the vault again and start looking for another way to break the spell. It’s Monday and Regina knows it’s a work day, but she is not caring in the least now that she has this bigger problem. Besides, she’s the mayor and can do the hell she wants.

It takes them hours and hours of looking, of trying to reach that page on Zelena’s book that could end all of this, but it never works. Regina curses her damn intelligent magical sister and her desire to meddle in Regina’s life. She should never have told her about her feelings for Emma. It was a huge _mistake_. 

It is late in the afternoon when they leave the vault. Emma’s stomach is hauling loudly and her grumpy expression tells Regina that she needs to be fed right away. 

They drive in silence to Granny’s, realizing that their situation is completely hopeless now. After an extremely quiet late lunch, Emma suggests they go back to her house to get the rest of her clothes.

When they go home an hour later, the first thing Emma asks is for Regina to make some space for her in her closet. The brunette rolls her eyes, not wanting to share her organized closet and mix her well-ironed clothes with Emma’s crumpled ones. However, when she looks at their clothes mixed up together, the sight instantly makes Regina’s heart flutter again. But she doesn't want to acknowledge the feeling of domesticity. Emma is here _obligated_ , and not because she wants to.

A few minutes later, Emma’s stomach grumbles once again causing Regina to roll her eyes at the blonde. Emma must have a monster in her stomach — that’s the only logical explanation.

They go downstairs at 7 pm and start making dinner together, the blonde being surprisingly helpful in the kitchen and not babbling too much, which Regina is grateful for. It’s better if they stay in silence, so there will be no upcoming arguments. Later, when they finish eating and cleaning the kitchen, they follow the routine of the previous night for showering. Regina decides to take only ten minutes tonight, so she doesn't piss Emma off too much. Everything works out smoothly and then they get to bed at 9 pm. 

“Ugh, it’s too early to be in bed,” the blonde grumbles under her breath. 

“I like to read before sleeping, so it’s not early for me, Miss Swan.”

“Yeah, right. I forgot this relationship is all about what _you_ want,” Emma mumbles grumpily, causing Regina to feel butterflies in her stomach at hearing the word ‘relationship’. _Is this a relationship now of sorts?_

She decides to just ignore the blonde and focuses on her book instead. Her attention is driven away when Emma scoots closer and leans in to see what she’s reading. After a few seconds, the blonde rests her head on the brunette's chest and falls asleep as if that is something she usually does. Regina just stares and stares, the frown that has formed on her forehead disappearing and being replaced by a look of fondness as her heart flutters at the sight. After a while, Emma drapes an arm around Regina’s waist, bringing their bodies closer instinctively. Regina just sighs wistfully. She can’t lie and say that she doesn’t _love_ Clingy Emma. Her warmth always takes Reginato an alternative universe where they’re together for real. It’s painful, but she can’t help to just lean into the blonde and enjoy little of what she can have now, even though the blonde isn’t mostly aware of what she’s doing in her sleep.

* * *

 

 

∞

 

Regina has adjusted the alarm the night before to wake her up at 7 am. She decided she wouldn’t give in more of her precious time during the mornings to continue sleeping. Besides, she needs to go to work. There is a lot of paperwork waiting for her.

This morning, the alarm rings and Regina hears the blonde beside her groaning in displeasure. She smirks and then pushes Emma’s shoulder back and forth to wake her up.

“Emma, wake up.”

Another groan, and then a muffled exclamation, “Noooooooo!”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, now lemme sleep.” Emma closes her eyes again, ready to fall back to sleep.

But Regina protests, “It’s time for breakfast-”

“It’s even too early for breakfast, Regina!” The blonde complains, looking angrier.

“It’s seven in the morning, Emma. We have to get ready because we still have our _jobs,_ ” Regina reminds pointedly in Emma’s ear, but the blonde barely moves an inch.

Emma releases a long, suffering sigh, then says quietly, “Say the magic word.”

“What magic word?”

“ _Please_ , Regina. The magic word is ' _please_.'”

“There’s no such thing as the magic word being ' _please_ ,' Miss Swan.”

Emma sits up on the bed, looking extremely cranky. “Stop calling me ‘Miss Swan', Regina. It pisses me off!”

“Then I’ll keep doing it,” the brunette remarks.

“Oh, will you, huh?” Emma asks with mischief in her eyes.

Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde, but confidently says, “Yes.”

“Okay, then. But don’t complain when I call you _Honey Muffin_.” Emma lays in bed again, her arms crossing under her head.

Regina blinks a few times, trying to absorb that hideous nickname. “What did you just call me?”

“Honey Muffin.” The blonde winks at her, which causes her insides to turn to jelly with no _right whatsoever_. _Shit._

“You will _not_ call me that, Miss Swan,” she protests calmly, trying not to lose her temper and make the spell work.

“Sure, _Cupcake_.”

“Emma!” She complains, exasperated. 

“There you go, _Regina_.”

The brunette points an accusing finger at Emma. “I will _not_ tolerate this.”

“And I won’t tolerate you calling me ‘Miss Swan.’”

“You’re infuriating just like your mother!”

“Of course I am, Regina. I’m a Charming, and I was made to piss you off.” The blonde winks at her again and then stands up, but when Regina is about to protest and tell her that she’s overstepping their 8-feet boundary, the spell poofs the blonde right on top of her on the bed.

“Emma!”

“Shit, I forgot about the spell!”

“You’re such an _idiot_ , Miss Swan.”

“I’m sorry, _Pumpkin Pie_. Totally forgot about it, I swear.”

“I want you off me now!”

“Duh, I can’t move and neither can you, so I’ll just take a nap right here for some minutes. Night.” The blonde has the actual audacity to close her eyes and lay her head on Regina’s breasts, and literally start _napping_.

“Emma!”

“What?” She whines with her voice muffled by Regina’s _breast_.

“You won’t sleep on top of me!”

“Arghh, Gina, don’t be so annoying. Lemme sleep.”

“Emma-”

“Do you prefer that I keep looking at you the whole time, like this?” The blonde moves, propping herself on both elbows to gaze at Regina — their faces only a breath away now.

“Miss Swan-”

“Yes, _Sweetheart?_ ”

Regina huffs and rolls her eyes. Emma laughs at her and then rests her head on Regina’s chest again. After a long moment of just listening to their own breathing, Emma lifts her head to look at the brunette again with hope in her eyes.

“Maybe there’s a way to break the spell,” she says with a thoughtful expression.

“And what is that?”

“The spell doesn't let us read the page with the antidote, but what if we can trick the spell and also our family that we’re _not_ trying to be apart?”

“What do you mean, Miss Swan?”

“What I mean, _Creampuff_ , is that we pretend to be together and demonstrate to my parents. Maybe they’ll see that we’re trying and will break the spell for us.”

“You want to pretend we’re together?”

“Yes.”

“The spell will know that we’re pretending.”

“Yes, but _they_ won’t know.”

“What if they don’t believe us?”

“So, you’re considering it, eh?”

“I might be.”

“We would have to make them believe.”

“So, you mean we would have to-”

“Act like a couple.”

“Hm.”

Regina thinks about that. Thinks a _lot_. She knows Emma wants to be apart from her as soon as possible, so she should accept it and play make-believe with her. Maybe it could work, but she’d probably end up hurt in the process, like _always_.

“So… what do you say?”

“I guess we can try.”

* * *

 

∞

Their first attempt at pretending starts today. Emma had sent a text to Mary Margaret telling her to meet them at Granny’s, along with David, Henry, and Zelena. Regina had been insecure about inviting Zelena, but Emma sort of made up her mind.

“If we’re good actresses, Zelena may not find out. And let me remind you that she’s the one with the power to put an end to this spell,” the blonde said. “She’s the _greatest_ creator,” Emma mocks.

Regina sighs. “She _will_ discover it, Emma. It’s better if we just try to see how it works today with your parents. We can pretend to her in the future.”

“Well, I already invited her. Shall we go? It’s 9 am already.”

“Fine, let’s go.”

They get in the Mercedes and Regina drives them to the diner. When they arrive, before leaving the car, Emma holds her wrist for a while and looks deeply into her eyes as if asking for reassurance that this is going to work. Regina can’t be sure of anything, so she just exhales while feeling her heart thumping fast inside her chest. She just wonders if she’s apt enough to go through this _pretending ordeal._

They exit the vehicle and Regina becomes slightly surprised when Emma circles a hand around her waist, bringing the brunette closer toher side. The blonde smiles shyly at her and they start walking the path to the diner in silence. When she looks around the place, she sees Snow, David, Neal, Henry, Zelena, and Robyn sitting on the biggest table in the corner, close to the door. All of them direct their eyes to women arriving in the diner, then to Emma’s hand around Regina’s waist. The brunette swallows thickly, wishing she wasn't a part of an act, but only the alternate truth of her dream.

“Morning,” Snow is the first to pronounce as they sit side by side on the vacant chairs in front of the Charmings.

“Hey, everyone,” Emma greets with a small smile while adjusting herself in her chair. Regina is surprised once more when the blonde’s right arm rests on the back of the chair, circling her shoulders. _So, they’re really acting now, aren't they?_

“So… Moms,” Henry starts hesitantly, looking at them with atentative smile. “You’re together now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Emma answers with another smile as she squeezes Regina’s shoulder reassuringly. “We, uh, we realized quickly after you guys cast the spell on us that there’s no point in fighting it if… uh, if we like each other so much.”

Regina’s heart flutters at the words, but deep down, she knows it’s a planned _lie_.

“That’s wonderful to hear, Emma,” Snow says with a bright smile. “I’m glad you found out earlier than we expected.”

The blonde fake-smiles at her mother and then glances at Regina. The hand on her shoulder squeezes once more, and the brunette realizes Emma is silently asking her to say something, or _do_ something to demonstrate how much they _like_ each other. She has to hold herself not to roll her eyes.

“Regina, darling, you seem rather quiet today. Why’s that?” Zelena asks, sea-blue eyes squinting at her sister. 

“I just don’t feel like talking, Zelena, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh, of course.”

Emma exhales shakily and starts again, “So… will you break the spell now that we are together and… _happy?”_

Snow and David look at each other and share a _suspicious_ happy smile. “Of course we will, Emma,” Snow says. “You just have to announce to the diner that you’re together. I’m sure everyone would be pleased to know.”

Emma’s eyes widen instantly just likeRegina’s. The blonde squeezes her shoulder for the third time in less than five minutes, but she can do nothing but _breathe_ slowly, trying to act normally.

“There’s no need for that, Mom,” the blonde says casually. “Only _you guys_ need to know that Regina and I are together. No one else,” she emphasizes, trying to talk them out of that idea.

“Emma, sweetheart, you know how our people are important to us.”

David nods and cuts in, “Yeah, Emma. It would make us very happy if you announced right now that you’re together. Soon, everyone can know the exciting news.” He grins and everyone at the table shares his smile.

“Uh, fine, fine, we will announce it,” Emma gives in with a hidden roll of her eyes.

Regina tries to glare at Emma when no one is looking, but the blonde just smiles nervously at her and grasps her hand, pulling her towards the front of the diner.

“Hey, everyone, uh,” Emma starts awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. “We have an announcement to make.” Regina tugs at Emma’s shirt, but instead of stopping, the blonde rests her hand on Regina’s back and continues, “Regina and I, uh…we-we got…together. Uh… married,” she states awkwardly, raising their hands to show off their fake engagement rings.

The people in the diner release a murmur of ooh’s and aah’s as a huge smile appear on their faces and they clap their hands excitedly. _Isn't that surprising?_

The next that happens are the shouts of people Regina doesn't quite remember, and what they say just make her eyes bulge:

“Congratulations!” 

“It was ‘bout time!”

“I knew it!”

When she thinks it’s going to be over, the happy smiley people start shouting ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’ while clapping their hands.

Oh, no. This is _not_ happening.

She feels the blonde’s sweaty hand instinctively pulling on her blouse as it rests on her back. She thinks Emma is going to back out, and yell at her parents for making them do this, but instead… _God…_ instead, she circles both of her hands around Regina’s waist and pulls her body closer. The brunette’s reaction is to rest her hands defensively on the chest that is glued to hers and just wait for some resistance of the blonde… which does _not_ happen. Instead, Emma leans in and capturesRegina’s lips.She is caught by surprise, and releases a gasp, disappointing herself when her hands that were previously on the blonde’s chest ready to push her away, slide up to grasp her face and kiss her back.

She hears the people cheering loudly, but it’s just as a background sound in her head now. The only thing she can really _feel_ right now is the pressure of those pink, sweet lips on hers again. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and it _hurts —_ not because of the kiss, but because of what it _means_ to Emma. This isn't real. None of what is happening right now is real. They’re not together. Emma is only doing this, so she can break the spell and be apart from Regina. And Regina knows that because Emma had _told_ her.

God, this is wrong in so many ways. Her heart keeps hurting and she _can’t take it._ Acting on impulse, she pulls away from the kiss and starts walking out of the diner with Emma’s wrist tight around her hand. She feels the _need_ to leave this place; to be far away from the lies they told those people. She just can’t bear what just happened.

Spell be damned, but she won’t put up with pretending again. It hurts to pretend and she can’t continue with this.

“Regina!” Emma shouts, but she doesn't look behind her to see the probably annoyed or confused expression on the blonde’s face. She needs to continue walking until they’re inside a safe space; away from _hurtful_ _lies_.

When they reach the Mercedes, she quickly gets in and exhales loudly while she turns on the engine and drives away from the diner.

“Regina!” Emma says again, but the brunette doesn't look at the woman. “What was that?”

“We shouldn't have done that.”

“Why not? It was working!”

“No, it wasn’t. Your parents weren't going to break the spell for us.”

“Why not? They _believed_ us.”

“They seemed to believe, but they could be lying about it. They may not be believing that we’re together and are just messing with us. Didn't you see what your mother made us do? She obviously knows! All of them know.”

“What do you want to do, then? _Live_ with this?”

Regina doesn't want to pretend. It hurts her to know that all the affections that Emma is demonstrating are a _lie._ She’s just doing it to break the spell, not because she wants to be with Regina.

“It’s our only option, Miss Swan!” She snaps, parking the car in front of her house.

Emma huffs angrily. “Fine, _Jelly Bean_. We’ll do whatever the hell you want.” Emma slams the car door as she gets out, making Regina enraged by her childish attitude.

“Stop calling me these names!” She yells at the blonde while walking the path to her front door behind the other woman, careful not to trail too far behind.

“Not until you stop calling me ‘Miss Swan.’”

“Ugh!” Regina slams her hand on the wooden door as she tries to find the key in her bag. “You’re _so_ infuriating!”

“You destroyed our plan, Regina!”

“A plan that wasn't making any progress, obviously.”

“Of course it was! It-”

The door opens and they’re inside by the green magic of the spell evolving them. When Regina opens her eyes, she meets intense emerald ones staring right back at her. Emma is pressing her against the wall of her porch, the same place when she got drunk and kissed Regina right here, against this wall.

It suddenly becomes too hard to breathe. They can’t control their fighting sometimes, and as a result, there’s the spell in which will always glue them together regardless of time, place or anything else. _Ugh._

Emma knocks her head on the wall beside Regina’s face, seeming to hate what had just happened. Regina hates it too. _Immensely_. But she knows she can’t do anything about it besides just… _living with it_.


	8. Living With It

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

On the morning after, Regina is rudely awakened by a loud ringtone. She stirs but is not keen on moving yet. Her body feels so warm, and it feels like someone is pressed against her back. Suddenly, she remembers about last night’s events and groans inwardly. Yesterday had been a _disaster._ And the person pressed against her back is Emma Swan: the woman who Regina is bound to because of a spell their family cast on them; the woman who demands to be apart from her as soon as possible; the woman who Regina is _helplessly_ in love with. 

Reality hurts like a _bitch_ and Regina is not sure for how long she can live like this, pretending that she has no feelings for that woman 24/7. But yesterday Regina had come up with a decision for her current problem: she has to live with it no matter what. There are no options besides that; at least for now.

The annoying ringtone keeps ringing and the body behind hers moves away, making her feel cold instantly even though she is wrapped around thick blankets. Emma groans and Regina hears the noise as the blonde’s hand stumbles over some objects on the bedside table on the way to grab her phone.

“What?” The blonde snaps at whoever it is on the phone. “Mom? Why are you calling me at _six_ in the morning?” She grumbles as Mary Margaret continues speaking on the other side of the line. “Fine, it’s on speaker now.”

Emma moves closer to Regina in the bed and shakes her shoulder slowly. “Regina, my Mom called and she wants to talk to us about last night.”

Regina decides to pretend she’s still asleep because she is _not_ ready to deal with Snow White’s meddling at six in the morning.

The blonde sighs exhaustedly, keeps her warm hand on Regina’s shoulder and speaks on the phone, “She’s sleeping, Mom. Let’s talk another time, all right?”

_“No, Emma. I want to know what happened last night and I want to hear it from both of you.”_

Emma sighs again and starts shaking Regina’s shoulder. “Regina, wake up.”

She’s still adamant on pretending to be asleep. Regina doesn’t need to discuss this right now. It was enough discussion between her and Emma last night.

Something suddenly tickles her left ear, but she remains still. “Regina,” Emma whispers in her ear, causing goosebumps to instantly appear on her skin. “Regina, Regina, Regina, wake up.”

Oh, that’s definitely the last drop. She needs to wake up now or she will have to explain to Emma sooner or later why she has goosebumps.

“What is it, Emma?” She asks groggily while turning to face the blonde.

“My Mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to us about yesterday.”

_“Good morning, Regina,”_ Snow greets from the speakerphone.

“Good for who? You ruined it already,” she retorts and Emma sniggers quietly beside her.

_“Anyway, care to explain what was that at the diner yesterday? Why did you storm off, Regina?”_

The two women exchange glances and then sigh in unison. Emma mouths at her, “Invent an excuse.”

So, Regina rolls her eyes and decides to comply, “I didn't want to be exposed like that to the public, so I told Emma we had to leave.”

The blonde gives her a thumbs up which just makes her roll her eyes again. Pretending to be a couple had been the worst idea _ever_.

_“Is that the truth? You didn't seem happy when Emma told us you were dating.”_ Of course, she wasn't happy. She wanted it to be real, not a complete lie.

Emma makes gestures with her hands for Regina to continue, so she does, “I was happy, Snow. You just… didn’t read me very well.”

There’s silence on the other side of the line and Emma and Regina hold their breath as they wait.

_“What do you have to say for yourself, Emma?”_

The blonde brings the phone close to her mouth and says, “It’s all good, Mom. Regina and I are _really_ dating.” 

_“Why do I find that so hard to believe, hm?”_ Snow asks with a mocking tone over the phone.

Emma rolls her eyes, then looks at Regina with her lips between her teeth, her face pensive.

“We kissed yesterday. You all saw it.”

_“Yes, and we were surprised by your little show.”_

Emma sighs, then stares at Regina while she says, “It wasn’t a _show._ It’s the truth.”

_“There’s no need to lie anymore, Emma. Zelena warned us right before you arrived at the diner that you could have come up with a plan for us to break the spell for you. It turned out she was right.”_

“That’s ridiculous, Mom. We… we-”

_“Yes?”_ Snow questions amusedly.

Regina rolls her eyes and says, “Stop this, Emma. It’s not working.”

_“Regina is right, sweetie. It’s not working. The only thing that will work is if you try to act civil towards each other. That may take a while, but it will be worth it in the end, I promise.”_

The blonde sighs. “You guys shouldn’t have done this, Mom.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, but now it’s up to you to fix this.”

Emma huffs on the phone. “Whatever!” She yells bitterly and then hangs up. She rudely turns to face away from Regina and keeps puffing angrily at the air itself which makes Regina roll her eyes in annoyance.

She wonders if this is going to get any better.

* * *

∞

A week has passed. A week in which they’re not being friends and they’re not _talking_ properly to each other. The only thing they do is _fight_. Fight for _anything_ , really. It doesn't matter if it’s big, minimal or something that doesn't even exist or has existed. They still find a reason to fight. It feels like they’re reliving that first year they met each other. Regina won’t lie and say that she hasn't started most of the fights she had with Emma and activated the spell because of it. Well, what can she do if the blonde escalates the fight and the next second they’re almost ripping each other’s hair off? Nonetheless, Regina is not _that_ stupid to forget about the spell and _walk away_ from Emma almost _every_ _single_ _time_. That _infuriating_ blonde always forgets that she’s under a spell and walks away, which brings her back, _glued_ to Regina’s body as soon as she oversteps. Regina shivers every time that happens, but she _hates_ it when it does.

_Ugh, infuriating blonde._

This new reality is _not_ good. Regina is frustrated most of the times because of all the things they have to do together without having privacy. Waiting for each other to use the bathroom is certainly the worst part — at least the bathroom is not that big, so they can wait for each other pressed against the door. The only good part about this whole thing is that she _secretly_ likes — and will always like — when they sleep in the same bed every night. Emma is still very clingy, so she can’t help snuggling Regina in her sleep. Strong arms are curled around her every night and she feels safe, cared and happy. Sometimes, Regina even wanders into a dreamland where she and Emma are together for real. It’s the best of her dreams, that’s for sure.

The spell is surely _horrible_ but being with Emma all the time, living with her so close and sharing the most of privacies with her is making Regina content. They were very close friends before Vegas, but now their situation has escalated a lot, and they’re married and magically bound to each other; they’re sharing everything they never thought one day would and it’s… _weird_ in a good way. Nonetheless, among all these thoughts that torment Regina’s head, the spell is still considered a burden for them and she has no idea how they’re going to work this out for much longer. The spell will only be broken if they become a _real_ couple, which _won’t_ happen, obviously. Emma doesn’t like her that way. And Regina tries hard _not_ to think about the possibility of them becoming a couple very often. Living with this spell and Emma Swan so close to her all the time must be seen only as a burden for her, nothing else. Regina can’t have hope because it surely _won’t_ happen. That’s not how things work between them.

It’s Monday today and after a week of not working for the town, Regina told Emma yesterday that they _must_  go back to work today. They have to carry on with their lives, even though they’re stuck together. Last night, while they were laying in bed, Regina showed Emma a schedule she had created for their jobs: they will be going the first three days of the week to work in her office at town hall and the other two days of the week to the police station, so Emma can help David with some paperwork. At least they don’t have problems involving curses and magic in Storybrooke anymore — hopefully.

A while ago, Regina had gotten in the shower after some long minutes trying to wake Emma up. The blonde hadn’t seemed excited to go back to work when Regina told her last night, but they don't have a choice. Besides, leaving the house would be good for them. Regina can’t spend any longer alone with Emma in the house without thinking about choking her or _kissing_ her. Both options drive her insane. She can’t do either of them, and she knows she has to _chill._ Going to work might help her deal with her emotions.

She shakes her head frenetically from side to side as a memory of Emma fucking her in Vegas suddenly conquers her mind. Her right-hand wanders absentmindedly downwards between her legs, and when she notices what she’s about to do, Regina reprimands herself immediately and keeps her hand away from her aching pussy. Instead, she tries to enjoy the steamy water cascading down her body. Regina has been in the shower for fifteen minutes already and she knows it irritates Emma how long she takes in there; they both have to wait by the door, outside of the bathroom. They have been through this arrangement for a week and a few days, but Emma has never complained so much. Regina just notices her scowl after she leaves the bathroom fully clothed with a smile on her face. Actually, Regina is the one who complains if Emma takes at least more than ten minutes in the shower when she waits by the door.

Five minutes later, Regina finally decides she is done with her shower and leaves the stall. She dresses with magic, applies some make-up on her face, coifs her hair and then leaves the bathroom. Emma is shooting daggers at her as soon as she steps out of the door, puffing angrily and dramatically, then she steps into the bathroom past Regina and slams the door forcefully behind her.

Ten minutes later, the blonde steps out of the door fully dressed and Regina is the one glaring at her. They follow this routine every day, both very annoyed at each other for any _goddamn_ reason.

“Took you long enough, Miss Swan.”

“You take way more time than me, Regina,” the blonde deadpans. “Can we make breakfast now? I’m _starving.”_ Just as Emma finishes her dramatic complaint, her stomach growls loudly and makes it even _more_ dramatic.

Regina can’t hold her chuckle though but also rolls her eyes to demonstrate that she doesn't care — which is a huge _lie_ because she loves feeding Emma and knows that the blonde appreciates her cooking skills. Regina always smiles when she hears the humming and delightful expressions on Emma’s face when she eats the food she makes.

“You’re always starving, dear.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Can we go now?” The blonde impatiently asks.

Regina nods curtly and starts making her way downstairs with Emma behind her. When she arrives in the kitchen, she suddenly feels the need to please the blonde with her cooking skills again, so she decides to subtly ask her what she wants to eat:

“Any ideas for breakfast, Miss Swan?”

“Scrambled eggs. I want something quick, so the monster in my stomach can be happy again.”

Regina lets another chuckle escape. “You surely have a monster in there, dear.”

She moves into action and grabs the eggs and a pot to start cooking. She asks Emma to grab the other ingredients she lists for her and a few minutes later, they’re eating quietly by the counter. The blonde eats so fast that Regina thinks she’s going to die if she doesn't feed the monster in her belly any faster.

When they finish eating and putting the dirty dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher, they head to Regina’s Mercedes and drive towards the town hall.

* * *

 

**∞**

When they first arrive at the town hall, Regina notices the amount of paperwork she has to do. She sits on her chair releasing a long, suffering sigh — mentally preparing to start a long day of work. She looks forward and watches the now happy-full-but-sleepy blonde settling on the chair in front of her desk.

Regina decides to concentrate on her paperwork and starts working. After a few minutes, she looks forward again and finds out that Emma is napping soundly on the chair; her head pending to the side. 

Regina shakes her head negatively at the sight but smiles either way. It was obvious that this would happen. At least Emma isn't staring at her and making her uncomfortable.

Half an hour later, Regina has already grown bored of the paperwork she is filling and realizes that Emma is still sleeping soundly on the chair. The position she is in looks very uncomfortable that Regina feels a bit bad for her. Though, it’s not fair that she has to work so early in the morning while Emma gets to sleep in front of her, right? If they weren't bound together because of the spell, the blonde would have to be at the station right now, _working_. This isn't fair and Regina won’t let Emma sleep as if she’s the _boss_ of herself. No, this isn't right. A devious smirk graces Regina’s lips when an idea comes to her mind. The payback for all the times Emma forgot she was under the spell and caused them to appear in each other’s personal space would be used _now_. 

Without thinking twice, she conjures up a small stereo and uses her magic to levitate the object towards Emma. Regina keeps it close by the blonde’s ear, and her smirk widens when she keeps it steadily where she wants it to be. A swirl of her hand causes the stereo to turn on the highest volume, making Emma jump startled in her chair and almost fall off of it. Suddenly, the blonde punches the stereo so hard it disconnects from Regina’s magic and falls with a hard thud on the floor.

“Oh, fuck!” Emma screeches, covering her hand she used to punch the stereo with her other hand. Regina’s amused expression vanishes completely as it turns into a worried one. She hastily walks towards Emma and tugs at her injured hand to analyze it.

“Emma,” she whispers with worry when she sees blood on her knuckles. “Why did you _punch_ the stereo?”

“Damn, Gina, why did you wake me up like that? That’s so _mean!”_

“I’m sorry but I didn't know you were going to _punch_ the stereo. Who _does_ that?” Regina retorts brashly, even if she’s feeling a bit of remorse.

“I was startled, you know,” the blonde grumbles and Regina melts instantly at the pout she makes.

“Does it hurt a lot?”

“Of course, it does! I punched a fucking stereo!” The blonde snaps.

“Well, you shouldn't have done that, Miss Swan!” The brunette snaps back. This was supposed to be a playful _prank_. Regina wasn't expecting Emma to _punch_ the stereo.

“ _You_ started this, _Miss Ray of Sunshine.”_ Regina rolls her eyes at the nickname. “Just because I was sleeping it doesn’t mean that you have the right to wake me up.”

“Oh, is that so?” Regina asks wryly and focuses on checking Emma’s injured hand. “You have no right to _sleep_ while _I_ have to work. It counts as your working hours too, _sheriff,”_ she retorts derisively.

Emma seems to be taken aback by the retort and then says, “Ugh, fine. You’re right about that, but you should at least have woken me up _nicely._ That’s what good _wives_ would do.”

Regina rolls her eyes again and tries to send away the butterflies in her stomach that appeared after Emma called her _wife_. 

“What kind of work am I supposed to do here with you, Regina?” The blonde asks irritated. “This is _your_ office, not the sheriff’s station.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sure you can find a lot of paperwork to fill if you’re really willing to work.”

Emma huffs and looks down at her injured knuckles. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Look who’s complying well today,” Regina praises sarcastically, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

“Don’t push it, Regina. Now heal me.” Emma pushes her hand towards Regina’s face and the brunette quickly heals her with her magic without a second thought.

“Satisfied?”

“Not as much as I would be if you hadn't woken me up.”

Regina crosses her arms over her chest and says, “Oh, I’m aware of that.”

Emma inspects her healed hand slowly and then looks at Regina. “What now? What I am supposed to work on?”

“I bet there is plenty of paperwork waiting for you in your office. Shall we go there and get them for you, sheriff?”

“Really? I thought I would work on them when it’s my turn to go to my office.”

“I surely won’t let you sleep here right in front of me, dear.”

“What do I then, Your Majesty?”

Regina swallows at the title as the memory of that specific night in Vegas comes to her mind once again. “I… I will find something for you to help me with.”

“Fine,” the blonde grumbles and moves her chair around the desk, placing it right beside Regina’s chair.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna sit beside you and be the _slave_ you need me to be.”

“Stop being dramatic, Emma. I’ll let you help me with minor things because I’m sure you’re not capable of much more.”

“Really? You have to go _that_ low to try to offend me now?”

“I’m not trying to offend you, Miss-”

“Yes, _Pooh Bear?”_

Regina winces. “Don’t call me that!”

“You have to stop calling me ‘Miss Swan’ then. I’ve told you a hundred times already.”

“Fine,” she grumbles. “Now, sit down and shut the hell up.”

Regina is rather surprised when a green smoke swirls around her and brings her body glued to Emma’s a second later. The spell worked. _Shit._

The blonde laughs at her astounded face. “I guess telling me to ‘shut the hell up’ is a rude way to treat your _wife_ , isn't it?” She teases wryly.

Regina sighs loudly on purpose and avoids the emerald eyes. 

“No snarky remark now?” 

The brunette _hates_ that smug smirk Emma gives her and hates it, even more, the stupid _butterflies_ that appear in her stomach.

Regina shuts her eyes for a brief second and exhales. “Can we please enjoy this amazing moment together in silence, dear Emma?” She teases sarcastically, and it’s the blonde who sighs this time.

They spend the next two minutes in silence, both avoiding each other's eyes, and when the magic is finally gone, they move to sit on their respective chairs.

The next few hours pass quickly, and Regina is grateful that Emma has done every minor task she asked her to without complaining. They don’t have any other arguments, and soon it’s time for lunch. Emma’s stomach had already been gurgling for a while, so Regina is not even surprised when the blonde suggests they order take out from Granny’s.

“Care to share something?” Regina asks hesitantly. 

Emma smirks. “You wanna eat something greasy?” 

“No, dear. I think you should eat something healthy once in a while.”

“I eat the food you cook. That’s healthy, isn’t it?”

The brunette rolls her eyes. “Yes, Miss Swan, but-”

Emma glares at her and says, “But what, _Apple Pie?”_

“At least you have a good taste for pies.” Regina shrugs absentmindedly and Emma snorts.

“I have never tried your forbidden fruit, though.”

Regina goes hot all of a sudden, swallowing hard as memories of her first time with Emma conquer her poor mind for the _third_ time that day. But that’s not what they’re talking about now. She shouldn’t be thinking about these things.

“I… I could make you an apple pie one day. If you deserve it,” she says derisively.

“I’d like that. Shall we settle on what we’re getting for lunch?”

“What about a caesar salad?”

The blonde grimaces. “Salad? Really?”

“You should maintain your healthy habits outside of home, Emma. Otherwise, it won’t be as effective.”

The blonde arches her eyebrows and says, “Fine. But let’s make a deal: I can share a salad with you today but when we order Granny’s next time, you have to share whatever I decide to eat.”

“That’s not happening, Miss Swan.”

“Isn’t it, _Peanut?”_

Regina rolls her eyes. “Stop.”

“A deal is a deal, Madam Mayor.”

“Fine. I accept your deal. Let’s order our salad now.”

Fifteen minutes later, Leroy — Granny’s new delivery guy — stops by town hall with their large caesar salad. While Regina unpacks it, Emma eyes the food with mild disgust.

“It’s not that bad, Emma,” she says tiredly. “Stop being so childish.”

“Fine,” the blonde grumbles while grabbing the plastic fork. Emma puts a mouthful of chicken and lettuce into her mouth, chews, and swallows quickly. “The dressing and the chicken are good. The rest is awful — it’s all a bunch of plants.”

“Dramatic.”

“I wonder what you are going to say about _burgers_.”

Regina snorts. “Of course, you’re going to force-feed me a burger.”

“Nah-ah, no force-feeding. It’s our _deal,_ ” the blonde says triumphantly.

“Whatever you say, sheriff.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon filling more paperwork, working silently beside each other with minimal conversation as possible. But Regina is very aware that Emma _hates_ doing this. She probably thinks being a mayor is the most boring job _ever_. Honestly, Regina has always found it kind of boring, but she can’t help liking to be in control.

They do bathroom breaks during a few times, both seeming too annoyed and too tired to talk to each other even when they’re not working. By 4:30 pm, Emma is already holding her head’s weight onto her elbow as she looks at Regina with the most bored face ever.

“I bet you’re dying for this day to be over.” 

Emma sighs exhaustedly and lowers both her elbows, her head landing on her arms across the table dramatically. “You have no idea!”

“Well,” Regina says as she starts closing the files. “I think I’m done for the day. Shall we head home?”

“Yes! Finally!” The blonde celebrates by lifting both of her arms up towards the ceiling. “But no, I don’t wanna go home right now. It’s almost dinner time and I believe you’re not in the mood to cook some food, am I right?”

Regina sighs. “Yes, you’re right. Let’s head over to Granny’s.”

They drive to the diner in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they enter Granny’s, the first thing Regina notices is that Henry is sitting at one of the booths with Violet. He views them immediately and his smile instantly falters. Emma nudges her side and nods towards their son’s table. 

“Our little shit is right there being a naughty boy.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Don’t call him that and he is _not_ naughty. He seems to be having a date with his girlfriend.”

“I know. Perfect opportunity to torment him a bit, huh?” Emma arches her eyebrows while nudging on Regina’s side.

“What do you have in mind, Miss Swan?”

“He hasn’t been a good boy to us, so maybe we could… tease him while he’s having a date with his girlfriend.”

“He’s going to be angry at us.”

“We were angry at what he did, but that didn’t stop him from trapping us together,” Emma says matter-of-factly.

“Fine, let’s tease him a bit. He deserves it.”

“Oh, yes. That boy is in deep _shit_ ,” Emma says and then grasps Regina’s hand to walk towards Henry’s table. “Hey, kid!”

“Uh… Hi, Moms!” he greets hesitantly.

“I see you’re having fun with Violet tonight, Henry,” Regina comments casually with an arch of her eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah. We’re having a date.” He narrows his eyes at them. “Are you having a date with Ma, too?”

Regina blushes instantly, and it doesn’t disappear when Emma slides her left arm around the brunette’s waist, pulling her closer instinctively.

“Yes, we are, kid. I’m glad you’re having fun.” The blonde smiles and Henry keeps his narrowing eyes directed at her. “Regina and I, we just wanted to pass by and chat with Violet.”

“Moms-”

“ _So_ , Violet,” Regina interrupts him and turns to face the girl with a smile. “How are you doing, dear?”

“I’m very well, Mrs. Mills. Congratulations on the wedding, by the way!”

Regina freezes instantly, as well as Emma, whose hand tightens absentmindedly around her waist. The whole town probably knows they eloped in Vegas, but don’t know about the _real_ story behind what’s currently happening in their lives. Henry is looking at them smugly, probably thinking he has won some kind of battle against his own mothers. That pisses Regina off, so she decides to act like nothing had affected her:

“Oh, _thank_ _you_ , Violet.” She smiles sweetly at the girl. “My _wife_ and I just came by to ask you some questions.” Both Emma and Henry squint their eyes at her this time. “We can’t help but be concerned about our son’s life. Anyway, how much do you like Henry? Is he giving you any kind of trouble?” Violet’s eyes widen at the same time as Henry’s do. “To be frank with you, Emma and I still think he’s too young to date.” 

Regina stares pointedly at Henry and notices that he’s blushing hard and has a grumpy look on his face. 

“Tell me, dear. Is he being too immature for you?” she asks wryly, glancing at her young boy for a second and realizing that he now looks red with anger.

“Oh, um… no, Mrs. Mills. Henry is great. I-I really like him,” the girl stutters. 

“Good to know.” Regina smiles genuinely at the brunette girl and then looks at Emma, who appears to be slightly dazed; her hand still steady on Regina’s waist.

“Violet,” Henry calls the girl’s attention, still blushing a little. “I loved our date, but now I believe I need to take care of something.” He tries to make a subtle nod at his Moms which doesn’t look subtle _at all._

“Oh, that’s all right, Henry. I loved our date, too. I’ll be leaving now.” He nods curtly and watches with longing and sadness as his girlfriend stands up to leave, waving goodbye shyly at the three of them.

When she’s out of sight, Henry glares daggers at his mothers and then shakes his head with annoyance. “What is wrong with you two? Seriously, you shouldn’t have done that. I was really _embarrassed_.”

“Huh,” Emma grumbles. “It was well-deserved, kid.”

“What! Of course, it wasn’t. What have I done to deserve-” he stops when he remembers, “Oh, right — _that._ ”

“Remembering now, dear?” Regina asks with sarcasm.

“Moms, the spell has nothing to do with Violet-”

“You disobeyed us and helped your grandparents to put a spell on me and your mother,” Regina stresses sternly.

“Yeah, kid,” Emma finally pulls her hand away from Regina’s waist to cross her arms over her chest. “Teasing you and your girlfriend was just a small _taste_ of what you’ve done to us.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” he hisses loudly, his hands about to rip his own hair off. “You guys are so _stubborn!_ How can you not see that what we’ve done is something _good_ for you?”

“Good? You took away our choice!” Emma blurts out.

“Yeah, simply because you and Mom couldn’t figure it out by yourselves and would never get to the point of what really matters!” He retorts with utter irritation.

Emma rolls her eyes, then asks, “What point?”

“If you haven’t discovered it yet, Ma, you still have a lot of work to do.”

“ _Shit_ , Henry… this is so... you shouldn’t put us up to this. Regina and I are _friends_. We eloped in Vegas, yes, but friends do that all the time... don’t they?”

The boy shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “No, they _don’t_.”

“Whatever! Get over it, kid!”

Regina sighs. She is tired of listening to Emma’s complaints about being stuck on a spell with her. She can’t take this anymore.

“You two need to calm down,” she says harshly. “We’re in public, and here is not the place either the time to discuss this.”

Both of them lower their heads, seeming ashamed and Regina feels slightly better to still have the upper hand. 

“Henry, have you eaten?”

“No, I… Violet and I shared a milkshake.”

“Milkshake before dinner?” She asks sharply. “You living with your grandparents was the _worst_ idea ever!”

Henry’s shoulders sag. “Sorry, I just _really_ wanted a milkshake today.”

“You’ll have to eat something proper now, young man,” Regina lightly scolds.

“Fine. Now, you said earlier that you’re here on a date. Is that true?” He smiles cheekily at them.

“No,” she and Emma respond in unison. “We came here to have dinner, kid. Your Mom wanted a break from cooking.” The blonde points her thumb at Regina.

“It was _your_ idea to come, Emma.”

“You never cook burgers, so I had to escape.”

The brunette rolls her eyes and raises her hand to call Granny over. Regina sits beside Henry on the booth and Emma in front of them by herself. “What do you want to eat, dear?” She asks the boy.

“I’m not hungry, Mom,” he grumbles with a grimace.

“You shouldn’t have drunk that milkshake, young boy,” she scolds again. “Now you need to eat something that is not junk food.”

“Like what?”

“Like a salad, for example.”

Both him and Emma chuckle dryly at the mention of a salad, causing Regina to roll her eyes. _Oh, these two._

“Evening, Swan-Mills Family! What is it gonna be tonight?”

Regina rolls her eyes again but chooses not to comment on Granny’s choice of words.

“The cheeseburger with bacon combo, Granny,” Emma says with a grin.

“I’d like a-”

“Don’t even think about it, Regina. We’re gonna share the burger. We have a deal, remember?”

“Oh, the wives are going to share a burger? That’s so _romantic_ ,” Granny comments with a smirk.

“They didn’t tell me about this deal. You _are_ on a date, aren’t you?” Henry queries with another cheeky grin.

“No, kid, it’s not what it seems.” Emma rolls her eyes at him, then continues, “Your Mom and I shared a salad today at lunch-”

“A _salad?_ ” He asks affronted.

“Yeah, I know how it sounds. But we made a deal: we share her boring salad and then we share my delicious burger.”

“That’s a great deal, Ma. Mom, I don’t think you’ve ever had a burger before.”

“I don’t think it’s tasteful, sweetie-”

“Oh, my burger is very _tasteful_ , Madam Mayor,” Granny interjects and turns to Henry. “What will you have, young boy?”

The young teenager turns to his older mother with pleading eyes. “Mom, is it okay if I order a grilled cheese?”

Regina sighs and then nods. There’s no point in discussing this. God knows how her son is being fed at the Charmings’ loft for him to be inheriting these bad habits.

Granny writes their orders on her notepad and then leaves, so she uses the opportunity to question her son:

“Henry, I’m concerned about what your grandparents are feeding you.”

“There’s no need to worry, Mom. It’s nothing too unhealthy. I miss your food, to be honest.”

Regina grins brightly at him. “You do?”

“It’s all your fault you’re missing it, kid. You _chose_ to leave, now your Mom’s food is all mine.”

“I chose to leave, so you two would get some-”

“What?!” Regina interrupts him, blushing instantly. 

“Get some _time_ alone to understand each other! Damn, Mom. Let me finish first!” Henry is also blushing, and when she glances at Emma, she notices her face is so red it could explode.

They all stay in silence for a couple of minutes, the three of them trying to dismiss the sudden awkwardness that has formed between them. Then, finally, Emma breaks the confining silence:

“I think you should sleepover tonight, kid. It’s been a week and we miss you.” Henry smiles at both of them, the awkwardness is easily gone.

“That would be nice, Moms. I’ve missed you both,” he confesses shyly, which causes both his mothers to smile fondly at him.

Regina pulls him into a side hug while Emma promptly gets out of her lonely booth to sit over beside Henry, so she and Regina can squeeze him into a sandwich hug.

“Ugh, _Moms_!” he whines playfully, his cheeks turning to a darker shade of pink. “This is kinda embarrassing.”

“Stop growing up, kiddo,” Emma says while ruffling his hair.

“Agreed. You’re becoming a teenager too fast.” Regina grins sadly at him and then presses a kiss onto his cheek.

“ _Mooom_ , your lipstick!” He whines again, causing Emma to laugh out loud while their son tries to wipe red lipstick from his cheek.

Granny comes by a few minutes later with their orders. As the burger is placed on the table, Regina eyes the piece of food and the greasiness around it warily.

“Thank you, Granny,” Emma says while going back to her seat. She smirks at Regina. “Shall we start?”

“This is _suffering_ ,” she mumbles under her breath. Regina has never eaten a burger before knowing how unhealthy it is and she has always preserved her body. Now, because of Emma, she is going to try it and is really scared of liking it too much. It’s basically greasiness with tasteful ingredients that Regina tries hard to avoid because of her diet to stay fit.

“Now you are being dramatic, Gina. C’mon, have a bite.” The blonde pushes the burger plate on the table towards Regina.

“Yeah, Mom! Try it. You’re gonna _love_ it.”

“I’m not sure about that, Henry, but I’ll try because your mother and I made a deal.” Regina keeps staring at the offending burger for a long while and then asks, “Am I supposed to eat it with my hands? I know you do, Emma, but I’m not an _animal_.”

“Whatever, Regina. Just take a bite.”

Regina lets out a sigh, grabs the burger with her hands and brings it to her mouth to take a bite. She chews slowly, savouring the new taste and is not surprised _at all_ that something fat and greasy tastes so good. 

“So?” The blonde asks right after the brunette finishes swallowing.

“I like... the meat and the cheese. They taste really good together. And what is this sauce?”

“It’s barbecue, Mom. It’s the best sauce ever!” Henry declares.

Regina shrugs and watches as Emma and Henry high-five each other which causes her to roll her eyes to pretend she’s not looking too fondly at them.

Half an hour later, when they finish eating their meals, Regina sends a quick text to Snow:

**_Henry is going to sleepover at the mansion tonight. We’ll be stopping by at your place to get his school supplies and clothes. I want no objections to this._ **

When they drive to the loft, Mary Margaret is already waiting on the sidewalk for them to arrive. She gives Henry his backpack and says, “Have fun, Henry!” 

Neither Regina nor Emma bother to greet her or anything, and Regina burns the tires at the attempt at driving away from there as soon as possible.

“You’re holding a grudge on her or what?” Henry teases with a smirk.

“Oh, kid, you have no idea.”

* * *

 

**∞**

Later that night, Regina insists on tucking Henry in. Her son complains miserably that he’s too old for that kind of stuff now, but she doesn’t mind and does it anyway along with Emma who basically laughed during the whole process.

“You guys are going to treat me like a kid until I’m 30 or something, aren’t you?” Henry complains under his breath.

“Yes, dear. You got that right,” Regina says with a sweet smile.

“At least you have mothers that care for you, kid. I had no one when I was your age.”

Both him and Regina fall silent at Emma’s heavy confession and move on to their own bedrooms after wishing good night. They get ready for bed in silence, their basic routine working seamlessly with no snarky comments this time. 

When they’re undoing the bed to lay in, Emma says quietly, “Hey, in case you’re thinking about what I said earlier, don’t bother. It was a long time ago.” Regina swallows the pang of guilt in her heart and then nods curtly. “Henry sometimes doesn’t know how lucky he is for having a family, and he should be aware of that.”

Regina can’t say anything. She’s worried if she opens her mouth to say something, tears will drop from her eyes. Instead, she only nods as a response and lays under the covers, facing the wall.

“Night, Regina.”

“Good night, Emma.”

* * *

 

**∞**

 

Arms are loosely wrapped around her waist and there is heavy breathing on her neck. She knows exactly who it is and she doesn’t bother moving. Instead, Regina scoots herself closer to the warm body and moans approvingly in her sleep.

She’s almost falling asleep again when someone shakes her shoulder. Regina opens her eyes instantly and stares at an amused Henry already dressed for school. Her first instinct is to move away from Emma, but Henry keeps her in place; a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

“I didn’t know you two slept so _close_ together,” he whispers.

“Emma is… a bit clingy.” Regina motions to leave but the blonde tightens her arms around her, pulling her closer to her body.

“Oh, I think she _likes_ you,” Henry teases and Regina snorts at him.

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Not yet, but I’ll eat cereal. You stay in bed with Ma.”

“No, Henry. We’re taking you to school and then we’re off to town hall.”

“Oh, right. You’re working together now.”

“Yes-”

“Shut up, _macaws_ ,” a sleepy Emma grumbles behind her, causing Henry and Regina to share a laugh while the blonde huffs loudly, her breath tickling the brunette’s ear.

“Ma is so cranky in the morning,” Henry comments casually while he continues laughing at his blonde mother.

“Oh, she is _terrible_ ,” Regina agrees.

“Stop talking about me when I’m right here,” the blonde grumbles again against Regina’s neck.

“Mom told me you are _clingy_ , Ma,” Henry provokes.

“What?” Emma hastily disentangles herself from Regina, moving away from her in a split second.

Regina and Henry both snort at her actions and then Regina moves to get out of bed. “You start on your breakfast, dear,” she says to Henry. “Emma and I will take a shower first.”

He freezes, squints his eyes at them and asks, “ _Together_?” 

The brunette groans. “No, not like _that_ , Henry.”

“Right. Uh… that’s awkward. Anyway, I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

As he leaves, Regina turns to Emma and realizes the blonde’s cheeks are a bit pink. Emma is avoiding her eyes, and Regina wonders why’s that.

“Did he… did he see us curled up together?”

_Oh_. That’s what this is about.

“Yes. He woke me up.”

“Sorry I was… uh, you know.”

The last thing she wants is for Emma to say she’s _sorry_ for cuddling her _._ Regina laughs through her nose and says, “Spooning me?”

“Yeah. You know I’m a bit clingy and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Regina sighs. “Don’t worry, Emma. I’m used to it by now.”

“You are?”

“You spoon me every night, dear. Of course, I’m used to it.”

“Oh,” her pink cheeks turn darker and Regina has to hold herself not to laugh out loud. “You’re not mad that I do it?”

“No, I have bigger reasons to get mad at you.”

The blonde snorts. “Yeah? Like what?”

“You hate waking up early and I have to put up with your crankiness every morning.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

“Shall we get ready now? We’re late.”

* * *

 

∞

 

After dropping Henry off at school, Regina drives towards town hall for another long day of working with Emma Swan by her side. Yesterday had been excruciating to hear her huffs and annoyed face. Today she hopes something better will come out of this. Regina doesn’t know how long she can put up with Emma whining in her ear without going crazy.

They sit quietly beside each other like they did yesterday and Regina quickly begins to work on paperwork, leaving Emma to her own thoughts and ideas with no task for her to do. Hopefully, the blonde won’t fall asleep again.

Fifteen minutes pass in which Regina is fully concentrated on what she’s doing, thankfully not being interrupted or bothered by Emma — which is a miracle.

Another quiet five minutes pass.

All of a sudden, there’s a whisper in her ear, “Regina.” She’s roughly startled by the tickling voice in her ear that goosebumps appear instantly on her skin.

“What?” She asks through gritted teeth. She doesn’t look at Emma; doesn’t bother to face those beautiful emerald eyes.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m very focused right now, Emma.”

“You’re always focused, Regina.”

“That’s right, dear. I take my job very seriously while some others _don’t_ ,” she says wryly, causing the blonde to snort at her.

“Whatever! I need to pee right now and-”

“Stop _bothering_ me.”

“Regina-”

“Shhh!”

The blonde lets out an exhausted sigh beside her then stands up from her chair and walks away from Regina, overstepping their spell boundary.

“Emma, what-”

The blonde suddenly poofs right on Regina’s lap, her legs on each side of the brunette’s thighs while her arms are circling the latter’s neck.

“ _Emma!”_ Regina exclaims, utterly aware of how close they are all of a sudden. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asks sharply.

“I needed to pee, but you _refused_ to go with me, so I had to go by myself.”

“You know you can’t go by yourself because of the spell,” Regina explains with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, so it’s _your_ fault that I’m sitting on your lap right now.”

“Emma, we can’t move for _three_ whole minutes. If you wanted to go to the toilet so badly, now it’s worse because you have to wait.”

Emma rolls her eyes and then seems to ponder for a few seconds. “You know what? Maybe we don’t need to wait that long.”

“Have you found a way to break the spell that I am unaware of?” Regina questions dryly.

“No, but… Haven’t you realized that every time the spell works, the only body parts we can move is our head and arms?”

“Yes, but we still can’t move our _legs_ , idiot. We’re glued against each other.”

“I know but... what if we trick the spell and make it release us faster?”

“And how would we do that?”

“Um… I was thinking that maybe a hug or… uh, a kiss could work?” Emma asks hesitantly.

Regina is suddenly shocked by Emma’s suggestion. Is that really her idea?

“You… you think?” she stutters, noticing she is basically speechless.

“Yeah, I mean, the spell was created for us to be married, and as far as I know, married couples hug and kiss, so maybe this could work.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll just have to wait the annoying three minutes.”

Regina rolls her eyes at that. If staying so close to her for _fucking_ _three minutes_ is so annoying, now Emma wants a kiss to be apart faster? Regina won’t disagree that maybe it’s a good option, not a good _idea_. But fine. If Emma wants to be apart from her, so be it.

“Fine. Kiss me.”

“You don’t want to try the hug first?”

“The spell is very strong and I am sure that an innocent hug won’t release us.”

“Okay… kissing it is then.” The blonde leans in slowly and Regina’s heart flutters inside her chest. Emma presses a soft peck on her lips and quickly pulls away. “Do you feel any different? Can you move?”

“No,” Regina says grumpily. 

“Maybe we should try, um… a more passionate, uh, _kiss_?” the blonde stutters uncomfortably and Regina fights the urge to laugh at her discomfort.

“Do it.”

Emma leans in again and, this time, Regina’s heart almost jumps out of her chest. Pink lips press softly against hers, and she instantly opens her mouth, seeking for more. The blonde nibbles on her lower lip and their tongues meet next — so wet and tasty that Regina practically loses her mind. The last time they’ve kissed was two days ago, but now it feels like it’s been forever. She won’t lie and say that she hasn't missed having these soft lips on hers; the hot tongue teasing her mercilessly…

But this is _wrong_. It feels wrong because it’s not their will. It’s mostly an obligation. Emma doesn't _want_ to kiss her. She’s just doing it to be released… from _her._

Regina quickly stops the kiss when she starts feeling the strong magic leaving her legs and waist. She gazes into deep green orbs and parted lips and pushes the blonde away from her lap.

“You were right. We can trick the spell with a kiss.”

She licks her wet lips and savours the blonde’s taste, but then realizes how wrong this is. She can’t _like_ it. She has to pretend she has no feelings for this woman.

The blonde clears her throat, and Regina notices that she looks uncomfortable. Also, the faint blush on her cheeks gives her away. 

“Yeah, I was. Can you go with me to the bathroom, now? I still need to pee.”

Regina nods and follows the blonde towards the bathroom in awkward silence.


	9. The Kissing Episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo! First of all, I wanna thank everyone who commented on my post about 'your concerns'. I really liked reading your constructive criticism.
> 
> And sorry about delaying today's post. I've been editing for at least 4 hours and I have written much more. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: sorry for mistakes!

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

There are a few facts that they recently discovered about the spell they’re under. The first is that it can be tricked. The second is that it’s really smart and powerful. The third is that it can be weakened with a kiss. 

After they shared a kiss at Regina’s office, things have been slightly awkward between them. There are not many ‘incidents’ happening between them anymore, and that is very surprising. Their fights have decreased their number along with annoying arguments and bitter remarks. Now, it seems like they’re both avoiding to fight with each other. It’s better this way for sure, but Regina knows it won’t last. The brunette thinks Emma is not keen on fighting with her because she knows if they get too close again, that will probably result in a kiss that is purely a trick to pull them apart.

However, as expected, the days without incidents do not prevail.

The first time it happens, they’re both hesitant but the uncertainty lasts barely seconds. Regina gives in, Emma gives in — surprising the brunette to a great level.

Nonetheless, that is just the first episode. When she thought it wouldn’t happen again, she’s left surprised once more. But let’s start with the first episode — the one Regina likes to call **_The Burnt Lasagna._**

_They’re back home at 5 pm after a long, boring day at the sheriff’s station. Emma’s stomach grumbles loudly as soon as they step through the front door, telling Regina that her wife is very hungry. They seamlessly start working on dinner together — most like every night — and Emma excitedly suggests it should be lasagna. Regina smiles briefly at her and moves on to begin cooking her food specialty._

_Emma is surprisingly very interested while Regina is making lasagna and keeps leaning over to watch what the brunette is doing very attentively. Regina occasionally asks Emma to grab a few condiments for her, and at one time, Emma even offers to place the cheese on the tomato gravy. She finishes the lasagna in 15 minutes and places the casserole inside the oven._

_“How long will it take?” Emma asks as she rubs her toned, grumbling stomach._

_“Fifteen minutes.”_

_“Great. What do we do now?”_

_“We clean the mess.”_

_“Ugh, I hate this part!” The blonde complains, seeming upset, which just makes Regina laugh._

_“In fact, you should wash it all. I made the food, anyway.”_

_“But I helped you.”_

_“Barely. Wash now, Swan.” Emma sighs dramatically and then starts washing the dishes._

_Thirteen minutes later, Regina is bending over once again to check on the lasagna inside the hot oven, very concentrated not to burn herself. She looks at the time and realizes it’s almost ready. Regina keeps looking at the lasagna through the oven glass for a few more minutes, admiring the masterpiece she had made. When she’s done admiring it, she moves to put away the ingredients on the counter and the mess Emma made when trying to help her with the lasagna. However, she doesn’t reach any of the ingredients because, all of a sudden, someone is tightly pressed against her back. Regina gasps in surprise, her heart increasing its rate when she realizes that somehow the spell had worked and Emma’s whole front is pressed against her back._

_“Emma?” She calmly asks. “What did you do?”_

_“Shit, I-I forgot to count the steps, sorry,” she hears the embarrassed voice in her ear. The shivers she receives cause her to close her eyes and try to think about something else besides the warm, lean body pressed tightly against her back._

_“I can see that,” she hisses. “Now dinner is going to be delayed,” she says pointedly, trying to sound harsh even though the only thing she can think about is Emma’s hot body pressed against her back. This is surely excruciating._

_“Well, it_ could _be delayed. Unless we… you know,” Emma suggests hesitantly and Regina bites her lips to hide a smile._

_“Kiss?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“The lasagna is going to burn if we don’t… release ourselves quickly.”_

_“Right. We should do it for the lasagna.”_

_Regina turns her head to the right side of her shoulder and finds pink lips very close already. Butterflies greet her stomach when said lips touch hers tentatively. The kiss is languid and slow, different from all the other heated and passionate kisses they’ve had before. Emma is kissing her like they have all the time in the world; like there is nothing she wants more than to stay here and savour the feel of Regina, tongue sweeping into her mouth, tasting her._

_Emma’s hand touches her waist, fingertips tentatively tickling her sides slowly to then pull her body tighter against the other behind her. The blonde’s right-hand reaches out and rests below her ear, her thumb caressing Regina’s cheek._

_Regina feels the magic of the spell wear off and expects Emma to stop the kiss, but that surprisingly_ doesn't _happen. Instead, the blonde flips her over, so now they are front to front. The hand on her waist tightens its grip as their bodies press closer and the kiss becomes more passionate. Emma bites Regina’s bottom lip and sweeps her tongue over it, then continues with the languid kiss._

_Regina’s attention is caught by the beeping noise coming from the oven, saying that the lasagna is ready. She interrupts the kiss and reacts on impulse, walking hastily to the oven to turn off the fire. She lets out a sigh of relief and looks at an embarrassed Emma. Right then, Regina realizes that they have been kissing for more than three minutes. She’s not surprised with herself for carrying on with it, but she’s surely taken aback by Emma doing so._

_Putting herself together, she says cooly, “Don’t overstep again, Miss Swan.”_

_The blonde rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, Sugar,” the blonde answers with a smirk and Regina throws the bowl of salt at her._   _“Ouch! Sugar-free, aren't ya?”_

_Regina points her index finger at the blonde. “Shut up.”_

_Green smoke surrounds them quickly and suddenly they’re pressed against each other, this time front to front; Regina’s arms around the blonde’s neck while the latter’s arms are around the brunette’s waist._

_“Ugh,” Regina whines._

_Emma smirks at her. “You can’t tell me to shut up, Gina. You know what happens.”_

_“But-”_

_“And you were angry at me, so that helps activate it,” the blonde explains calmly._

_Regina huffs and says, “Well, dinner is still going to be burned and it’s all your fault because you overstepped our boundary,” she states the obvious. She can’t believe they’ve made the spell work twice in a matter of seconds._

_“I know that,” the blonde rolls her eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to eat burnt lasagna so please kiss me now.”_

_“The sentence you just said has no context whatsoever-”_

_Emma shuts Regina up by kissing her soundly on the lips, starting a new kiss that quickly becomes fast and provoking, leaving them both panting in instants. Emma’s hands move to run through Regina's short hair, gripping the thick locks tightly as she angles the brunette’s head to deepen the kiss._

_Regina is so concentrated on the delicious aerobics Emma is doing with her tongue that she’s left rather startled and wanting when the blonde suddenly pulls away from her, walking quickly towards the oven to open it. Emma lets out a sigh of relief while Regina is still a bit perplexed as she watches the blonde — her lips red and swollen by both recent kisses they’ve shared. Regina also can’t help but feel angry at herself for once again giving in to Emma, to her lips, to everything she has to offer every time they kiss. Now she is aroused and in need of release. Unfortunately, there will be no release because they won’t continue whatever this is and neither will Regina have some time alone._

_She’s royally screwed in an unpleasant way._

_“So,” the blonde starts hesitantly, pulling the lasagna out of the oven with heat-proof gloves. “It’s a little bit burnt on the sides, but that’s not a problem at all. I can’t wait to devour it.”_

_Regina closes her eyes as Emma pronouncing the word_ devour _makes her crave for something_ else _to be devoured than her lasagna. God, she has to stop having these dirty thoughts._

_She swallows roughly and says, “Let’s eat.”_

* * *

 

**_∞_ **

The second episode happens later in the night after the first episode. It doesn’t result in a kiss on the mouth, but… is as meaningful as ever. Regina can just say she wasn’t expecting for such tenderness.

This episode is called **_Hands On Ass._**

_Later that night, after they’ve changed into pyjamas, both of them lay into bed side by side quietly, just like every night. But Regina keeps wondering if life wasn’t so hard and unfair, maybe she would be lucky enough to have Emma Swan as her real wife. But life is a bitch, especially for Regina, thus she has to stop getting herself so delusional._

_Emma sighs contentedly beside her as she finishes settling under the warm covers. Instead of dwelling into an endless night of unnecessary thoughts about a certain blonde, Regina thankfully falls asleep soon._

_What feels like hours later, Regina stirs against a warm body, realizing her head is resting in the crook of Emma’s neck while the latter has her right arm under the brunette’s body, automatically receiving all her weight. Regina has no idea how they’ve gotten into this position. The only thing she knows is that she loves it and doesn’t want to leave Emma’s arms anytime soon. She hums approvingly at the feeling and is ready to fall asleep again when, suddenly, the arm that’s taking her weight moves quickly, pulling her forward, more precisely on top of the other body causing the brunette to squeal in surprise._

_Regina opens her eyes and is face to face with a smiling blonde._

_“What are you doing?” She asks breathlessly._

_“My arm was numb, so I moved your body.”_

_“To lay on top of you?”_

_The blonde shrugs, seeming a bit groggy with sleep. “It was the easiest option.”_

_“Your hands are on my ass, Miss Swan,” Regina says dryly, trying to disperse the fact that she’s becoming aroused each second they remain in this position._

_Emma squeezes Regina’s ass cheeks, looking pensive as she does so. “Is that really your ass?”_

_“Yes, and you’re_ squeezing _it,” she hisses and Emma’s eyes widen as if just coming to realization._

_“Oh, right! Sorry,” the blonde mutters barely audible and Regina can see her face blushing even if there’s only darkness around them saved by the small spot of light coming through the curtains._

_However, Emma hasn’t taken her hands away from Regina’s ass yet. She only stopped squeezing them, actually._

_“You can let me go now,” Regina says while looking into the deepest pools of green._

_Emma’s eyebrows arch. “Oh, really? I thought you wanted to be close to me.”_

_“What?” Regina breathlessly asks, feeling her heart beat so fast that it feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest. Has Emma discovered that Regina has feelings for her? Oh, my God._

_The blonde flashes her a smirk. “You snuggled my body tonight. You beat me to it, actually.”_

_Regina pushes herself away from that hot body, Emma’s hands falling to her side as the brunette settles beside her with a frown on her face._

_“No, I didn’t._ You _pulled me closer,” she says, her voice on the verge to fail._

_Emma lays on her side to face the brunette. “No,_ you _did it tonight, Regina. Why are you lying about it?”_

_“I’m not lying, you are,” Regina protests weakly, knowing deep down that she could have snuggled into Emma’s body without a second thought. “I’m not clingy like you.”_

_“I know, but you like being snuggled. I’ve noticed for a while now.”_

_“Oh, so you stay awake and watch me sleep like a creep?” Regina accuses, her voice getting higher._

_Emma sighs tiredly and says, “No, that’s not it. There are some_ rare _nights that you wake me up when you stir, so I happened to notice it.”_

_Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde. “You’re_ wrong _. You pulled me closer and that’s the end of this conversation,” she says pointedly, then turns to face the other side._

_The blonde chuckles dryly and says, “Whatever you say, Candy Crush.”_

_Regina looks over her shoulder to say, “Do not call me that.”_

_Emma chuckles, her breath ghosting the brunette’s ear. “It’s not the best nickname I’ve come up with.”_

_Regina huffs. “I hate all of them.”_

_“Really?” Emma asks with disbelief in her voice. “They’re so_ good _. I have such a creative mind.”_

_“No, you don’t.”_

_Emma rolls her eyes, even though Regina can’t see it, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, the blonde scoots closer to Regina, her front coming in contact with the brunette’s back as her right arm circles Regina’s waist loosely. It’s not a surprise when her heart starts beating so fast that she’s able to hear the beats through her ear. Why is Emma snuggling into her when they’re both still awake? Is she doing that on free will? Because she wants to?_

_Regina is ready to ask ‘what are you doing’ but the words die in her throat when she feels Emma inhaling deeply close to her hair. Then, a chaste kiss is pressed on the bare skin of her shoulder and neck. The brunette shivers instantly, her heart beating and beating like crazy._

_“I’m tired. Good night,” Emma says quietly, humming right after as she gets herself comfortable behind Regina’s body._

_Regina doesn’t say good night back. She is not capable of breathing properly right now, let alone_ talk.

_What in the world was that? Was Emma hallucinating or did she really kiss Regina so tenderly like that because she wanted? Honestly, Regina is so confused right now._

_She just couldn’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the night, only able to sleep when her tired eyes beat her thoughts._

* * *

 

**∞**

Regina doesn’t even know what to say about this one. She should be used by now that things between her and Emma escalate a lot in a matter of seconds. That should be a fact. 

The third episode is what Regina likes to call **_Caught By The Buffoon & Tricked By The Witch._**

_After having their monotonous breakfast together, they head towards the sheriff station. Regina has no idea how that will go and is hopeful that Emma won’t boss her around as Regina did with her at the town hall. She knows she’s being selfish by wishing this, but she seriously_ cannot _handle Emma bossing her around._

_When they get there, Emma walks in like she owns the place. Regina rolls her eyes at the sight and follows the blonde towards her desk. Emma settles with a happy sigh in her chair but Regina remains in front of her desk, arms crossed over her chest while she observes around the station carefully. Surprisingly, it’s well cleaned and organized. Except for Emma’s desk that looks mostly like a rat’s nest. It’s been a while since the blonde had been to the station, anyway._

_“Will you clean that anytime soon, Miss Swan?” Regina asks derisively, something deep inside of her telling to provoke the blonde._

_When do they not provoke each other, anyway?_

_But this time, Emma ignores her completely and continues grabbing files and more files that are laying around her desk with a focused expression. The blonde finally settles on one pile of files and starts filling in the blanks with her sloppy writing. Regina reads it from upside down and notices is about traffic violations. She stares fixedly at the way those slender fingers grasp the pen, and a shiver runs down her spine when she remembers how they felt inside of her — a long time ago. Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep, steady breath, trying to focus on what Emma is writing on the sheet._

_With a sigh, Emma drops the pen to look at Regina with an irritated expression. “Madam Mayor, please, stop staring at me. I’m trying to concentrate.”_

_Regina snorts, that inner mischievousness inside her telling her to continue provoking the blonde. They haven’t been fighting much lately, and the new kisses have made Regina feel light-headed. Now, as she stares at the blonde, she can’t help but want to provoke her and kiss her again._

_“How can you write so sloppily?” The brunette points her finger at the sheet. “Seriously, Miss Swan, you make my job really hard when you write like that.”_

_The blonde rolls her eyes, grumbling under her breath as she picks the pen again. “Regina, get out of my hair so I can work in peace, please.”_

_Emma goes back to filling the reports while Regina keeps squinting her eyes at her, waiting for the blonde to fight back. God, why is Regina wanting to fight today? Maybe she just wants a kiss? Shit. Now that they’re kissing often, she’s getting used to it — but she shouldn’t._

_However, the well-known fire to provoke and fight is still inside her, and she can’t stop. “Oh, so you cannot work under pressure, Miss Swan?”_

_“Of course I can, Cheesecake,” Emma answers nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up at the brunette. Regina glowers at her as she tightens her arms crossed on her chest. “You’re just annoying me with your glare and criticism,” Emma continues while she’s still writing._

_“I’m just making sure you’re doing your job right. It’s been a while since I’ve checked up on you.”_

_Emma drops the pen again, looking up at Regina to ask with a disbelieving tone, “Are you serious? I’ve been working here for the past_ six years _.”_

_“So, what? It’s my job as mayor of this town to take care of my subordinates,” Regina points out._

_Emma rolls her eyes, then exclaims. “Shit, Regina, let me do my job!”_

_Regina stands her ground, growling at the blonde, “You’re not doing it well, to be frank.”_

_Emma stands up from her chair, placing both her hands on the desk to be on the same eye-level as Regina. “And why do you think that, Sweetheart?” She provokes back._

_The brunette rolls her eyes at the nickname. “I didn't call you ‘Miss Swan.’”_

_Emma smirks at her. “You just did, Marshmallow.”_

_Regina growls under her breath. “You are_ insufferable _, Miss Swan. I could… I could_ choke _you right now!” She exclaims, her nostrils flaring and her insides melting with passion and more desire for this woman. Why does her body betray her? Why is it so hard to control herself around Emma?_

_Emma is smirking so devilishly at her that is making Regina rub her thighs against one another, trying to seize the way she’s feeling. “Choke me? I didn’t know you liked it rough,” the blonde teases back._

_Regina blushes, thinking about dirty things with Emma that she shouldn’t be thinking about right now — or ever. “That’s not what I meant-”_

_“Are you sure?” Emma asks with an innocent tone, but deep down she’s just teasing the brunette. “Why are you blushing then, My Cutie Pie?”_

_“Miss-”_

_Of course, the spell must work now when Regina is a complete_ hot mess _._ _The spell puts them in a very compromising position this time in which Regina is sitting on the edge of the desk, her legs opened and Emma standing in between them. Her breath catches in her throat, and she realizes Emma is out of breath too._

_“Miss Swan!” She exclaims exasperated._

_Regina tries to push Emma away somehow, but instead, ends up just squeezing the blonde closer to her. She sees arched eyebrows directed at her and quickly stops._

_Emma looks down at the way Regina’s legs are around her waist and smirks. She leans in slowly, her hands finding its way on Regina’s bare thighs — because her skirt has obviously raked up. The brunette’s heart is pounding loudly against her ribcage and she hopes the blonde_ can’t _hear it._

_When Emma is only a few inches from her face, their breaths mingling automatically, Regina knows what can happen next, and she_ wants _it — is craving it right now like a stupid fool in love._

_“Stop calling me those names,” she says breathlessly, trying to gain some composure._

_“You just have to stop calling me ‘Miss Swan.’”_

_“No,” Regina hisses and watches as Emma chuckles, her breath ghosting over her lips._

_“Well, Cookie, I can’t stop with the name-calling either.”_

_“You’re an asshole, Miss Swan.”_

_“Yeah, sure,” Emma mumbles with a smirk. “Can we free ourselves from this now?”_

_The way Emma says it makes her heart clench inside her chest. However, she won’t back away from this. She grasps the collar of the blonde’s blouse forcefully and crashes their lips in a fiery, angry kiss, wanting to relish all the desires she’s been having since the last time they’ve kissed. Regina isn’t surprised when Emma slips her tongue into her mouth, teasing her that deliciously way only she knows. Regina has to hold back a moan when she feels Emma’s hands groping her thigh as she slides them closer to her ass._

_Regina grips blonde locks tightly, angling Emma’s head so she can deepen the kiss. Regina doesn’t have any clue if the spell has already worn off — she just can’t stop kissing this woman. She hears the vague noise of the door of the station opening, but doesn’t stop kissing Emma until she hears a voice that doesn’t belong to either of them:_

_“Oh God, I’m so sorry!”_

_They pull apart so quickly that Regina gets a bit dizzy. Emma turns around to face her father, but she doesn’t move away completely from the brunette — she keeps standing in between her legs, her hands touching each side of Regina’s knees protectively. As David turns to the other side, Emma turns to her as well and closes Regina’s legs and fixes her skirt in the process. Regina just stares at her movements wide-eyed, unable to speak._

_“I’m really sorry... I-I didn’t know you were... busy,” David stutters as both Emma and Regina blush._

_“We weren’t doing anything, Dad. Just working on... something.” Emma scratches the back of her head disconcertingly, her cheeks pink._

_David turns around to face them with a smirk on his face. Regina remains silent, still breathing raggedly because of the intensity of the kiss they were sharing minutes ago._

_“I hope you achieved your_ something _,” he teases and Emma snorts at him._

_Regina clears her throat, calling their attention to herself as she moves to stand on the other side of Emma’s desk._

_“Miss Swan, you have work to finish,” she says, and a second later, immediately blushes. Damn it, Emma just said they were working on_ something _before David walked in, but they were kissing against the desk. She immediately tries to correct herself, “I mean, you have paperwork to fill. It has to be finished today.”_

_“Yeah, that’s right, um… you can keep patrolling, Dad. I’ll take care of everything here.”_

_“Sure, kiddo. I promise I will knock the next time I come here.”_

_Emma’s blush increases. “There’s no need for that, Dad. We were just…” the blonde sighs and then falls silent. Regina wouldn’t want to have to explain this to anyone either, especially to a Charming who looks so_ smug _with what he just witnessed._

_“I’ll just go. Give you some privacy.” He chuckles and then quickly walks out, leaving Emma and Regina alone with their own awkwardness._

_They stare at each other for some long minutes, both unable to look anywhere else. Regina feels somehow trapped into green orbs. Plus, she has become wet while they were making out against the desk and now she doesn’t know how to deal with this. The only thing she wants right now is to jump on Emma and kiss those soft lips and-_

_The telephone rings, startling them both, and Emma moves quickly to pick up:_

_“Sheriff station. What’s your emergency?” The person on the other line speaks and Emma’s eyes widen. “Zelena?”_

_Regina hastily approaches the blonde so they can try to listen together._

_“I’m holding Robyn and I’m bloody terrified! Whomever it is, I don’t want to use my magic because I’m trying to be better for Robyn thus I can’t do this alone, saviour! Come help me, quick!”_

_“We’ll be right there!” Emma exclaims and then quickly hangs up. “Regina, she said someone broke into her house.”_

_“Oh, God. Who could it be?”_

_“I have no idea. We have to go.” The blonde moves to leave, but Regina holds her wrist._

_“Let’s transport there with magic,” she says pointedly._

_“No, Regina. We can’t use magic when it’s a police matter.”_

_“Why not? This is Storybrooke, for God’s sake.”_

_“I know that, but we can’t just poof inside Zelena’s house and scare the pimp… or sorcerer, whomever it is.”_

_“But-”_

_“Let’s do this my way for once, okay?”_

_Regina lets out an irritated sigh and says, “Fine.”_

_Emma grabs her gun from the cabinet, loads it and puts in her belt. They head over to the sheriff’s car, the blonde turns on the sirens and they’re quickly on the road towards Zelena’s house. Regina’s heart is pounding hard in her chest and she can’t help but feel scared. She hasn’t been expecting for any attacks anytime soon, and knowing it’s attacking her family is freaking her out — the grudges they’re holding against each other forgotten the first second one of them is in danger._

_Regina startles when Emma’s hands cover her own, over her thigh. The blonde looks at her briefly with concern and says, “Hey, it’s okay. She’s gonna be okay.”_

_She nods curtly and turns to face the road in front of her, but Emma’s hand remains motionless over hers. Soon, they’re parking outside of Zelena’s house, both of them hurriedly getting out of the car. Regina watches warily as Emma places her finger on the trigger guard of the gun. They look at each other and with a positive nod coming from both of them, they start walking towards Zelena’s house quietly together._

_“Follow my lead,” Emma orders and she follows the blonde without complaining._

_They check the kitchen, and when there’s no one there, they head to the living room where they find Zelena sitting on the couch with Robyn in her arms, just like she had described. She looks very happy and a bit amused, and thankfully, she’s not hurt or anything of the sorts._

_“Hello, lesbians! You got here fast indeed.”_

_“Zelena, are you okay?” Regina approaches her sister and begins touching her face, arms, and Robyn as well, looking for wounds she can’t seem to find._

_“What are ‘lesbians’, Mommy?”_

_Zelena cackles dramatically loud, causing Emma and Regina to blush and roll their eyes at the redhead woman. Zelena eventually stops laughing and says, “Go play with your toys for a while, munchkin. I’ll explain later.” Robyn promptly obeys her mother, leaving the room in barely seconds._

_Emma sighs while she stares at the mischievous redhead woman. “There’s no one here, Zelena,” she says tiredly._

_“I know. I lied,” Zelena says and then cackles loudly once again. “I’m glad you’re both so worried about me, lesbians.”_

_“Stop calling us_ that _,” Regina says nervously. “And why did you lie?”_

_“I just wanted to see you two. David texted me telling that he caught you in the act!” She says excitedly, clapping her hands briefly such is her excitement._

_“No! We weren’t in the act!” Emma protests, then continues awkwardly, “Just… kissing.”_

_“Mmhm,” Zelena hums, her eyebrows arching. “So, you’re together now?”_

_Regina shakes her head at her sister’s behaviour. “Zelena,_ stop _. Why did you do this? I was very worried when you called.”_

_“It was just a little prank, sis. I just wanted to see my favourite couple, that’s all. You and Emma have been hiding for some weeks. Avoiding us, perhaps. Henry told me you tormented him and his girlfriend a few days ago. How_ cruel _of you.”_

_“You think it was cruel of_ us? _How can you be so self-centred?” Regina protests harshly, glaring at her sister._

_Zelena grimaces. “Am I pushing too much?”_

_“Yes, you are! Why the_ hell _did you create that spell?”_

_Zelena doesn’t answer, but she asks instead, “Have you found my book?”_

_“Yes! You should be ashamed of yourself!”_

_The redhead releases a long sigh. “I know you’re both mad at me and the Charmings. I know you want me to apologize for casting the spell on you, but... if you knew...”_

_“Knew_ what _?” Regina asks brashly, her heart racing and curiosity taking over her mind._

_“I didn’t write everything in the book. I left out a very important detail.”_

_“What important detail?! Tell me now!” Regina demands again, already exasperated and about to explode of nervousness._

_“Honestly, sis, I’m not sure either of you is ready for that yet.”_

_“Zelena, stop stalling and just tell us!” Emma prompts in. When Zelena doesn’t answer her, the blonde continues, “What are the tricks to break the spell? We couldn’t see it in the book.”_

_“That’s because there isn’t anything written there. It was a trick.”_

_Regina growls irritated. “God, Zelena, you’re the worst!”_

_Zelena raises her hands in surrender. “All right, I accept being blamed.” She points a finger at Emma. “But your dearest parents are to be blamed too, Miss Lesbian Swan.”_

_“I-I’m not a lesbian,” Emma stutters, her wide green eyes focused on Zelena only. She doesn’t even glance at Regina._

_“Oh, did you know that you married one?” The redhead asks pointedly, a hint of a smirk forming on her lips._

_Emma’s eyes widen even more and suddenly Regina blurts out before her, “I’m not a lesbian. You know I’m bisexual, Zelena.”_

_Emma’s wide eyes are turned to Regina when she exclaims, “You_ are _?”_

_“Oh, the saviour didn’t know. How exciting!”_

_“Can we please not discuss this right now?” Regina asks, her voice wavering slightly._

_“But-but-”_

_“Emma.”_

_“But you never told me that you were!”_

_Regina narrows her eyes at her. “It wasn’t relevant in the past. Besides, why does it matter so much to you now?” She defensively asks back._

_“Uh, I… I…”_

_“Oh, she’s speechless now. I can say that I saw it coming.”_

_“Zelena-”_

_“You keep telling yourself that you’re not a lesbian every night when you sleep beside my sister? I know she’s damn hot and hard to resist. That must be hard for you, Swan.” Zelena winks, causing Emma to blush hard._

_“Oh, God. Stop, Zelena, please! Emma and I are not together and that’s all you need to know.”_

_“Oh, sis, that’s so sad to hear. And I thought you were together. You explicitly told us you were three weeks ago.”_

_“That was a fake attempt, Zelena. And I was sure you wouldn’t believe us.”_

_“Yeah, that’s right. You two are_ terrible _actresses,” the redhead counters._

_“Regina, we should go. There’s no emergency here,” the blonde says tiredly, already put together after the brunette’s revelation._

_“Sorry, sheriff. I know you’ve been after some action lately. Have you two shagged already after that honeymoon night?”_

_“Don’t listen to her. Let’s go.” Regina says and suddenly poofs along with Emma in the sheriff’s car._

_Both of them are extremely red and slightly panting after that conversation with Zelena. Regina doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do. Has no idea how to send the image of her and Emma ‘shagging’ out of her mind._

_“I’m sorry about Zelena. She’s very obnoxious.”_

_“Yeah, I know. Let’s just… forget about it.”_

_“Yes, let’s forget it.”_

_And they do forget it, at least for many hours in which they are trapped in a confining silence that Regina finds it very excruciating to bear. She didn’t want to come out to Emma like that. Regina had always been afraid of what that confession would cause to their friendship. In the situation they are now, as it is married, she is not sure at all of what might happen; or worse — what Emma might be thinking right now. One thing Regina can’t forget is that everything that happened in Vegas with Emma had been what they_ both _wanted to do while drunk, right? When Emma is drunk, she seems to gain the courage to do exactly what she would never do while sober. And that realization confuses Regina a lot. Is Emma really attracted to her like Regina is for her?_

* * *

 

**∞**

The fourth episode hasn’t yet sorted itself out inside Regina’s head. She doesn’t understand how it happens, or why everyone seems to appear when they’re making out to free themselves from the spell. And, yes — now they’re not only kissing each other; they’re making out like horny teenagers and Regina has no idea _how_ they’ve gotten to this point in their current life situation. Does she still hate the spell? Probably. Does she regret being in this situation with Emma? Absolutely _not_.  
****

This episode is called **_Caught By The Wicked Witch & A Mischievous Boy._**

_After they get home that day, Regina drags a complaining Emma to her study and starts looking for a document she had left there the night before; a document she needed to use on the next day in her office. However, she can’t seem to find it anywhere. Suddenly, she is reminded by the times she decided to work a bit more after getting home, and remembers that Emma had been in the study with her the whole time, fidgeting on the couch, or in her chair, or just walking around in circles examining everything all at once. Regina always decided not to pay attention to Emma because the blonde surely sent her concentration away. So, maybe Emma was the one who lost her document in the first place!_

_“Miss Swan?”_

_The blonde raises her head to face Regina with the most boring expression ever. “Yes, Baby-Bugga-Boo?”_

_Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath for a few seconds, trying her best not to strangle that infuriating blonde right there, right now._

_“Have you seen-”_

_“No.”_

_“I didn’t even finish-”_

_“I know you’re already keen to blame me for whatever you lost in here, so no. It wasn’t me. Can we go make dinner or something?”_

_“No, we can’t go make dinner until I find that document. It’s important and I need it_ now _.”_

_Emma huffs loudly and doesn’t say anything else. Regina curses under her breath and grasps Emma’s wrist to walk with her to another room. They get to the living room a minute later and Emma jumps on the couch closest to the bookshelf where Regina is going to keep looking for the document._

_Regina has grown very irritated these past few minutes. She’s angrily searching for the document and is almost_ sure _that Emma has lost in the house somewhere. The blonde has indeed been fussing through many of her stuff lately — even if she denies it every time — and making a mess of her files with her clumsiness. And now Regina has to look for the missing paper because Emma herself won’t admit it was her fault and doesn't lift a_ finger _to help. Infuriating blonde!_

_With a huff of impatience, Regina moves to the bookshelf in the corner and starts looking for the document inside the books. She is very aware of the sighs the blonde is letting out by the couch but doesn't let that affect her._

_A few seconds later, Regina is harshly dragged out of concentration when something soft hits her backside. She looks behind her and finds Emma lying on the couch in that way Regina finds irritating: with her legs up on the back and arms hanging off to the floor, head just nearly doing so. She looks really bored, and there’s a cute pout on her lips that Regina tries hard not to think it’s adorable._

_“I’m booooooored!” the blonde whines loudly, smacking her hands on the couch beneath her._

_“Miss Swan!” Regina scolds with infuriation._

_“What? I’m tired of staying here while you look for that stupid document that_ I _haven't lost.”_

_“Miss-”_

_Another cushion comes in her direction and this time it hits her stomach._

_“Emma! Stop throwing cushions at me!” Regina exclaims sharply._

_“Why? You know I like to piss you off, Babe,” the blonde says with a smirk as she grabs another cushion and throws it again, this time hitting Regina’s breasts._

_Regina growls loudly. “God, you’re infuriating!” She exclaims angrily, her hands closing into fists._

_Emma chuckles at her, which enrages her even more. She’s still smirking when she provokes, “What are you gonna do about it?”_

_“Unfortunately, I can’t kill you,” Regina mutters stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“Why don’t you come here and try?” The blonde provokes again, that smug smirk never leaving her lips. And then, Regina watches in slow motion as Emma grabs the last cushion laying on the couch and throws at the brunette’s direction, but the latter catches it in time, growling at the childish woman._

_“I just fucking might!” Regina exclaims, throwing the cushion at the blonde with force._

_Emma laughs loudly at the action, and then, unsurprisingly, the spell works and she’s suddenly poofed to a position where she is straddling Emma’s lap on the couch._

_“What now, Cranky Pants? You’re stuck with me again.” Emma flashes a smile at her as if she’s happy they’re in this position._

_“You were provoking me, you idiot,” Regina grumbles, smacking the blonde lightly on the shoulder._

_Emma just laughs and grasps Regina’s waist, pulling her closer instinctively. “Won’t you kiss me, Cranky Pants?” the blonde asks with an arched eyebrow and_ that _happy smile on her lips._

_“It’s your fault we’re in this position right now, Miss Swan,” Regina snarls as she pulls the collar of Emma’s dress shirt causing the blonde’s smile to broaden._

_“Of course it is. Everything is my fault, isn't it, Dearest Wife?”_

_Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde, sensing that something is just…_ off _about her today. She seems reckless, shameless even, and is just… overwhelming for Regina the way Emma’s acting. It looks like she wants them to be in this position. It seems obvious that she_ wants _to kiss Regina right now._

_“You want to stay on my lap forever, Madam Mayor?” the blonde asks, and Regina finds a sparkle of eagerness and also slight fear of rejection in green eyes that might explain what Emma’s feeling right now. She, indeed, wants Regina to make the first move and kiss her._

_Wasting no more time, Regina pulls the blonde’s collar dress shirt angrily, trying to pretend she’s still mad at what Emma had caused, and then presses her lips with thin ones._ Finally _._

_She is rather surprised when Emma angles her head quickly and kisses her deeply, automatically proving that her theory had been right. She moans at the unexpected move when Emma's tongue darts out of parted lips demanding entry. The blonde kisses her with so much passion that Regina finds very hard to breathe. A loud gasp escapes her mouth when said lips descend through her jaw to her neck where Emma kisses and nibbles softly on her pulse point — the action causing a wave of arousal straight to her core. Regina is rather surprised by the blonde’s bold move because this is the first time that Emma has kissed her neck since their honeymoon night._

_What the hell is happening to Emma? Why is she acting this way?_

_Teeth meet the sensitive flesh of her neck and she hums approvingly in response, not being able to hide her true feelings about neck bites and teases. Regina feels her core clenching when eager hands grab her ass cheeks and pull her closer, causing her ass to grind against Emma’s pelvis. The brunette tries hard not to moan at that and manages to let out only a low hum this time._

_Her heart races when Emma holds the back of her head with one hand, and with the other, she holds Regina’s waist tightly and flips her on the couch, so she’s laying on top of Regina. Another kiss quickly starts, more fiery and adamant than before, and Regina finds herself melting under that body; feeling the blonde’s eager hands touch her from the shoulder down._

_She comes out of the bubble that she can call ‘Emma’s Lips and Tongue’ when she hears a clearing throat sounding in the room that does_ not _belong to Emma or her. The blonde quickly gets off of her and stands towards the door, blushing hard as she embarrassedly stares at someone. Regina hastily stands up as well to be face to face with a grinning Zelena._

_“What an exciting scene we have here,” her sister says with smugness in her voice as her grin still stands perfectly in place. “I was expecting to find you at least_ glued _to each other because of the spell but,_ God _, this is much, much better.”_

_Regina feels her face burning in embarrassment and suddenly finds herself speechless by her sister’s presence. She wonders how much the wicked son of a bitch had seen…_

_“Uh, w-we had to do that,” the flustered blonde beside her stammers awkwardly._

_“The spell doesn't make you kiss, saviour. That’s on you two.” Zelena points an accusing finger at both of them._

_“We often have to kiss to free ourselves,” Emma explains awkwardly, looking as ashamed as Regina. And then she notices that the previous pink lips are now smeared with_ her _red lipstick. Oh, my God._

_“Kiss to free yourselves? What does that mean?” Zelena asks, her eyebrows flicking up expectantly._

_“Well, because it takes fucking three minutes for us to get apart again,” the blonde grumbles, seeming annoyed, and that hurts Regina way more than it should._

_“Three minutes is not that much, saviour,” her sister muses. “By the way, that’s a wise move. And a very delicious one, per se.”_

_“Shut up, Zelena,” Regina snarls, glaring daggers at her sister who cannot stop grinning at them, apparently._

_“Not in a nice mood, I see?” Zelena asks wryly and Regina rolls her eyes._

_“Why are you here? Did you come to break the spell?”_

_Zelena looks very offended as she places her own hand against her chest. “Of course not!”_

_“Then you should leave,” Regina snarls as she points to the door._

_“Why so bitter, sis? You were quite enjoying the making out session with your wife minutes ago,” the redhead provokes._

_“Who said I was_ enjoying _it?” She retorts defensively._

_Emma turns to her with a smirk. “You were enjoying it a_ lot _, Honey Bun.”Regina can’t help but blush as she glares daggers at the blonde who just keeps grinning smugly. “What? It’s the truth.”_

_“No, I wasn’t!” Regina denies — even though she knows that she was._

_“You_ were _, Regina. Stop lying-”_

_“I’m not lying!” The brunette interrupts, taking a step closer instinctively._

_Emma also takes a step closer while she says, “You are, Regina!”_

_“Ugh, you’re such a brat, Miss Swan,” Regina says with a huff, looking away briefly to avoid those emerald eyes that are so close once again._

_“A brat?” The blonde asks affronted. “That’s what you should call our_ child _, not_ me.”

_Regina rolls her eyes._ _“When you’re mature enough, maybe I will stop.”_

_Emma takes the last step remaining between them, causing their faces to be mere inches away. “You’re so full of yourself, Regina,” she snorts, green eyes alternating between brown orbs and plump lips._

_“And you’re-”_

_“Bloody hell, why don’t you_ shag _already?” Zelena interrupts with indignation as she points at them. “I can feel the sexual tension_ in _me, for God’s sake!”_

_They pull away automatically, looking with embarrassment at Zelena and also with annoyance._

_“What are you still doing here, Zelena?” Regina asks menacingly._

_“Bollocks, Regina! Just kiss the woman already!”_

_“Zelena,” Regina warns with a fulminating glare. “You have to leave.”_

_The redhead smirks. “You want me to leave so you two can make out in peace, eh?”_

_Regina rolls her eyes. “We don’t make out, Zelena.”_

_“We don’t?” Emma wonders out loud, and when Regina looks at her with her eyebrows arched, the blonde’s cheeks turn pink for the umpteenth time that day. “We… we kiss because of the spell,” Emma stutters out what sounds like an excuse for her previous question._

_“You said that already, saviour,” Zelena says. “Why are you so flustered?”_

_Regina crosses her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes focused only on Emma. “Yeah, why are you so flustered, Miss Swan?”_

_Emma turns to face the brunette, her eyes narrowed as she too crosses her arms. “Why do you care?”_

_The brunette shrugs. “I don’t.”_

_Emma takes a step closer, but Regina doesn’t dare back away. Her body receives goosebumps instantly at the sudden proximity._

_“You’re the one who should be flustered, Madam Mayor.”_

_Regina swallows harshly but is still courageous enough to argue with whatever this is. “Why?”_

_Emma suddenly grasps Regina’s waist with both hands and leans in towards her ear where she whispers, “Because you moan every time we kiss.”_

_Regina goes hot all of a sudden due to the blonde’s warm breath in her ear and their bodies so damn close again. Her first reaction is to smack Emma_ hard _on the arm, her face turning the deepest tone of red as her mouth gapes at the bold blonde. When would she have imagined Emma saying something like that to her, so easily?_

_Emma smirks. “You know I’m not lying.”_

_“I don’t do that,” Regina tries to fight back, but her voice sounds so small due to her embarrassment._

_“So prove it, baby.”_

_She barely has time to retort back when demanding lips find hers, starting a heated kiss. She kisses back immediately, receiving back all the arousing sensations of the previous making out session they were having before Zelena arrived._

_The malicious tongue is playing dirty with her own, and the only thing she wants to do is moan… Her struggles are completely in vain when the strong arms embrace her tighter and bring their bodies even closer. She lets out a needy hum and feels Emma’s victory smile against her lips. Shit._

_“You did it again,” the blonde murmurs against her ear and, as Regina realizes what has happened, she quickly pushes Emma away._

_“I didn’t.” She crosses her arm protectively over her chest and turns to a grinning Zelena._

_“Wow! Bravo!” The redhead says as she claps her hands like a stupid fool in awe. “I don’t need to see anything else. I have all the information I needed.” Zelena turns to leave and Regina finds herself speechless once again. “Continue making out, lesbians. If you do, the spell will be broken soon, I promise.” She winks suggestively. “Also, nice nicknames you have there, saviour — I think they are endearing!” And with that said, she leaves in a puff of green smoke._

_Regina takes a deep breath and turns to slap Emma’s arm forcefully._

_“Ouch! Again? Why?” Emma asks as she rubs the skin of her arm where Regina had slapped once again._

_“For teasing me in front of my sister and for calling me those awful nicknames.”_

_“C’mon, Bon-Bon. I know you like it,” the blonde teases with a goofy smile._

_“I hate it! And I have stopped calling you ‘Miss Swan’ but you still continue being insufferable with the repugnant nicknames.”_

_“That’s because I love irritating you, Hot Pants… Wifey?”_

_Regina blinks while she tries to absorb what that nickname means. “Hot pants… what?”_

_The blonde smirks and repeats, “Wifey. Because you’re my wife, ya know?”_

_Regina puts her hands on her waist and shakes her head. “You’re an idiot, Miss Swan.”_

_“Thanks, but you’re an idiot too, Suga’pie Honey Bun.”_

_Regina growls with annoyance, and then her face lights up when a brilliant idea comes to her mind. “Well, I have a nickname for you too, dear.”_

_“Yeah? And what’s that?” The blonde asks challengingly._

_“You’re Miss Snuggles,” she says triumphal._

_“Miss... what?”_

_“Miss Snuggles,” Regina smirks deviously as she takes another step closer for the hundredth time that day._

_“No-”_

_“Yes, dear. You’re Miss Snuggles because you can’t sleep without snuggling me at night.”_

_The blonde blushes furiously. “I already explained to you that it’s_ not _my fault. You don’t push me away because you don’t want to.”_

_Now, it’s Regina’s turn to blush. “Of course, I push you away,” she defends herself. “But your arms are so tight around me that I can barely move.”_

_“Honestly, I’ve never felt you pushing me away,” Emma imparts smugly. “You snuggled me a few days ago, and I told you about it, but you said I was lying.”_

_Regina rolls her eyes, deciding to ignore what happened that night in bed a few days ago. “I don’t push you away because you sleep like a stone. You’re such a heavy sleeper that sometimes I think you’re_ dead _.”_

_“That can be true, Buttercup. Though, some days I wake up to find you wrapped around me like a koala bear,” the blonde points out._

_“I don’t do that!” Regina hastily denies. She’s having to deny a lot of things today. God, when is this day going to be over?_

_“You can deny it as long as you want, but I know you do that, Cuddle Muffin.”_

_The brunette crosses her arms over her chest and says adamantly, “I do not.”_

_Emma scoffs. “The next time you do it, I’ll take pictures to shove it into your face later!”_

_“Don’t you dare-”_

_“Hey, Moms!” Henry’s voice comes from the foyer and both mothers snap their heads that direction. He walks to the living room with a cheerful smile on his face. When he’s near them, Regina realizes he has a frowning expression as he stares between both of them alternately. “Were you just kissing?”_

_“Um, no!” Emma denies as Regina says, “Of course not, Henry.”_

_“Uh… you have lipstick all over your mouths.”_

_“Really?” Emma shrieks awkwardly. “Uh, we were eating Doritos.”_

_Henry snorts and keeps staring at them with an amused expression. “Mom doesn’t eat Doritos, Emma.”_

_“She does now that she’s living with me-”_

_“No, I do not,” Regina cuts in with a roll of her eyes._

_“So, you were kissing each other, then?” Henry asks with mirth in his eyes._

_“That doesn’t matter, darling. What matters is that we are on better terms,” the brunette adds, skipping the kissing part. Emma surely doesn’t want Henry knowing about them and neither does Regina._

_“That’s cool,” he flashes them a bright grin. “I think you should-” he gestures to their lips, causing a dark shade of red to colour their faces while they try to wipe the remains of lipstick off of their mouths._

_“So, you’re not… fighting anymore?” Henry asks again._

_Emma and Regina share a glance, and then the brunette says before Emma comes up with something ridiculous as she always does, “Of course not, dear. Your mother and I were just… talking civilly because we’re friends-”_

_“We’re_ good _friends,” Emma supplies with a nod of her head._

_“I know that, Moms. The thing is… I wanna know if there’s something else going on between you two,” he explains calmly._

_“What… what do you mean, kid?”_

_“Aunt Zelena just told me she saw you two making out on the couch, so that has to mean something, right?” He insists._

_Emma clears her throat uncomfortably as Regina mutters angrily, “She did what?!”_

_Henry rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I was on my way here to see how things were going, and found her grinning by the door.”_

_“That dreadful witch!” Regina snarls as she clenches her fists in anger._

_“Kid… we-we weren't-”_

_“You still think you can fool me, Ma? C’mon!” he does desperate gestures with his hands. “Everyone knows that you’re in lov- um,_ like _each other…” Regina’s eyes widen at the word her son almost says._

_“Yes, dear, we like each other as_ friends _,” she supplies, swallowing the lump in her throat at the planned lie._

_“Friends and_ more _,” he stresses and then grins sheepishly. “You’re married, Moms. Remember that.”_

_Emma and Regina look at each other warily._

_“Have a good day, Moms!” He turns to leave with a content smile._

_“Henry!”_

_“Kid!” He turns to look at them. “You’re not staying?”_

_“I was thinking about it, but no… You’re not completely figured it out yet. I’m sorry, Moms, but you really need to work it out before I come back.”_

_“We_ are _working it out, kid!” Emma protests._

_“Why the spell hasn't been broken yet, then? The whole purpose of this was for you to break the spell, but nothing of the sorts has happened yet.”_

_Regina sighs loudly and says, as she points an accusing finger at him, “You’re going to be grounded for years, Henry Mills!”_

_“I know,” he gives them a weak smile. “Oh, and it’s Henry Swan-Mills, Mom. Don’t forget that. See you soon!”_

_And their son walks to the door, leaving his angry-confused moms behind._

* * *

**∞**

The fifth and also last episode is the most insane, delicious, unexpected episode Regina could ever have imagined. And it’s called **_Koala Bear & Red Panties._**

_It has been a long day of work for Regina as she has to keep up with an annoying Emma trying to stop her from doing her duties. When the night comes and is time to sleep, Regina is grateful for finally being able to lay down. She doesn't even bother to put on a robe on top of her short, silky nightgown. She just lays down with Emma right after her and falls asleep easily._

_The morning after, when the rays of sunshine start coming out of the window, she realizes how relaxed she feels and how warm she is. She doesn't dare to open her eyes just to enjoy this warmness… which must be coming from Emma who every night sleeps curled up with her._

_She lets the tiredness and the relaxing sensation of sleeping beside someone take over her and falls asleep again in seconds. It’s barely a few minutes later that she hears a strange noise of a photo being taken and frowns — still not opening her eyes though — but imagines that it must be her dreams or something of her imagination. The noise continues, this time sounding one after the other, and Regina frowns again, finding it extremely weird._

_A warm hand touches her backside and she feels the skin on skin, so she finds it weird again because she thought she had put on_ something _to sleep on last night._

_But, finally, it’s a throaty whisper in her ear that makes her open her eyes in surprise, “Wake up, Koala Bear.”_

_She lifts her head to find green eyes shining and the well-known idiotic smile of Emma Swan very close to her face._

_“What?”_

_“Koala Bear — that’s what I’m going to call you from now on.”_

_The grogginess of her sleep doesn't let her think clearly, so she dumbly asks, “Why?”_

_“Haven’t you noticed how you’re clung to me?”_

_Regina averts her eyes from the smug smile the blonde has on her face and goes downwards, where she finds her left leg on top of the blonde, her left arm laying on Emma’s breasts and she realizes that her nightgown has raked up to her midsection, so she’s basically half-naked from the waist down._

_Shit! Has she finally given in to the warmth of the body sleeping beside her every day?Regina acts on impulse and disentangles herself from the strong, warm body and sits down with her face burning with embarrassment._

_“I’m not-”_

_“You can’t pretend you weren't clung to me like a koala bear, Regina. I saw it. You saw it.”_

_“No, you started-”_

_“I even took pictures to shove it onto your face as I had promised.” The blonde gives her a mischievous smile and Regina blushes even more._

_“You took_ pictures _?” she asks, emphasizing the last word._

_“I did because I knew you would deny it.”_

_“Show me these pictures right now!” Regina demands, acting on impulse once again when she sees the phone in Emma’s hand and leans forward to try to catch it._

_“Easy, easy,” the blonde mutters, snatching the phone away easily from Regina._

_“Give me that!”_

_“Come and get it.”_

_“Miss Swan!”_

_“Yes, Red Panties?”_

_Regina stops her movements immediately, feeling her face burn from embarrassment once more. She then wonders for how long Emma stayed observing the position they were in and what she’s wearing…_

_“Give me the phone,” she says firmly, extending her hand to receive the device._

_The blonde shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t want to.”_

_“Emma,” she warns menacingly._

_The blonde simply smirks with mischief in her eyes. “What are you going to do, Your Majesty?”_

_Regina just loses it because she can’t take this provocation anymore: she jumps on Emma, straddling her in the process, and tries to reach the phone. But of course the blonde is way faster than her and way stronger, so when Regina thinks about trying to reach for the device again, she’s the one who’s being straddled by a strong body. Emma is laughing at her face, and she can’t help but feel extremely angry and_ aroused _at the same time. She hates the power that Emma has over her. Just because Regina is_ in love _with her it doesn't mean that she has to get aroused every time they touch, does it?_

_“I guess I’m stronger than you, Madam Mayor.”_

_Regina rolls her eyes at the smug smirk the blonde gives her, and suddenly, an interesting idea comes to her mind. She waves her hand and purple magic surrounds Emma’s wrists with silk scarfs, tying her down to the headboard of the bed._

_“Oh, magic? That’s low, Regina.” The brunette smiles in victory while grabbing the phone from the blonde’s hands. “But you should know better that I also have magic and also know how to use it.”_

_When she’s about to see the pictures taken on the phone, the device completely disappears from her hands and she is the one who’s tied to the headboard._

_You’ve got to be kidding._

_“I was a very powerful Dark One, ya know?” The blonde adds, smiling in victory just like Regina was a few seconds ago. “Look at these amazing pictures,” she says, laying on one elbow by Regina’s side. They’re so close that she can feel the blonde’s breath upon her lips. The blonde shows each photo to Regina, and she hates every_ second _of it._

_For some weird reason, she can’t seem to make her magic work to untie herself, which is infuriating! How the hell Emma can work her magic better than Regina?_

_“Feeling frustrated?” The blonde asks with a smug smile. Regina only grunts in response, pulling the silk scarves with so much force that the headboard shakes. “You see? I’m not the only one who’s_ clingy _.”_

_“I’m not clingy,” she denies through gritted teeth, even though she knows it’s true and she can’t hide the fact that she was caught smartly by the infuriating blonde._

_“Yes, you are. Very, very clingy just like me.”_

_She’s angry. Oh, she’s_ enraged, _but she also can’t cope with the fact that she wants to strangle that beautiful neck and also kiss that smug smile off of Emma’s lips._

_“Shut up and untie me now!”_

_The spell works, of course, and Emma is laying on top of her, but Regina’s arms are impressively still tied up on the headboard._

_“You’ll never learn that you can’t tell me to shut up, will you?”_

_Regina growls impatiently. “Untie me_ now _, Miss Swan!” She demands with as much dignity she has, trying to fade away the sensation of that hot body damn pressed against hers._

_“I will, but you have to kiss me first since you activated the spell.”_

_“Emma, I’m demanding you-”_

_Emma cups her face with one hand gently, effectively silencing Regina. The blonde leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of the brunette’s neck. Regina’s body goes rigid with surprise as goosebumps appear on her skin and that euphoric warmth blossoms within her once more. Regina is breathless with delight as Emma showers her with gentle, soft kisses, that soon turn into small teasing bites — each with its own flicker of warmth._

_“You were saying?” Emma whispers in her ear, nibbling her earlobe teasingly, causing the brunette to tremble under her._

_Oh, my God. Why is Emma doing this right now? Does she really want to be doing this or is it just because of the spell?_

_The blonde’s lips follow their path up to Regina’s jawline, slowly reaching the brunette’s parted lips. When their breaths mingle, Regina can smell fresh mint probably due to that permanent spell to keep your breath always fresh that the brunette had taught Emma once, just for fun. The scent of Emma’s breath upon hers is always overwhelming; she knows what could happen and is always expectant when they come this close. Fortunately, she’s not left to wonder no more — Emma pulls Regina’s lips between her teeth while she gazes deeply into brown orbs; the intense scrutiny causing more waves of arousal to course through her body. Emma releases the brunette’s plump lip with a pop, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip slowly._

_And then, when she least expects, Emma is slamming her lips to Regina’s and nearly knocks all wind from her lungs._ _Regina hardly has a moment to react before the blonde presses her tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delves inside her mouth. With that, Regina finally can wield her magic again, freeing her arms, so she can use her hands to tangle in blonde locks and intensify the kiss._

_While they kiss so passionately, the blonde’s left-hand pulls Regina’s thigh from under her body, so she can grope and tease the flesh. Her other hand that is on Regina’s hip smooths down over her ass, eliciting a surprised moan past Regina’s lips, but neither of them breaks away from the heated kiss. Regina can already feel the wetness between her legs sticking to her pussy. All she can focus right now is on the liquid warmth that is quickly spreading through her body and those lips kissing her so passionately._

_Then, Emma hesitantly unlocks their lips to look at Regina. The look of desire on Emma’s face is so enthralling it’s practically tangible. Her eyes are dark with lust, pupils blown wide, and Regina shivers, body weakening despite herself. However, before she can ponder about it further, Emma dives in again, covering her mouth with hers in another hungry kiss._

_Emma adjusts herself on top of Regina, sensing the spell has probably worn off for a while now, and curls both hands around the brunette’s glorious ass, and likewise pulls Regina to her, their bodies grinding against each other with the sudden move._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Is this really happening or is it just a dream?_

_Regina realizes it’s_ fucking _real when Emma abruptly slides her hands past her ass, fingers curling on the strings of her red panties, pulling them down barely inches before her hand is finding the brunette’s wet pussy. She breaks the kiss immediately as a hot gasp falls from her parted lips and her breathing grows heavier and strained within her chest._

_Their mouths are mere inches away and they are breathing heavily as Emma runs her fingers over Regina’s slit, dragging through wetness to circle her clit._

_That’s when the phone rings, startling them both and stopping Emma’s hand from moving on the brunette’s pussy._

_“Fuck,” Emma mutters, seeming annoyed, then she buries her face in the crook of Regina’s neck while her hand is still motionless on the brunette’s pussy._

_The phone keeps ringing and ringing many times while they’re still on top of each other, Emma’s hand still on Regina’s pussy. When it rings for a second time in barely seconds, the blonde finally moves, pulling her hand as well as her whole body away from Regina, so she can pick up the phone._

_“This is Emma speaking,” the blonde says on the phone as Regina observes quietly, still breathing raggedly and pussy extremely wet. “What? Oh, okay. Yeah, I’ll be right over.”_

_Their eyes meet when the call is over, and obviously there is a lot of awkwardness and embarrassment going on right at that second — and by the disappointed look on Emma’s face, Regina realizes right then that this ‘heavy making out session’ will certainly leave her hot and bothered for the rest of the day._


	10. No Questions, No Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay. My vacation from uni is over, so I got caught up with some shit and couldn't post yesterday. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Sunday, as usual!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

They’re still staring at each other after the call is ended, both still breathless. Regina swallows, still feeling extremely wet and yearning for Emma’s body on hers again. Honestly, it’s getting way too difficult to hide her needs for Emma. She wonders if they’d still be doing _that_ if no one had called.

Clearing her throat, she sits straighter on the bed as she tries to put her camisole back where it should be. “Who was it?” Regina asks, her voice small and strained. 

“It’s the Blue Fairy. She said there is a weird magical being at the convent and she says she needs our help.”

“Wh-what kind of magical being?”

“I don’t know. She didn’t tell me.”

“We should go, then.”

The blonde grunts as she falls on her face on the mattress. “I don’t want to,” she says, her voice muffled by the sheets.

Regina looks over at the bedside table and realizes it’s already thirty past nine. They’re late. _Emma_ is late.

“Emma, why did we wake up so late?”

The blonde raises her head to face Regina. “We didn’t — we just got distracted.”

It’s impossible not to blush at that affirmation, so when Regina realizes her face is burning, she instantly stands up from the bed, ready to get dressed.

“Come on, we have to go.”

Right then, the phone rings again, signalling it’s Blue.

“It must be important because she’s calling again.”

Emma releases a loud and dramatic sigh but stands up as well. “Fine. Let’s go.”

They chose not to shower but instead kept themselves clean with magic as they changed clothes and poofed quickly to the convent. However, it turns out the emergency wasn’t a big _emergency_ , after all. One of Blue’s fairies saw a possum in the backyard and thought it was a very dangerous animal that could possess magic and attack her. When the fairy ran to Blue screaming, the latter just panicked and called Emma and Regina for help. Very imprudent actions for a ‘powerful fairy’ like Blue claims to be, but Regina decided not to comment anything about it and let Emma explain that a possum is a normal animal from this world.

Regina knew that, deep down, she had gotten angry at those stupid fairies for calling Emma during such an _unfortunate_ time. If it weren’t for them, guess what Regina could be doing to Emma right now? Fuck.

Once again, she’s having impure thoughts about Emma Swan. Well, how could she not when the blonde woman kisses her like _that_ and touches her in those _areas_ so unpredictably?

* * *

∞

The hours pass horribly slow at the station. Regina had chosen not to bother or provoke Emma at all today, since she is still fucking horny from this morning, just like she imagined she’d be. Being all day close to Emma is not helping _at all;_ when she looks at the blonde, the only thing she wants to do is to jump on Emma and ask her to fuck her right here, right now.

She is sitting in front of Emma’s desk, her legs crossed as well as her arms while she stares at the window and tries _very hard_ not to look at Emma. She’s incredibly aroused and in need of release and knows that she won’t get any of that anytime soon. _Fuck_. She has never felt so hot and bothered in her entire _life_. God, Emma is just-

“Regina, are you okay?”

She snaps her head at the blonde woman and instantly knows that she is blushing just by being addressed right now. She’d rather be in silence the whole day.

“Why are you so silent?”

It certainly feels like Emma can read Regina’s mind by now, for God’s sake…

The brunette shrugs, trying to seem calm. “No reason.”

Emma is looking pensively at her when she asks, “I’m surprised you’re not provoking me today.”

“I just don’t feel like it, Miss Swan,” she says dryly, looking away from piercing green eyes as she uncrosses her legs to find a better position that makes her less uncomfortable.

Emma gives her a smirk and that simply causes _more_ heat to pool between her legs. Fuck, she must be out of control. Why a simple smirk is making her feel so fucking aroused? 

Right at that moment, Emma’s phone rings and she huffs when picking up.

“Hi, Mom,” she greets dryly. Next, she rolls her eyes at something Snow had said and presses the speaker button.

_“Hello, Emma and Regina! How are you doing?”_

“We’re fine,” the blonde answers dryly again, not even waiting for Regina to speak it for herself.

_“Having fun with each other, I assume?”_

Emma suddenly blushes as well as Regina. Zelena has probably told them everything she has witnessed by now.

The blonde grunts. “Whatever. Do you need anything?”

_“Yes, um... tomorrow is Saturday and I’d like to know if you have plans?”_

“I don’t- _we_ don’t have any plans. Why you ask?”

_“We miss you both. So, I was thinking we could join you for breakfast tomorrow?”_

“Join us for... are you _serious_ , Mom?”

_“Yes, sweetie. Maybe it’s time we apologize to you both?”_

Emma is quick to agree, “Yeah, you should all apologize.”

_“So, can we go over tomorrow for breakfast?”_

Emma sighs. “Sure, why not?”

_“Thank you, Emma. We really miss you.”_

“It’s your fault, anyway.”

_“I know. I hope you forgive us one day.”_

The blonde takes a deep breath before saying quietly, “Mom, it’s... it’s okay, it’s not that bad.”

Snow sounds curious when she asks, _“What isn’t? The spell?”_

Emma looks deeply into Regina’s eyes for some long, _long_ seconds. And then, she continues quietly, “Yeah.”

Emma doesn’t say anything else and the line goes silent until Snow clears her throat. 

_“Okay, sweetie, I’ll leave you to work. Have a good night!”_

“Night.”

* * *

 

**∞**

When they get home after 5 pm, Regina tells Emma she is going straight to the shower — especially because she had not had time to shower this morning due to that stupid ‘emergency’, and now she needs to shower and maybe take all of those impure thoughts out of her head. 

Right now, she is under the steamy shower letting the water wash over her whole body, expecting those dirty thoughts about Emma touching her again to go away. Instead, the steamy water causes her body to become hotter and those thoughts to intensify their torment on her mind. God, she’s not going to be able to sleep if she doesn’t get rid of this arousal, or this _horniness_ she’s feeling. And the thought that Emma is by the door right now, waiting impatiently as she always is, does no good to Regina’s insides. She _always_ makes Emma wait longer than necessary, and today would be no different. She knows the blonde gets infuriated with her because their deal had been a ten-minute shower, but Regina never follows their agreement. She simply loves a long, relaxing shower and also loves to _irritate_ Emma Swan. However, right now she can’t help but wish the blonde would just barge in and take her against the stall — _hard_.

A smirk forms on her lips as she imagines the scene in her head; her hand wandering downwards to find her wet pussy waiting to be touched. There is a loud banging on the door which startles her instantly. The blonde is angry, it seems. But Regina is so not ready to be done; she needs _release_ right now, even if it’s only by herself.

A moment passes where Regina is lost under the shower with her eyes closed and her hands between her legs, daydreaming about a reality where Emma Swan is in love with her too and fucks her roughly against the bathroom stall. She smiles in contentment, her fingers slowly playing with her clit. 

Regina bites her lower lip forcefully as her right hand continues teasing herself, thinking about nothing but Emma and Emma and Emma in all the sexual ways she wants her right now — on top of her, inside of her, licking her pussy-

“Regina?”

Her eyes snap open at the mention of her name. She gapes at the audacious blonde with her head hanging inside the box, eyes fully fixed on Regina’s completely naked body. The brunette’s first instinct is to use her hands to cover her lady parts, finding it dumb a second later since Emma had already seen everything. However, she doesn’t put her hands down.

“Em- _Emma_.”

Regina’s face is on fire as well as Emma. The blonde raises a finger to point at the brunette, looking dazed and petrified as she does so. “You-you’re-”

“Emma!” Regina exclaims, somehow trying to get her shit together while still trying to cover her boobs and her vagina with her hands. “What are you doing here?”

“You… you were taking too long and now I… now I know _why_.”

Regina swallows harshly at the realization, wanting nothing more than to disappear _forever._

She is barely breathing correctly when she says, “Emma, it’s not what you’re thinking-”

The blonde chuckles, interrupting the brunette as she keeps staring at Regina’s body with sheer lust in her eyes. God, that look only could make Regina fucking _combust_. She almost faints when Emma starts taking off her clothes with great precision, throwing the pieces on the floor out of the stall.

“What-what are you doing?” She breathlessly asks, unable to look anywhere but to the white skin coming into view in front of her eyes.

“I want to shower too.”

She barely has time to inhale a deep breath when a naked body presses against her own, melting everything that was intact inside of her completely. Oh, my God…

“Emma?”

The blonde smiles as her fingers reach out to touch Regina’s wet hair, placing a few locks behind her ear to then cup her face gently, bringing their faces inches from one another. Their breasts brush harder against each other, and Regina shivers, having to swallow down a moan such is her desperation for any kind of contact coming from this woman.

Her heart is about to burst out from her chest when the blonde closes the distance between them, pressing her naked form harder against Regina’s to capture her lips possessively. Shock registers firstly, followed by a mangled whimper that Regina belatedly recognizes as her own. Her arms creep up Emma’s sides automatically and then skitter up, encircling Emma’s neck while she passionately returns the saviour’s kisses, their naked bodies clinging to each other deliciously — so slick and warm that it’s almost impossible not to moan.

Emma places her knee between Regina’s legs, the latter losing her breath at the sudden action and has to break the kiss to find some air while the blonde rests their foreheads together. Emma’s eyes search Regina’s as their ragged breaths mingle. She gazes deeply into green eyes and finds it covered with so much lust and desire.

Regina knows exactly what’s going to happen when the blonde leans in at the same time that she does. Their lips brush, their breaths mingle once again and, finally, a second kiss starts. And this one doesn’t seem like it’s going to end.

There are no questions, no doubts. Only impulsive actions with no way of stopping it.

Regina gives in to the sensations, moaning into the kiss as Emma’s hands glide up and down her sides. She wraps her arms around Emma, pulling her further into the shower and under the water. Their bodies are so slick, and Regina only wants to rub herself against Emma; to feel that perfect toned body completely glued to hers.

Emma pulls them away from the cascading shower and presses Regina with slight force against the glass wall. It makes a loud noise, but Regina doesn't care. She can’t seem to care right now when Emma’s lips are on hers.

Hot, thin lips trace a line to her neck where Emma nibbles and sucks almost painfully on her skin. Emma lifts Regina’s left leg, spreading her, and then presses her tighter against the glass wall, the blonde’s fingers meeting Regina’s wet sex after. Regina parts the kiss, her head resting on the glass as she tries to gain her breath while the blonde still plays with her slit, coaxing wetness. Without preamble, the blonde enters two fingers inside of her, causing her to moan aloud at the reception. _God, she has missed this._ Emma smiles smugly and nips on Regina’s bottom lip hard and then licks the area to smooth the skin. The slender fingers inside of her speed up, thrusting hard in and out, driving Regina to the edge in instants. She loses her breath, gasping for air as the sensation of the delicious and intense orgasm rips through her.

Emma leans in and starts sucking on both Regina’s nipples, while her two fingers are still inside of her, calming the aftershocks. When Regina opens her eyes again, they’re not in the bathroom anymore. They’re on her bed, Emma hovering on top of her, the sinful tongue still teasing her nipples. Soon after, the blonde lets go of Regina’s nipples and sits on her, her wet sex pressing against the brunette’s in a delicious way that makes her moan instantly. Emma smirks, then leans in and nibbles on Regina’s earlobe teasingly.

“Turn around for me,” Emma murmurs in Regina’s ear, causing her core to ache for more.

Regina turns around instantly, not caring if she’s looking too eager for more. She _wants_ this, has been _craving_ for more of Emma for a month and now that she’s _impressively_ getting some, she won’t let go of it.

Emma places a wet kiss on Regina’s shoulder blade and the murmurs in her ear again, “On your knees.”

Regina has never, in her entire life, been on her knees to pleasure someone or just to beg for anything. But right now, Emma’s instructions are clear and the new huskiness added to her voice makes Regina obey instantly, without questioning any further. Since their first _wild_ night together, Regina had discovered her inner secret: her desire to be dominated by someone when in all her life she had dominated everyone else. The brunette wasn't aware of this domineering side of Emma, but after their first night together, everything became clear. Regina knew then that she desired for Emma to dominate her _forever_.

“You’re so wet, Regina,” Emma purrs, causing the brunette to shiver. The blonde had actually said the same thing on their first night together, and this _feels_ … God, Regina is always _wet_ around Emma.

Emma’s tongue suddenly licks her pussy, causing Regina to lose the balance of her arms and fall forward; her ass hanging up higher in the air. Once again, two fingers enter her without preamble, whilst that hot mouth savours her wet pussy, licking her all over. Regina is shaking, her body shivering, her sex clenching with need and she already knows that she is close again. A few more thrusts and sweeps of a delicious tongue is all Regina can take. Her body collapses, once again, and she falls on the bed, moaning so loud that her cheeks blush from embarrassment.

When Regina opens her eyes, she’s face to face with a grinning blonde looking too smug for her liking.

“Tired?” Emma asks, her lips glistening and eyes filled with lust.

“No,” she answers sharply and moves to straddle Emma’s body. She grasps her wrists and holds it above her head. Emma is staring at her with so much desire, so much of everything that’s _sinful_ … and Regina can clearly smell her arousal, which just makes her crave to taste the blonde even more.

She releases Emma’s wrists and lowers her body down, both of her hands now teasing the blonde’s nipples while she rubs herself on that toned body on the path down between her legs. Regina settles between those smooth thighs and smiles at the sight of Emma’s sex glistening with arousal. Her tongue trails a long, slow, almost torturous line-up Emma’s centre, parting her labia and tasting the tangy liquid already coating her sex. She hears the blonde moaning above her and smiles smugly. She enters two fingers inside of Emma while she works continuously with her tongue, teasing the blonde in all the right places. Regina feels Emma’s pussy tighten around her fingers as a sudden burst of new wetness trickles over her outstretched tongue. Emma writhes on the bed and her back arches as her hand finds Regina’s hair to grasp. The blonde is already coming and Regina feels surprised for it happening so fast. Emma must have been on the edge already.

One last sucking motion on the blonde’s pussy and Regina stops, sits straight with a smug smile on her lips and watches as Emma does the same and then pulls Regina to her body, their lips finding each other easily. Their kiss turns lazy and sloppy, so she breaks it and tries to regain her breathing for a few seconds. But those green eyes boring into her soul makes it difficult to breathe.

She closes her eyes, at last, smiling involuntarily when strong arms wrap around her waist and she’s suddenly in Emma’s cuddle. It’s barely a few seconds later that she passes out with a happy, satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

 

∞

Regina moans softly as she feels a hand moving along her stomach towards her sensitive sex. She arches her back into that wandering hand, seeking out more warmth as the chill in the bedroom starts to penetrate beneath the single thin sheet she has covered most of her naked body.

“Emma?” Regina whispers as she hears the phone ring its last ring and grows silent. The blonde murmurs something incoherent into the back of her neck as her hand continued its descent towards the brunette’s sex. “Emma?”

“Hmm?” Emma murmurs sleepily and Regina gasps, spreading her legs a little as Emma's hand slip between her thighs, her fingers gliding over her still swollen clit.

Regina exhales shakily and makes no move to stop Emma from touching her. After hours of doing nothing but, all she wants and all she craves is Emma's touch again. She can still faintly smell the delicious scent of sex in the air as she breathes in deep and rolls her hips against Emma's hand, seeking out more than just the teasing and light touch as the blonde languidly strokes a single finger over her clit.

The phone on the bedside table rings suddenly, startling them both. Emma groans aloud when Regina tries to disentangle herself from the blonde to reach the phone. Her voice is groggy when she speaks:

“Hello?”

_“Regina, it’s Snow. We’re almost there, okay?”_

She stops to think for almost a whole minute, wondering why Snow White is calling her so early in the morning. A frown has formed on her forehead when she asks, “Pardon?”

_“We’re coming over for breakfast.”_

“You’re _what?”_ she exclaims, perplexed.

_“We scheduled it yesterday, don’t you remember?”_

“Oh, my God…”

_“We’re almost there, sis!”_ She hears Zelena screaming closely by the phone and flinches right away.

_“Are you and Emma up already?”_ Snow’s chirpily asks again.

“Yes, we-we’re almost ready.”

She hangs up and looks at the sleepy blonde lying beside her, curls of blonde hair splayed around her shoulders and back. Regina averts her eyes from that exquisite sight and tries to remember _why_ exactly they had scheduled breakfast at her house with the Charming family.

Her eyes roam distractedly over the exposed back of the blonde, and then, when she recovers, she says, “Emma, we have to get up.”

“Hmmph,” the blonde grumbles incoherently again, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Emma, your parents are coming over for breakfast,” she says again, sounding less calm than before.

“Uh-huh.”

Regina rolls her eyes as she leans in, ready to murmur in the blonde’s ear, “Emma, wake up.” As predicted, Emma doesn’t even stir. Without preamble, Regina smacks Emma’s bare ass, causing the blonde to squeal in surprise.

“Gina, what was that?” she whines as she lifts her head up to look at Regina.

“Your parents are coming over here _right_ _now_ and we’re still naked!” she says exasperated.

“What?”

“Your mother told you yesterday that they would come, remember?”

“Oh, fuck.”

“I know!” Regina says as she gets out of bed, and pulls Emma along with her by the wrist.

“Ouch, Gina! Don’t drag me,” the blonde complains, then stalls in place, causing Regina’s backside to collide with Emma’s pelvis.

“Emma,” she mutters barely audible, completely distracted by the feeling of her ass in contact with the blonde’s pussy.

The blonde says nothing, and instead, wraps her arms around Regina’s waist, causing the latter’s ass to rub against her naked sex. _Oh, God._ A low moan escapes her throat when Emma’s lips and teeth suddenly suck on the skin of her neck. Strong arms tightening around her, as well as the bites become stronger, and that’s surely going to leave a mark.

Right at that moment, the doorbell rings, causing them to spring apart as if they were on fire.

“Oh shit, they’re already _here_?” Emma asks with surprise as Regina nods. “Fuck!”

“We don’t have much time, Emma,” Regina says as she steps inside the closet and starts looking for something for herself to wear. Emma does the same, her naked body right beside Regina’s as they look for clothes at the same time.

“We don’t even get to shower,” the blonde grumbles under her breath.

Five minutes later, they’re hastily descending the stairs together, both still trying to fix their rumpled appearance. When Regina is about to open the door, Emma stops her in her tracks, pulling her by the wrist to turn her around. “You left this open,” Emma says as her hands reach forward to fix Regina’s unbuttoned blouse. The brunette has to resist a moan from escaping when warm fingertips touch the skin of her breasts. Regina can’t help but remember how those skilled fingers made her feel last night. “All good,” Emma says with a smile, and Regina moves quickly to open the door.

“Good morning,” Regina greets calmly, even though her heart is about to burst out from her chest. 

“Good morning, you two!” Snow greets excitedly, leaning in closer to embrace both of them together. 

“Morning, ladies. You look well,” David says as he places a chaste kiss onto Emma’s and Regina’s forehead. He gets in the house pulling an excited Neal by his side.

“Hi, Moms!” Henry embraces them both together causing the tension to lift from their shoulders.

“Hello, my prince.” Regina kisses his cheek and he gets into the house, leaving them alone with the _last_ person they wanted: Zelena Mills and her endless teasing techniques.

“Hello, my favourite lesbian couple!” Zelena greets excitedly, causing them both to roll their eyes.

“Don’t start, Zelena,” Regina warns.

“Oh, sis, I’m not starting anything. Yet, at least.” She winks and then walks silently into the house.

Regina closes the door and releases a long, suffering sigh. Emma is frowning, probably due to _why_ she had agreed to let their family come over to their house so early in the morning. Regina is still thinking about last night’s… _events_ and would like some more time to think about it and exactly how it happened. Emma initiated everything and _that_ is making her wonder and wonder… and it just worsens how she’s feeling.

“Are you okay?” The blonde tentatively grasps her hand, concern, and uncertainness in her eyes.

“Yes, I… I’m fine. Let’s make some coffee,” she says, already on her step towards the kitchen with Emma in tow.

Snow and Zelena are trying to keep Neal and Robyn quietly on the dining chairs when Emma and Regina pass by. Charming and Henry are walking towards the living room, probably on their way to use the boy’s PlayStation.

Regina grabs the sugar and the coffee powder while Emma turns on the coffeemaker. They work on that easily, just like every single morning routine they’ve shared before, regardless of last night’s events that are still unspoken between them. The coffeemaker makes a sound telling them the coffee is ready, and Regina pours both of them a mug. They’re quietly sipping on their coffees, leaning on the counter and facing away from each other. Regina has no idea how long she can keep up with this unbearable silence. She doesn’t know if they’ll ever talk about what _easily_ and _surprisingly_ happened last night but maybe is better if they don’t.

Suddenly, Zelena comes in with her hands on her hips and her eyes settle on Emma and Regina. She scrutinizes them for some long seconds before a mischievous smirk form on her lips. She says, “You look well-fucked, sis.”

_Oh, no._

Emma chokes on her coffee.

_Shit._

The blonde keeps choking so Regina tries to help her as much as she can by smacking her back, already feeling her face on _fire_ because of Zelena’s unnecessary comment.

“Not need to fuss, saviour. You should be happy with your ‘fuck _’_ skills-”

Regina makes a spell that shuts Zelena’s mouth, but her sister undoes the spell immediately.

“Are you shagging her, sis? Or is Emma shagging you? To be honest, I don’t know how it works, sorry.”

“Shut up, Zelena!” She blurts out.

“Why? I’m just asking.”

“Stop _meddling_! Now, go back to the dining room. I’ll be there shortly with breakfast.”

When Zelena leaves with a roll of her eyes, Regina is left alone with a not-choking Emma, _finally_. The blonde turns to look at her with a bewildered expression. “How does she know we- _oh,_ ” she mutters while staring at Regina, the brunette immediately feeling uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

“Wha-what are you looking at?”

“You _do_ look, uh, _well-fucked_.”

Regina is sure that her face is burning into _flames_. God, this is getting out of hand. Surely this is _not_ how Regina imagined they’d be talking about last night.

“Miss Swan!” She exclaims.

“Sorry, but it’s just… it’s true.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Really, Regina? I heard you last night, you know?”

Her face won’t stop burning and it becomes too hard to glare at Emma. Fuck. Why is Emma doing this? Why is she saying these things?

Regina points her index finger at the blonde and says adamantly, “Stop _talking.”_

Clearly, Emma has no idea that she’s in _danger_ , so she continues absentmindedly, counting each fact on her fingers, “You forgot to fix your hair, you have no make up, your clothes are crumpled. You’re glaring at me now, but you look very _happy._ ”

“No.”

Emma smirks and takes a step closer. “You were so tired and, might I add, _well-fucked_ this morning that you even _forgot_ that you have magic to dress yourself.”

Regina rolls her eyes and then crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. “You look the same as you just described, Miss Swan.” 

“I look like this every day, Madam Mayor,” the blonde retorts proudly. “You, on the other hand, are looking a bit like the morning after our special night in Vegas. Only today you look way more relaxed,” Emma finishes with a wink.

Regina swallows the lump that has formed in her throat while trying to fix her messy hair and avoids those green eyes as much as she can, pretending she’s not blushing. When Regina glances back at her, Emma is still smirking mischievously and she wants to _choke_ her slender neck and kiss that smirk off of her lips. Regina knows all of what the blonde said is true, but she will never, _ever,_ admit that out loud. She can’t admit that she _feels_ well-fucked and very much satisfied. She can’t say that she’d like last night’s events to repeat many other times. She _can’t_.

Emma takes another step closer, causing Regina’s heart to race. “I’m right about that, aren’t I?” 

“No,” she answers shortly, even if she _knows_ Emma is right. Though she can keep this up forever if she wishes to. She won’t admit _anything_.

“Of course I am right.” Another step closer. “I’ve done a _great_ job last night, don’t you think?”

Regina simply loses it. She realizes now that she can’t keep this up. It’s too _much_.

“I think that you should _shut_ your mouth,” she snarls with gritted teeth and turns to the other side, trying to protect herself from this _disturbing_ conversation.

That’s when she realizes her mistake: she told Emma to ‘shut up’ and the freaking spell worked. It’s not a surprise anymore when Emma ends up pressed against Regina’s back, her hands finding their way around the brunette’s waist automatically.

“Look who’s forgetting how things work now,” the blonde teases, her breath tickling Regina’s ear.

“Stop this,” she hisses.

“I wasn’t doing anything — just stating facts. Now, if you want to start breakfast, you have to kiss me first.”

Regina sighs dramatically trying to show that she doesn’t _like_ kissing Emma, which is so _not_ true. But the blonde is provoking her mercilessly and she must act like none of this matters to her. 

“Let’s get this over with,” she says before pulling Emma into a quick kiss that lasts barely three-seconds.

“You know very well that a peck doesn’t work, Regina. C’mon, kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like you did last night.” The blonde winks at her and Regina just loses it again, her lips finding thin ones and starting a fierce kiss — just like last night. Butterflies appear in her stomach when Emma kisses her back just as fiercely, her teeth biting onto Regina’s bottom lip as Emma curls both hands around that glorious ass, and likewise pulls Regina to her.

Someone clears their throat loudly in the room, causing Emma and Regina to split apart in a flash. It’s Snow who is standing on the doorway with a _knowing_ smile on her face that makes Regina want to _kill_ her all over again.

“I’m very sorry for interrupting. Zelena told me you might be doing that. Though, I’m glad you’re making progress,” she says chirpily, causing them both to roll their eyes at her. “So… were you too busy _kissing_ that you forgot to start breakfast?”

“We just woke up, Mom,” Emma grumbles quietly, turning to the fridge to grab some condiments.

“I can’t believe you forgot we would come over this morning,” Snow says grumpily, placing both of her hands on each side of her waist. “What were you two doing yesterday?” The pixie-haired woman narrows her eyes at them, causing them both to blush immediately.

“Nothing-” Regina says at the same time as Emma blurts, “Tacos.”

She shoots daggers at the blonde for coming up with such a stupid reason. Snow only laughs amusedly, covering her mouth a few seconds after, trying to be polite.

“Anyway, how can I be of help?”

* * *

 

∞

Twenty minutes later, Regina, Emma, and Snow were finally done preparing breakfast for all of them. Zelena, as usual, had refused to touch anything in the kitchen and took care of the toddlers. Henry and David started battling each other with _Call of Duty_ on the PlayStation. They are now all settled on the dinner table, all eggs, sausages, beans, and toasts splayed on the table like a grand meal.

“How are you two doing?” Snow asks with an overly excited smile after placing a spoonful of eggs inside her mouth.

“Oh, they’re doing it _wonderfully,”_ Zelena cuts in, and Emma chokes on her coffee. _Again._

Regina taps on the blonde’s back lightly and she gets better quickly, except for the blush on her face that doesn't seem to disappear.

“Emma, are you okay?” David asks with concern as he stares at his blushing daughter.

Regina watches with a roll of her eyes as Henry and Zelena snigger while looking at each other. They try to hide the fact that they’re sniggering, but they’re not actually _subtle._

“I’m fine, just… fine,” Emma says, taking a deep breath. 

Regina is still a little bit worried about her well-being and automatically rests her right hand on Emma’s thigh, trying not to think about the instant warmness that brings to her hand.

“We’re doing well, Snow,” she answers, her lips flashing the pixie-haired brunette a tight smile.

“Yeah, great,” Emma supplies with a smile and Regina wants to slap her arm at the same time she wants to pull her into a kiss. “Sorry, we forgot you were coming this morning.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. Everything worked out fine, after all.”

“What did you do last night, Moms?” Henry asks, and Regina tries to remain calm. The events of last night shouldn't be shared with their family, but the fact that each of them asks them repeatedly what they’ve done last night is remotely suspicious.

“Emma said they made tacos,” Snow cuts in, smirking at Emma and Regina.

“Nothing more, nothing less?” Zelena questions, mirroring Snow’s smirk.

“Tacos are just tacos, Zelena.”

“Are you teaching Emma how to cook, Regina?” David interjects, thankfully, and she smiles gratefully at him.

“Well, I’m trying to.” She glances at Emma who is smiling sheepishly while looking down at her plate. “She’s keen on helping me, so the food gets done quickly and I’m assuming she’s learning something in the process.”

“I bet she has been learning a lot from you, sis,” Zelena says teasingly, causing Emma to blush and Regina as well.

“We’re learning new things from each other, that’s for sure,” she says calmly.

“So, you two being married is considered a good thing, right?” Henry asks, and there’s so much expectant joy in his face that Regina can’t do anything but nod in response.

“The spell was still an awful thing to do, Henry. And knowing you were a part of _their_ plan makes me very upset,” she lightly scolds him, who still keeps grinning brightly at her and Emma.

“But the spell has brought you two closer, hasn't it?” David asks, sharing a knowing glance with Snow.

“ _Literally_ , Dad,” Emma replies with a chuckle. “Despite that,” she continues carefully, “we’re best friends and the spell has brought us closer in a _friendly_ way, you know?” Regina stiffens at the word _friendly._ “We’re spending more time together which is great.” 

She swallows dry and focuses on finishing her breakfast. She doesn't want to think about the effect of the word friendly coming out of Emma’s mouth. Last night had been nothing related to friends being _friendly_ to each other.

“ _Friendly_ is definitely not the kind of word you should be using, saviour,” Zelena scoffs, and Emma blushes for the fourth time in ten minutes.

“I agree-” Snow starts, but Regina interrupts her, “Do you like living with your grandparents, Henry?”

The boy sighs contentedly and starts talking about how much he likes it but still misses living with his mothers terribly, which makes Regina instantly happy despite the previous chat around the table.

Soon, they’re all finished eating and head to the kitchen to start cleaning up. David comes in a few minutes later and says:

“I think we should go out. Maybe go visit the park. It’s a beautiful day out there.”

“I agree, David,” Snow agrees. “The kids would love to go to the park and it’s time Emma and Regina spend some quality time with them.”

Regina rolls her eyes even if she finds the idea _very_ appealing because she doesn’t want to stay at home right now alone with Emma who apparently is doing _friendly_ things with her.

“I don’t know about that, Snow,” Zelena says loftily. “I think Emma and Regina have a lot of tacos to make again.” She winks at them, causing a blush to creep on their faces.

It’s Emma’s turn to roll her eyes. “Emma and Regina are right here, you know?” She grumbles, her face still blushing lightly.

“We should go,” Regina says, interrupting Zelena who has just opened her mouth to retort to Emma. “It’s a good idea, David.”

“Let’s go, everybody! Neal is very impatient here!” Henry complains as Neal squirms in his arms by the foyer on the verge of tears.

Everyone starts to move towards the door, but Regina is stopped by Emma’s fingers gently wrapping around her wrists. 

“You’re not going to the park dressed like that, are you?” The blonde questions, her eyes roaming over Regina’s body slowly.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“They’re not _casual_ enough for an afternoon in the park. Neal and Robyn will want to play with you, and I’m sure you can’t roll on the grass with a pencil skirt.”

“I’m not going to roll on the grass-”

“If either of them asks, I doubt you will deny it.”

Regina rolls her eyes. Emma surprisingly has a point.

“Fine. I will change.”

Thinking correctly this time, Regina changes her clothes with magic right there in the living room, picturing the exact clothes she wants to wear in her mind. When she’s done, Emma’s green eyes roam appreciably over her body once again. Regina has chosen a light blue sweater and dark blue jeans she is not sure if they are her own. Hopefully, Emma won’t notice she has borrowed her-

“Hey! I know these jeans!” The blonde points to the jeans, causing Regina to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

“No, you don’t,” she retorts as she starts dragging Emma towards the foyer.

“They _are_ mine! I’m sure of it.”

“You used to wear my clothes as well, so don’t complain now, Miss Swan.”

“All right, _Chocolate Cake,_ ” the blonde mutters in her ear which causes goosebumps to appear on Regina’s body. “I can lend you my clothes. You look great in them.” 

Regina abruptly turns to face the blonde who’s blushing again and has a lazy smile on her lips. Regina suddenly wishes for Emma to cancel whatever they’re going to do with her parents at the park so they can just… repeat what happened last night. The brunette is aroused now, and half-mad at Emma for saying they were being _friendly_ last night. This is still bothering her and she doesn’t know _when_ she will forget about it. 

“They are very tight,” she comments as she fidgets under Emma’s scrutiny.

“Are you two lovebirds done ogling at each other now?” Zelena cuts in loudly by the foyer, causing Emma and Regina to turn towards their laughing family.

“Shut up, Zelena,” Regina snarls as she pulls Emma by the wrist towards the foyer.

* * *

 

∞

They find a shadow under a tree and Zelena magics a picnic blanket so they can lay on it, watch the kids and enjoy the light breeze. Snow, Charming, Zelena, and Henry settle on the blanket and there’s no space for Emma and Regina. Neal and Robyn are already too excited as they chase each other, squealing happily in the process.

“So,” Emma starts. “What are we supposed to do here?”

Now Regina realizes the blonde really didn’t want to come to the park with their family in the first place. She looks bored and slightly upset, and _that_ realization confuses Regina to no end. If Emma didn’t want to be with her family right now, where would she rather be and doing _what_?

“You look very _pleased_ to be with your family today, saviour,” Zelena teases sarcastically. “I know you wanted to be making… _tacos_ with my sister, but-”

“Can you all please forget about tacos? It’s making me hungry already,” Emma grumbles and then turns to Regina. “Let’s play with the kids.” The brunette has no time to answer as Emma entangles their fingers together and pulls her towards Neal and Robyn who had stopped chasing each other and now are sitting on the grass.

Regina looks over her shoulder for a second and watches as Zelena, Snow, David and Henry chat animatedly between whispers. She sighs exhaustedly at that. Emma is not the only one who is tired of them meddling so much in their personal lives _._

“Are you okay?” Regina quietly asks. 

“Yeah, it’s just… they drive me crazy with all the meddling and everything. It’s better if I take a break from them for a few minutes. They’re suffocating me.”

“You’re not the only one who’s feeling suffocated,” Regina says dryly.

Emma flashes her a small smile and then squeezes Regina’s fingers in her own. After that, they silently sit on the grass with Neal and Robyn and start playing with them and their toys.

The hours pass way faster when they’re enjoying themselves with the kids, and thankfully the rest of their family — except Henry — has not tried to bother them anymore. Now, Henry is also sitting on the grass as they chat about his school, and how he’s liking living with his grandparents — even if Regina still doesn’t approve it. Emma, on the other hand, is throwing Neal and Robyn alternately in the air, not too far enough from Regina so they’re still on their boundary lane.

While she is still chatting with Henry, all of a sudden, Emma is poofed right on top of her body, both of them slightly breathless by the movement while Henry is frowning at them. 

“You often forget about your boundary, or…?” Henry asks, his frown disappearing as a smirk forms on his face.

“Your mother is stupid enough to forget that it exists,” Regina grumbles with a roll of her eyes, adjusting her body so she is more comfortable under Emma’s weight on top of her.

“That has only happened a few times, Regina,” the blonde defends herself. “It’s mostly your mom telling me to shut up that activates the spell, kid.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so annoy-”

Emma suddenly interrupts her with a long peck on the lips. 

“Your mother talks too much, Henry,” Emma says quietly while still looking deeply into Regina’s eyes. Then, she leans in to kiss her again; but this time, in a more passionate way that Regina instantly _enjoys_ , not bothering by the crowd around them in the slightest.

“Ugh, _Moooms_!” Henry whines, but there’s a happy smile on his face.

“Keep it PG!” Zelena shouts from afar, causing them both to chuckle at the obnoxious redhead.

* * *

 

∞

They get home just after 5 pm, only because Neal and Robyn begged them to stay longer and continue playing with them.When they get passed by the front door, Regina is greeted with excruciating silence. They had been surrounded by loud chats and laughs all day, thankfully, because David’s idea to go to the park had been Regina’s salvation from an awkward full day with Emma at home after last night. Not that today hasn’t been awkward because when their family is around, they take the opportunity to tease her and Emma mercilessly. However, now the moment Regina had been avoiding for the whole day has finally arrived: she is alone with Emma and they would have to talk about what happened last night, wouldn’t they?

“So, uh,” Emma starts, her tone quiet, distracting Regina from her thoughts. “I think we need to shower. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes, it has.” She clears her throat as she looks at the floor as an attempt at avoiding green eyes. “I’ll go first.”

Emma scoffs. “No, you’re not.”

The brunette narrows her eyes at her. “Excuse me?”

“I won’t wait by the door while you shower for thirty whole minutes,” the blonde says. “We should…”

Regina arches her eyebrows as a frown forms on her face and her heart starts beating faster.

“We should share the bathroom,” Emma continues. “There are a shower and a bathtub, so I guess we can both shower at the same time instead of waiting for one another.”

“Yo-you do know that we have to be naked while showering, right?” Regina stammers her question away.

“Well, what’s the problem with that? We’ve seen each other naked a couple times already, haven’t we?” 

There is a playful glint in those green eyes that makes Regina shudder. Emma doesn’t seem bothered by what happened last night, and that’s something Regina should be pleased about, so why not just do whatever the blonde is offering?

“Let’s head upstairs,” she says dryly, pretending she doesn’t care at all which causes Emma’s eyebrows to arch.

She doesn’t comment on anything else, though. They walk quickly upstairs, already entering the en-suite bathroom in silence. Regina moves wordlessly towards the bathtub while Emma walks the other few steps towards the bathroom stall. They strip out of their clothes facing the wall instead of each other; the only sound in the room zippering and buttons opened.

When the bathtub is full of water and the bath bombs have already melted, Regina uses magic to tie her hair up and then settles inside the tub. Her whole body relaxes instantly when in touch with the steamy water, and she closes her eyes to fully absorb the amazing sensation. She hears Emma’s shower running and relaxes even more for long minutes. 

It’s not a surprise to her when her mind is suddenly _attacked_ with forbidden thoughts and memories of last night. It had been so good. Emma felt so good on top of her, inside of her, her mouth on Regina’s pussy. _Fuck_. 

Her left eye opens a bit to peek and sees that Emma is still turned to the wall, her fully naked backside exposed to Regina’s hungry eyes. She sighs quietly, turning her head away from that direction and closing her eyes so she can distract herself from that sight. However, she’s not distracted in the _slightest_. Memories of last night keep invading her mind every second, and for a moment she wonders with excitement if Emma would just... fall inside this bathtub with Regina inside and then they would fuck each other _hard_ , moaning against each other’s mouths and do it again and again until they were sore and the water grew cold. 

_Fuck_. Regina wants so much more of that infuriating blonde. She wants to kiss and lick every single spot of that gorgeous, lean body of hers. She wants to taste those sinful lips, to bite them and tease Emma until she begs for more than a kiss. Regina wants to top Emma once and for all, make her beg for everything she desires from Regina.

Honestly, she could stay thinking about all the dirty things she wants to do to Emma all day long...

“Regina, are you done?” A voice very near asks her, causing her eyes to blurt open instantly.

“Oh, um... you’ve finished already?”

“I don’t need thirty minutes in the shower, ya know?”

“Well, but I do, Miss Swan,” she retorts and dives her body deeper into the water.

“No, you don’t. You just like irritating me.”

“Maybe it’s both.”

Emma lets out a long, suffering sigh. “C’mon, Gina, quit torturing me.”

“I’m not torturing you, Miss Swan. Honestly, you’re the last person I would be thinking of right now.”

Emma scoffs, and then a smirk forms on her lips. “Uh-huh, you say that and I’ll pretend that I believe it.”

Regina just rolls her eyes at her, trying to dodge this conversation away. 

“Tell me what were you thinking about when you had your eyes closed.”

“Were you _spying_ on me while I bathed? Are you serious, Emma?”

“I wasn’t _spying_ on you, Regina. I just turned around and saw you because you are right here, bathing in front of me. I just happened to notice that you had your eyes closed and were smirking a bit.”

“I wasn’t smirking-”

“You were, which leaves me to wonder what you were thinking about that exact moment.” Emma flashes her a malicious smile that makes Regina’s legs turn into jelly and a pool of wetness to form between her thighs. She’s also very sure that her face must be burning right now. The blonde sits by the edge of the bathtub and leans in closer to Regina. “What were you thinking about, Your Majesty?” Emma whispers huskily, causing Regina to shiver instantly.

“I was simply relaxing in the bathtub, Miss Swan,” she sneers. “Leave me to be.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll take that as an excuse.” The blonde shrugged. “Shall we head out of this bathroom now, or you’d like to torture me some more?”

“ _You_ are the one torturing me, Emma. Now, turn around so I can dry myself.”

Emma thankfully does as told, and soon they are walking out of the steaming en-suite in silence again. They both have white, fluffy towels wrapped around their naked bodies, and as they walk towards the closet, it’s kind of impossible not to notice the unmade bed they’ve left this morning. Memories of their surprisingly _wild_ night of sex comes back to Regina’s mind and she feels more uncomfortable heat arousing her yet again. Her face increases its blush, and she does not _dare_ glance back at Emma.

“We should change the sheets,” Regina murmurs, barely audible as she keeps staring at her messy bed.

“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Emma stammers and then helps Regina replace the used sheets to new ones. 

When they’re done replacing the sheets, they head inside the closet and start grabbing their own sleeping arrangements, all the while in complete silence. It seems like Emma is done teasing her now, and she’s grateful for that. They get dressed together again, only this time they aren’t anxious about Emma’s parents waiting downstairs, so it's not a surprise when they each turn to the wall to change, both probably too embarrassed to face each other right now. After putting on her nightgown, Regina starts applying moisturizer to her legs and thighs like every night, but this time, Emma’s eyes linger for a while on her movements. However, she decides to pretend she isn’t noticing those lingering eyes on her exposed legs.

“So, if we’re putting on pyjamas, it means you’re not willing to cook tonight?” Emma breaks the silence, causing Regina to turn to face her slightly agape as she wasn’t expecting for any talking to happen anytime soon.

She sighs. “No, Emma, I’m not willing to cook for you tonight. I’d rather sleep early. We have to work in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know but… I can’t just sleep without dinner. What kind of person do you think I am?” The blonde asks, looking affronted by Regina’s suggestion.

The brunette can't help but laugh at Emma’s complaint because _of course_ she _needs_ to have dinner every night. Emma Swan loves eating, and that’s a fact. 

“You can always make something to eat by _yourself_ , Miss Swan. I’m not your personal cook, just so you know.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I know that, Regina. I’m honestly just worried about _you_. You don’t wanna eat anything for dinner?”

“I’m not hungry and there’s no need to worry about me, Miss Swan.”

“Fine, but you’ll have to take a bite of whatever I decide to eat,” Emma says adamantly and Regina just rolls her eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” She says and motions to the door.

Emma lightly grasps her hand as they walk down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as they get there, Regina sits on the barstool and watches as Emma opens the fridge and some cupboards to grab the condiments needed to whatever she’s making. When she’s done grabbing everything, it’s unavoidable to notice that it’s a sandwich because, _of course,_ Emma Swan only knows how to make sandwiches, right?

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” The blonde asks her, concern flashed in her green eyes.

“Yes, I am sure,” she answers. “Can you please be fast? I am tired and in need of sleep.”

Emma smirks. “You didn’t sleep much last night?” 

When Regina just sighs and looks away to pretend she isn’t blushing, the blonde takes a big bite on her sandwich. Regina just wonders if Emma is throwing her hints that she wants to talk about what happened last night. It certainly seems that way, but Regina doesn’t know how to act upon those hints. She’s still being haunted by the word _friendly_ Emma had proudly pronounced a few times this morning. Regina can’t help but think over and over again about what is wrong with Emma Swan. She doesn’t get her, doesn’t understand what she’s doing neither the reason why.

“Take a bite, Gina,” Emma says, bringing the sandwich close to Regina’s mouth.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You will be later if you don’t eat now. Trust me, I know.”

Regina scoffs, then places her hands on top of Emma’s which are holding the sandwich, and takes a small bite.

“Thank you,” Emma says with a smile, pulling the sandwich back to her own mouth.

After that, Emma is done eating her sandwich rather quickly, and after she puts the single plate inside the dishwasher, they head upstairs again in complete silence, only this time, their fingers brush slightly on the way up.

The simple routine they practice every night follows through, and after brushing their teeth, they finally get under the covers for Regina’s contentment. It’s almost 7 pm, but Regina is grateful for a full and long night of sleep. Emma, however, seems bored as soon as they lay in bed. The question is: when isn’t she bored?

Regina ignores the other woman completely and grabs a book from her nightstand along with her par of thick, black glasses while Emma focuses her attention on her phone. 

Once again, Regina’s mind is fulfilled with unwanted thoughts about her relationship with Emma Swan. They are not going to really _talk_ about what happened yesterday in the shower, and that’s mostly Regina’s fault since Emma had been throwing hints at her to talk about that. Or maybe she wasn’t. Regina doesn’t know and right now doesn’t _wish_ to know anything else. She’d rather pretend nothing happened and face the next day with her head held up high.


	11. There Are No Excuses to Make Love

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Monday goes by so damn slow as Regina keeps thinking about the word _friendly_ all the time. They had stayed in Regina’s office during the whole day and when they got home later that night, they shared a quiet hour of dinner without any problems such as walking away from each other, telling each other to shut up, or just fighting about anything at all. That had been impressive, of course. Although Regina knows they’re acting this way because of the day before. Or to be more precise: they’ve had sex yesterday and didn’t talk about it. Apart from that, the word _friendly_ is still haunting her and the only thing she wants is to _stop_ thinking about it immediately.

When it’s time to sleep, it doesn’t come out as a surprise for her when she starts tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep because she can’t stop _thinking_ about everything that has happened between them these past three months.

Emma’s attraction to her is not subtle at all and Regina had realized that during their vacation trip to Las Vegas — where it all began. To be honest, Emma hasn’t been subtle about her attraction to her since the first day they met. Regina had always tried to hide her desire for the blonde, and maybe Emma had been doing the same, at least during the first year. But desire had been put aside when fights, heated arguments, and curses being broken and cast got in the way.

When Emma started dating Hook, their time together as merely friends got drastically reduced. After that, there were rare occasions where Regina would see Emma — but it was always about a problem related to the town or someone trying to destroy their family.

Now that all of that is past them and there’s no Hook to torment Emma with his abusive behaviour, Regina finally got her friend back... even if the term _friends_ doesn’t actually fit in their situation anymore. 

These past three months have been a total down-wreck for Regina’s heart — _especially_ in Vegas. They eloped while intoxicated; had sex right after, which identified as a honeymoon. They came back to Storybrooke and avoided each other until no one else could take it anymore, which, unsurprisingly, caused their dysfunctional family to solve their problem in the most sordid way possible: they cast a spell on them — a spell that made it impossible for them to be apart from one another. All of that leads to where they are now. They have reached the level of ‘close friends’ that their family wanted in the first place. However, Regina and Emma are the ones who truly know what’s happening between them. They had sex yesterday for the second time since Vegas and didn’t talk about it after, which has become excruciating for Regina to bear. If they were going to talk about it, Regina would surely be at a loss of words. It was Emma who initiated sex yesterday between them, just like she initiated everything in Vegas. And that realization is making Regina slightly disturbed about what it could _mean_. During breakfast with their family, Emma had said they were being _friendly_ with each other which is so _not_ true. Although Regina knows that the blonde wouldn’t have explicitly said that they had sex the other night. Regina wouldn’t have either, but the way that Emma had said it felt so disappointing.

She glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table and realizes is thirty past midnight already. They went to bed at 9 pm tonight but Regina hadn't been able to sleep not even for a few minutes. She sighs and looks at the sound asleep blonde beside her. The window is open so there’s light from the streets highlighting Emma’s face. She looks so beautiful, so peaceful like this. Nothing like the animalistic Emma who fucked her with so much passion the day before.

Regina sighs again as her hand reaches out to grasp Emma’s shoulder to wake her up. She can’t stay awake in this bed anymore, thinking about all those empty possibilities of Emma wanting to be with her for real.

“Emma, I can’t sleep.”

The blonde mumbles something incoherent in response that causes Regina to roll her eyes impatiently.

She says louder this time, “ _Emma_.”

“What?” The blonde hastily lifts herself up by her elbows, looking alarmed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I… I just can’t sleep.”

“Why? Something happened?” Emma looks so concerned that Regina’s heart flutters instantly and she hates herself for being so sickly _in_ _love_ and damn _whipped_ for that woman.

“No, nothing happened.”

“What time is it?”

“Thirty past midnight,” she says. 

“Oh,” Emma frowns. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” 

Regina swallows, not wanting to give away any of her thoughts. “Let’s go downstairs. I’m going to make some hot chocolate.”

Emma reluctantly nods and they both get out of bed, the blonde following Regina silently down the stairs to the kitchen. When they get there, Regina quickly grabs the milk and the chocolate powder to put it inside the pot on the stove. Emma is by the counter, her arms crossed over her chest while she watches Regina utter interest, but remains in silence. The brunette doesn’t bother looking over her shoulder at her, but feels extremely warm by the intense scrutiny and also the fire so close to her stomach coming from the stove. 

When the chocolate is warm enough to drink, she pours two mugs for them and hands one to Emma.

“So,” Regina starts casually, finally wrapping her hand around the warm mug of chocolate. “What happened to your pants?”

Emma brings her mug to her lips and hides a smirk as she takes a small sip. “I lost them during the night.”

“Oh, did you?” Regina chuckles dryly, glancing quickly at the exposure of the blonde’s smooth thighs. “How did you manage to do such a thing?”

“Actually, it was too hot for pants under the covers so I used magic and made them disappear from my body.”

“Mmm,” Regina hums absentmindedly as she can’t help staring right at Emma’s crotch area that is only covered by a thin layer of cotton red panties. “You’re more comfortable like this, I suppose?”

“Yes, I am. Best way to sleep, I guess. Oh, except when you’re completely naked. That’s _way_ better.”

Regina swallows as the image of Emma naked conquers her mind for a few seconds. Maybe coming downstairs hadn’t been the wisest idea. Regina didn’t know Emma would be wearing _no pants._

After a few seconds in silence, Emma suddenly asks, “You still haven’t told me why you couldn’t sleep.” 

Regina swallows again and focuses all of her attention on the steamy

mug in her hand. “I was just… thinking.”

Emma places her mug on the counter and takes a small step forward, causing Regina’s heart to race. “Thinking about what?”

The brunette nervously drinks a sip of her hot chocolate to buy herself some more time before answering, “Thinking about things I’d rather not think about.”

Emma frowns. “Why? Are those things _forbidden_ for you to think of?”

Regina exhales and then stares vaguely at long, smooth legs right on sight. “You should put some pants on, Miss Swan.”

The blonde chuckles whole-heartedly while she takes another step closer.

“Are you bothered by my lack of clothing?”

“No, dear. You just… might get a cold.”

“Oh, that’s right. I could get a cold. But… you know, that’s least of what I care right now.”

Regina scoffs. “Don’t be stupid, Miss Swan.”

Emma crosses her arms over her chest and smirks. “You love calling me that, don’t you?”

“It has a nice ring to it,” the brunette provokes with a tentative smile.

Emma fidgets, then uncrosses her arms and supports her left hand on de counter. She looks nervous yet a bit amused.

“I was wondering what you’ve been thinking about that has gotten you so wide awake.”

Another step closer and Regina can already feel the warmness of the blonde’s body and the sweet fragrance of spring flowers.

“You seem to be curious,” she says as she squints her eyes at the blonde.

“Well, it’s the first time this has happened. I’m just wondering the reason it did.”

“No reason at all, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s nipples suddenly harden under the thin fabric of her white tank top, calling Regina’s attention. She has to hold back a moan at the sight.

“Are you sure there’s no reason at all?”

Regina places her warm mug on the counter and then closes her eyes for a few seconds, letting out an exhausted sigh. She can’t sleep for one basic reason: Emma Swan. The woman who has turned Regina’s life upside down since the first day they’ve met; the woman who once was her enemy became her best friend; the woman who has stolen Regina’s heart and soul so unexpectedly.

And things have been changing between them these past months. The trip to Vegas has changed them completely, but the spell is the biggest change on them — a kind of change that has upset her in the beginning, and now it makes her feel giddy at the feeling of Emma coming closer to her again.

Regina _knows_ the way Emma looks at her. When they kiss, desire and lust are always splayed in her beautiful emerald eyes and her chest always heaves when Regina approaches her. That _has_ to mean something, right _?_ While is not possible for Emma to love Regina the way she loves her, the brunette has only one advantage now: accept whatever Emma has to give her and give _more_ , because having sex with the love of her life is the closest she’s going to have; _not_ a relationship. After the spell is broken, Emma will go away and leave Regina with a broken heart. She has always known that. However, something in the back of her mind tells her to relish on what she _can_ have right now because it can slip from her fingers in seconds. 

“Lost in thoughts?” Emma queries, her eyebrows arched and a lopsided smile on her thin lips.

Regina brings up the hot mug to her mouth again and carefully takes a sip, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and chocolate like it can make all the insecurities that tumble about in her head disappear. When her eyes meet emerald ones, she has to hold her breath because she knows _exactly_ what she wants to do now, but is unsure if she should.

Absorbed in the atmosphere of just _them_ alone in her house, staring almost unblinkingly at each other, she takes a step closer, automatically invading Emma’s personal space. Right now Emma is looking exactly like she always does when Regina comes closer. And, at that moment, Regina _knows_ that the blonde wants this too. She can see it in her eyes, displayed darkly and beautifully. Her heart beats frantically against her ribcage, her body shivering at the idea of pursuing this — whatever _this_ means.

Regina closes the remaining distance between their bodies, pressing herself tightly against Emma’s toned body. She can feel Emma’s hard nipples lightly rubbing against her own — the silk fabric of her robe and the thin tank top the only barrier between them.

The blonde’s chest heaves and she licks her lips nervously. Regina views that and sucks in a deep breath, her hand mindlessly reaching out to curl a finger at the straps of Emma’s white tank top. She slides it down without preamble, exposing taut, small breasts with pinkish nipples. Her mouth finds the exposed flesh of Emma’s neck and starts sucking and nibbling while using her hands to caress the blonde’s arms, feeling goosebumps appear on the white skin, which causes Regina to smile knowing that she’s the cause of that.

Grinning against a warm neck, she drives her mouth lower and finds hard nipples ready for her tongue. She licks them, enjoys the power it gives her when she does this to Emma, and nibbles on the white flesh, hearing the blonde whimper and squirm against the counter in response.

Regina then lowers her hand until she feels Emma’s slick heat under her panties. The blonde moans at the contact and bites her lower lip in response. Regina follows the warm path to the blonde’s ear with her mouth and purrs, “What have _you_ been thinking about, Miss Swan?”

Emma whimpers again, causing Regina to smirk at the contained response and wiggles her fingers in her wet panties. Emma is so warm and fluid. Regina wants to play with her right then, but resists such an obvious temptation; she stills her fingers and simply presses them against the unmistakable wetness on Emma’s bare mound. Helpless, Emma pushes forward to meet Regina’s fingers, eager for more, but the brunette withdraws a few millimetres to deny her the friction she so clearly wants. 

Regina’s smirk widens. She’s loving every second of Emma’s submission to her. After giving the last bite on the blonde’s earlobe, she captures pink lips in a fierce kiss while her fingers continue to tease Emma in her panties. Regina could tease Emma all night long if she wanted, but today she doesn’t want to wait or make her beg. As far as she knows, Emma can stop this right away when she realizes she doesn’t want to be doing this with Regina. However, right now is _not_ the time to think about rejection. Regina will relish on this as much as she can.

She disentangles herself from the blonde, causing a frustrated moan to slip from swollen lips. Without preamble, Regina rips the thin fabric of Emma’s tank top and green eyes filled with luxury at the sudden movement.

“Fuck,” Emma mutters breathlessly, causing Regina to chuckle at her reaction. Emma releases a sharp intake of breath as the brunette’s thumbs flick over her pinkish nipples. Regina doesn’t wait any other second before wrapping her mouth around a nipple again while her hand teases the other, squeezing and caressing. Emma releases another moan, which drives Regina crazy with more want. She wants to taste every piece of skin of Emma’s body.

She pulls away and then uses both of her hands to slide Emma’s panties down. It slips down easily over the blonde’s slim hips and falls to her shins, exposing everything above to the late evening air and to Regina’s hungry gaze. Emma’s pussy is glistening with arousal, and she shudders when Regina flicks her thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Regina then stands up, facing the blonde’s dazed green eyes and kisses her again because she’s never tired of those lips and how the intensity of their kisses make her feel. She grasps both sides of Emma’s face and kisses her hard, pressing her clothed body against the other woman’s, still able to feel the deliciousness of the blonde’s smooth skin. God, she wants to feel Emma’s skin on her skin again. She _needs_ it.

Regina parts their kiss and pushes Emma to sit over on the barstool by the counter.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asks hoarsely.

Regina doesn’t answer her; instead, she starts undressing in front of Emma. She looks deeply into emerald eyes, seeing them burning as they gaze at her quick strip show: first her robe, then her camisole, leaving only her panties in place in Hope Emma would take them off later. 

The blonde quickly reaches over to touch her naked body, but Regina pushes her hands away with a mischievous smile. She kisses the blonde again, distracting her as she does magic to tie Emma’s hands to the stool with a satin lace strap. When Regina pulls away from the kiss and Emma tries to reach out to touch her again, she finally realizes she’s stuck.

“Regina, what did you do?”

“Don’t worry about that, dear.” 

She starts kissing the blonde’s neck and Emma mutters out of breath, “I want to touch you.”

Regina chuckles. “It’s my turn to savour you now, Miss Swan.”

“Undo the magic lace, Regina,” the blonde pleads quietly. She looks lost in desire; her eyes can’t look anywhere but Regina’s nakedness. 

“You can undo it yourself if you really wish to.”

Emma doesn’t have time to answer because all it comes out of her mouth is a whimper and a moan as Regina drops to her knees. She glances up to find Emma staring, chest rising and falling in shallow heaves.

Regina dips her mouth to Emma’s belly, swirling her tongue around her navel and then places her hands between Emma’s knees to push them far apart. Emma releases another moan and lifts her hips in supplication, shuddering when Regina flicks her tongue over her clit. At that second, green eyes grow dazed and thin lips part in utter pleasure as Regina continues working profusely on Emma’s pussy, licking her all over and drinking in her amazing taste.

Her fingers search for slippery tightness and begin to slide in and out. When she finds the perfect spot, Emma’s breaths grow harsh and fast. The thighs that grip Regina’s head and shoulders tighten like a vice and Regina feels Emma rippling and convulsing and shaking herself rigid with a fierce climax. Regina watches in awe as Emma's head falls back and she gazes up into the bright lights and comes beautifully and loudly, lifting Regina’s ego to a grand new level.

A few minutes later, right after Emma’s aftershocks have calmed a bit, the blonde quickly draws Regina into a kiss, both of her hands pulling at Regina’s panties to slide them down. Soon, skilled fingers are finding their way to Regina’s slick pussy and pulling her closer by the waist, widening her legs with a swift motion of her hands and bringing the mayor’s wet pussy in contact with her thigh. Regina gasps at the sudden movement and starts grinding her pussy slowly against a taut thigh. 

Emma caresses Regina’s naked back slowly, kissing and biting her lips as the brunette keeps grinding on her thigh. Emma decides to part the kiss so she can kiss and tease Regina’s neck instead.

She breathlessly mutters in her ear, “It’s my turn now. Let’s finish this in our bedroom.”

Regina nods promptly, her heart beating so fast at hearing the word _our_ ; at realizing the meaning and how strongly it affects her that Emma is saying that simple word.

* * *

 

**∞**

The alarm sounds too loud in her head, causing her to groan at the interruption of her precious sleep. Regina sighs, noticing her legs are tangled with other smooth ones and her waist is wrapped by a strong arm while a blonde head is laying in the crook of her neck. So no, she doesn’t want to leave this bed and go to work. Regina would rather stay here all day enjoying Emma’s warmth and relishing on this amazing feeling of morning-after-sex. She literally can’t believe she initiated sex between them last night. Those thoughts and feelings made her bold enough to initiate sex with Emma, and it had been so fucking _good_. Her body is so relaxed and satisfied. After Emma told her to go to _their_ bedroom, they stayed up one hour more, doing nothing but pleasing each other. Her thighs are slightly sore where just hours before she had them wrapped around a certain blonde’s head before exhaustion had taken them both. 

Her phone rings and this time is Emma who groans, the action tickling the skin of Regina’s neck.

“Gina, turn it _off_.” 

“It’s Friday, Emma. We have to work,” she grumbles back.

“No, we don’t. _You_ don’t. You’re the _mayor_. You do whatever the hell you want,” the blonde grumbles, causing Regina to chuckle.

“Oh, dear, you’re just saying that because you want to sleep all day.”

“I don’t even know if I can _move,_ ” the blonde says, her arms pulling Regina tighter against her body.

Regina hums in disapproval, trying to seem bothered by the fact that Emma wants to stay in bed with _her,_ their naked bodies tangled with one another when they should definitely go to work. However, Regina herself does not wish to leave this bed anytime soon today.

She tries opening her eyes again, slowly adjusting to the sun coming from the curtains and when she fully focuses, she views the time on the alarm clock on her bedside table.

“Oh, my God!” She exclaims causing Emma to look at her with a startled expression.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“It’s 11 am, Emma! We’re _very_ late!”

The phone rings, and this time she grasps it quickly to answer.

“Hello?”

_“Sis, why aren’t you and your snippy puppet working today?”_

“Oh, um... we lost track of time.”

_“Are you still in bed with the saviour? Naked, I assume?”_

“How do you-”

Zelena cackles on the other side of the line.

The brunette groans at the loud sound. “Please, stop. It’s too early for that.”

_“You two are shagging every day now, eh? Like bloody bunnies-”_

“We’re going to the office after lunch. Goodbye, Zelena.”

_“Please continue shagging her-”_

She hangs up because she can’t take this anymore, and her face is so red it could explode.

“Was that Zelena?” Emma asks, her voice still sleepy. Regina nods. “She told us to _shag_ more?”

She feels her face burning up again. “You heard it?”

“No, I’m just assuming,” Emma says then chuckles whole-heartedly. “C’mon, let’s have a bath.”

She blinks, her heart pounding in her chest. “Together?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean… only if you want to.”

That answer does nothing to calm the frenetic beats of her crazy heart. This means that Emma doesn’t regret what Regina initiated last night. 

“I… I do want a bath, actually.”

“I want one too, so… together?” Emma looks so unsure for a moment, and that is cute of her. Regina can’t help smiling at the beautiful blonde.

“Yes,” she says. “That way we can save water.”

Emma’s shoulders deflate a bit, showing disappointment. Regina fights the urge to laugh at that, wondering what _else_ Emma could be thinking of doing in that bath with her.

“Well, shall we hurry?” The blonde asks, still unsure of herself.

“Yes.”

Emma happily stands, fully naked and unbothered by her nudity, then extends a hand to Regina which she grasps it without thinking twice. Emma drags her to the bathroom and Regina can’t control her eyes as they wander off to the blonde’s bare ass, heat forming between her thighs instantly at the sight.

Emma stops by the sink, grabs toothpaste and her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth while Regina turns on the water to fill the bathtub. When she’s done, she joins Emma by the sink to brush her own teeth. It feels kind of awkward to be there, beside her, completely naked while they brush their teeth in silence. They’ve had sex yesterday, _again_ , only this time it was initiated by Regina and what is most surprising is that Emma is _fine_ with it. _Completely fine,_ it seems.

The blonde gets in the bathtub before Regina and she watches with the corner of her eye as Emma chooses a bath bomb and drops it into the water. When Regina is done brushing her teeth, she turns to the bathtub and finds Emma laying back as she scoops up her curls into a messy bun to keep them out of the water. Regina's eyes trail down to her fully exposed breasts that are protruding out of the water and lets her gaze linger for a few seconds. When Emma suddenly turns to look at her, Regina averts her eyes to pretend she isn’t looking. Then she fidgets with her hands, summoning a hair tie to wrap her hair into a bun as well.

“Come in,” Emma says, a sly smirk on her face, which unsurprisingly makes the brunette blush.

“Yes,” she agrees, then gets into the bathtub, resting her back on Emma’s opposite side. Their legs make contact underwater, causing the brunette to shiver. The water is very warm and refreshing; the bath bomb Emma had added are the cherries ones and it feels beyond wonderful. 

Regina observes in silence as the blonde starts scrubbing her own body with the body wash, a lazy smile on her face as she glances at Regina once in a while. The brunette is very aware of the heat between her legs and watches Emma wash in front of her is becoming excruciatingly _hard_ to ignore.

“It feels good to save water,” Regina purrs, trying to think about something else than Emma _fucking_ her right now.

“Good indeed,” Emma says, looking directly into Regina’s eyes with a fire that makes her legs turn into jelly. When she seems to be done with the body wash, she extends it to Regina. “Want to use it?”

Regina shakes her head. Any attempt at getting closer to Emma is what she should be thoroughly avoiding right now. If the blonde really wants something from her, she should make the first move today. Regina won’t risk it like she did last night.

“I can rub it on you if you want,” Emma offers casually. 

Regina bites her lips, feeling her sex pulse painfully with want. “Okay, I can accept that.”

A small smile forms on thin lips. “Mmhm,” the blonde hums and scoots closer while Regina turns to face the wall behind her. Emma starts rubbing the body wash on her back, slowly and caring, causing the brunette to sigh contentedly at the amazing sensation.

“Feeling good?” 

“Yes.”

“Great. Now, turn around.” She obeys without preamble, their eyes finally locking once again. “You can relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Her eyebrows flick up expectantly at that, wondering what Emma shall do to _take care_ of her body right now.

“Okay,” she replies quietly, not able to look anywhere but into those emerald eyes.

Emma’s hands dive into the water and find her right leg. She pulls Regina’s leg up, placing her shin on her shoulder so she can have better access to her exposed skin. Emma starts rubbing the body wash slowly on Regina’s full leg while staring into her eyes with that same fire from before. Regina knows that she is very wet by now; her body craving for more touches.

“Is this okay?” Emma asks, scratching her nails lightly on Regina’s skin.

“Yes, it’s very delicious, Miss Swan.”

“Miss Swan?” The blonde questions with amusement. “Is that what you want to call me right now?”

“What should I be calling you right now?” 

Suddenly, a yelp slips from her lips as Emma lunges forward, hands moving to grip her strong thighs and pulling her close. Sharp teeth sink on Regina’s her collarbone, followed by a soothing stroke of Emma’s warm tongue. Regina can’t help but moan, her body trembling with the force and suddenness of their bodies and legs colliding. 

“Emma,” she whimpers, arms wrapping tightly around a slender neck. 

“That’s it. Call me Emma.”

Emma’s grip on Regina’s thighs loosens, then she moves around, throwing her own right leg over Regina's hip, and needles her left leg under Regina's left, roughly connecting her sex with Regina's. They gasp in unison at the contact, the blonde finding a slow, steady rhythm due to the water as she grinds their pussies together, sending little waves of pleasure through their bodies.

“ _Fuck_ , Regina,” Emma groans against her mouth, then presses a wet kiss on her lips. “This is so good. You’re _so_ good.”

Her body shivers and  _vibrates_ at those words; her pussy clenches and her heart beats and beats, a moan erupting from her mouth as Emma continues to grind their pussies together.

The friction is so good, so _right_ that they collapse together in a matter of seconds, bodies arching onto one another as their orgasm shudders through them. Regina slips a hand into Emma's hair and crashes their lips forcefully, tongues meeting deliciously as they keep trembling, the orgasm ripping through their bodies like a freight train. 

They continue in the same position while their aftershocks calm down; lips barely an inch away, flashing tentatives smiles at each other.

“We’re going to be late,” Regina murmurs against smiling lips.

“I vote we don’t go at all.”

* * *

 

**∞**

Emma’s vote not to go to work had won over Regina’s useless arguments, _obviously_ , because Emma had kissed her right after and it was impossible to say no to those lips and more orgasms. They spent another thirty minutes in the bathtub touching, pleasing and kissing each other with no care in the world. Emma had made the first move today and that was everything Regina needed to feel relaxed and maybe a bit hopeful that something more could come out of this.

When they had put an end to the bathtub time, the blonde demanded Regina wore something comfy so they could spend the rest of the afternoon at home. When she found trouble choosing what to wear, Emma took over and chose the yoga pants that were hidden in the back of her pants drawer; she couldn’t find a shirt in Regina’s closet that she thought was comfortable enough, so she said, “You only have tight dress shirts with annoying buttons,” Regina shrugged and let Emma chose something from her own wardrobe for her to wear: a baseball t-shirt. Of course, Regina had her objections to this choice, but a quick kiss to her cheek silenced her instantly. 

Emma had decided to wear grey sweatpants and another baseball t-shirt she owned, so they were technically matching. Regina couldn’t help to roll her eyes at the idea, but her heart had other ideas as it clenched in her chest as the concept of them being a real couple and things like this happening every day with Emma took over her mind. But to be honest, Regina had no idea if more sex would happen or if anything remotely romantic would happen besides that brief kiss on the cheek.

Now, they are in the kitchen preparing brunch together. It is past noon, and as usual, Emma’s stomach is grumbling loudly as if a monster lives inside.

“Can we have bacon too? I don’t think eggs and toasts are enough for me right now.”

Regina rolls her eyes but nods anyway. While the eggs are cooking in the pan, her phone buzzes with a new text:

**_Are you still shagging her, sis? Bloody bunnies indeed!!!! Are you not coming to work?_**

God, this meddling will never end. With another roll of her eyes, she starts typing a response:

**_What are you doing at my office, Zelena?_**

Zelena replies, **_I’m covering for you, dummy! While you shag your wife, I take care of business._**

**_I bet you were just looking for an opportunity to annoy Emma and me,_** she types back.

Zelena’s response comes right after:

**_Bollocks! Anyway, when are you coming to work today?_ **

**_I am not._ **

Zelena sends another five quick texts that Regina promptly ignores. She focuses on finishing the eggs instead, and when it’s ready, she puts a good amount on a plate for Emma.

“Oh, finally!” The blonde exclaims with a smile, grabbing the plate from Regina’s hands. “Thanks, babe.”

Regina’s eyes momentarily widen at the cute nickname. There was no ‘Miss Swan’ involved this time. Emma just called her ‘babe’ out of nowhere. What does that mean?

The front door suddenly opens, and footsteps and some thumps are heard.

“Moms?” Henry calls, and Regina is relieved that it’s him and not one of the Charmings or Zelena.

“In the kitchen!” She shouts.

“What is Henry doing here right now? He has school, doesn’t he?” Emma asks, a frown on her forehead.

“Yes, he does.”

“I’m coming in,” he says close by the kitchen, but they still can’t see him. “You’re dressed, right?”

Regina can’t help but blush at the assumption, but answers anyway, “Yes, of course, dear.”

He finally crosses the path to the kitchen with a nervous smile. “Hi, Moms! You look happy,” he greets cheerfully.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she greets him back, moving within her boundary with Emma to hug her son.

“Hey, kid,” Emma says, approaching to join their embrace. “I thought you were at school?”

“Oh, I got out earlier because the teachers had an appointment only for teachers, so... I’m here.”

“How did you know we were at home?” Regina asks.

“I went to your office and found aunt Zelena there.” He grimaces, probably remembering something unpleasant and inappropriate Zelena had said. “She said you were here. Actually, what are you doing at home?”

“Oh, um, nothing to worry, Henry.”

“Uh, okay, so... why are you at home and not working?”

“We, um, slept in,” Emma interjects.

“What? You never sleep in, Mom. What did you two do yesterday? And why are you wearing Ma’s baseball shirt?”

She sees Emma swallowing by the corner of her eyes, and tries to think of an excuse as quick as possible.

“We had a sleepover, kid. Adults still do that,” Emma says with such seriousness that makes Regina want to laugh.

Henry snorts. “Sleepovers don’t involve making out.”

Both hers and Emma’s eyes widen. “ _Henry_ ,” she scolds him but has no idea what else to say.

“Adult sleepovers involve making out, kid,” Emma says again, and Regina wishes she would just stop _talking._ “You don’t know that because you’re not an adult.”

“Oh, God,” he whines then grimaces again. “Is sleepover a code word for _sex_?”

“Shit,” Emma hisses in panic, then whispers close to Regina’s ear, “Back me up, Gina. This is getting out of hand.”

Regina sighs dramatically loud while rolling her eyes.

“I-I think I should go,” Henry says, pointing his thumb to the kitchen’s door.

“No, Henry, what your mother meant was...” Regina takes a deep breath and continues, “Honestly, sweetheart, I think it’s time we give you the talk.”

His eyes widen. “When you say, ‘the talk’ you mean… the _sex_ talk?” Regina reluctantly nods. “Oh, my God, no! Moms, I didn’t come here for that, I... wait a minute,” he pauses for a second and looks with suspicion at them. “Are you two having sex? Are you two _together_?” 

At least he’s not entirely mortified and maybe changing subjects is a good thing. Well, maybe not. He asked if they’re together and Regina _cannot_ answer that and neither seems like Emma is ready to answer that.

“You’re getting the sex talk, kid. It’s about time.”

He whines dramatically loud. “You’re dodging my other question, Ma.”

“Let’s go to the living room, Henry,” Regina intervenes before this gets out of hand again. 

“I really didn’t come here for that,” he mumbles with a scowl.

* * *

 

**∞**

Twenty awkward minutes later, Henry heads to his room for some alone time to process everything his mothers had said. Regina is still blushing by everything they had said. She and Emma start eating brunch — finally — in complete silence as both of them process everything as well. Regina doesn’t know what to do now, doesn’t know how to act towards Emma; can’t possibly shake out the image of them having sex last night and this morning, and the way Emma acted every second during and after it. 

“That was rough, wasn’t it?” Emma breaks the silence.

“Indeed it was. You shouldn’t have said we had a sleepover last night.”

The blonde shrugs. “I just told him the truth.”

“Oh, so last night was really like a _sleepover_ for you?” She asks with annoyance, already tired of Emma pretending their sex life was just _friendly_.

“Yeap! Just two gal pals being friendly,” the blonde says casually, and Regina wants to punch her in the face.

_Ugh._

Regina’s heart clenches painfully in her chest at hearing those words. This is _not_ happening again. She won’t stay here and listen to this barbarity again. The brunette stands up abruptly to deliver her almost empty plate onto the sink.

“Regina-”

The spell works because, of course, Regina has stepped out of their boundary. She is angry and disappointed and didn’t count the steps. Emma is now pressed against her back, her breath tickling Regina’s neck. 

The blonde releases a sigh in her ear, then starts quietly, “I was just kidding, Regina. There was nothing just... _friendly_ about last night. Neither was this morning.”

Regina swallows thickly, her heart about to burst out from her chest.

“What was it then?”

“Well, you initiated it yesterday, so _you_ tell me.”

The brunette swallows. “What about that day in the shower?”

“Well, you… you started without me.”

Regina blushes, remembering where her hand was when Emma entered the bathroom.

“I was starstruck for a moment, and then you… you were wet and naked and I just… couldn’t help myself,” Emma explains quietly, her breath tickling Regina’s ear from behind.

Regina smiles at her, shivering when warm hands are placed on each side of her waist as a warm tongue darts out to lick her and nibble on her earlobe. Honestly, Regina doesn’t even know what to say right now. Emma has just assumed that she _is_ attracted to Regina and wanted to have sex with her yesterday. God, this is… her words sounded unreal.

Regina turns her head to look at the blonde woman over her shoulder. Their lips are so close that it becomes hard to concentrate. “What about this morning?” She asks, wanting to be sure about what Emma is thinking about.

The blonde chuckles throatily in her ear. “I’m so glad we missed work this morning.”

Regina releases a quiet laugh, to then be caught by surprise when Emma kisses her, the slow exploration soon turning into a hot, wet, make out session that leaves both women breathless.

“Ugh, _Moooms_!” Henry whines loudly, causing his mothers to pull apart immediately. “It’s nice that you’re kissing and enjoying each other’s time, but I’m here now so let’s do something that doesn’t involve kissing or... sleepovers.”

Emma laughs, but her arm remains around Regina’s waist as they face their son. “What do you wanna do, kid?”

“Watch a movie. I miss the video room downstairs.”

Regina smiles affectionately at him. “That’s a great idea, Henry.”

“Cool. Now, let’s go, Moms. But no kissing while I’m there, all right?”

“Can’t promise anything, kid.”

He rolls her eyes and Regina nudges Emma on the ribs, although she’s very happy at hearing that. They head to the video room in the basement together as Henry keeps babbling to himself about what kind of movie he wants to watch. Emma suggests a Disney marathon, but both Regina and Henry look at her as if she’s insane. Emma just laughs at them but doesn’t say anything else.

Henry lays by himself on the smaller couch while Emma and Regina settle themselves on the bigger couch. They sit side by side, Emma’s arm automatically moving to drape over the back of the couch behind where Regina is sitting. An involuntary smile breaks on her face, but she doesn’t dare to face Emma, knowing she would blush furiously if doing so.

“Moms, what about Harry Potter?” Henry asks while opening the Netflix app on the TV.

“Yes, that’s a great idea, my prince,” Regina comments sweetly, watching as Henry blushes lightly but then flashes her a small smile.

“Of _course,_ you like Harry Potter,” Emma mocks in her ear, pinching her side playfully.

“I am _not_ a nerd if that’s what you are implying,” Regina retorts back.

Emma laughs out loud and scoots closer to Regina on the couch. “Yeah, right. You tell yourself that.”

Regina rolls her eyes, but can’t avoid the smile that continues to form on her face. Honestly, this feels too good to be true — the way Emma is acting, their conversation earlier and everything prior to this that has happened is making Regina very confused and also very happy. With a deep exhale, she lets it go and presses herself further into Emma’s side.

Harry Potter and the Death Hollows start and they all keep themselves quiet to focus fully on the movie. Regina is very focused on the movie for a full hour before her eyes start to blink heavily. She looks to the side and realizes Emma is already sleeping soundly. She smiles affectionately, then her hand moves on its own accord to pull the golden hair away from the blonde’s face. Regina glances at Henry right after, realizing he’s also sleeping. Well, who would have thought they would fall asleep so quickly?

Since everyone is sleeping, Regina decides to sleep too. She pulls Emma’s heavy body to lay properly on the couch, then lays beside her, using her arm to keep the blonde close. And that’s how they fall asleep.

* * *

 

**∞**

Regina wakes up hours later at 7 pm, feeling Emma’s heavy body glued to hers. That makes her smile such is the amount of happiness she feels to be around that woman. She looks to the side and realizes she’s the first one who’s awake, so now her task is to wake up the _grumpiest_ people ever. Henry has always been like Emma when waking up. Regina had tried countless times to teach him that waking up early is good for his health, but he always insists to sleep more and when he wakes up, he’s the grumpiest boy in the world — just like Emma is the grumpiest woman.

Regina tries to disentangle Emma’s body from hers slowly, causing the blonde to grumble under her breath and a frown to form on her forehead even though her eyes are still closed.

“Emma?” She whispers lightly in the blonde’s ear.

“It’s too early, Gina.”

The brunette chuckles throatily. “No, dear. It’s actually dinner time. Come on, wake up.” Regina pats Emma’s arm lightly, encouraging her to wake up.

“Is dinner ready? I’m _starving_.”

“I wish it was. I just woke up too.”

“Oh, so let’s order some pizza, then.”

“Don’t you think a Caesar salad would suffice?”

Emma finally opens her tired eyes to face her this time. “You have got to be kidding me, Regina.”

“I wish I was-”

“Mom, _please_ , let’s order some pizza. I’m begging you!” Henry says from the couch, his eyes barely open as he mumbles his words out.

“You two have learned _nothing_ from me at all, have you?”

“Eating healthy food is good for the body, we _get it_ , Regina,” Emma grumbles beside her, then flashes her a teasing smirk. “Pretty please?”

The brunette rolls her eyes at the stupidly cute blonde, then nods positively. “Okay, you win.”

“Yeah!” Henry cheers with a smile but still doesn’t move a muscle to get up from the couch. “Wake me up when the pizza gets here, Moms.”

“You’re not going back to sleep now, Henry,” Regina reprimands. “Have you finished your homework?”

His eyes open instantly, a frown forming on his forehead. “Uh, not exactly,” he responds hesitantly. 

“Well, then go finish it right now.”

He grumbles under his breath but does as told.

“I’ve already ordered,” Emma informs while tapping on her phone.

“You didn’t even ask me what I wanted, Miss Swan,” Regina complains. 

“Of course not, _Cherry Blossom._ I’m sure you would want something with tomatoes or broccoli — some shit like that.”

“You are _insufferable_ , Miss Swan.”

“Thank you, _Honey Bee._ You know I love when you compliment me with such great adjectives.”

Regina rolls her eyes, then crosses her arms over her chest. “You deserve it.”

“You’re _mean_ ,” the blonde admits with a pout. _Ugh._ Regina _hates_ when Emma pouts. It drives her crazy because she’s so damn cute and _insufferable._

“Now, that’s a compliment.”

It’s Emma’s turn to roll her eyes at her, but there’s also a happy smile on her face.

When the pizza arrives thirty minutes later, Henry has already finished his homework so they sit on the dinner table with glasses full of juice and the pizza in the middle. They eat dinner together and talk about a lot of random topics for one hour and a half, at least. Regina had missed these moments with their son, where they talked about everything happening in his life. That whole moment warmed Regina’s heart immensely, giving her more hope than she was expecting. Maybe this is what they would be from now on: a complete family.

* * *

 

**∞**

Regina had pressured Henry for twenty minutes more to talk about his life and how he was liking living with his grandparents, and when they all cleaned the remnants of pizza off of the table, it was almost 9 pm. They said goodnight to Henry by his door room, then walked in silence to their bedroom _._ Using the pronoun _their_ still feels weird when Regina is still not completely sure of what’s going on between them or what is Emma thinking in that confusing head of hers. The only thing Regina knows is that she is enjoying every minute of the moments they’re spending together, _especially_ the sexual ones. Honestly, she has no idea how to _survive_ without Emma anymore. If it was possible for Regina to fall _even more_ in love than she was with the blonde, she was sure that that’s what’s happening right now. 

Once again, they come face to face with their messy bed from last night and this morning, but this time, instead of awkwardness, Emma bites her lower lip while staring at their bed. That causes butterflies to appear in Regina’s stomach, and the warmness her fragile heart receives doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Let’s get ready for bed?” Emma suggests, looking sheepishly at the brunette even though a small smile is still plastered on her face.

“Yes. We have to work tomorrow morning,” Regina says stiffly as she walks towards to their closet.

“Ugh, that _sucks_ ,” the blonde grumbles with a scowl.

“You have duties, sheriff. Have you forgotten that already?”

“No, I… I’ve just been a little bit distracted.” A knowing smirk is thrown her way, causing the brunette to blush and avert their eyes.

She turns her back to Emma to start changing her clothes. It’s not weird to change clothes in front of each other by now, however, right at that second, Regina is feeling slightly embarrassed and has no idea how to act upon Emma’s bluntness. When she’s done taking off her blouse and is about to unclasp her bra, she feels a warm body approach her from behind, causing her insides to melt just at the expectation of what Emma would do.

“Want my help?” The blonde asks, her breath tickling Regina’s neck.

She scoffs, although there’s a smirk on her own face. “To take my bra off?”

“Yes, but only if you help me take off mine.” 

Her mind spirals at that, wondering how much more Emma would want from her right now. Regina would be lying if she said she was tired from sex with Emma because that is all she is thinking about right now. She knows Henry is in his room a few doors away, but he’s probably too caught up in his books by now and… well, Regina’s body is craving for so much more of Emma. However, insecurities are always there on her mind, and that impedes her from starting anything with the blonde. She still has no idea how she initiated sex in the kitchen yesterday. Honestly, Regina never knows what Emma is truly thinking and sometimes the blonde can be very unpredictable. Due to that, the brunette won’t explicitly express what she wants right now. If Emma really wants sex again, she should take the first step. 

“You know that Henry is only a few doors away, right?” Regina asks, her voice wavering a bit. 

“Yes, so don’t be a screamer.”

Regina’s eyes widen as her face burns up with embarrassment. “I am not… _that._ ”

“Oh, are you sure?” Emma feigns ignorance and then smacks both Regina’s ass cheeks all of a sudden.

The brunette squeaks out loud, then reprimands, “ _Emma_!”

“See what I meant?”

“You are-” Regina starts but is _rudely_ interrupted by soft lips placing wet kisses on the exposed skin of her neck. 

“Let me guess: insufferable? Annoying? An idiot? A beautiful, amazing, intelligent, hot idiot?”

Regina chuckles throatily, then holds back a moan when those sinful lips bite lightly on her skin. “I wouldn’t say _hot_ idiot.”

“Oh, so now you don’t think I’m hot anymore?”

“When have I ever said you were?”

“Well, that’s just _mean,_ Regina.” Another hard smack on her ass, causing her to squeak loudly again. “You’re going to wake up Henry like this, Madam Mayor.”

“You’re so full of yourself, Miss Swan.” 

“I really should build up my confidence when my wife doesn’t compliment me enough.”

The word wife being said by Emma always makes Regina’s heart flutter, increase its beat, almost jump out of her chest. It’s too strong; it could be _real_.

Emma presses her front against Regina’s back, increasing on the pressure when the brunette releases a low moan. “Should I soundproof the bedroom now or what?”

Regina nudges her on the hips lightly with her elbow, although there is a small smile on her lips. “I’m not a screamer.”

“Yeah, you tell yourself that.” Emma nibbles on Regina’s earlobe then bites on her neck while her right hand pulls the black, lacy bra away from that gorgeous body, leaving the brunette’s breasts exposed to the cool air of the night. She starts playing with them, teasing the nipples while her mouth continues to work profusely on that taut, good-scented neck. Regina moans quietly, her hand reaching behind her back to grasp blonde locks, encouraging Emma to keep going.

As an answer, Emma latches on to Regina’s pulse point, causing the brunette to shudder in response, her moans becoming louder naturally. Suddenly, Emma stops, pulling away from Regina. The brunette turns to face her and sees that smug smirk on that beautiful face. Emerald eyes instantly wander to Regina’s exposed breasts, causing her nipples to erupt immediately.

“Why did you stop?” Regina hoarsely asks.

“I had to soundproof the bedroom. You’re getting too loud and we’ve barely started.”

It’s impossible not to blush at that, and even more when Emma giggles in front of her, her own cheeks reddening a bit.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” the blonde advises, her smile widening as her hands work on undoing the buttons of her own jeans. “I just love when you blush.”

Regina can’t help but grin at the admission, her heart fluttering with love and affection and so much _hope_. She is loving the way Emma is acting and can’t help but wonder if her feelings are mutual. She keeps watching in pure bliss as Emma rolls her tight jeans down her lean legs, leaving Regina to the sight of her semi-naked body. She had seen the blonde naked a couple of times now, but it was never enough. Regina always wanted more.

“Are you going to help me with my bra?” Emma asks, her smirk widening when Regina takes a step forward.

“Absolutely,” she replies whilst her hands find the clasp of the blonde’s bra. However, before Regina is able to free Emma from her bra, the latter circles her arms around Regina’s waist and glues their mouths together, initiating a passionate kiss that leaves the brunette trembling and so damn wet for what is to come. God, Emma’s pouty lips overwhelmed her in the best of ways.

Emma’s eager hands lower from her waist to the waistband of her jeans, undoing the buttons easily to then pull them down her legs along with her lacy panties. The cool air comes in contact with her bare skin, only this time it makes her even wetter at the adrenaline of being taken by Emma once again today. Slender fingers find her exposed sex seconds later, spreading the wetness around her inner lips, causing the brunette to shudder.

With no such thing as a warning, Emma suddenly grasps Regina by the thighs, causing the brunette to wrap her legs around her waist. Pink lips find hers again, starting a sloppy kiss as Emma leaves the closet in a hurry. Regina only opens her eyes again when her naked back hits the bed as Emma tosses her down onto the mattress and leaps on top of her. Something inside both of them had snapped; sweet and slow was just not their style right now. 

Emma wastes no time and wraps her lips around dusky nipples, teasing with her tongue and teeth until Regina moans and arches into her mouth greedily, her nails automatically digging into the skin of the blonde’s back. While Emma’s mouth remains with a solemn focus on Regina’s nipples, her right hand slides down the path through the brunette’s abdomen until it reaches her pussy, where slow caresses of expert fingers start teasing and working her up. Regina is absolutely _sure_ that she will come at any time now. She’s so wet and so ready for Emma like she always is. They’ve had a lot of sex today already, but Regina is not enough satisfied. She needs so much more of Emma, and apparently, the blonde is willing to give it to her again.

“I love how wet you get for me,” the blonde purrs in her ear to then nibble on her earlobe teasingly, causing more shivers to appear on Regina’s skin.

“Mmmm,” Regina hums approvingly when Emma’s fingers increase their pace on her sex, driving the brunette close. When Regina thinks she is about to come for the third time that day, the blonde stops abruptly, pulling away completely from her as she sits on her ankles and faces the brunette. “Emma,” Regina whines, watching as a playful smirk is directed at her.

Before the mayor can protest again, Emma leans in to kiss her again only this time she plunges two fingers inside of her as the tip of her thumb reaches to flick itself against Regina's clit, eliciting another long, strangled groan from the brunette. 

Their kiss becomes frantic and sloppy as they both are too lost in the feeling their naked bodies gliding together deliciously. Emma’s skilled fingers continue fucking her, her thumb still firmly circling around the bud of her clit as the blonde builds up to a steady rhythm, deepening her thrusts, going faster, harder, with every exhale through their joined lips. 

Regina grasps on to Emma's shoulders and then moves one hand to the headboard in an attempt to find some leverage. With a few final hard thrusts of Emma's fingers, Regina's orgasm flutters and then crashes through her entire body. She holds Emma's fingers inside of her in a vice-like grip as Emma kisses her deeply and wantonly, prolonging her orgasm as she pushes her fingers even more inside with the force of her hips.

While Regina is recovering from her earth-shattering orgasm, Emma slides in next to her, staying pressed against her side as she places sweet kisses to the brunette’s collarbone. Regina’s breathing is still shallow and she’s so tired. She wants to do the same to Emma, but she is not sure if she has the strength to do it right now.

“You look tired,” Emma comments as if she had just read her thoughts.

“Yes, I am a little bit.”

“You think it’s too much for one day?”

“Too much of what?”

“This,” Emma says as her fingers quickly slide down towards Regina’s sensitive pussy again.

“Mmhm,” Regina hums positively, pulling Emma’s fingers away from her sex. “It’s your turn now, don’t you think?”

“But you’re tired.”

“And I won’t rest until you’re satisfied,” she says, receiving a grin from the blonde. Regina sits on the bed and drags Emma up her body — she kisses her roughly, biting her lower lip a couple of times as she runs her hands over every section of exposed skin. 

The mayor pulls away to breathe, and settles her hands on Emma’s ass, making her straddle her body as Regina lays back on the mattress.

“Come here,” Regina says, curling her fingers in a come-hither motion.

“Where?”

“I want you in my mouth, Miss Swan.”

She watches as Emma’s face and chest visibly blush and her breath becomes shallower in mere seconds. Without hesitation, the blonde moves her knees forward while Regina grasps her ass cheeks, automatically drawing her closer to her face. When Emma’s pussy is directly exposed to Regina’s eyes and mouth, the brunette feels her heart race and more heat to pool between her thighs again. Emma’s pussy is also drenched in wetness; just waiting to be touched.

Extending her tongue, she slowly runs it across the entire length of Emma’s slit, causing the latter to jump a bit surprised at the touch. Regina’s tongue curls when she licks over Emma fully, flicking at her clit with a sly smile dancing over her lips. Emma has to place her hands on each side of the pillow Regina is laying her head on to support herself. The brunette licks her pussy over and over again, taking her throbbing clit between her lips and sucking hard that Emma drops her head back with a loud moan erupting from her lips. Wrapping her lips around Emma’s clit and closing her eyes, Regina sucks it into her mouth with a deep, dizzying moan. Apparently, that was all it took for Emma to come undone on her tongue. 

Their combined breathing is erratic as they lay prone on their backs next to each other, their bodies still humming in post-orgasmic bliss. Emma has an arm thrown over her eyes so that her nose is settled into the crook of her elbow. Regina just can’t seem to stop staring at her, licking her lips full of Emma’s delicious taste.

After Emma’s body has recovered enough from her recent orgasm, she accommodates her body to lay under the covers, patting on Regina’s ass for her to move and lay under as well. When they are finally tucked in, Emma turns on her side to face Regina.

“So... I’ve been thinking that maybe we could go out sometime?” Emma asks, sounding a bit unsure.

“Go out where? Granny’s?” Regina chuckles then continues, “Are you trying to run away from my healthy food again?”

Emma snorts with a small smile. “Obviously not. I just... maybe we could go out of town and have dinner or something,” she suggests casually.

Regina frowns. “Out of town?”

“Yeah.”

“Where, exactly?”

“Boston, I don’t know. Somewhere close.”

“Why do you want to go out of town?”

“Uh... well… it-it could break the spell… right?”

Regina feels the need to pull away from the blonde as she is rather shocked by the rare mention of the spell they’re still under. It had been a while since they’ve fought about it or even _talked_ about it. And now Emma is saying that they should go out of town because it might _break_ it? God, Regina certainly wasn’t expecting for that kind of turn right after having sex.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma asks, frowning at the brunette.

Regina swallows the lump in her throat, then turns to lay on her back and face the ceiling instead of those emerald eyes. She just can’t believe Emma is still so adamant on breaking this goddamned spell. The brunette thought Emma had forgotten about it for a while, just like she had. After all the sex they’ve been having lately, it was hard to think about anything else _but_ sex.

“When do you want to leave?” She asks, her voice wavering slightly.

“Maybe tomorrow? I know it’s on short notice, but I… I really think I need a break from all of this. It’s been too long and I think it’s only fair we leave for a bit.”

Regina doesn’t understand this _or_ Emma at all. She doesn’t understand why the blonde is doing this, or why she has clearly acted so perfectly happy before that now she can say she wants a break from all of this. What had the past few days meant to her? _Nothing?_ What about this morning? The things she said about wanting to have sex with Regina, and now she just wants a break from all of it? From _Regina?_

The strong ache in her chest is inevitable, and she knows that albeit she wasn’t technically prepared to hear all of what Emma is saying.

“What do you say about it? Do you want to go?”

“Yes,” she answers curtly, still facing the ceiling.

“Are you willing to spend the night there?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay. We will leave tomorrow at 4 pm. Sounds good?”

“Whatever you want, Emma,” she mutters, her voice barely audible as she keeps staring at the ceiling trying not to let tears fall.

“Whatever I want?” The blonde smirks, leaning in closer. “That sounds promising.” 

Regina shrugs the blonde away and then turns to the other side, giving her back to Emma. “It’s late. I need to sleep.”

There’s a minute of silence before Emma says quietly, “Are you okay? Don’t you want to go?”

“I do. The spell is probably going to be broken and that’s a good thing.” Regina turns to look over her shoulder at Emma when she asks, “Isn't it?”

The blonde visibly swallows, then flashes a tight smile at Regina. “Yes, of course.”

The brunette turns back to the other side, adjusting her body slightly away from Emma so she can think alone without any of their limbs touching. The blonde shifts on the bed, but doesn’t move any closer, which Regina is grateful for. She is sure she won’t be able to stop her tears from falling if strong arms wrap around her body, just like every night. Well, when they leave tomorrow, the spell is definitely going to be broken and there are high possibilities of not being cast again when they come back to Storybrooke. Regina feels horrible, her heart aches as she keeps thinking about Emma’s reason to get out of town. It’s obviously just to break the spell and be away from Regina as soon as possible. That awful, goddamned spell that should never have been cast in the first place. 

They’ve had sex more than once and Regina can’t help but love every second of it. But when she thinks about Emma, she realizes that maybe the blonde is only doing that because she’s lonely, and Regina is there all the time, craving for Emma’s touch and the blonde _knows_ that. Sometimes, it’s just too much and it hurts. Regina knows that Emma will break her heart in tiny little pieces in the future when she leaves her for someone else.

She feels her face transforming into a scowl, and then she feels tense as she thinks about the high possibility of the spell breaking in Boston and Emma running away from her to enjoy her freedom. A tear slips from her eye as she tries to shake that image away. At that second, Emma suddenly embraces Regina tightly, pressing her naked body flush against the brunette’s back. On any other day, she would feel happy, safe and very much aroused, but today… well, right now, Regina doesn’t feel any close to that. She, instead, thinks about those arms wrapped around her waist and how much she wishes to never sleep another night without them. 

Another tear slips down on her cheek and she trembles in agonizing pain. She feels the blonde’s arms tighten around her waist as if she’s sensing that Regina is in pain. That brings more tears to her face and she hurts _badly_ during most of this unexpected horrible night.


	12. What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for all your support <3 I really appreciate the feedback you give me :D
> 
> There is a song for this chapter I recommend you to listen to while reading when the time comes. It's "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

Regina cracks open a bleary eye. She is sprawled haphazardly half on top of Emma, who is currently lounging on her back with her eyes closed. One of Regina’s arms had wrapped itself greedily around the blonde’s waist sometime during the night while her left leg had hooked over the nearest hip, settling her olive-tanned thigh neatly in between both of Emma’s creamy ones. Her head is nestled snuggly against the sheriff’s shoulder; her lips barely brushing against the crook of a pale neck. The position is more than comfortable and warm — it makes her happy at the same time it makes her sad due to what Emma had suggested last night. When they leave town, the spell will be broken and life will go back to normal. None of these embraces, sweet and hot kisses, sex and cuddling and… intimacy will never, _ever,_ happen again because Emma will leave, just as predicted. This spell was not their idea and all of the time they’ve spent together was merely by _obligation_. Now, finally for Emma’s _contentment_ , it will be broken and nothing that happened between them will mean a thing.

Her heart clenches in pain as tears form in her eyes, ready to drop seamlessly on her cheeks. Her arm instinctively tightens around a slim waist, pulling Emma even closer to her own shape. At that second, Emma stirs and turns, her eyes still closed and sleepy as she touches the side of Regina’s thigh, also pulling her closer to her own body. More tears form in her eyes and this time, she can’t contain them from wetting her cheeks. But no, she _can’t_ be crying. She has to be _strong_. Regina knew all along that this bubble they are living inside would blow up soon, and now that it did, she has to remain strong as ever.

With anger and slight remorse, Regina suddenly pulls away from their entangled position, moving to sit up straight on the bed. A grunt falls from the blonde’s lips and she is probably awake now, but Regina doesn’t dare to look into green eyes right now. She _can’t_.

“Gina, come back here,” Emma grumbles, her arms raising so Regina would lay on them again. But no, she can’t. She _won’t._

“We have to work.”

“But it’s Saturday,” the blonde whines. 

“We didn’t work yesterday, Miss Swan. We have to go today.”

“But we’re leaving earlier to go to Boston, right?”

Regina takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain her heart sends her at the mention of going to Boston. 

“Yes, now get up,” she commands, pulling the blankets to her own body and leaving Emma completely naked in bed. “I need to shower and you’re going to wait by the door.”

“Gina, what-”

“Can you please hurry up?” She asks with annoyance and a bit too harshly, observing as Emma’s mouth opens and closes at a loss of words. Maybe she wasn’t expecting this treatment from Regina; maybe she thought everything was fine between them. It was, until yesterday night when Emma expressed her true feelings about this damned spell. Now, unsurprisingly, they’re back to square one.

* * *

 

∞

They finish their morning routine quickly, both of them completely silent and barely looking at each other while doing it. Well, Regina had noticed that Emma was trying to get the brunette to look at her, but the latter didn’t comply. She isn’t happy and she is _not_ going to act as if she was. 

Breakfast is silent as well and Henry notices it but doesn’t say anything, which Regina is grateful for. She doesn’t want to discuss anything about her relationship with Emma right now and she certainly doesn’t want Henry any more involved in this. It’s hurting badly already just between the both of them knowing it. 

When they drop Henry at his friend’s house (he told them yesterday he had a project to finish for school, due on Monday) he hugs them both tightly, his smile strained. He doesn’t know what happened and yet he knows that something is not right between his moms. He waves them goodbye and then they’re alone, back again to the excruciating silence. 

When they get to Regina’s office, the brunette starts working immediately as an attempt to avoid Emma during all times possible. But instead of being able to focus on what she’s working on, it’s kind of impossible when Emma is sitting right in front of her desk, her hand cupping her own chin while she stares at Regina with absolute interest. It’s uncomfortable to be stared at, but Regina knows why she’s doing that; Emma probably has no idea why Regina is acting like that and is trying to figure it out right now, but the brunette will try to ignore her as much as she can.

After a few minutes, Emma unsurprisingly breaks the silence:

“Regina, why are you ignoring me?”

“I am busy, Miss Swan,” she says without looking up.

“Cut the crap. You’ve been weird since this morning. Actually, since last night after we talked.”

Regina finally looks up at her, finding emerald eyes confused and a bit worried. “I am busy and I don’t want to talk right now. Can you respect my wishes, please? I’m almost finished with this and soon we’re leaving. Now let me concentrate.”

“Regina-”

“ _Let_ _me_ , Emma,” she harshly interjects. “I need to work.”

“Fine. Can we talk later then?”

Regina lets out an exasperated sigh and nods only to keep Emma shut now. She needs silence.

When they’re leaving the office two hours later, Emma continues staring at Regina like the stubborn person she is and nudges her lightly on the ribs. 

“Can we talk now?”

“Aren’t we late already? We need to pack for Boston.” She turns to leave but is stopped by a gentle hand cupping her wrist.

“Are you sure you want to go to Boston, Regina?” Emma asks, her eyes expressing hollowness that wasn’t there last night. Regina just sighs tiredly. “Please tell me the truth,” the blonde pleads quietly, her hand still holding the brunette’s wrist.

Regina pushes all of her true feelings to the bottom of her heart and falsely admits, “I agree with you that we need a break from all of this. It’s been too long.” She is willing to say whatever Emma needs to hear just so this questioning can stop. If there’s no way out of this, what can she do besides complying?

“But why-”

“Would you stop, please? We need to _go_.”

It’s Emma’s turn to sigh, looking defeated, as they continue walking towards Regina’s car. The rest of the ride is completely silent again, only this time Emma looks a bit upset and angry at the same time. 

Thirty minutes later, when they’re done packing a light change of clothes for the short trip, they head to Regina’s Mercedes to begin the trip which is going to fuck up with everything.

* * *

 

∞

When they cross the town line, Regina feels the magic of the spell wear off, making her body feel less trapped but her heart completely lost. What will come from this, now?

She fidgets with her wedding ring that now feels less tight around her fingers. Emma glances at her and extends her hand — the palm up waiting for it to be grabbed. Regina stares at that hand, not knowing exactly what it means. 

Although Emma’s left hand is on the wheel guiding the car, her right one is still extended close by Regina’s thigh while she switches her glances between the brunette and the empty road.

Emma flexes her fingers and says, “Give me your hand.” Regina hesitates for ten whole seconds that last an eternity in her head but then places her hand on top of Emma’s tentatively. The blonde intertwines their fingers causing Regina’s heart to flutter at the action. Their wedding rings touch and it brings a calming feeling inside her body.

“What are you doing?” She asks, voice wavering. 

“Holding your hand,” the blonde answers simply as if hand-holding is the most normal _thing_ between them. Then, she drops their hands on Regina’s thigh, keeping it motionless.

Regina swallows, trying to make her throat less dry. “The spell is broken. I can feel it,” she murmurs, her eyes locked on their intertwined hands.

“I know,” the blonde answers back simply.

Regina doesn’t know what to say next or what that sudden gesture is supposed to mean. Instead of saying anything back, she relaxes in the passenger seat and keeps her hand intertwined with Emma’s as if that’s something _normal_ they’d often do. As if everything is going to be okay between them.

Well, she can only pretend it is, after all.

* * *

 

∞

Three long hours and plenty of cheesy romantic songs being played on the radio later, they finally get to the hotel Emma had booked in for the night. The rest of the ride had been completely silent despite the radio. Their hands had stayed tangled the entire time, except for a few times Emma had to use both hands to maneuver the wheel. Now they are at the hotel lobby checking in and Regina’s heart is telling her that there’s something wrong with Emma today — she’s acting super weird comparing to what she had said last night to Regina.

They head to the elevator in silence, although Regina can feel Emma’s eyes on her the whole time they’re walking. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and suddenly remembers she had to tell Henry they were leaving for the weekend. And right on time, it’s a text from him: 

**_Hey, Mom. You and Ma left the house?_ **

Regina types an answer back swiftly:

**_Yes, sweetheart. We came to Boston to spend the weekend. Sorry I didn’t tell you this morning._ **

His response is immediate:

**_Boston? Are you together???? Like, really really together????_ **

Regina lets out a long-suffering sigh, which calls Emma’s attention. 

“Who are you texting?”

“Henry.”

She types a response:

**_No, Henry. We’re just friends._ **

“What are you texting him?” Emma leans over to peek at Regina’s phone, but the brunette moves away with a frown.

“This is a private conversation between my son and me.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “ _Our_ son. And by your tone, I assume you’re talking about me.”

It’s Regina’s turn to roll her eyes. “Not everything is about you, Miss Swan.”

“You love to ‘Miss Swan' me, don’t you?” Emma narrows her eyes at the brunette, taking a step closer.

Regina swallows, then averts her eyes from the blonde as her phone vibrates with another text:

**_Are you on a honeymoon trip? You two needed another scenario to shag?? LOL!_ **

Regina widens her eyes at the mention of honeymoon and the vulgar word she never imagined to hear from her son.

**_Moooooom, I’m sorry! Aunt Zelena got my phone and typed that! I swear!!!!!!!_ **

She exhales in relief. She looks to the side and finds Emma leering over very close while she reads the texts. The blonde has a smirk on her face that Regina can’t possibly know why it’s making its appearance.

She focuses on her son only and types back a response:

**_Keep your phone out of Zelena’s reach, sweetheart. She has no idea of what she’s talking about._ **

“Are you sure she has no idea of what she’s talking about? She caught us doing it once.” Emma blinks suggestively, causing Regina to blush at the unexpected comment.

“We weren’t _doing it_ and... and Zelena shouldn't imply something like _that_ to our son,” she stutters with embarrassment.

“Did I just make you blush?” Emma pokes on her side with her elbow as Regina turns her face away from the blonde’s searching eyes and playful smirk. Regina seriously doesn’t know why Emma is acting like this. Especially when Emma is the one who had the idea to bring Regina to Boston so they could break the spell and have some time away from each other.

“I am _not_ blushing,” she retorts back. Regina knows that she’s blushing, has noticed how warm her face feels especially now that Emma has said so.

It’s with great relief that she sighs contently as the door of the elevator opens on their floor. Regina walks out first, being followed by Emma’s quick steps. When she glances at the blonde, she realizes that Emma’s playful smirk is still on her beautiful face and that is slightly disconcerting. The brunette has no absolute idea of what they’re doing in Boston, except for the fact that Emma implied yesterday that this trip could break their spell and that she needed some time for herself — that is the only thing Regina knows as to why they’re here. However, the blonde is acting extremely _weird_ that Regina is basically left speechless most of the times.

When they enter their hotel room, Regina comes face to face with a huge white bed, similar to the one in their room in Vegas. Suddenly it feels like these beds in hotel rooms is something very common between them and their situation. Regina also thinks about all of the things they have done in bed together.

She’s unsurprisingly blushing again and is rather startled when Emma, again, nudges her side with her elbow.

“It looks like you already want to use the bed.”

The brunette rolls her eyes dramatically and steps away from Emma to place her small Chanel bag on the bedside table.

“Maybe sleeping right now wouldn't be a bad idea,” she comments casually.

“I can’t believe you’re turning into a lazy person like me, Regina,” Emma says wryly, shaking her head as she stares at the brunette with a disbelieving expression. “Besides, the bed is not _only_ for sleeping, you know.” She winks suggestively, which causes the brunette to blush for the umpteenth time today.

Regina doesn’t understand Emma’s behaviour. To be honest, she thought the blonde would be out by now, hanging out everywhere around Boston just to be away from her. That’s why they left town in the first place, right?

Regina releases a sigh and looks away from Emma’s sexy smirk and then starts taking off her shoes. Her hands are immediately held by warm ones as an arm drapes around her waist, bringing her close unexpectedly.

“Hey, no. Stop taking these off. We’re going out for dinner.”

The brunette stares at those green eyes that have suddenly lost all mischief and confidence and are just filled with uncertainty. Regina had known Emma’s ‘fake’ reason to come to Boston. She had said they were going to have dinner here, but she never actually believed this to truly be the right reason. She never thought Emma would want to still be by her side when they had broken the spell.

“You… are you serious?” Regina stutters, gazing with expectancy at those green orbs.

“Yeah, I told you before we left. I’ve made a reservation in a very fancy restaurant for us.”

“You-you _have_?”

“Yes. Why are you acting so surprised? I told you we would go out for dinner. I know some nice places in the city, so I thought about bringing you here. You seriously didn't believe I would?”

“It’s… no, it’s-”

“What is it?”

They’re still so very close and Regina can’t really think clearly. She _is_ surprised, after all.

“Nothing. Let’s... let’s go, then.” She pulls away from the blonde’s touch, realizing it’s too much for her to take in right now. Regina doesn’t know what’s happening to Emma and is definitely dying to ask about it, but is such a coward and doesn’t question anything else as they leave the hotel and head towards the restaurant chosen by Emma.

* * *

 

∞

When they arrive there, from the rush and the huge waiting line at the restaurant, Regina realizes that to enter a place like this it had to be booked a few days earlier or even _months._ How would they get in now? 

“Don’t worry. I’ve made a reservation,” Emma clarifies, probably noticing Regina’s unpleasant face upon seeing the waiting line.

“Oh,” she mutters a bit surprised and also a bit confused. She couldn’t help but wonder _when_ Emma had booked their reservation or if it was difficult to. This is certainly _not_ the kind of place you get a table on impulse.

“Good evening! Reservation name, please?” The hostess asks with a friendly smile when they approach.

“Emma Swan.”

The hostess takes barely a second to look for the blonde’s name, then says with recognition, “Oh, Mrs. Swan! Right this way, please.”

_Mrs?_

The restaurant is very full, but not too loud, which is impressive and very different from what she’s used to at Granny’s. Regina looks around at the busy tables: an old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining with her old husband nearby looks on and frowns. And the rest of the tables is occupied by young and middle-aged _couples_. 

The place contains large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, white tulips on each table, delicate live piano music, black ceramic tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea being served from silver trays in gold teapots that looked like gold. Regina keeps staring with interest at every single detail, loving to be out of Storybrooke one more time and visiting this place. She is aware of the pain in her heart deep down, but right now, maybe she should focus on something else. If Emma has decided to bring her here tonight, it must mean something, right? She could have gone away by herself, leaving Regina to drown herself in tears at the hotel room. But she didn’t do that and that’s not quite what Regina had been expecting.

“Hey, earth to Regina!” Emma waves her hand in front of the brunette’s face, calling her attention. “Our table is here.”

Regina nods in silence and observes as Emma pulls one of the chairs for Regina to sit. The blonde is also acting lie a gentlewoman which is _so_ not the way the brunette had expected her to act today. This is all weird, to be honest.

“Are you in the mood for wine today?” Emma asks her, switching her eyes between the menu and Regina.

“Yes,” she answers simply, grabbing the menu to take a look at it herself. 

“They have a lot of good Italian wines here. I suppose you’d want the best in the house?” Emma suggests hesitantly.

Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde woman who is looking at her with a sheepish smile. “That would be fine.”

“All right. And what would you like to eat?”

Regina hums absentmindedly as she sweeps her eyes over the menu. “There is no junk food here. What are you going to eat, Miss Swan?”

Emma rolls her eyes, although there’s a smile on her lips. “I eat healthy too, okay? I’ve learned with you.”

“Oh, did you really?” She retorts sarcastically.

“Yes, and that’s why I’m letting _you_ choose whatever I’m having.”

The brunette’s eyebrows flick up in surprise. “Are you sure? Because I could make you eat the weirdest thing on this menu.”

Emma sighs. “I’m giving you an opportunity now, so don’t waste it, all right?”

Regina lets out a chuckle, reminding herself a second later that she is supposed to be upset with Emma instead of laughing with her.

“Fine. Call the waiter.”

“You’ve already decided?”

“Yes.”

Emma reluctantly nods and raises her arm to call the waiter.

“Good evening, ladies! How can I help you?”

“Evening! Can you bring us the best wine you have in the house and…” Emma nods towards Regina.

“And I’d like the Rigatoni Bolognese and _she_ would like the Indian Fusion Masala Ravioli.” 

The waiter types everything down on his iPad, then asks if they’d like something else, which Regina refuses, and then he leaves.

Emma leans over on the table to ask quietly, “What the heck is that?”

“It’s only pasta, Emma. There’s no need to worry.”

“I really thought you were going to order something with salads or even _asparagus_ for me _. Ew.”_

The brunette rolls her eyes. “A simple salad wouldn’t suffice the monster in your stomach.”

Emma smiles cheekily at her. “You’re damn right.”

The waiter comes back with their bottle of wine and starts filling their crystal glasses. Once they’re alone again, Regina takes her time to taste the wine slowly as she goes back to ignoring Emma as much as possible. 

However, it’s not too long later when Emma speaks again:

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“The wine and the restaurant — do you like it?”

“Yes, the wine is delicious and the restaurant is really fancy. Very nice environment.”

The blonde gives her a smile. “I knew you’d like it. I know you’re tired of Granny’s.”

Regina returns her smile, still unsure why Emma is acting this way when she should be away from Regina. That’s what she wanted, right? Some time away from _them_.

“What are you thinking?”

Regina is caught off guard when Emma asks her that question. Why is she so observing today? This is getting excruciating each second. Her heart is hurting and yet doing hopeful flips.

“Nothing important.”

Emma sighs. “I see you don’t want to talk today.”

Regina swallows as she swivels the wine inside the glass. “I’m not in the mood.”

There is a pregnant pause in which Emma keeps staring at her unblinkingly.

“You didn’t want to come here, did you?” She finally asks.

“Again with this question, Emma?” She retorts with annoyance.

“I thought this would be good for both of us, you know? Being away from my parents and that spell.”

“You hate the spell, I _get_ _it_ , Miss Swan,” Regina retorts sharply.

“Well, don’t _you_ hate it?” 

“Of course I do. Your parents coerced us to be _glued_ together against our will. It’s unbearable.”

Emma smirks. “Unbearable?” The blonde places her elbows onto the table, automatically leaning in closer. She whispers, “Is that what you want to call all the orgasms you’ve had with me?”

Regina’s face turns red like a tomato. “ _Emma!_ ” She scolds harshly, trying to ignore _that_ common feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The blonde shrugs nonchalantly. “What? It’s the truth.”

“Do you need to be so _crass_ all the time?”

“I am not crass,” the blonde snorts. “I’m just stating a fact. Now tell me: if we weren’t under the spell, do you think we would have reached this point in our… in our _friendship?”_

That’s a very good question Regina would rather _not_ answer. She has no idea if anything as remotely simple as a second kiss would have happened between them if it weren’t for the spell. There was obviously _Vegas_ , but Regina thought Emma would never start anything sexual between them after that. They were completely inebriated at that time.

“I... I don’t know.”

“Would you, uh…” Emma stops, her shoulders sagging.

“What?” Regina asks, her curiosity pickling.

The waiter comes back with their food right then, interrupting their conversation. He places their plates in front of them and says before leaving, “Buon Appetito!”

“What were you saying, Miss Swan?” Regina asks again, still very much curious.

“Nothing important,” the blonde mumbles quietly, then dives her fork in her food.

After that, they eat in complete silence while sipping their wine. Regina still thinks about what Emma was going to say, but doesn’t dare look at the blonde; she keeps her focus on her food — which is delicious, by the way. Emma seems to be very delighted with her own plate because she’s eating faster than usual.

The blonde is done eating twelve minutes later. She wipes her mouth with the fancy cloth, then focuses utterly on Regina; her emerald eyes fixed on the brunette at all times, which is super disconcerting. 

“What are you looking at?” Regina asks, feeling bothered already by the intense scrutiny.

“Nothing,” Emma answers simply as she takes another sip of her wine while still gazing at Regina.

The brunette is done eating three minutes later — while Emma still kept _staring_ at her — then downs the rest of her wine glass in one sip. 

Emma stands up right then and extends her hand at the brunette all of a sudden. She’s smiling sheepishly when she asks, “Wanna dance?”

Regina regards the extended hand warily and shakes her head. “I’m not drunk enough to dance, Miss Swan.”

Emma rolls her eyes playfully, but her hand remains extended. “C’mon, Regina. No one here is going to judge you.”

“Where would we dance, anyway? This is a _restaurant,_ Miss Swan.”

“There are piano live music and a lounge area, so why not?”

After sighing dramatically loud, Regina mutters, “Fine.” And then grabs the offered hand, watching the smile broaden on Emma’s face. The blonde places $200 dollars on the table and takes Regina to the lounge area.

It feels like a déjà vu when Emma takes her to the space in the lounge that looks like a small dance floor; that same smile on her face from when she invited Regina to dance in Vegas. Regina tenses a bit when Emma surges forward, arms wrapping around her waist naturally. The brunette gasps in her ear, feeling her own body shivering with the sudden contact. There’s a slow song coming from the piano, but all Regina can focus on are Emma’s arms around her waist and her warm breath in her ear. They’re not even swaying to the beat yet. It seems like Emma is caught up with something and doesn’t dare to move; only squeezes Regina tighter, bringing their bodies so close together that every part of them is in contact.

When Emma sighs contently in her ear, seeming not to want to move from this awkward ‘dance’ anytime soon, Regina becomes slightly less tense and encircles her hands tentatively around the blonde’s slender neck. The blonde’s nose nuzzles in her neck, causing her to shiver and feel ticklish at the same time.

Then, she realizes that they’re not dancing _at all_. They’re just… embracing each other in the middle of the lounge which is very _unusual,_ so Regina decides she needs some clarification. She questions, “I thought you dragged me out here to dance?”

Emma chuckles in her ear and then pulls away a few inches. “You’re right. I got distracted for a moment.” Regina swallows, feeling very unsure of how to act towards this _unpredictable_ Emma. Especially when there’s a bright smile forming on pink lips that causes Regina’s heart to tighten inside her chest such is her love and affection for this woman. “I think I just got an idea. Give me a second,” Emma says, taking a few steps back, causing the brunette to instantly feel the loss of warmth her body had brought. When she’s about to protest being left alone in the lounge, Emma pulls a hand up in the air, silently telling her to wait as she walks away, mingling with the other few couples standing around them.

Regina feels embarrassed instantly, hating to be left alone where she _least_ desired to be. She doesn’t have much time to complain to herself, though, as a smiley blonde comes back.

“See? It was just a second,” she states with a smile. “No need to look this murderous just for being left alone.”

“I was about to _kill_ you in front of all these people,” she hisses with a glare.

“Of course you were.” And after Emma says that, Regina is caught by surprise when the blonde grabs her hand and spins her around with the movement of her arm. Then, Emma puts one hand on her lower back and pulls her in so that they are just a few inches apart once again. Regina is taken aback by their close proximity but recovers quickly, swallowing nervously due to everything that has happened all of a sudden.

“Emma-”

“Shhh,” the blonde hisses then places her forefinger on Regina’s plump lips, shushing her effectively. “The song is about to start.”

One arm stays wrapped around her waist as the other grasps her hand, lifting to the side so they can sway to the music. Regina doesn't know what’s happening right now and also doesn’t know what is this type of _dancing_ they’re doing.

“This is different from Vegas,” she comments, her voice low and slightly husky. Emma continues smiling at her and Regina clears her dry throat.

“Yeah, well, it’s just more like the eighties this time.”

“The eighties?” She questions, arching her eyebrows in curiosity.

“Yeah, it’s good. I like it.”

When the song starts, Regina finds herself once again surprised by Emma’s actions when the latter pulls their bodies even closer as they continue to sway absentmindedly, their cheeks touching in their close embrace.

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Aaaah whah-ah-aah_

Regina doesn’t know what she’s doing when she tentatively embraces the blonde, hands sliding down her back before one slides up and tangles in her hair and the other rests on her shoulder blades.

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

And then, Regina is rather surprised when Emma starts to sing lowly the lyrics of the song in her ear, causing her to shiver with the sudden breath tickling her ear:

_“In my life, there’s been heartache and pain. I don't know... if I can face it again. Can't stop, now. I've travelled so far, to change this lonely life.”_

Regina has never listened to this song before, but her breath grows shallower each second Emma sings a lyric into her ear:

_“I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me.”_

The words that the blonde sings in her ear are not meaningless and her mind swirls and swirls, causing her to feel dizzy at all of what is happening right now as she tries to discover what it actually _means._

Regina’s hand tighten the grasp on blonde locks as Emma continues whispering the song in her ear:

_“I'm gonna take a little time. A little time to look around me. I’ve got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me.”_

All of a sudden, Emma pulls away a few inches and spins Regina again, their eyes gazing into each other’s seconds after. She finds a longing in the green orbs and so much _more_. The singer continues with the chorus, but this time, the blonde stays silent as her emerald eyes bore into Regina’s. 

There isn't a word spoken by either of them. Regina feels completely lost within the breathless paradise of Emma’s dreamy eyes and no sooner, without any authority, the blonde clutches her hands onto the brunette’s hips, pulling her against her strong body for the fourth time that night. Their faces are so close that their lips almost touch; the feeling causing butterflies to flutter inside Regina’s stomach. Emma leaves one arm around Regina’s waist while the other she reaches out to cup the brunette’s face; her thumb starting to trace soothingly on the skin of her cheek.

As the main chorus is about to start, Regina is not surprised this time as Emma sings along, their lips so close that it brushes every time Emma moves her own:

_“I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me.”_

Regina’s eyes fall shut as the blonde finishes singing the last words of that powerful verse. Her heart is beating uncontrollably inside her chest while her legs have become _wobbly_. Luckily, Emma is holding her tight, otherwise, she’d be falling right here, right now. The impact and meaning of those lyrics hit her hard like a sledgehammer and she feels extremely vulnerable in the blonde’s arms and oh, so _hopeful_.

Regina still can’t figure it out how all of this is happening right now. And thinks, while her mind swirls and gets even dizzier each second, she wonders what this is as she listens to the singer and the choir in the background:

_Let's talk about love_

_(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside_

_(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love_

_(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide_

_(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh_

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_

_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too_

_And I know, and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know_

_(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love_

_(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, wanna know_

_(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love_

_I know you can show me, yeah_

The song is over, and Regina finally opens her eyes to find green ones drawn to her lips that are slightly parted. She instantly knows what Emma wants to do, and sucks in a deep, shaking breath, squeezing Emma’s back.

Their embrace is so tight that Regina finds it difficult to breathe, but Emma’s warmth calms her down, slowly, with her lips rubbing against the brunette’s. When the blonde nips on her bottom lip, it’s the last straw as both of them end the remaining space between their lips and start a slow, delicate kiss. She missed those lips terribly already even though she had kissed them last night. 

Suddenly, Emma drags Regina over to the bathroom corridor and kisses her against the wall, just like when she kissed her against the wall of the hotel in Vegas. But this time is different. They’re not drunk at all and this is happening right now because there’s clearly something more than raw desire between them. That song has to mean something more than just… attraction. Why would Emma choose that one specifically, when it talks about love? 

“Shall we go back to the hotel?” Emma asks hoarsely in her ear.

Regina can only nod in response as she is reminded of the strong desire to have Emma again; to kiss her and love her.

They leave the restaurant and soon are getting into a cab. Emma tells the direction to the driver and then turns to Regina on the seat. Her hand cups the brunette’s cheek as she pulls her into a slow, prolonged kiss that leaves them both panting in seconds.

The drive is quick because they’re getting out of the cab 5 minutes later. Emma all but drags her towards the elevator, pressing Regina against the metal wall to kiss her passionately as soon as they’re going up to their floor. It gets heated rather quickly: hands tight against shirts, legs desperately trying to wrap around each other’s waist, and lips and tongues completely frantic.

This could very well be another version of their night in Vegas; only this time they’re not drunk at all and this feels incredible, yet… Regina still can’t understand what exactly is going on inside Emma’s head.

Their kiss stops when they reach the door to their room, to then meet again passionately as they’re finally inside. Emma peels her jacket off and then peels Regina’s off, all the while they’re still kissing. When the brunette is forcefully pressed against the wall, she realizes this is going too fast and she still needs some answers before diving into another night of sex with Emma.

Regina interrupts their kiss.

“Emma, wait,” she mutters, trying to regain her breath. “You said you wanted a break from this.”

“This?” Emma asks with a frown.

“Yes. A break from the spell and… and our life in Storybrooke. That’s what you told me last night.”

“Yeah, but that’s because of my parents and Zelena. They were suffocating me — even Henry was, too.”

“Why?”

“They were meddling too much in our lives, I… I just wanted some time away with you.”

Regina swallows as exciting butterflies fly around in her stomach. Her heart increases its beat exponentially. “But... but _why_?”

“Regina,” Emma chuckles, then keeps her smile on her face to continue, “I _like_ you. I like how we are together now.”

Regina can’t believe what she is hearing. With her voice wavering, she asks, “You _do_?”

“Yes. I mean, it was really annoying at first when we only fought because of the spell. Now it’s different.”

“Different how?”

“Because we have _this_.” The blonde motions her index finger between them. “And this,” she leans in to kiss Regina sweetly on the mouth.

Her heart is about to burst out from her chest of happiness. Does Emma really mean it? Is this what Regina thinks it is? She is rather speechless right now; doesn’t know how to react.

But Emma beats her to it when she kisses her again, pulling them away from the wall. The blonde squeezes Regina’s ass, bringing her body flush against hers, causing them to fall on the mattress quickly — Regina on top. Teeth meet her earlobe and she instinctively rubs her ass against Emma’s front. The blonde bites and sucks on her neck until she moans out loud, the pressure surely going to leave a mark later. 

Emma pulls Regina’s hips back into her as she presses her pelvis forward into the brunette’s ass, causing the mayor to shift forward, her hands flying out on the soft mattress to brace herself against the unexpected pressure.

“Too many clothes,” Emma mutters against plump lips, causing Regina to break their kiss and to remain straddled on the blonde’s hips. 

Regina starts plucking at the buttons of the blonde’s shirt with a quick pace until her shirt gapes open to reveal the swell of her breasts to the mayor’s gaze, the blonde’s hardened nipples already pushing up through the thin black fabric of her bra. 

Emma suddenly sits up on the bed, holding Regina to then push her backward until she’s falling on her back between Emma’s opened legs. The blonde unclasps her own bra quickly and tosses somewhere on the floor to then lean over Regina’s body to kiss her again. She finds the zipper of Regina’s dress and undoes it hastily — already used to it by now — leaving Regina semi-naked as she tosses the dress to the floor as well.

Emma kisses her again as her skilled hand moves south to tease Regina around her panties. The brunette then realizes that she had been holding her breath and she suddenly finds herself releasing it in a low moan as Emma squeezes her ass under the fabric of her underwear once before she hooks her fingers through the lace and slides them down her long, toned legs. 

The blonde touches Regina’s pussy, finding copious wetness slick and warm. She runs her fingers through Regina's folds as the other woman exhales shakily.

“Emma, take off your clothes. I need you naked,” the brunette mutters, barely able to breathe properly when Emma’s fingers are teasing her.

The blonde springs into action, moving to take off her jeans along with her underwear, all at once. When their clothes are all tossed messily around the floor, Emma sits up and pulls Regina to straddle her again. Their naked bodies come in contact, and she moans happily at the sensation, her legs involving around Emma’s waist and embracing her whole body. Emma groans as Regina rolls her hips, her ass, and pussy against Emma’s pelvis. Their tongues tangle together in another passionate kiss while their hips slowly start moving in rhythm together, desperately seeking friction.

Her hands are tightly grasping blonde locks as Emma has one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek softly. Their eyes lock when they break the kiss for air and Regina can see so much in Emma’s eyes in that very moment — so much more than she was willing to read into last night. Now it seems like they’re full of hope and even _love._ Regina’s heart is racing at the idea of Emma wanting to be with her, loving her back. She hopes she isn’t being deluded by what she’s seeing; she hopes for the truth and everything else Emma can give her.

Regina only hopes.

* * *

 

∞

The next day, Regina is very surprised to wake up later than noon since she and Emma had prolonged their night more than it was expected. The room still smells faintly of sex, and Regina aches in ways she'd never ached before. But despite the ache, it feels good, _she_ _feels_ _good_. Last night had been all about hope and expectations. Her heart is warm and happy; a wide smile is plastered on her face and it seems like it’s not going away anytime soon.

As usual, they’re tangled in bed together; bodies very warm for the constant contact. Emma is breathing heavily on her neck, her expression peaceful and happy. Regina feels bad for having to wake her up, but she’s starving and in need of water right now.

Regina tangles a hand — that is not between their bodies — in Emma’s curls, gently stroking her fingers through blonde hair.

“Emma?” She whispers in her ear, and the blonde shifts, slowly opening her eyes.

She gives Regina a bright smile that causes her insides to melt at the sight, wanting nothing but to declare her love out loud for this woman. But she doesn’t do that. Not yet, at least. Regina is still unsure of what Emma is thinking; doesn’t know what they are now after last night.

“Morning, babe. What time is it?”

Her heart flutters at the word ‘babe’ again. She loves it so much. “Ten past noon. It’s late.”

“Oh,” her eyes widen. “That’s why it feels like my stomach is eating me alive.”

Regina chuckles. “I thought so. I’m hungry, too.”

“Let’s shower and then get some lunch?”

“Okay.”

Emma is about to stand up, but she stops suddenly. She faces Regina with amusement and flashes her another bright smile. “Good-morning kiss?”

Regina can’t stop the wide grin that breaks in her face as she leans in to kiss Emma. It’s not a surprise when the blonde’s wandering hands find those delicious spots in Regina’s body, causing her to shudder and gasp so early in the morning — well, afternoon. There’s a sudden smack on her bare ass, startling her as Emma laughs at her reaction.

“Miss Swan!” Regina exclaims with surprise.

“Sorry. I can’t resist your ass,” Emma gives her a shit-eating grin before kissing her soundly on the lips again. “Besides, now it’s not the time for you to call me ‘Miss Swan,’” she says in a mocking way, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

“Let’s shower now, _Miss Swan?_ ” Regina provokes, not surprised this time when she receives another delicious smack on her ass.

“Such a tease,” Emma mutters against plump lips, then pulls away to stand up.

* * *

 

∞

After having brunch, they’re both extremely full and energetic. Unfortunately, though, it’s time to go home. Snow and Zelena had already called them earlier, asking how their weekend had gone. Snow sounded super chirpy on the phone while Zelena is completely crass, as usual. 

Twenty minutes later, after checking out of the hotel, they head to the car to get back to Storybrooke. While they’re in comfortable silence, Regina still feels anxious for their arrival.

The spell will probably be cast again automatically and Regina wonders if that’s how Emma wants to live from now on. Now that she had a taste of how it is to be ‘away’ from Regina like it was before, maybe she’d want the spell to be broken again. And if she wants that, Regina has no idea what will happen to them.

Emma hasn’t said anything that shows Regina she is in for this; in for them. Life is unsure right now and the only thing Regina can do is wait until they get there.

Three hours and a half later, they’re crossing the town line. However, Regina doesn’t feel that immediate pull of the spell filling her body again; her wedding ring doesn’t tighten around her finger but instead disappears all of a sudden.

“Emma,” she mutters, trying to breathe properly. “My ring is gone. I think the spell is officially broken.”

“Oh,” the blonde realizes, looking at her own empty finger grasped on the wheel. “It’s finally broken!” Emma cheers, looking at Regina with a bright smile but the brunette doesn’t smile back. She can’t.

This is it. It’s all over now. Emma has no reason to be with her anymore. They’re not magically bound any longer and Emma is _happy_ that it is over. _Shit_.

“Regina?”

Regina doesn’t dare to look at Emma right now. She can’t. She might cry if she does. “What?” She hoarsely asks, fighting back tears.

Emma doesn’t say anything back. Instead, she pulls over quickly, turning off the engine of the car to then turn on her seat and stare at Regina.

“Why did you stop, Miss Swan?” She angrily asks, briefly glaring at Emma.

The blonde sighs. “Most times you’re angry at me, you call me ‘Miss Swan’. What’s wrong now?”

“Can you just continue driving? I want to go home.”

“But we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Emma. Now drive,” she commands acerbically.

Emma lets out a suffering sigh but turns on her seat to keep driving. The rest of the drive is completely silent as both of them keep glaring straight ahead.

Regina doesn’t know what to feel; what to expect. Usually, she only expects the worst and right now, that is what’s mostly forming the thoughts in her head. Emma won’t want to be with her now that she’s free from the spell, will she?

When Emma parks in front of the mansion, Regina quickly gets out of the car. She doesn’t even bother to get her bag in the trunk. She just walks down the pathway to the front door, wanting to be away from Emma or any kind of rejection that would probably come soon.

“Regina!” Emma calls with desperation in her voice, but the brunette doesn’t turn to face her. “Regina, wait!”

Emma manages to grasp Regina’s wrist when she’s about to move past the front door.

“You’re free from me now, Miss Swan!” Regina snaps and pulls her hand away from Emma’s grasp harshly. “That’s what you wanted the whole time, isn’t it?”

The brunette doesn’t wait for an answer as she starts walking again, leaving the blonde gaping at her by the door.

“Regina, stop with that.” Emma tries to reach for her hand but the brunette dismisses the contact to keep walking. “Regina, I’m not going _anywhere_!”

Regina finally stops walking at that, her heart about to shatter and yet doing hopeful flips.

“Stop assuming that I’m going to leave just because the spell is broken. _Nothing_ has to change,” the blonde assures, even though her voice is wavering.

Regina blinks. She just blinks repeatedly at the wall because she’s _expecting_ Emma to leave. The spell is broken and Emma is _free_ to leave now, just like she wanted at the beginning of this whole thing. Regina is expecting her to leave, despite the surprising moments they lived on this weekend. She has no reason to stay… right?

Regina swallows the lump in her throat before turning around to say, “Everything changes now, Miss Swan.”

Emma takes a small step closer, a frown on her face when she asks desperately, “ _Why?_ Do you _want_ things to change between us? Do you want me to leave?”

Regina is left speechless at those questions. She never thought Emma would ask them. She never thought Emma would be so persistent on _staying_ with her _._ However, Regina knows that Emma’s behaviour right now has got to be related to what happened last night at the restaurant. Although it had been similar to what happened in Vegas, yesterday was quite different because they _weren't_ drunk. Everything that was initiated between them yesterday had been _Emma’s_ doing. They even danced closely to a romantic song that _Emma_ chose. And the fact that she sang quietly in Regina’s ear, the lyrics full of meanings, is something that didn't happen in Vegas either. Regina could be completely deluded with her own thoughts and feelings right now, but maybe Emma is acting this way now because yesterday she technically _declared_ her feelings for Regina? Feelings being said in quiet whispers from a romantic song lyrics, but still, _declaration_ _of feelings._

Regina keeps blinking at the blonde in front of her as her heart beats uncontrollably inside her chest, full of hope and some expected pain. She waits silently, expecting Emma to realize how _wrong_ this is and bolt out of the door and never come back again. 

But instead, she says more calmly this time, “Regina, I am not leaving unless you want me to.”

Regina is basically frozen on the spot as her mind swirls and her heart swells with so many feelings and emotions. She doesn’t know what to do or say, especially when the bell rings, bursting them both out of their bubble.

Emma lets out a long-suffering sigh before moving away from Regina to open the front door. Their whole family, including Neal and Robyn, get in looking all chirpy and curious.

“The lovebirds are back!” Zelena exclaims, pulling Emma in for a hug, then Regina next. Luckily she doesn’t notice that they’re both acting a bit weird since their last conversation. Zelena pulls them both together and whispers in her ears, “Did you shag a lot?” Both Emma and Regina blush at the assumption, naturally giving themselves away because Zelena cackles out loud. “Bloody bunnies.”

“How was Boston, girls?” Snow interjects, hugging them next after shoving Zelena away.

“It was nice,” Emma says, forcing a smile at her beaming mother. “We needed a weekend away only for ourselves,” the blonde explains with a shrug.

“Hi, Moms!” Henry hugs them both together, flashing them a big smile. “I’m really glad you guys are working everything out.”

_Oh, no, they aren’t,_ Regina thinks to herself.

“So,” Zelena starts with a smirk. “The spell is broken.”

Regina swallows. “It is. It was broken because we left Storybrooke,” she states it like it’s a fact.

“No, dearly sister,” Zelena continues, her smirk widening. “That’s not possible. Well, of course the spell wouldn’t work outside of Storybrooke but it would be automatically cast back when you arrived home. Why it isn’t?”

“Why it should be back?” She remarks, her curiosity pickling.

“Because I made sure to add that little detail, Regina. I thought about everything you could do to try to get rid of it, and leaving the city is one of them. However, it would surely be cast again when you came back.”

“So, what you’re saying is that the spell broke for _another_ reason?”

“It broke for the only reason it should have: you two accepting that you are a real married couple and in love-”

Regina raises her hand to silent Zelena instantly, swallowing harshly when the realization hits her like a freight train. _Oh, my God._ Her eyes meet Emma’s and the intensity she holds in them is maddening; it makes Regina shiver and her heart to make excited flips again.

When she’s able to look away from emerald eyes, she finds expectant ones staring at them. God, she needs a breather right now.

“I will be right back,” she announces before turning around and walking to the kitchen in a hurry. She hears footsteps behind her a few minutes later, not needing to turn around to realize that it’s Emma breathing down her neck.

“Regina?” She calls quietly, her voice steady. She’s probably here because they need to continue with their conversation.

The brunette places her hands on the counter, takes in a deep breath to then turn to face Emma. For a long, long time, Regina gazes into those emerald eyes. The connection between them strengthens and lasts for long seconds until Emma calls her name again: 

“Regina?” The blonde takes a small step forward, her right hand slowly reaching out to cup Regina’s cheek while looking deeply into brown eyes, looking for an answer to her earlier question.

The brunette slowly runs her fingers down Emma’s arm and then pulls her closer until there is no space left between them and she can feel the beating of Emma’s heart against her chest. The brunette’s lips part for a moment and then she moves swiftly, closing the distance and pressing her lips gently against Emma’s.

The blonde’s arms tighten around her waist, bringing their bodies even closer as the kiss deepens. They only pull away when there’s a need for some air.

Emma’s forehead falls against Regina’s naturally. She whispers, “Does that mean you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Regina says to then bury her face in the blonde’s neck, smelling the fragrance of her delicious flowers.

Emma presses a chaste kiss onto the top of Regina’s head and says, “Good.”

Regina grins and suddenly feels invincible when she realizes how significant this is. How nothing that she expected to happen, happened. The spell is broken, but Emma is here and she doesn’t want to leave. This is everything Regina had wanted since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE:
> 
> For those who feel like Zelena, the Charmings, and Henry need to get some revenge, I've decided to comply with your wishes. But I need ideas: what kind of revenge would you want our ladies to put them through? I've thought of some stuff, but I surely need your input in this!
> 
> I'll be waiting for it! 
> 
> PS: Get ready for the next chapter because it's... well... you'll see LMAO


	13. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I started editing it and realized I was too inspired not to add more plot, so hence why I'm posting it today. Sorry for mistakes in advance!
> 
> We (finally) have an Emma's POV here ;) 
> 
> Get ready for this roller coaster of a chapter hehehe so many emotions!!!!! <3

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

It feels like Regina has been living in a _dream_ lately. Sometimes she wonders if she’s in some kind of ‘fake curse’ that everything is unreal and her happy bubble will blow up soon. However, it has been a week already — two weeks of no spell and Emma living with her, kissing her, giving her pleasure as if they were a real couple. Not that they didn’t do any of this when they were under the spell, but now everything is different because Emma had chosen to _stay_. She’s here because she wants to; because she wants Regina.

She is constantly reminded of that every night when Emma lays in bed with her, immediately cuddling her. Regina is so happy, so _amazed_. If Emma is here, it means that she probably loves Regina back even if she hasn’t explicitly said so yet. Neither did Regina because she is still apprehensive of declaring her feelings when there’s no _accurate_ proof that Emma really _loves_ her. But apart from that little detail, Regina has decided to seize the moment and to dive in this ‘relationship’ as much as she can. There’s nothing holding her back on showing her love to Emma now.

Henry had decided to move in with them again, stating that now that they’ve solved everything with each other, he was happy to _deal_ with them every day again, knowing that there wouldn’t be any stupid fights. Even though Regina agrees that it wouldn’t have been nice for him to witness the fights they were having during the spell, his attitude hadn’t been one of the best, so now he deserves to be punished for his behaviour. After coming to an agreement with Emma, they both decided that Henry should be grounded for two whole months with no TV, video games, phone, and outings with his friends and girlfriend. He was definitely very surprised for the period of time his mothers chose, but couldn’t object since what he helped do to them was way out of line. He even tried to pull the ‘I told you so’ card, knowing the spell worked on them and now they’re together. But that doesn’t excuse what their family did.

With the spell gone, now they have to go to work separately, which was a relief for Regina because she would be able to actually do some work. But… she kind of misses Emma’s presence by her side 24/7. Regina complained a lot about the stubborn blonde, but deep down she had always loved every second of it. Even though they fought a lot, there were way more exciting and arousing times spent in those offices than the boring paperwork she has to work every day with. 

There is a special place in Regina’s heart for their shared showers/baths. She misses it so badly, especially now that they have not showered together since the bathtub episode. A fun fact is that, if you thought Regina’s mind was always dirty before she had something ‘serious’ with Emma, now it’s even worse when she has the liberty to initiate anything with the blonde at all times. Of course, they’re being more careful now that Henry is in the house, but they have been — well, let’s say this Zelena’s way — ‘shagging like bunnies.’ Zelena would surely be proud if she knew that, but she probably _imagines_ it already. 

It’s Friday today and Regina is in her office, by herself, pretending to work when all she does is think about Emma, about their new relationship and her happy life. She can’t help but replay in her head all the dirty and romantic things they’ve done together these past two weeks… but she really should be working, though. Maybe time would pass faster and she would see Emma soon at home.

When she’s finally able to focus on the reports she is writing, there is a knock on the door.

With her eyes narrowed and heart-pumping excitedly inside her chest, she says, “Come in.”

It’s surely not a surprise that Emma is at her door, but the sheriff uniform she is using is definitely a sight to behold. Emma hasn’t worn than uniform since… well, actually, she has never worn it.

“Good afternoon, Madam Mayor!” The blonde greets cheerfully with her hands on her waist, her cheeks slightly flustered.

Regina is still rather speechless by the whole outfit Emma is wearing: a pastel dress shirt with two pockets on each breast, both with buttons, and a black-tie to top it all off along with black, tight jeans.

Emma is smirking at her when Regina’s eyes finally go back to the blonde’s face. “Afternoon, Sheriff Swan,” Regina greets, dropping her pen to cross her arms over her chest. “To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?”

“I have some important matters to solve with you.”

Regina chuckles. “Oh, do you? What matters do we have to solve today, sheriff?”

Emma takes a few steps closer to her desk, placing both her hands on the wooden surface so she is levelled with Regina’s height.

“Well, we actually need to decide what exactly we’re going to do for our little revenge.”

Regina gives her a small nod, uncrossing her arms to lean closer to Emma on the table. “Oh, that’s right. Is that why you came here today?”

The blonde flashes her a provocative smile. “That’s the _first_ reason why.”

Regina’s eyebrows flick up. “What about the second reason?”

“Well, I’d like to show you instead of saying it,” the blonde purrs slowly, her lips curling upwards in a sexy smirk.

“You’re up to no good, Miss Swan,” she lilts, watching as Emma’s green eyes turn darker. “But I have a lot of work to do,” she says just to spite the blonde, who instantly scoffs at her response.

The brunette grabs her pen and continues to write the report she had been writing before while watching Emma moving by the corner of her eyes. The blonde walks towards her and props herself against the edge of the table, folding her arms across her chest and crossing her feet at the ankles. Meanwhile, she looks at Regina with such an intensity that makes her shiver.

Regina is doing really well in pretending Emma is not even there, just to tease her, but then, she stops writing abruptly when Emma slides in closer to her on the table, her ass touching the outside of Regina’s wrist — the one she uses to write. She can’t help but roll her eyes at the interruption but continues to pretend she isn’t bothered at all and keeps writing. She hears Emma sighing beside her but doesn’t look up at her.

The blonde moves from beside Regina, stopping on her feet behind the brunette’s chair. Regina is utterly aware of the warm proximity on her back, also noticing how her writing and clarity has become sloppy. Suddenly, Regina’s mind goes to the clouds when that malicious mouth touches her neck and sucks on her skin. Her whole body shivers as well as arousal pools between her legs. She drops the pen, after all, as her eyes closed and her hands hold herself tight on the table while Emma sucks, bites and kisses on the skin of her neck. Helpless, Regina reaches up and places a palm against the back of Emma’s neck, feeling the blonde’s breath coming hot and heavy against her ear.

“Stop working,” Emma mutters in her ear right before biting on her earlobe.

She hums in response at the amazing sensations, her breathing coming out in shallow heaves.  The heat flowing throughout her body begins to grow when she feels Emma’s hands slide through her cleavage and onto the shirt of her dress, in contact with the buttons she slowly begins to unhook. Her shirt begins to hang loosely, her lace bra beginning to show.

Emma suddenly turns the chair Regina is sitting around, make the brunette face the blonde, flustered woman in front of her.

“Stop working,” Emma repeats, her voice completely serious as she regards Regina with palpable intensity.

With a roll of her eyes and a hidden smirk, she stands up to face the blonde who loves to disrupt her work.

“Why would I stop-”

Her words catch in her throat when she feels warm hands on her waist whilst her eyes regard the blonde with amusement. But the only thing she finds in those emerald-green eyes is sheer desire, which causes her body to shiver instantly at the intense gaze.

Warm hands suddenly pull her forward, bringing her body flush tightly against the blonde’s. She is pushed backward, her ass hitting the edge of the table as the blonde leans in — their faces now only a breath away. Their lips brush slowly and Regina gasps, waiting for the kiss to come. Instead, she feels Emma’s hands caressing her waist as it slowly descends a path through her thigh until it reaches the hem of her skirt. The blonde bites her lower lip and Regina stares for long seconds at those pink, kissable lips.

Her breath catches in her throat when Emma pushes her skirt up slowly, her fingers exploring her thighs as she moves. She chuckles against Regina’s lips when her fingers find a suspender belt.

“I didn’t see you putting this on this morning,” she says against Regina’s lips, her voice extremely tantalizing; deep in desire.

“I didn’t know you paid attention to what I was wearing,” Regina remarks breathlessly. The fact that the blonde is so close to her is short-circuiting her brain. Her hands, her lips, her body is driving Regina crazy.

Regina gasps aloud when Emma’s fingers intertwine on the suspender belt tightly and then drops it quickly, causing the belt to smash on the olive skin. She hisses at the slight pain and watches as a roguish grin appears on Emma’s face.

The grin is quickly gone, replaced by a satisfied smirk as fingers work their way on the rest of the unopened buttons of Regina’s burgundy blouse. Emma undoes them swiftly, the skin of her fingers trailing slightly on her exposed skin as it lowers down. When she finishes, the blonde opens her blouse, fully exposing the brunette’s black, lacy bra. Her fingers lower down towards the zipper of Regina’s skirt again, quickly unfastening it and then the skirt is pooling over Regina’s feet, leaving her half-naked in her office.

Emma’s eyes sweep over her body across the matching black lace bra and panties, lingering on the garter belt and stockings. A roguish smirk appears on her face as she takes in the view. 

Regina shivers as Emma nibbles on her earlobe; her arms tightening around her waist. “You’re such a tease,” she murmurs huskily in the brunette’s ear. Regina hums and releases a low moan as Emma’s sinful lips tease the skin of her ear.

In a fast movement, Emma inverts their positions, choosing to be the one who’s sitting fully on the desk, causing the mountain of folders to slide down and clatter to the floor. Regina instantly glares at her. “I was working on those,” she protests quietly, but as Emma pulls her forward by the straps of her garter belt, her mouth on Regina’s neck silences her effectively. She sucks on Regina’s pulse point and the sounds of the blonde’s lips taunting her flesh invade her senses just as their laboured breathing and the sound of her own thrumming heart.

“I need you to straddle me,” Emma commands again and Regina doesn’t think twice to obey.

She straddles the blonde and places both of her knees on each side of Emma’s waist on the desk. Her hands instinctively circle around Emma’s neck as she waits for what’s coming next. 

Their eyes lock and she’s sure hers is displaying the same dark, sheer desire as Emma’s. When the blonde parts Regina’s panties and start playing with her slick folds, she watches as Emma’s lips transforminto a smug smirk, probably because she has just found how wet Regina is for her. She’s caught by surprise when Emma’s lips meet hers in a fierce kiss; their tongues tangling naturally, bringing shivers to Regina’s body as both sensations reach her. 

Fingers enter her without any warning and Regina moans against the blonde’s mouth.

“Ride my fingers,” Emma commands and Regina falls to her mercy, starting to ride the slender fingers with ease. But Emma is fucking her hard and relentless as she moves her fingers even though the brunette is riding her fiercely. The blonde moves in closer, stealing a kiss from Regina's lips and then quickly ducks her head down to wrap her lips around Regina's achingly stiff nipple beneath her bra. 

Regina has to close her eyes to absorb the delicious sensation of Emma’s fingers deep inside of her and her lips around her nipples. She’s so very close, and when the blonde adds a third finger and her thumb starts flicking over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina completely loses it. Her nails rake hard on the blonde’s back as her thighs tighten around Emma’s waist and her orgasm shakes through her, causing her to moan and gasp loudly in the blonde’s ear.

Regina watches in post-orgasmic bliss as Emma pulls her fingers out of her and licks the wetness around it, humming with her eyes closed as she seems very satisfied with the taste. Regina’s core throbs at the view, her face blushing a deep shade of red as she watches the scene completely petrified.

“I need to taste more of you,” Emma says as she lays on her back on the cold, fine marble desk while looking expectedly at Regina. “Come here.” She makes a ‘come-hither’ motion with her fingers, and Regina doesn’t hesitate to crawl towards her mouth. Hopefully, the desk won’t break with their whole bodies on top of it.

With the first contact of Emma’s warm tongue on her sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina can’t help but jerk away for a bit, gasping out loud when the blonde’s sinful mouth follow her up and close around her clit, not letting her move away for one-second. As Emma drags her tongue downwards, licking Regina all over while closing her mouth around her clit and sucking it deliciously, Regina realizes she’s barely going to hold a few minutes more. Emma knows exactly how to make her come; knows exactly what Regina likes most and what she _needs._ God, Emma is surely the best sexual partner Regina has ever had. Emma is just… _everything_ Regina dreamed of having in a partner.

Emma digs her fingers into Regina’s thighs as she slides her tongue inside the woman’s heat, smirking a little at the way the mayor’s hips jerk beneath her ministrations. Regina tries to suppress a moan by biting down on her bottom lip, but when Emma wraps her lips around her clit and gently sucks one again, the grip on her hair becomes painfully tight as Regina silently encourages her ‘ _yes, that.’_ Her hand grasps blonde locks tightly, pulling Emma closer and closer, whispering out in her head how much she loves this woman and how she wants to be with her forever. 

Right on the edge, she feels the evidence of her orgasm spill from her body, Emma using the added lubrication to probe her index finger at her entrance while she still sucks on her clit. The slight sting causes a second mini orgasm to ripple through Regina’s body, the woman crying out weakly against the minute pleasure. Finally, she cannot take anymore, her hand tightly pulling at Emma’s hair to bring her away from her sensitive vagina as he body collapses on her back, falling on top of Emma’s stomach and her head on her thighs. 

_“Fuck,”_ she mutters barely audible, still trying to regain her breathing as Emma chuckles from under her; her mouth still close enough to Regina’s pussy that causes her breath to tickle the warm heat of her sensitive sex.

Holy fuck. Emma just gave her three orgasms in less than half an hour. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-

“Are you okay?” Emma asks quietly, yet there’s a hit of amusement in her voice.

“God, Emma…” she breathes out with a smile dangling on her lips while her eyes remain closed. “That was amazing.”

Regina finally opens her eyes to find Emma grinning smugly at her. “I know.” The brunette rolls her eyes at the answer but smiles either way. “Let’s go to the couch. We still need to talk about our little revenge.”

The mayor smirks mischievously, slowly getting out of Emma’s lap to walk to the couch still in her pair of black lacy bra, panties, and pantyhose along with a garter belt. She knows Emma can’t take her eyes off of her as they walk quickly to the couch by the fireplace.

“So, what are we gonna do?”

Regina smirks as she pushes Emma to sit on the couch to then kneel in front of her. “It’s been decided, dear.”

Emma’s eyes widen. “Have you done something?”

“Not yet. I was just waiting for you to go do it with me,” Regina explains calmly as she undoes the buttons of the blonde’s sheriff uniform.

“Gina, what did you decide?”

With a complacent smile, the brunette tells her, “For your parents, magic handcuffs for 24 hours and then, when it’s finally over, I’ll transform them into bunnies for the morning.” 

Emma laughs through her nose. “No way you’re doing that.”

Regina glares at her and, all of a sudden pulls the blonde closer to her face by the black-tie she’s wearing. “Why not?”

“Handcuffs are fine, but no transforming my parents into bunnies, Regina.”

The brunette releases a long-suffering sigh. “Fine.” Then she kisses Emma sweetly on the lips, letting go of her tie to drag her uniform down her arms instead.

“What about Zelena?” Emma asks, already on the move to help Regina take off her jeans.

“I’ll shove the spellbook up her ass and-” Regina is interrupted by Emma’s hysterical laughter. The blonde laughs so much and so loud that she is bending over and cupping her own stomach. “Will you control yourself, Miss Swan? I’m being serious.” She smacks Emma’s hip, glaring at her with fierceness.

“No, you’re not, Gina,” Emma says while wiping her eyes from funny tears. “God, I never thought I’d hear you saying things like _that.”_

Regina sighs again while pulling Emma’s jeans down along with her white, cotton panties. “What else do you suggest I do with Zelena, then?”

“Maybe dye her hair green and trap her somewhere or… I don’t know, just create a spell that makes her super annoy-uh… whoa!” Emma mutters with slight surprise when Regina drags her thumb over the blonde’s clit.

“Am I distracting you from our conversation, Miss Swan?” Regina asks with an air of innocence and sarcasm.

“Uh, I- fuck!” Emma exclaims when the mayor drags her tongue torturously slow on her wet pussy.

Regina laughs at her reaction, dragging her tongue away from the blonde’s pussy to trace a wet path upwards, toward the perky breasts. She magics Emma’s bra away and wraps her lips around her nipple. Emma’s back arch of its own accord and she lets out a long moan of satisfaction, followed by several sharp gasps as Regina scrapes her teeth across a dusky peak. Then, she stops, sliding her tongue upwards again until Emma’s mouth to kiss her passionately.

When Regina is straddling Emma again, the blonde takes the first opportunity to smack her ass, causing the mayor to break the kiss with a gasp of surprise.

“You’re teasing me,” Emma accuses against her lips. The brunette feigns ignorance and the blonde continues, “You’re still wearing clothes.”

“These are not _clothes_.” Regina points to her underwear garments. “And going back to our conversation, I like the dying the hair idea. It’s very childish, but I like it.”

Emma smiles. “Great. What spells can you do?”

“Anything you can think of.”

“Is that so, Madam Mayor? You’re full of yourself like that?”

“I know my abilities.”

“Of course you do. There isn’t anything you _can’t_ do in this world.”

Regina smiles. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

How long they continue taking turns in ravaging one another's lips, she can’t say. Emma’s tongue is always moving, exploring her with the same fevered pace, as is memorizing... claiming her as she always is. 

Pulling away to breathe, Regina cups Emma’s bare breasts as she kisses her way down her ribs, down her stomach, pausing to leave an almost painful bruise at the dip of her waist and only pulling away because Emma is bucking her hips up in desperation. She kneels on the carpeted floor again and what she finds is copious wetness, slick and warm. She runs her fingers through Emma’s folds, and the other woman exhales shakily. Regina settles back on her knees and pulls Emma towards her mouth, dropping her head without waiting another moment, and fastens her lips around Emma’s clit. The blonde’s eyes roll back instantly, her fingers tangling in Regina’s hair as she unapologetically rolls her hips up, needing to feel Regina. The mayor hums against her and flicks her tongue out, licking Emma’s clit with earnest. 

Emma rolls her hips again and Regina smiles at the way the blonde seems to get lost in the feeling of her mouth on her pussy. Regina desperately wants to make Emma writhe and moan and scream her name, so she starts sucking her harder and faster, knowing that by the way the blonde is moaning, she’s very close. In barely minutes, Emma is gone, her body arching as her orgasm shudders through her beautifully.

* * *

 

∞

It’s Saturday morning and they’re heading to Granny’s because Snow had invited them all to have lunch together at 11 am. Now that everything is ‘all right’ between them all, it became easier to schedule things to do together — well, let’s wait for a reaction until Emma and Regina finally act on their little revenge against them. There is going to be some angry shouting from Zelena and probably some indignation from Snow and Charming’s part, but they will realize they completely _deserve_ it.

The diner is full as always, but they have their reserved table in the corner by the window for them to sit. They quickly order their lunch, and after Granny leaves with their orders, Zelena starts telling everyone at the table what shenanigans Robyn has been up to. They laugh together at the way Zelena tells the story and how Robyn giggles excitedly while listening to her mother. Emma has her right hand laying on Regina’s thigh as she slowly caresses the bare skin the blue dress isn’t covering. Regina glances at the blonde once in a while, always admiring her beauty, her brilliant smile and how happy she looks now. Henry keeps staring at them both with a smug smile, sitting on the chair in the middle, close by the wall. She rolls her eyes at him a couple of times, but smiles too, unable to contain her happiness.

Regina watches with a sweet smile as Emma moves her hand absentmindedly on her thigh, looking for Regina’s hand while she talks to her parents. She intertwines their fingers, causing the brunette the feel the warmth coming from her. That’s when the door of the diner bursts open loudly as if it had been pushed with too much force, causing their hands to fall away from one another and everyone present to look at the person who just arrived:

“Swan!” Hooks shouts, then smiles coquettishly. “There you are, love.” He walks towards their table and Regina suddenly feels nausea caught up in her throat.

Emma frowns and then quickly stands up to face him, not even looking at Regina for reassurance or anything of the sort. 

“Hook?” She asks, her face contorted in confusion and surprise.

Regina grits her teeth, feeling dread and anger instantly fill her body at the sight of that _disgusting_ pirate. What the _hell_ is he doing here?

He grabs Emma’s hands with his _normal_ one and pleads, “Love, I’m _so, so_ sorry!”

“What are you doing here?” Emma asks, still frowning at him.

“I came here to talk to you. I know it’s been a while, but… can we go somewhere more private?” He asks, pointing with his hook to the door.

Regina can see Emma gulping; can _read her_ that she’s ready to comply and go _somewhere more private_ with him to talk. Regina’s blood is boiling with hatred and _fear_ that Emma will leave her behind and just _go_ with him. If she does that-

Emma drops Hook’s hands, turns around and their eyes meet. The brunette realizes instantly how vulnerable Emma’s face had become— that kind of vulnerability Emma only had with Hook; that kind that made her look weak, sad and _stupid_. She is seeking permission to go outside with Hook, and Regina can’t… she can’t-

This already hurts. It hurts _badly_. 

When the blonde walks back towards Regina’s chair, slowly and tentative, she thinks for a second that _maybe_ everything is going to be okay. Maybe Emma will realize what she’s asking from Regina and won’t go on with this. But when Emma opens her mouth and says Hook’s name, her blood boils once more and she feels enraged and her heart breaks in tiny million pieces such is the pain the simple mention of his name coming of Emma’s mouth causes her. 

“Are you going with him?” She snarls, fighting internally to keep tears from sliding down her cheeks.

“He wants to-”

She doesn't wait for any other word to come out of Emma’s mouth and just poofs far away from there. She ends up in her living room, coming face to face with the fucking _mirror_. Honestly, her eyes look murderous and she surely would love to kill that disgusting, worthless pirate. Besides that, she also looks like she’s in pain, which is true. She’s in _agonizing_ pain because the love of her life _doesn't_ love her back. Because the love of her life _left_ her, _chose_ the same person yet again.

Regina hurts. Her heart is about to burst out from her chest shattered in millions of pieces. She faces herself, blinking back tears. But the pain grows and grows… She places her hands on the mirror glass table and cries. Cries loud. _Sobs._ Her hands grip the mirror so tightly and then she smacks it, causing the glass mirror to shatter and blood to come out of her hand. She is alone, scared and _devastated_. Her heart feels butchered, her love taken away bit by bit.

She hurts; hurts so fucking much. She doesn't know how she’s going to overcome this horrible pain. Maybe it’s not even possible for a second time. 

She wipes at her eyes, feeling angry at herself for being so foolish. She turns and pads to the study to pour a full glass of whiskey. After the first sip, Regina takes in a deep inhale and closes her eyes, her chest throbbing, feeling like she's about to be torn right down in the middle.

* * *

 

∞

**_Emma’s Point of View_ **

“C’mon, Swan, let’s go,” she hears Hook calling her and shakes her head at his authoritative voice. _She hasn't missed him at all._

“Where’s Regina? Where did she go?” She asks everyone at the table at the same time, receiving disappointed looks from all of them. “Why did she leave?”

“You’re an _idiot_ , Saviour!” Zelena snarls with distaste. “How can you be so _stupid?_ ” She also poofs away in her green magic, making Emma even more confused.

“Swan!” Hook shouts again and she turns to him with annoyance.

“What do you want, Hook?”

He flinches slightly at her harshness. “I want to talk. Can we go somewhere more private?”

“Outside,” Emma barks, and they leave the diner. 

She’s in no good mood to deal with Hook right now. Why is he back to Storybrooke anyway? 

“Talk,” she hisses when they get outside.

“Why are you so angry at me?”

Emma releases a long sigh. “I don’t know what you’re doing here.”

“I came to apologize.” He takes a step forward, a small smirk curling on his lips.

“Apologize for what? I said no to your proposal and then you vanished out of town.”

“That’s it — I want to apologize for vanishing out of town. I should have stayed and dealt with our relationship like a man. I should have stayed and we would have worked out your doubts about marrying the man you love.” He grins sickeningly, causing Emma to feel dread inside of her soul.

She simply has no idea _why_ she got in a relationship with him in the first place. To be honest, Emma never loved him. When they met, she was in a very vulnerable moment of her life and he took the chance to woo her unstoppably. At the time, she wasn't strong enough to keep rejecting him. She was feeling lonely and scared. Luckily, she came to her senses of what she was doing when he proposed. Marrying him had never been in the picture.

“Hook,” she sighs again, lowering her head. “There were no _doubts_. I said no and I meant it.”

“What do you mean you ‘ _meant_ it’? I thought you needed some time to process. That’s why I left and now I’m back.”

“No, Hook,” she sighs again. “My answer was definitive. I was having doubts on our relationship before you proposed, anyway.”

“ _What?_ Are you serious?” He asks with irritation, which causes the blonde to roll her eyes.

“ _Yes_ ,” she replies firmly. “The day you proposed, I went to meet Regina and we talked about my doubts. She helped me realize if that was really what I wanted and-”

“Ah, _Regina!_ Always Regina!” He growls with anger in his eyes. Emma flinches away.

“Yes, _Regina_ , my best friend,” she retorts firmly.

“She must have put some spell on you because our relationship was _perfect_ before!” He shouts, pointing his dirty little hook at her face.

Emma gasps, feeling angry and amused at the same time. Oh, the _nerve_ he has.

“Regina didn't put a spell on me. After you left, some… some things happened and I finally realized what is like to be with someone not _toxic_ like you,” Emma states calmly.

“What are you talking about? Are you with the Evil Queen now?”

“I am with _Regina_  if you please,” she confesses with annoyance at the ‘evil queen’ mention, then chuckles humourlessly when his eyes widen. “She’s… she’s amazing, you know? We’ve been through some crazy stuff together and she is just… she is the best and I… we are together now, all right?”

Hook is scowling at her when he says, “Emma, I think you’re not in your right mind-”

She laughs louder this time, causing his eyes to flare with surprise and then in more _anger_. 

“Think whatever you want. I know it’s hard to hear something like that. I’m sorry, really,” Emma says a bit amused, and then turns to leave. 

“Swan, you can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I am _very_ serious.” She laughs through her nose. “I’m with Regina now, so the best option for you is to leave town again. Or you can stay and never, _ever_ bother me or my family, you hear me?”

She leaves without waiting for a response. Emma doesn’t care what he thinks. What they had is completely over, and the only thing she wants now is to be close to Regina again, but the brunette is nowhere to be seen.

Emma needs to find her.

* * *

 

_∞_

She doesn’t even knock on the front door when she arrives at Mifflin Street. Emma just enters the house in a hurry, looking everywhere for Regina.  
 ****

“Regina?” She calls, receiving nothing but silence.

She starts surveying every spot on the first floor, finding out that there is one door locked: the study.

“Regina? Regina, open the door, please?”

No one answers.

“Regina, I know you’re in there. Let me in, please?”

No response.

“You know I have magic, right? I can poof right inside if I want to.”

Regina suddenly opens the door. “Get out of my house,” she barks sternly.

Emma swallows at the harshness in Regina’s voice.

“Regina-”

“Go back to your _pirate_ , Miss Swan!” Regina yells, her voice cracking, straining; eyes glittering with unshed tears and it strikes Emma with its familiarity.

“He is not my pirate, Regina. I…” Emma tries calmly, yet feeling completely helpless.

“Why did you go with him, then? Why did you leave me?”

The blonde sighs. “I didn't _leave_ you, Regina-”

“Yes, you did, now get out of my house.”

“Regina, please-”

“Get. Out.” 

“You really want me to leave?” She asks quietly, feeling her heart crack in two.”

She can’t believe this is happening.

“Go back to your pirate, Miss Swan!”

“Regina-”

“I don’t want to see you! Please, go away.” 

Regina slams the door in her face, startling the blonde with the force. Emma swallows and blinks at the unexpected attitude. Her eyes are burning and her chest feels heavy as if it is filled with lead. Her breathing becomes shallower as the realization that Regina doesn’t even want to _see_ her dawns on her. 

Emma turns around and starts walking slowly, each footstep resonating in her head as she pads around the house feeling lifeless and empty. She grasps the doorknob, hesitating for a second, turning to look back at the empty house. This can’t be how it’s going to end. It can’t end with Regina telling her to go away. It can’t end because of _Hook._ But Regina told her to go away. She doesn’t _want_ Emma here anymore. And with that realization, tears start clouding her vision as she turns away to go, letting the sadness engulf her.

She doesn’t know how, but she manages to be strong enough to use her magic and poof herself at the hall outside her parents’ apartment. Her hands search for some leverage on the walls as her chest tightens in pain and her whole body trembles. She is in shock; doesn’t know what to do.

When she opens the door of the apartment, four pairs of worried eyes stare at her, causing her to jolt in place. Snow, Henry, David, and Zelena are there, seeming anxious and expectant.

“Emma? Where is Regina?” Snow is the first to ask.

At the mention of Regina’s name, Emma feels her throat dry up as that familiar pang in her chest hardens. “She…” Emma bites her tongue, trying to hold the tears that threaten to leave her eyes. And that's when she can't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escapes from her right eye. She can feel the warmth, sliding down her cheek, and rolling off her chin. Then another. And another. Until her eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten-seconds, they fall and fall, and she lets them.

Everyone is staring at her in silence, all three of them gaping at her and completely speechless. 

She feels the muscles of her chin tremble like a _fucking_ small child and hangs her head down, trying to hide away her pain. That’s when soothing arms wrap around her neck and her back. Her parents are hugging her, patting and rubbing her so she can feel better. It doesn’t help, though. That only makes her cry more. Emma sobs into her mother’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her jacket. She holds Emma in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soak her chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears before she collapses again with louder sobs.

“Ma,” she hears Henry’s careful and worried voice calling her. She raises her head to look at him. “What happened? What did Mom say?”

She sniffs and wipes at her nose before saying with a cracked voice, “She doesn’t want to see me, kid.”

“But… but-”

“Come sit down, Emma,” Snow says, pulling the blonde along with David towards the couch. “Now tell us what happened.”

“I… I tried to talk to her, but she told me to… to go away. Told me to get out of her house.”

Emma looks up and finds Zelena glowering at her from the kitchen counter, her arms crossed at her chest as she stares Emma down.

“Why do you think she did that, _saviour_?” Zelena asks, her tone acerbic.

“But I didn’t do anything, I just-”

“You didn’t do _anything_? You left with the pirate!” Zelena snaps, her face becoming red with anger.

“No, I-”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Zelena on this one, sweetie.”

“But Mom-”

“You put Regina in a very difficult situation, Emma,” David interjects, mirroring Zelena as he crosses his arms over his chest as well.

“But Hook wanted to talk and I just _let_ him. Now he’s gone, out of our lives again. That’s _it,_ ” Emma tries to defend her actions, even knowing deep down that they might be right.

“That is not the point, Emma,” Snow says. “He invited you to talk in private, and you went with him. You should have stayed by Regina’s side. How is she supposed to trust you when you want to listen to him _in private_? How was she supposed to feel when you wanted to go outside with him and leave her behind?”

“But I didn’t leave her behind. She poofed herself away before we could talk properly.”

“And why do you think she did that, hm?” Zelena harshly interjects. “Do you think it would be easy for her to stay there and watch as you _flirt_ with that disgusting pirate?”

“What?” Emma stands up, feeling furious and a bit betrayed by that assumption. “I would _never_ flirt with him. What he and I had is over now and it has been for a long while.”

“Oh, is that so? But he just had to come back for _one_ day and you jumped on the opportunity to talk to him again, saviour. What do you expect from Regina? A hug of comfort?” The redhead provokes sarcastically, causing Emma’s blood to boil.

“I have no reason to get back with Hook because I don’t love him! I’ve never loved him. I love Regina! I’m in love with Regina,” she blurts out in a rush, her heart increasing its beat when she realizes what she had just admitted out loud.

Zelena scoffs beside her. “As if we already didn’t know that.”

“What?” Emma asks her, her voice barely audible.

“That special secret I refused to tell you and Regina about the spell. Remember?” Emma nods slowly. “A spell like that would only work if both people involved were in love with each other.”

Emma swallows as realization hits her. _Oh, holy fuckity fuck._

“What?” She asks again, unable to mutter anything else.

“It was a very strong spell, saviour. Only real powerful love could make a huge spell work properly like that.”

Fuck. She drops her body on the couch, still speechless and not able to deal with this _at all_. This is surely a surprise… it’s-

“Ma, have you told Mom all that? That you’re in love with her?” Henry interrupts her thoughts, giving her a tentative smile.

Emma fidgets awkwardly, a frown forming on her forehead. 

No, she hasn't told Regina that.

No, they haven't talked about feelings; except for that night in Boston when Emma told Regina she _liked her_ and they had sex right after and the moment they came back when she decided to stay if Regina would let her. Apart from that, no declarations of _love_ have happened. Emma hadn’t even said out loud to _herself_ how she really feels about Regina.

_Shit_. Regina might be feeling like a second choice for everything right now. Hook was gone, Emma felt lonely and looked for Regina. Hook was back, Emma left Regina to go talk to him. Damn it. The brunette was probably thinking all of that and _more_ and it was Emma’s fucking fault. _God, she’s fucking stupid!_

“Figured it all out?” Snow asks, a glint of pride in her green eyes.

Emma nods, feeling determined. She’s about to bolt for the door when Snow calls her name:

“Emma, wait! Take this with you.” She puts something in Emma’s hand then closes her fist around it. “I couldn’t be happier for you, sweetie. You deserve this.”

Emma opens her fist only to find Snow’s engagement ring her father had given to her. “Mom, this is-”

“Yes, and now it’s yours, so put good use to it.” Emma swallows thickly, then nods hesitantly, a smile forming on her lips as she is reminded of Regina’s beautiful smile. “Now go get your wife, sweetheart.”

Emma smiles shyly at her impressively supportive family and then bolts out of the door towards Regina’s house.

* * *

 

∞

When she arrives at Mifflin Street, her heart feels like it's about to jump out of her chest. She knows what she wants to say, but actually _saying it_ is going to be hard. What if Regina doesn’t want to listen to her again? But no, she can’t take no for an answer. She needs to tell Regina everything she feels for her. It’s now or never.

Emma can’t lose this.

The front door is locked this time, so Emma uses her magic to poof inside the house. Different from thirty minutes ago, now the house is completely dark and there are no sounds. She still goes by every room on the first floor, especially the study, looking for Regina. She’s nowhere to be seen, so she must be upstairs.

Emma walks hastily towards Regina’s bedroom — saying, ‘ _their’_ has become so casual for her that not saying it anymore hurts like a bitch. The door of the bedroom is locked, as predicted, so Emma uses magic once again to open it. When it cracks open, the room is completely dark saved by the only flash of light barely seeping through the curtains. From the mirror close to the bed, Emma can see that Regina is there, lying in bed with her back to the window, her trembling figure covered from her shoulders down.

“Regina,” she murmurs quietly in the darkness, watching as the brunette startles out of bed.

She’s still wearing the same clothes from the diner, her hair is all messy and her eyes red-rimmed, smudged of mascara.

“What are you doing here?” The brunette demands fiercely while she wipes the tears off of her face. “I told you to leave me alone, Miss Swan!” She snaps harshly, pointing her index finger to the door.

Emma turns the lights on.

“No, I _can’t_ leave you alone, Regina. I have something to say to you-”

“Is he gone? Is that why you’re here? Because he doesn't _want_ you anymore? Did he leave when you told him that you married me instead? Am I your _second_ choice?” Regina takes in a deep inhale and closes her eyes.

“No,” Emma whispers. “Yes, he has left. And yes, I told him that I married you. He wanted me back but I rejected him, Regina. I don’t _love_ him.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you? When he came back, you just ignored me and ran away to him again.”

“I didn't run away to him, Regina. I wanted to know what he was doing here because I rejected him a long time ago and he doesn't have the _right_ to come back where he doesn't belong.”

“I don’t want to hear your crappy excuses, Miss Swan! You just keep hurting me over and over again,” Regina yells back, her voice cracking as tears roll down her cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, but it wasn't my intention to hurt you.” 

Regina rolls her eyes as more tears drop from her eyes. “You have to leave.”

“No, wait, I’m not done.” Emma tries to reach for Regina’s wrist gently, but the latter dismisses the contact. “Regina, _please?_ I need you to listen to me,” she begs, her voice failing to remain strong.

Emma needs Regina to listen to her. Needs _her_.

“I don’t want to hear-”

“I’m in love with you,” Emma blurts out, already desperate.

And Regina’s stony façade falters, falls away like she hadn't been expecting Emma to say that.

“What?” Regina whispers. “What did you just say?”

“I'm in _love_ with you, Regina,” Emma says in a rush and swallows the lump that formed in her throat. “I am in love with you,” she repeats and searches Regina's eyes in desperation, trying to garner her reaction as she isn’t saying a word nor is she barely breathing. “Regina?”

“You're in love with me?”

“Yes,” she whispers back, fresh tears dropping from her eyes as well as Regina’s. “I… it took me a long time to realize it, I confess. I only came to my senses today, when I thought I had lost you.”

Regina stays in silence, seeming frozen on the spot as tears wet her face.

“When I think about our past, I wonder how I didn't realize my feelings for you before. I started dating Hook, but my attention was always for _you_. Hell, Regina, I sacrificed my _soul_ for you — for your happiness!” She takes a pause to breathe, then continues, “Back then, I thought I was being reasonable — giving my own life for my best friend who once had done so many bad things for me and my family.” Emma pauses again and views as Regina swallows thickly. The blonde reaches out again and grabs Regina’s hands, but this time the brunette doesn’t pull away. “But you know what? That didn't matter to me and it will never matter. You are only Regina to me, you’re _you.”_

Emma expects Regina to say something then, but when she doesn’t, she decides to continue because she has so much more to say:

“Have you ever wondered why I suggested we get married in Vegas? I’ve thought about that suggestion a lot, and now I see that everything I’ve done related to you is because I have always loved you.” Regina sucks in a deep breath and sobs quietly. “I rejected Hook’s proposal but I asked _you_ to marry me, Regina. If everything that I’ve done for you in these past six years doesn't prove anything, then I don’t know what else to say or do.”

Regina closes her eyes, letting the unstoppable tears wet her cheeks. Emma’s heart is aching so much, aching for all the years she had been so blind and stupid while the love of her life was right here in front of her. Emma loves Regina so much that it _hurts_.

Emma closes the remaining distance between them, pulling Regina’s hand to rest on top of her racing heart. “Feel this, Regina. This is what happens every time you come close to me, every time we touch, every time we kiss.” Regina’s eyes are drawn to her hand resting on Emma’s chest where her heart beats. “I know we agreed that our family — mostly my parents — are very obnoxious when it comes to us. They meddled in our lives a few months ago and cast a spell on us so we could live together. Now that I think about that, I realize they were right about our feelings the whole time. What they did wasn’t the best thing, of course not… but because of the spell, they helped me realize what I feel and always felt for you.” Emma takes a deep breath and continues, “Living with you, sharing my life and the most private of moments with you showed me what happiness really feels like.”

With one hand, Emma keeps Regina’s tightly pressed where her heart lays, and with the other, she cups Regina’s face delicately, wiping another tear that has fallen off.

“Let me hold you close, Regina. Let me love you as I should have all those years ago. Let me make it up for the lost time.”

Regina’s eyes shut and she sobs quietly. “Emma, I-I have never loved anyone as I love you. But I can’t live wondering when you will break my heart again.”

“Regina-”

“I want you, Emma. I have always wanted you but I’ve been hurt too many times and I can’t handle being hurt again-”

Emma embraces her. Regina tenses, her body rigid, but Emma doesn't let go.

“Regina, I promise I won’t hurt you anymore. I-I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy, to be yours, _forever_. I love you, Regina. Please… please, let me love you.”

She just buries her nose in Regina's hair and soaks it in — every goddamn inch of her. Her hair smells like something expensive, something like coconuts that she has become used to these past few months.

“I love you so much,” Regina murmurs under her breath as happy tears keep falling from her tired eyes.

“I love you too. I always have.” They are still in each other’s arms when Emma remembers about the ring her mother had given to her. She untangles herself from Regina and kneels down on the carpeted floor and fishes the ring out of her pocket to present to Regina. With a huge grin, she asks, “Marry me? Without drinks this time.”

Regina gapes, completely speechless. “Is this your mother’s ring?”

“Yes. She believes in us. They all do.”

More tears fall from Regina’s face.

“God, Emma, I love you! _Yes!_ Thousand times yes!”

Right at that second, when Regina jumps in Emma’s arms with the most beautiful smile on her face, Emma realizes that this is all she has ever wished for. This is happiness and real true love.

> _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_
> 
> _I'm looking right at the other half of me_
> 
> _The vacancy that sat in my heart_
> 
> _Is a space that now you hold_
> 
> _Show me how to fight for now_
> 
> _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_
> 
> _Coming back to you once I figured it out_
> 
> _You were right here all along […]_
> 
> _— Mirrors, Justin Timberlake_


	14. Some Kind of Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take me so long to post this? Well, life got in the way, for sure, and I added way more to the chapter than predicted and that took a long time. Sorry, really.
> 
> Hope y'all still out there waiting for the epilogue of this story! <3
> 
> OBS: The credit to Regina's vows go to VivaLaSQ18 and you can find their user on fanfiction.net.

**_Regina’s Point of View_ **

**_60 days to the wedding_ **

Regina parks her Mercedes in front of her house turns off the engine and gets out of the car. She walks quickly towards the front door, eager to meet Emma and see what she had prepared for their lunch together. It’s the first time Emma decided to cook without the brunette and Regina couldn’t help but feel surprised. The blonde said she had learned something from Regina during all those times she helped the brunette to cook dinner for them; Regina couldn’t be prouder that she’s at least _trying_. However, if Emma messes up with lunch, the brunette won’t be so surprised.

She unlocks the door quietly and the sound of a sweet voice coming from the kitchen causes her to narrow her eyes. She isn't sure if it’s Emma singing voice, but it surely could be her. The voice continues as Regina listens carefully to the lyrics being sang while walking towards the kitchen.

“ _I got more than I could ask for. I don't have to run around. I don't have to stay out all night. 'Cause I got me a sweet, a sweet loving woman. And she knows just how to treat me right. Well, my baby, she's all right. Well, my baby, she's clean out of sight, don't you know that she’s…_ ”

She sees Emma by the stove, a wooden spoon in her hand and big headphones covering her ears.

_“She's some kind of wonderful. She's some kind of wonderful. Yes, she is, she is. She's some kind of wonderful. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.”_

Regina can’t help but smile at the scene and the meaningful lyrics the blonde is singing. She leans against the threshold of the door and watches in amusement as Emma starts swaying her hips with the beat of the music.

_“When I hold her in my arms. You know, she sets my soul on fire. Ooh, when my baby kisses me, my heart becomes filled with desire. When she wraps her loving arms around me. It 'bout drives me out of my mind. Yeah, when my baby kisses me, chills run up and down my spine.”_

“She’s so _smitten_ ,” a quiet voice says behind her and she turns around startled. It’s Zelena and Henry, eyeing Emma with amusement just like Regina was a few seconds ago. “It’s a sickening sight, honestly,” Zelena scoffs, but there is a lopsided smile on her face.

“What are you two doing here?” She asks quietly.

“You told Grandma that Ma was going to cook lunch, and she told _us_ , so we came to see what is up with her.”

Regina rolls her eyes. Snow White telling things to everyone is not a surprise.

“We can see now that she’s clearly _smitten,”_ Zelena persists with her opinion and Henry nods beside her. Regina rolls her eyes at them, but she knows she’s smiling like a fool right now.

_“She's some kind of wonderful. Yes, she is. She's some kind of wonderful. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Now is there anybody got a sweet little woman like mine. Got to be somebody, got, got a sweet little woman like mine.”_

“God, what _is_ this song?” Zelena mocks. “Did she write it for you, Regina?”

She shrugs helplessly, loving every single word of this song Emma is singing. A loud bang sounds in the foyer and that causes Emma to stop her dancing moves abruptly and turn around. Everyone watches as her mouth opens in shock for being watched and her face turns fifty shades of pink. Henry and Zelena start laughing, and Regina’s smile broadens. 

“Wha-what are you all doing here?” Emma stutters with embarrassment.

“We came for lunch,” Zelena answers, and Emma narrows her eyes at her. Then, her eyes meet Regina’s. She looks so embarrassed and the brunette really wants to laugh, but Emma could get upset for having her privacy invaded.

“Regina,” Emma starts quietly. “Did you see me dancing?”

“Yes, dear,” she says as she walks towards Emma, her smile still fixed on her lips. “You looked gorgeous.” The blonde blushes even more, but gives Regina a smile when she wraps her arms around her neck to kiss her.

“They’re _both_ smitten, Aunt Zelena,” she hears Henry mumbling but doesn’t dare to interrupt their kiss. Emma pulls her tighter against her body, causing the brunette to release a contented moan. 

“Ugh, it’s right on our face!” Zelena protests, but neither does Emma or Regina bother to stop kissing.

“Hey! I didn't know everyone was coming for lunch,” Snow’s voice sounds in the kitchen, and Regina finally breaks the kiss. “Hello, lovebirds.”

Emma is still blushing and Regina feels her face burning up as well when David and Snow keep staring at them with matching smiles.

Emma squints her eyes at her parents, then asks, “Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?”

“We came for lunch, sweetie,” Snow says, walking further into the small kitchen. “And it’s time we start preparing for the wedding!” The pixie-haired woman exclaims with excitement bubbling in her eyes.

Regina rolls her eyes at Snow, already tired of hearing the woman babbling on and on about their official wedding.

“My mom seems to be more excited than you, babe,” Emma mutters beside her, giving her a funny look.

“She is planning it all so she ought to be excited.”

“I honestly can’t believe you agreed to it. Are you sure you want a big wedding my mom’s style? She has a hundred bridal magazines she’s going through right now, I’m telling you.”

“Your _mom_ is right here, Emma,” Snow complains, rolling her eyes. “And my bridal magazines are _helping_ with everything, all right?”

Regina sighs then looks amusedly at an annoyed Snow White. She turns to Emma again and says, “I don’t mind it as long as you’re by my side.” She caresses the blonde’s rosy cheek. “You’re everything I want and nothing else will distract me from that — not even your babbling mother.” Emma smiles at her ‘fiancée’. Regina smiles back her, eyes filled with nothing but love. 

“Hey!” Snow protests quietly, but can’t keep the smile from appearing on her face as she watches them.

Regina leans in to press a chaste kiss on thin, pink lips. “I love you.”

Emma surprises her when she pulls her from the ground and whips around with Regina in her arms. She hears ah’s and oh’s from their family, but it’s on the background of her mind. 

“I love you too, Regina.”

And Regina’s heart swells and swells.

* * *

 

∞

**_30 days to the wedding_ **

Regina is disrupted from her work by her phone beeping with a new text. It’s Emma.

**_Guess what?_ **

She rolls her eyes at the stupid question.

**_What?_ **

**_My mom just came by the station to tell me she dropped cake samples for us to try at home, plus 50 bridal magazines to choose our dresses._ **

Her eyes widen at the news. The audacity of Snow White to do all this without her permission.

**_I’m leaving the office in twenty minutes._ **

Emma types back:

**_Me too. Lov u_ **

Regina smiles despite her annoyance with Snow. Seeing Emma express her feelings to her all the time now will never cease to amaze her.

**_Love you too._ **

When she arrives at home, Emma’s car is already parked outside, so she goes straight to the kitchen to find the blonde. However, the first thing she sees is her balcony with, at least, thirty small different cakes splayed out. 

“Oh, my God, that’s a lot of cake,” she comments, hearing Emma chuckle by the counter. She is casually flipping a bridal magazine with a princess dress on the cover. Regina can bet that Snow had given her that specific magazine because of the princess dress.

“My mom is _really_ excited, as you may see,” Emma comments with a small smile, lifting the magazine to prove her point. “Ready to spoil dinner with cake?”

Regina rolls her eyes and approaches the blonde. “Your mother is crazy.”

“Would you rather be planning the wedding? Because I wouldn’t.”

“Oh, no. Definitely not.”

“Can we start with the cake tasting? I’m actually excited. It’s been a while since I ate some cake.”

Regina rolls her eyes again but smiles at the childish blonde. “Let’s start.”

“Oh, this one is red velvet!” Emma exclaims animatedly when she spots the cake on the counter. She grabs a forkful and puts it in her mouth, which leaves a bit of white frosting on the corner of her lips.

Regina smiles roguishly, wanting nothing else but lick the frosting off of Emma’s face.

Emma smiles back at her, looking so funny with the frosting smeared on her lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Regina closes the remaining space between them, her roguish smile still on her face. “You left something there, Miss Swan.”

She cups the back of Emma’s neck and pulls her closer to lick away the cake off of the corner of her lips.

“Oh… thanks,” Emma mutters quietly, looking a bit dazed when Regina pulls her mouth and tongue away. 

The blonde smiles mischievously and reaches out behind her back to do something Regina is not able to see. Then, all of a sudden, Emma wipes her frosty finger on Regina’s lips to her jawline, causing the brunette to gasp in outrage.

“ _Emma!_ ”

“You left something there too, Miss Mills.”

Emma calling her ‘Miss Mills’ is the most turn-on for Regina. She always becomes instantly aroused when those words come out of Emma’s lips.

Regina watches in slow motion as Emma leans in very close and then licks from Regina’s jawline to her lower lip, wiping away every bit of frosting left with her tongue and lips. Their eyes are locked, both splaying nothing but desire and lust for each other. Regina wants desperately to pull Emma’s mouth and kiss her senseless. But she waits, stares Emma down waiting for her next move.

She’s rather surprised when Emma throws her a naughty smirk and leans away. “Let’s try the coconut cake.”

While looking challengingly at Regina, Emma grabs a forkful of coconut cake and puts it in her mouth. The way she does it causes Regina’s insides to flutter and her pussy to clench around nothing imagining Emma fucking her and eating her out. It’s honestly hard not to be horny when Emma is around — it’s hard to control herself, actually.

A finger covered with coconut frosting stops in front of her face and Regina knows immediately what Emma wants her to do. She grasps the blonde’s wrist gently, then wraps her lips around her finger, licking away all the sweet cream. The way Emma’s eyes darken makes Regina want to stop teasing and just surrender — ask her to fuck her once and for all. 

Regina releases Emma’s finger slowly but doesn’t let go of her wrist. She doesn’t want to wait anymore and decides to act on her own: she slides the blonde’s finger slowly downwards, tracing a wet path from her collarbone to the space between her breasts that are still covered by her dress shirt.

Emma gasps quietly, eyes now fixed on her fingers between Regina’s breasts. Realizing what it meant, the blonde gives Regina a smile, then starts unbuttoning her white blouse slowly. When her blouse is fully hanging open with her lacy, white bra in view, Emma backs her against the counter, pressing their bodies together lightly.

“Let’s have some chocolate,” Emma murmurs in her ear, her lips tickling the brunette.

The blonde brings two fingers in front of Regina’s face, showing her they are full of chocolate frosting. When she leans forward to lick it, Emma pulls away instantly, making a ticking noise with her tongue.

That hot mouth whispers in her ear again, “No. It’s mine — you’re mine.”

A wave of heat coils deep in the pit of her stomach, thrumming low between her legs at hearing those words. Emma reaches around to her back and unclasps her bra, yanking it away along with her dress shirt, leaving Regina’s top naked. Emma’s two chocolate fingers start drawing something over her boobs and stomach, but the brunette doesn’t know what it is — she has her eyes closed, lost deeply in the sensations Emma’s giving her. When the blonde pokes her, she finally opens her eyes to find one of her breasts and stomach covered in chocolate in the format of the letter L.

“I love you, Regina.”

The blonde doesn’t waste more time and starts licking away the chocolate off of Regina’s boobs and stomach. The brunette can’t help but moan, grasping blonde locks and encouraging her to continue and, mostly, go downwards to finish the job. 

Let’s just say that choosing a cake flavour took a long, delicious while…

* * *

 

∞

They’re downstairs in the basement along with Henry, who’s very focused on playing his videogames, while his mothers flip bridal magazines casually beside each other, clad in their pyjamas already.

Regina turns to look at Henry, then to Emma, and leaves the magazine on her lap, releasing a loud sigh.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

“Do you think we did the right thing letting your mother plan the wedding and choose most things without us approving?”

This has been bothering Regina for a while. Henry, Zelena, and the Charmings are the ones who truly know every detail of the wedding so far, as it had been decided Emma and Regina would only take care of small things such as choose their dresses, the cake flavour and the people who were going to be invited. Snow had given that idea to them right after Emma proposed, and Regina had been so overwhelmed with feelings that she downright accepted it. She has always known that planning a wedding is a lot of work that she doesn’t have enough patience for, but maybe this was her only chance to take control of her own wedding…

“Hey, it’s nothing to worry about, Gina. You told me you didn’t want to be planning the wedding.”

“I know I said that but… God, if there’s anything _pink_ there, I _swear_ I’m going to kill your mother for real this time.”

Emma chuckles whole-heartedly, wrapping her right arm around Regina’s shoulder affectionally. “You should give my mom some credit, babe. She’s working really hard on this.”

“She is loving every minute of it, I’m sure,” Regina says, causing Emma to chuckle again.

“She sure is.”

Henry pauses his game and turns to look at them with an arched eyebrow and a smug smirk. “I bet you’re _dying_ to know whatever shenanigans my grandma is up to for your wedding,” he teases.

“ _Shenanigans?_ Is that what she’s really doing?”

Henry laughs out loud, probably at the irate face she made.

“Of course not, Mom. I’m just teasing you.” Regina sighs tiredly. “You actually might be surprised by her decorating techniques.”

She smiles weakly at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I know almost everything she’s planning, but Aunt Zelena knows more. They’re doing so much together. There are more than a hundred wedding magazines in her apartment and they spend at least three hours of their days to plan more and more.”

“Whoa, kid. They’re doing so much.”

“Yeap. They’re really excited for you guys.”

Regina looks at both of them, viewing their matching smiles. “I should just let this go, right? I should trust them.”

“You definitely should, Mom.”

“Yes, Gina. Everything is going to be okay… oh, and Henry?” 

“Hm?”

“Make sure Snow doesn’t use anything pink there, please?”

They all laugh together, the tension leaving Regina’s body and heart.

“Let’s go back to the magazines, eh? We need to find our dresses ASAP or my mom is going to have a fit.”

Regina chuckles lightly. “Yeah, okay.”

They go back to their magazines and Henry to his videogame. After a while of flipping the pages of different wedding dresses, Regina’s eyes finally catch the most beautiful one she has ever seen.

“Oh wow, this one is _so_ beautiful and elegant!”

Emma quickly tries to peek at the dress, leaning in. “Lemme see.”

“Hey, no!” The brunette closes the magazine instantly. “You can’t see the bride before the wedding.”

Emma smiles cheekily. “I’m looking at the bride right now.”

“I mean the bride’s _dress,_ Emma.”

“You’re going to look so beautiful in a wedding dress.”

Regina smiles gratefully. “So are you.”

“How do you know I’m going to wear a dress?”

Her eyebrows arch in surprise. “You’re not?”

“Sorry, but I can’t tell you when you’re not showing me your dress.”

Regina huffs, hating how curious she starts feeling.

“I would look smoking hot in a suit, though.”

“Of course you would,” Regina says with a smile. “You look hot every day.”

“Hmm, you’re giving me compliments? I’m surprised it’s not raining already.”

“Oh, stop with the drama, Swan.”

Emma smiles, pulling Regina to her arms to snuggle her. “I confess I’m excited for the big day.”

“Well, I am too despite your annoying mother.”

Emma places her mouth very close by Regina’s ear to whisper, “The honeymoon, though... that’s something I’ve been dreaming of.”

Regina chuckles wholeheartedly. “You’re so naughty, Miss Swan.”

“I’m just too in love with you.”

And that makes Regina giddy, and happy and so incredibly lucky.

Life couldn’t be any better than this.

* * *

 

∞

**_20 days to the wedding_ **

When Regina is back from work that night, Emma and Henry are already at home, both preparing dinner together. Honestly, it’s a sight to behold.

“Smells great in here!” Regina exclaims when she enters the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom!” Henry gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, my wife-to-be!” Emma greets cheerfully, pulling the brunette into a brief kiss on the lips.

Henry rolls his eyes. “You girls are already married.”

“ _Girls?”_ Regina questions amusedly. “Is that what you call your _mothers_ from now on?”

He rolls his eyes again. “You’re very mature women, I know!” He protests. “But you’re already married, anyway.”

“We’re basically going to renew our vows, kid.”

He nods while Regina looks skeptically at the blonde. “Renew our vows? When have you ever said your _vows_ to me, Miss Swan?”

“Uhhh, she said, ‘Miss Swan,’” Henry teases, raising his hands to the air as if to show that he’s innocent. “I’m backing away right now.”

“You’re just leaving because you want to play videogames!” Emma exclaims with annoyance at her son who just left the kitchen.

“See you later!” He shouts from afar and Emma is left alone in the kitchen with an inquisitive Regina looking expectantly at her.

Emma sighs wistfully, averting her eyes from deep pools of chocolate to stir the chicken inside the pan. She turns it off after, then finally turns to Regina. 

“We didn’t say any vows in Vegas because we were drunk and… we basically didn’t know that we loved each other-”

“ _I_ knew,” Regina interrupts with an air of authority. 

Emma smiles at her, slowly approaching the brunette who’s resting against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. 

The blonde uncrosses Regina’s arms and puts them around her own neck, then uses her own arms to circle Regina’s waist. “I loved you too back then, I just took longer to realize I’m _in_ _love_ with you.”

The brunette gives her a lopsided smirk. “We’ve been through this conversation before, dear.”

“Yes, but to clarify, we _are_ going to say our vows at the wedding, right?”

Regina smirks. “Absolutely. Have you written yours?”

“Yes. Have you?”

“What do you think?”

“I think that you have started writing it since the day I proposed for the second time.”

Regina rolls her eyes dramatically at that. “Don’t mistake me for your mother, dear.”

“Well, when did you start writing, then?”

Regina can’t help but blush when she’s being demanded of admitting something like that. “Hm… the day after, maybe?”

“For someone who once was the _Evil_ Queen, you’re surely a hopeless romantic at heart.”

“And you are an _idiot.”_

Emma smiles smugly. “An idiot that you love so, so, so much,” she boasts.

Regina rolls her eyes but nods slowly. “That’s right.” 

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Emma holds Regina’s head in her hands and pulls her into a slow but passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around her body, feeling each line along with the brunette’s perfect physique.

Of course, that’s exactly when Henry decides to come back to the kitchen:

“Is dinner ready- oh, _gross!_ ”

They split apart quickly, wiping their mouths clean of remnants of saliva. 

“Why are you saying kissing is gross when you’ve been kissing _Violet?”_ Emma teases purposefully, causing their son ton blush a deep shade of red.

“You are my _moms._ It’s disconcerting.”

“But Henry, you _encouraged_ us to be together,” Regina points out.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re cute and true love sparkles from you guys, but you’re still my moms and you’re _kissing_. But that’s okay, okay… I’m all right. Can we eat dinner now?”

Emma and Regina laugh at their son’s reaction but comply with him. “Yes, kiddo! Let’s eat.”

* * *

 

∞

**_10 days to the wedding_ **

When the sun starts bothering her eyes, she realizes the alarm is about to ring. Regina is laying on her stomach lazily, her body almost numb and incapable of moving because of last night’s late adventures they had in bed. Her annoyed groan sounds muffled by the pillow as the alarm keeps ringing and ringing. When she’s about to move to turn it off, it suddenly stops and then a warm hand is caressing the bare skin of her back.

It’s Emma, who every night and every morning is _very_ horny.

Open-mouthed kisses are pressed on her shoulders, spine, and her lower back. She shivers deliciously with the warmth of those lips on her skin, wanting more and more even though she’s super tired and in need of more sleep.

“My God, Emma, you are _insatiable_ ,” she says with her eyes still closed.

The blonde’s voice sounds raspy in her ear, “Well, it’s not my fault you’re so hot and delicious.” Regina chuckles at the admission. “You know I can’t get enough of you.”

“You tired me too much yesterday night. My body is incapable of moving.”

“Great! Let’s take today off work to stay in bed doing things, then.” To make a point, Emma squeezes one of Regina’s ass cheeks, causing the latter to open her legs automatically. “I know you’re as tired as I am, but you surely want more.”

“Miss Swan, you know me so well.”

“I certainly do know you,” Emma agrees as she slips her hand from Regina’s ass cheek to her bare pussy, not surprised when she finds copious wetness. “You talk about me being insatiable when you’re wet all the time.”

“Not all the time. Just when you’re close.”

Emma laughs out loud, her skilled hand still between Regina’s thighs. “So, you wanna take the day off?”

“Yes. We can also finish preparing our revenge plan today.”

“That’s a great idea, babe. I can’t wait to see my parents’ face when get them!”

Regina chuckles maniacally, picturing the Charmings’ reactions to their revenge.

“I’ll send a text to Henry.”

Regina finally turns to lay on her back, reaches for her phone from the bedside table while Emma keeps gazing at her longingly.

She starts typing on the group chat on iMessage they have with their son: 

**_Good morning, Henry! Your mother and I will take the day off to solve some things today. Feel free to drive Emma’s ugly car to school._ **

While she waits for a reply from him, Emma pulls the comforter away from Regina’s body to straddle her waist. As both of them are completely naked, their wet pussies come in contact immediately, causing both of them to release a low moan.

Henry sends three eye-rolling emojis, then adds:

**_I’m so so so glad your bedroom is soundproof otherwise I’d be scarred for LIFE!_ **

Regina blushes instantly. She knows he knows they have sex constantly, but actually talking about it is extremely uncomfortable, even though he’s almost a young adult now.

“What is he saying?” Emma asks, hovering over Regina to peek at the messages.

**_And how UNFAIR not to let me drive the Mercedes, Mom. You know I am trustful with it!_ **

She rolls her eyes. “He’s talking badly about your ugly car.”

“ _What?_ How dare he?”

“He’s my son, of _course_ he would.”

“If he is _your_ son, then you should let him drive _your_ car.” Emma smacks Regina’s bare pussy slightly, causing the brunette to squeal in surprise. “And I should punish you for saying that he’s _your_ son and talking shit about my beloved yellow beetle.”

“Punish me?” Regina asks with a cheeky grin. “Poor thing. You could never.”

“You’re playing with fire, Regina Mills,” Emma mutters menacingly, then turns to reach her own phone on the bedside table.

She starts texting in the group-chat:

**_You may get your mother’s Mercedes, Henry. Trust me, she won’t bother at all._ **

“Miss Swan-”

“Shhhh,” Emma shushes as she places her index finger against plump lips.

**_Great, thanks! Have fun doing whatever you do…… ugh grosssssss_ **

Emma and Regina laugh at him, then drop their phones back on the bedside table.

“Now, back to where we were, hm?” Emma suggests, moving on top of Regina to prove her point. 

“I’m not going to be able to walk properly today, am I?”

“No,” Emma answers vehemently, giving the brunette a roguish smirk.

* * *

 

∞

**_8 days to the wedding_ **

“Emma, have you texted your parents?”

“Yeap. Said we’re going there at 4 to talk to them.”

“Are they worried?”

“Mom keeps me asking what it is because she’s curious, but she probably thinks it’s something related to the wedding.”

“Good. Now get my phone and text Zelena to meet us there.”

Emma grabs Regina’s phone and does as told, approaching the brunette by the counter a minute later. “Done.”

“The green hair potion is done, and now I only need you to cast this spell on the handcuffs,” Regina says, handing Emma the book with the spell written on it.

“Okay.”

Emma quickly does it with no problems, the three-holes handcuffs shining with magic after it’s done.

“Great! I think we’re finished.” 

“Damn, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” the blonde says while eyeing the bubbling green potion and the handcuffs in her hands.

“They deserve it, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they’re going to be _so_ pissed just like we were on our first night with the spell.”

“I know, but the other days… well, it wasn’t _so_ bad.” Emma rolls her eyes, but there’s a smile on her face. 

“In my opinion, after _I_ gave the idea that we should kiss to release ourselves faster, everything got better.”

“Hmm,” Regina murmurs, smiling lopsidedly.

“I know you loved to provoke me to bring my body close to yours — like this,” Emma says slowly, walking behind Regina to press herself against her just like it was when they were under the spell.

The brunette places both hands on the small counter to brace herself as Emma starts moving behind her, rubbing her front against Regina’s ass.

“And after being pressed together, we would just kiss each other senseless. Or sometimes very slowly… very romantic, I shall say.”

Regina chuckles then moans when Emma suddenly smacks her ass.

“Emma,” the brunette moans her name, wanting to turn around so she can kiss her, but Emma pulls away. “What are you doing?”

“We have duties to accomplish.”

The brunette groans with annoyance, watching as Emma teasingly backs away from her when she tries to approach.

“You can’t rile me up like this and then stop.”

“Rile you up? I thought you were becoming aroused,” the blonde teases with a smirk, causing Regina to groan again.

“Don’t start anything you’re not going to finish, Miss Swan,” Regina says sharply, puffing out angry breaths of air.

“You know I love provoking you, babe,” Emma says, slowly walking towards Regina again. She cups her face and presses a wet, quick kiss on her lips to then pull away again. “But we really have to go now. I really don’t wanna schedule this revenge for another day like we have been doing these past few days.”

“Well, that morning two days ago was your fault because I could barely walk.”

“I assume the blame,” the blonde says with a grin. “But you loved every minute of it.”

“I did, but now it’s not the time to talk about sex since you’re not going to give me anything. Shall we follow our plan?”

Emma is laughing at her desperation, but Regina only grumbles under her breath, knowing she would punish Emma later tonight if she kept leaving her at her mercy and very aroused like this. She grabs the three-holes handcuffs and the green potion for Zelena’s hair, and turns to Emma, waiting for her to do what she was supposed to. 

“Is it already 4 pm?” The blonde questions, looking at her wrist-watch.

“Yes, let’s get this over with.”

“All right.”

The blonde leans in to give Regina another kiss, then she poofs them to the Charmings’ loft. They get there in a matter of seconds, startling the two idiots that were watching TV on the couch along with Neal. Zelena poofs there with Robin one minute after, looking annoyed.

“Hello, everyone!” Emma greets with an innocent smile.

“Emma, what is going on?” Snow asks, looking a bit apprehensive.

“Oh, nothing bad. Come here, Neal,” the blonde says, making a come-hither motion with her finger for her brother to approach her. “Go play with Robyn while I talk to Mom and Dad, okay?”

He nods quickly, probably too excited to see Robyn and the two toddlers run to his bedroom.

“Why did you text me to come here, Regina?” Zelena asks, clearly annoyed to have been bothered.

As the ingredients are safely hidden with magic inside Regina’s blazer, no one seems to know exactly why they’re here. “Come sit on the couch, Zel,” she says, pulling the redhead over to sit.

When Snow, Charming, and Zelena are seated side by side on the couch, Emma grabs the handcuffs from inside Regina’s blazer and magics them towards their pulses.

“Bloody hell! What is this?” Zelena is the first to exclaim as she stares at her hand stuck along with the Charmings.

“Emma, what is going on?” Snow shrieks, trying to pull her arm away.

“Is this a payback for the spell we cast on you two?” David asks, not looking so surprised as the other women.

“Exactly, Dad. This is our fun revenge.”

“Emma!” Snow reprehends, but that only makes Emma and Regina laugh.

“Sis, don’t be so competitive. Just because of a _nice_  spell I created so you could be with the love of your life, you’re trying to punish me now? C’mon, I bloody helped you!”

“Oh, we know you all helped, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t annoying for us to be stuck together and share our privacies so glued up against each other. Now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, hell no!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Zel. It’s just until tomorrow morning.”

“This is just a taste of what you did to us, but nothing major. We’ll be back in the morning to take off the handcuffs,” Emma explains.

“How are we supposed to sleep if we’re all stuck together?” David questions, his face turning a bit red as he glances at Zelena.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Emma, no! How am I supposed to plan the wedding when I’m tied up like this?” Snow complains, looking deranged.

“It’s only a few hours, Mom. Stop complaining.”

“What about Neal and Robyn?” Zelena asks through gritted teeth, looking down-right pissed.

“We’ll take them home for a sleepover.”

“God, you two are _so_ annoying!” Zelena grumbles.

“Oh, there’s one more thing,” Regina says as she pulls the green potion from her pocket. “This is for your hair, sis.” She throws it on Zelena’s hair, the potion making it green instantly.

“Regina, what the hell?”

“This green colour will, unfortunately for you, stay green for a few days longer, I’m afraid.”

“What kind of magic did you do? Why can’t I use mine?” She snaps with anger.

“Oh, it’s Emma’s. Yours is not compatible, sis. I’m sorry.”

The three adults grumble at them, seeming very annoyed and a bit surprised by the women’s actions.

“Anyway, we’re leaving now. Have a good night, y’all!” Emma says, going to up the stairs to talk to Neal and Robyn.

“This is so much fun,” Regina says in plain mockery, smiling mischievously at the three of them. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

And with that, she and Emma leave with the kids, laughing out loud at what they just did.

* * *

 

∞

**_Twenty-four hours to the wedding_ **

“Your Majesty, I’m afraid we must part ways right now,” Emma says cordially, causing Regina to roll her eyes even though her heart is doing exciting flips.

“This idea is stupid. I don’t like it,” she grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“It’s not that bad. The excitement to see you tomorrow dressed as a bride only growls.”

“Still, I don’t want to sleep without you anymore. The sheets get cold,” the brunette continues with the protests.

“But after tomorrow, you’ll have me all to yourself… in Vegas.” Emma wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina grins, her heart beating even faster at the thought of their honeymoon being in Vegas. One whole week for themselves to enjoy everything the city has to offer, and maybe even a tour in a nearby city. And let’s not forget all the free time to have delicious sex.

“I can’t wait,” she says with a smile, wrapping her arms around a slender neck to give the blonde a long kiss.

“All right, lovebirds, that’s enough,” Zelena interrupts the moment, using her hand to pull them apart. 

“Stop being a pain in my ass, Zelena,” Regina grumbles, pouting once again as Emma laughs. She’s probably still laughing about Zelena’s green hair colour.

“We have to go home, sis. You must have a peaceful night of sleep.”

“And Emma as well!” Snow intervenes, approaching them. “Have a good night, Regina. Oh, and please make Zelena’s hair go back to its normal colour. The wedding is tomorrow.”

Regina rolls her eyes at the annoying and _authoritative_ Snow White. “Fine. Goodbye!”

“Bye, babe!” Emma shouts and waves with a huge grin on her face.

And they’re gone to Regina’s house, leaving the Charming family at the loft.

* * *

 

∞

**_Seven hours to the wedding_ **

Regina feels like butterflies are having a _rave_ in her stomach. She has been feeling beyond nervous all day because it has finally arrived: the day of her wedding. Well, _second_ wedding, to be more precise. Only this time, it’s not in Vegas, there was no alcohol involved when Emma proposed (for the second time), and their family and the whole town is going to be gathered together for their special day.

Snow and Zelena had been happily in charge for all the preparatives, telling Regina and Emma the basic things they needed to know, but mostly keeping some other things a secret that would turn out to be a surprise later. But before Regina and Emma had agreed to let Snow (especially) take care of their wedding, both of them left explicitly clear that it shouldn’t be nothing related to a _royal_ wedding. Regina still remembers the horrible day when she was forced to get married to king Leopold, and that kind of wedding and what happened after is one of the things of her past she tries to forget every day.

It’s 12 pm in the afternoon and Regina is in her house with Zelena and Robyn, while Emma is in her own house along with her parents and Henry. Yesterday night, they had to separate because Snow had demanded they didn’t see each other completely dressed before the wedding. Because of that, Regina has no idea how Emma is gonna look and that causes more butterflies to fly chaotically in her stomach. She’s so excited and happy that she can barely contain herself. 

“Sis, can I start doing your hair?” Zelena asks, appearing behind her, her hair now its normal ginger colour.

“Yes, Z. You can.”

Zelena smiles at her. “Are you nervous?”

Regina takes a deep breath. “How could I not be?”

“Well, you eloped a few months ago, darling. What’s the difference now?”

“It feels very real now.”

“You know Emma was head over heels for you since the day you've met, right?”

Regina grins. “Yes, she mentioned something like that.”

“That saviour is a minion of her mother — slow, annoying and super cheesy.”

The brunette chuckles. “You’re hilarious, Zelena.”

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Of course you are.”

Zelena smiles as she starts brushing Regina’s hair. “Are you ready to admit that the spell was the greatest spell in all the realms, now?”

Regina turns immediately to face her sister. “When did you come up with that... project?”

“Sis, I’ve known your feelings for the Saviour for a while and... well, I couldn’t help to notice how that stupid blonde looked at you. I just put two and two together.”

“We hated you for a while, you know? Hence the small revenge.”

The redhead rolls her eyes. “That was extremely annoying and uncomfortable, but I didn’t doubt that you would hate us. But it was funny.”

“When did you start working on the spell?”

“The day after you came back from Vegas.”

“God, Zelena,” Regina chuckles. “You’re crazy.”

“Is that what you want to call me now when I helped you with your snippy puppet?”

Regina smiles. “You’re the best sister I could ever have asked for.”

“Now I like it.”

They grin at each other. “Now shut it, Gina. I have to do your hair because you’re getting married today!” Zelena says excitedly.

Regina beams at her, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “Thank you for everything, Zelena. I love you.”

“I love you too, sis.”

Two hours later, Regina is facing herself in the mirror all dressed up ready for the wedding. She had chosen a tight, white sheath wedding dress that skims her body and falls straight to the floor below her hips. The fabric is designed with crystals with a low V cut showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Zelena had fixed her hair in a high bun, leaving some dark natural curls to fall beside her eyes. For her feet, she had chosen 6 inch white Louboutins, of course. Honestly, she is a sight to behold. She can’t wait to see Emma’s reaction. Also, she can’t wait to see Emma and get married already. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that everything had worked out perfectly and they’re finally together. 

“Fifteen minutes, sis! Shall we go?” Zelena asks as she enters the room with Robyn in tow.

“Yes.”

“You look so beautiful, Auntie Gina!” Robyn exclaims with a huge grin.

“So do you, sweetheart!” Regina says back, receiving a smile from both her sister and her goddaughter. “Let’s go.”

Their wedding ceremony is going to be held at the Main Park of Storybrooke, close by the lake. That’s all she knows, though. Snow had really kept all the details to the planners and everything in the ceremony is going to be a surprise to Emma and Regina. 

In the car, on the way to the park, her heart is beating so loudly she can hear it through her ears. She’s so nervous and yet so excited. She doesn't want to wait anymore. When Zelena parks the car in front of the park, Regina has a perfect view of the spot they chose to decorate, just by the lake. Her eyes shine when she sees all the red roses at each spot of the place, resembling the red rose Emma had given her when she proposed for the first time in Vegas. Tears form in her eyes as she stares and stares, her heart filling with even more happiness.

“Gina, are you crying?” Zelena turns on her seat to ask with a huge smile. “I knew the red roses would do a number on you.”

“That’s… that’s perfect, Zel. I love it.” Regina wipes the tears that wanted to fall, trying not to ruin her make up.

She keeps watching as the guests arrive and take a seat on the chairs, everyone looking equally amazed by the decorations and how beautiful it all looks. Everything is red and white, except for the green trees of summer. There is a white, vertical rug splayed out on the grass with rose petals on it symbolizing the aisle that goes straight where Zelena’s car is parked, and the other end towards the other side. The altar, well, the circular wedding arch is located in the middle it's at least 7 feet tall and made of red roses and green leaves. The white chairs are lined up in perfect order around the altar, covered by red silk and small centerpieces of red roses tied to the chair. There are white and red lights mostly everywhere in the park, dangling from the green trees and highlighting the whole space along with the few highlights of the sun coming from the sky.

“Why is the altar in the middle? I’ve never seen such a thing.”

“Because Snow and I wanted you and Emma to meet each other in the middle. It’s boring to wait at the altar by yourself. We wanted something different.”

“I love it, Zelena. Oh, my God…”

Her sister smiles gratefully. “Here’s your bouquet.” She extends the bouquet of red roses to Regina. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Has Emma arrived?”

“She’s in that car right there.” Zelena points to the other end of the altar,  where a black car is parked. “All the guests have already arrived and Blue is ready to start.”

Regina takes a deep, steadying breath, realizing she’s minutes away from marrying the love of her life.

“Okay, it’s time, Regina,” Zelena says, then gets out of the car along with little Robyn. She pulls the door open for Regina and steps out, the music starting the second she steps on the grass. On the far end of the rug, on the other side, she can see Snow, Charming, and Henry pulling the door of the car open for Emma. Their eyes meet from afar, and suddenly, Regina can feel nothing but love and happiness at noticing all this is happening for _real_.

“It’s time to walk down the aisle, sis.” Regina nods, unable to look at Zelena since her eyes are glued to Emma’s from afar.

Zelena and Robyn each hold onto her arm as they start walking slowly towards the altar, as well as Emma with her parents and Henry. It feels like an eternity to get close to Emma, but when she finally does, her eyes water at the sight of her, so beautiful and majestic, dressed in a simple white, strapless dress with white flowers on the tulle fabric and a small sweetheart neckline; her curly blonde hair on the loose with only a single flower holding a few locks on the back. Emma is also carrying a bouquet identical to Regina's. She is pulled out of her fascination by Henry who appears in the middle of them and presses a kiss onto each of their foreheads, leaving right after with the rest to sit at the front.

She’s left alone with Emma and Blue, and the fairy also can’t keep the smile off of her face. Both women are face to face under the wedding arch of red roses, standing a bit apart, smiling as their eyes lock and water slightly.

“Hi,” Emma says, looking a bit amazed as she sweeps her eyes over Regina’s body. “You look amazing!”

“So do you, darling.”

“Friends and family, we welcome you to this binding of souls between Regina Mills and Emma Swan. They are two people who have been friends to all of us, sacrificing each other’s safety for our town’s well-being — they’re our saviours and they’re marrying each other today, celebrating their true love. Both Emma and Regina have written their vows. Emma, can you start, please?” 

The blonde nods, then grasps their hands together, emerald eyes locking to chocolate ones:

“Regina, when I first looked at you, on the first night we met, I confess I was instantly attracted to you. My heart started racing and butterflies appeared in my stomach like it hadn’t in a long time. I looked at you and I saw a beautiful woman that made my insides tingle. Then, as the days passed, I realized that you were just a pain in my ass.” The crowd laughs along with Regina. “I honestly thought you were so annoying and commanding and _so_ Regina, and also, you were completely out of my league, right?” More laughs. “I never thought we would get to this point, you know? I never thought I could be loved so deeply by someone else; I never thought I would find real true love as my parents did; but here we are now, getting married for the second time in our lives, oh!” Emma turns to face the audience. “For those who don’t know, Regina and I eloped in Vegas a few months ago.” She winks at the crowd then turns to face Regina again. “Moving on: baby, I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. What I feel for you is like… some may even call it bewitched, but I call it love. When I see in your eyes the feelings of my heart, we become one... and if that isn't the magic of true love, then I cannot say what is.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, “As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another.”

Regina hears Snow’s familiar sobs somewhere but remains her eyes fully on Emma’s as her face wet with tears of joy. 

“Regina Mills,” Emma continues. “I love every single thing about you: your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when you pretend you want to kill me, but in reality, you just wanna kiss me.” The crowd laughs again. “My sweet, sweet cranky pants, I promise to support you, to honour you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something — which is always, by the way.” More laughs. “But I’ll be there, by your side, and I promise to make it up for the lost time. I love you with all my heart and I am yours. Only yours.”

Regina chuckles slightly, wiping tears away from her face, then takes a deep breath to start on with her vows:

“Emma Swan, when I first met you, I found you annoying, insufferable, and a complete idiot.” Emma laughs along with the crowd. “You had some kind of power over me that made me scream and curse, and throw things all at the same time. But that’s only _some_ of the time; a small section of the time. Only a few moments compared to the many others. The rest of the time your smile and goofiness fill my heart with so much joy and happiness that it’s overwhelming. When there’s something that makes me happy, sad or mad, the only person I want to share it is with you.” Regina takes another deep breath before continuing, “I have done some horrible things in my life, but if I could go back in time and change things, I wouldn’t. I couldn’t risk a single moment of not having Henry and not getting to be here with you. You are the part of me I didn’t know was missing. At first, I found that idea terrifying. I didn’t like being tied down. The thought of it has always driven me crazy. I didn’t want to feel owned again — like I was someone’s possession. Like once I was claimed, I wouldn’t ever be myself again — I wouldn’t recover like I did the first time. But that’s not how this feels at all. You, your crazy family…” Regina looks at each of them sitting at the front roll of the beautifully decorated garden, her grin widening when she spots Zelena’s red face from crying. “ _Our_ crazy family, the whole deal; the complete package.” 

Emma squeezes Regina’s hands as she too starts tearing up at her lover’s words. 

“I always liked to play games. Winning someone over was a game. Most of my life I treated like some big game; a game I thought I _needed_ to win. But that all has changed. I met you and everything in my world shifted. I started to think about things in a whole different way. I had to reevaluate the things I had thought about my entire life. If it was a game, then I had finally won. But there was one big problem with that: it didn't feel like a game anymore, it felt like something I hadn't expected. It felt _real_. It felt like true love. It felt like every other moment of my life couldn't compare. Like I hadn't really known what I was after until now. It was such an amazing thing to figure out. It wasn't a game. There isn't a prize. Love isn't a prize or an object. It's not something you can take or leave on a whim. It's not something to be won or handed over. It's something that hits you like a wave crashing into the shore. And once you know that feeling, you want to do everything in your power to keep it. So, yes, you drive me crazy sometimes and I know things aren't always going to be easy. But you make me feel a million things all at once. Sometimes life gets in the way and it makes things hard. I'll get mad at you a lot and you'll get mad at me. And I'll say things I don't mean and want to run away more times than I'd like to admit. We will overreact and drive each other insane. But there is little we cannot make it through if we are together. So, I want you to remember that I love you with every tiny, little piece of me. When times get hard and you are thinking that you must have been crazy for proposing to me, just never forget how much I love you. You've changed my life in the most amazing ways. Nothing will ever change that. I will never, for one second, even when I'm mad, feel anything other than love for you. Today, tomorrow and forever.”

Their eyes remain locked for long seconds as both of them let the tears drop; smiling and trying to gain some breath as they cry. Emma can’t help but reach her hand out to cup Regina’s face, slowly wiping her tears away.

The music starts again, pulling hem away from their reverie, as they turn to watch Robyn and Neal bring their rings to the aisle. When both rings are in their hands, Blue starts:

"Do you, Regina, take Emma as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, happily ever after?"

"I do,” she says without hesitation, placing the ring around Emma’s finger.

"And do you, Emma, take Regina as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, happily ever after?"

"I do,” Emma says, doing the same.

Blue grins as she continues, “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss." Their grins match as they lean in to kiss each other. A tingle fills her body when their lips touch, making her shiver and her heart to swell so incredibly full of love. The crowd cheers all around them and someone even whoops which she belatedly recognizes as _Henry_ , but then, all she can focus on is Emma’s lips, her strong arms around her, their bodies fitting together as if it was made just for this — to fall into one another.

They walk the way back down the aisle, arm in arm, as the crowd throws red roses at them (pun intended) and they go to the other side of the park where the party would be held.

* * *

 

∞

The room wide space is buzzing with excited chatter. Emma and Regina are sitting in front of a bouquet of red roses, along with the rest of their family who is very talkative and all but smiles. Emma leans in for a long-awaited kiss, only pulling away when she the sound of a teaspoon rapping on the side of a champagne glass signals everyone to silence. Henry has stood up from his chair and everyone else sat down, looking expectantly at him.

“Family, friends, fairytale people: a pleasant evening! I obviously couldn’t stop myself from writing a speech for this special day. My moms are finally married! I still can’t believe they’ve come to this point in their lives. Honestly, I can tell you it was very, very hard for them to get here.” He flashes a brightgrin at them. “Moms, I cannot say just how happy I am for you today. You deserve to have this second chance at love because you two are the best moms ever. You have always been there for me during the times that I was down. You never got tired of supporting me and encouraging me to fulfill my dreams. You never gave up on me even when I was hard-headed or just plain stubborn. I know you won’t always agree on things, but I am hoping that both of you can work things out together. I guess what I’m saying is that I hope and pray that your love remains stronger than anything so that no matter how ugly things get, you will always find a way to stay together. I love you, Moms! Thank you for always being there for me and being my role models in life.”

There are claps and cheers everywhere, and certainly tears in Emma’s and Regina’s eyes. They couldn’t have asked for a better son. 

“We love you, Henry!” Emma says cheerfully, grinning widely when Henry leans in to give a kiss on both their cheeks.

As the music starts and everyone starts standing to start dancing, Regina just buries her face in Emma’s shoulder and Emma holds her tight. She loves this woman so much, and this is surely the best day of her life… and many more are to come, for sure.

* * *

 

∞

**Honeymoon in Vegas**

And they're here, they're in Vegas again and Emma's here — Emma is _hers_ , and Regina can do nothing more but clutch at Emma's legs with her hands, hips shaking as Emma slides two fingers into her with infinite, patient precision. She yanks on blonde hair in her fist, wrenching Emma’s head to the side and, in the span of a heartbeat, Emma sinks her teeth into the tender flesh of the brunette’s neck and is happily biting. Regina hisses in pleasure at the rough sensations, the slight pain in her scalp only adding to the carnality as Emma sucks and nips her way down the mayor’s throat, her tongue occasionally flicking out against the reddening marks she is making. 

Regina’s nails pierce the skin of Emma’s back as the latter increases the pace of her fingers, and the sound that falls from Regina’s lips is so loud and erotic that she can’t contain herself to stop — it’s needy, desperate, and Regina’s hips buck in response before she yanks on blonde hair again and bites down on Emma’s shoulder, causing the blonde to cry out as it shoots sparks to every nerve ending in her body.

Emma’s pussy is rubbing incessantly against Regina’s thigh, driving out both of their pleasure. One more push of Emma’s fingers inside her and she explodes, involving Emma’s waist with her right leg tightly, bringing her closer, wanting their bodies to become one. This orgasm rocks her entire nervous system, and she can’t stop moaning and embracing Emma, who is shaking on top of her, such is the force of their mutual orgasm.

Their breathing is ragged, their skin is sweaty and their legs and arms are a bit numb. Emma is still on top of her, her head lying in the crook of Regina’s neck as her mouth places small, wet kisses on the exposed skin. Regina doesn’t want to let go as she keeps her arms and legs wrapped around Emma with a vice-grip.

This moment is perfect. It feels like everything is here… they’re here, together, married, on their honeymoon, and in love with each other. Nothing could be better than this.

Emma suddenly stands on all fours, stares at Regina with mischievousness and then kisses her passionately, taking her breath away. Honestly, if all her days with this woman are similar to this one, she’s surely going to live in a bliss eternally. 

Their positions switch as the blonde pulls Regina on top of her, her hand finding its way to cup Regina’s ass as if she owns it while they’re savouring the feeling of each other’s mouth. When they come to a stop, their faces remain close enough. Emma wraps her left arm around Regina as they lay facing each other now, the sheets covering half of their naked bodies.

Looking pensively, Emma tucks a strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear and asks, “Regina, when did you realize you were in love with me?”

Regina smiles, closing her eyes at the memory. Well, not only one but _all_ the moments she looked at Emma and realized how much she loved her.

“Do you want a list?” She teases.

Emma chuckles. “Tell me the first time you realized it. I’m curious.”

“Of course you are.” Regina takes a deep, content breath before starting, “Well, the first time I realized I felt _something_ for you besides _hatred_ was after you came back to save me from the fire. I couldn’t believe you had come back and I was speechless. Butterflies were flying in my stomach and I didn’t know why at first. But later on, when I thought about it, I realized it was because you were holding me so close.”

“Wow… that was very _soon_.”

“I know,” she grumbles at the thought. “But when I realized I felt something deeper for you; something way more than attraction was when you and Henry had to leave Storybrooke. That day broke my heart. At first, I thought it was that hard because _Henry_ was leaving. But you had to go along, and you two took a piece of me with you that day.”

“God, you’re such a hopeless romantic, you know that, right?” Emma teases, her eyes sparkling with happiness and pure love.

Regina snorts. “You made me this way. It’s all your fault.”

Emma rolls her eyes playfully and smacks Regina’s ass lightly. “You’re amazing.”

“Well, thank you, Miss Swan. I appreciate it.”

Emma smiles, then continues, “Well, in my case, I always knew I was attracted to you. It was 'attraction at first sight,' to be honest.”

“That’s both our case, dear.”

“Yeah, right. But I’ve always tried to fight my attraction to you. Maybe because I thought you hated me too much to ever want to kiss me. I don’t know.”

“Dramatic.”

“I always knew I felt something for you that wasn’t _just_ attraction, but I never acted on it. I just… I wanted you to be happy and safe at all times.”

“That’s why you sacrificed yourself so many times for my life, huh?”

Emma giggles. “That’s right. I couldn’t stand the possibility of not having you in my life, for some reason. I used to tell myself it was because of Henry. You have always been his mother, and because of that, I couldn’t let you die.”

“That is a great explanation.”

“But it wasn’t the whole truth. I think… I think I was always in love with you, I just… didn’t know what to do.”

“You were fairly stupid to date that pirate.”

“But you were with Robin. That was partially the reason why I opened myself to Killian.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “It’s better if we don’t talk about him anymore. He’s gone now for good. Right?”

“Hopefully. You know now that I only have eyes for you.” 

“Hmm,” Regina hums softly, her hand caressing wild blonde curls.

Emma pulls Regina closer and presses a chaste kiss on her waiting lips. “I’m so sorry it took me six _fucking_ years to swallow down my stubbornness and pride to realize how I felt.”

“Oh, I know. Only an idiot like you could take that long to realize it,” the brunette says dryly and Emma pokes her in the ribs.

“Don’t be mean, _Marshmallow_.”

Regina glares at her. “Don’t call me that atrocity.”

“But marshmallows are so good! Your ass feels like one, to be honest.” Emma slaps Regina’s ass playfully then squeezes it.

“You have some kind of passion for my ass, don’t you?”

“I have a passion for everything about you.” Regina grins — that kind of grin that lights up her whole face and certainly could lighten up the whole world. “Especially this beautiful smile.”

“I love all of you, Emma Swan.”

Emma pulls Regina closer, pressing her lips to her forehead tenderly.

“It was always supposed to be us, you know?” Emma’s whisper is soft against the quiet room.

“I know. I was simply waiting for you to realize it,” Regina replies gently, pressing a kiss to the warm neck.

And they were content.

Happy.

So happy like they never thought they would be.

> _The moments that change your life aren't always dramatic. Sometimes, it’s only later, with perspective, that you can see the significance of a banal event._
> 
> _For them, it was a question, replied with a, “Hi.”_
> 
> _It was nothing, yet the start of everything, all at once._
> 
> (@bstix_sqff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who shared this journey with me. Your comments and kudos surely made my days brighter! I shall be back soon with another SQ story! Xoxo
> 
> You can find me on twitter too: @glowparrilla

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you review my work and tell me your opinion. Make an author happy, or just criticize my work in a valid way. 
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> Xoxo,  
> glowparrilla


End file.
